La novia de nadie
by Carylalways
Summary: Daryl Dixon se convierte en un nuevo rico, que a pesar de tenerlo todo siente que le falta algo. En su 1ª escapada nocturna, conoce a una prostituta que se hace llamar Nancy (Carol),una enigmática mujer con un oscuro pasado y una vida llena de secretos, pero que comprende a Daryl, dentro y fuera de la cama, por lo que él no tarda en sentir una fuerte atracción por ella. (Caryl AU)
1. Me llamo Nancy

**1\. Me llamo Nancy**

 **Hola, antes de que comiences a leer esta historia me gustaría advertirte que si esperas un smut suave y unos personajes principales inocentes y puros como en mi fic "Sólo una noche" RETROCEDE.**  
 **Este fic es un fic Caryl, eso te lo puedo jurar, y también tendrá sus momentos dulces, divertidos, y otros en los que soltaréis alguna lágrima, pero te encontrarás con escenas de sexo duro, algo de BDSM, prostitución, y lenguaje obsceno cuando hablen y piensen los personajes (Yo, como narrador, seguiré describiendo las escenas de sexo sin utilizar palabras vulgares)**  
 **Si aún sigues interesado en leerlo me gustaría que me dejases tu opinión o votación para saber si merece la pena seguirlo o no.**  
 **Muchas gracias :).**

* * *

Daryl tamborilea con los dedos sobre los elegantes muebles de color negro, paseando la mirada por su habitación.  
Su dormitorio es igual de grande que su antigua casa al completo. Tiene un aroma fresco que le recuerda al olor del bosque tras el rocío de la mañana.  
Su cama es enorme, está seguro de que necesita a seis miembros del personal de servicio para poder poner las sábanas. Y hablando de sábanas... nunca había tocado unas tan suaves, casi que le da pena posar su sucio culo sureño sobre ellas.

Tiene una estantería llena de libros que duda que algún día vaya a leer, un escritorio con un bloc para tomar apuntes que duda que vaya a utilizar y una barra con un centenar de vinos y licores que... oh sí, dará buena cuenta de ellos.

Se acerca hacia los grandes ventanales que dan a la piscina exterior. Aún no ha visitado su nuevo hogar por completo, pero tampoco tiene prisa, hay cosas más importantes qué hacer, cómo descubrir en qué gastarse todo ese dinero.

Aún no se lo cree, ese viejo avaro al que apenas vio dos veces en sus 35 años y que supuestamente era su tío le ha dejado todas sus posesiones.  
No recuerda mucho de él, sólo pasaba por casa en navidad, a pavonearse del dinero que tenía. Lo recuerda siempre vestido con elegantes trajes, cabello blanco y barba cuidada. Caminaba muy derecho, lo que siempre le hizo preguntarse porqué usaba ese estúpido bastón con la cabeza de un ciervo en la empuñadura.  
El cretino no tuvo familia, con tantas empresas y negocios que sacar adelante no tenía tiempo ni para echar un polvo, además, tenía fama de ir perdiendo aceite por la calle.  
Lo encontraron muerto en la bañera y días más tarde la autopsia reveló que habría sufrido un infarto.  
Tantos lujos, tanto presumir para acabar siendo encontrado desnudo, hinchado y morado en la bañera, flotando como una puta esponja al igual que cualquier miembro de la plebe.

Revisa su cartera, una colección de coloridas tarjetas bancarias hacen compañía a un viejo condón a la espera de ser usado.  
Pronto, se dice.  
No ha tenido tanto dinero a su puñetera vida. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar a gastarlo? Podría vaciar una licorería, o dos, comprar todas las cajetillas de tabaco, contratar a la prostituta de lujo más cara del lugar o forrarse la polla de oro, si quisiera.

Decide empezar por ducharse, la bañera tiene tantas funciones y tal cantidad de chorros que pasará horas en remojo. Se pregunta si esa fue la bañera donde lo encontraron flotando...  
No le importa, no es escrupuloso, ni supersticioso ni ninguna gilipollez de esas.  
Es tan amplia que podría lavar su vieja camioneta en ella.

¿Qué vestir? su armario está lleno de ropa que aún conserva la etiqueta y que duda que algún día vaya a estrenar. Todo ha sido comprado por su _Personal Shopper,_ no sabe qué coño es eso, pero suena a caro de cojones.  
La mayoría son trajes, odia los trajes, le recuerda demasiado a todos esos estirados que le miraban por encima del hombro cuando pasaban por su lado, mirándolo con asco cuando su vida estaba sumida en la miseria.  
Bah, se coloca su ropa sucia, a excepción de los calzoncillos que casi que le da pena estrenar al ver el precio.  
Chaqueta de cuero, camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros, no necesita más.

La calle huele distinta cuando eres rico, no tiene que ir caminando pensando en cómo va a sobrevivir ese mes con 50$ en la cartera, no se preocupa por si están despidiendo gente en el trabajo, y no tiene que elegir entre comer o tener luz y agua caliente.

Nada más llegar a su nuevo hogar descubrió que tenía chófer. Tenía un pedazo de coche y no podía conducirlo ¿estaban locos? su primer pensamiento fue despedirlo, pero entonces recordó lo que se siente cuando te echan de un trabajo que tanto necesitas y decidió mantenerlo, a condición de que durante la noche él tuviese el control.  
Acaricia la carrocería de su maravilloso Lamborghini Centenario. Es negro, con detalles en plata, huele a nuevo y se siente dueño y señor de las calles cuando lo conduce.

Revisa el navegador, ¡Es maravilloso ese chisme! Se siente como David Hasselhoff en el coche fantástico, aunque la voz del suyo le recuerda a su profesora de matemáticas. Menuda hija de puta la señora Rauch.

Hay varios sitios que le gustaría visitar, pero no sabe por dónde empezar, qué vicio elegir primero.

El prostíbulo llamado Alexandria le parece la mejor opción, mejor desfogar antes de estar borracho, no vaya a ser que le den gato por liebre y aparezca al día siguiente en la cama con un maromo senegalés de metro noventa, con una polla tan grande y ancha como su brazo y le haya dejado el culo como un bebedero de patos.

Aparca su fabuloso auto y camina por la calle hasta estar frente al local.  
El edificio es amplio, prácticamente un hotel preparado para ejercer la profesión más antigua del mundo, o el vicio más antiguo del mundo, según se mire.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta, de cristal, se sorprende de como es el lugar, no es el típico antro oscuro con incómodas luces rojas y que huele a sexo que echa para atrás. No, el sitio está iluminado, con las paredes en blanco y dorado, una lámpara de araña adorna el recibidor, tiene una recepción y un par de sillones de estilo clásico.  
Empieza a pensar que eso es simplemente un hotel de lujo, y que quedará en ridículo si entra ahí y pide los servicios de una prostituta.

Vuelve a salir y retrocede lo suficiente como para poder ver bien el letrero, a lo mejor se ha confundido de calle, o el navegador está desactualizado y el local cerró hace años.

- _No te has equivocado encanto, ese es el prostíbulo_ -dice una seductora voz de mujer.

Daryl se gira sorprendido; a su derecha, a unos metros de su posición, apoyada en una farola se encuentra una atractiva mujer de esbelta figura y largas piernas. Tiene el cabello castaño rojizo, corto, sus rizos se arremolinan en su cuello. Viste tacones negros y un ceñido vestido rojo, escotado y demasiado corto para una "señorita decente".

- _¿Trabajas ahí?_ -pregunta acercándose a ella, perdido en como se marcan sus clavículas a través de su pálida piel.

Ella lo mira a través de sus pestañas.  
- _No, yo soy prostituta, no soy ninguna "scort"_ -responde dando una calada a su cigarrillo con sus seductores labios y dejando su carmín rojo marcado sobre él.  
Su miembro se agita al imaginar esos labios sobre él, dejándolo marcado.

- _¿Una scort?_ -pregunta extrañado, y vuelve a mirar el cartel del local. Suena a algo de grupo de Girl _scouts_

- _Sí, una nueva forma de decir puta, fulana, ramera... ya sabes... para hacer que las chicas se sientan mejor. Tendrán una habitación lujosa y sábanas de seda, pero por mucho que quieran engañarse se dedican a lo mismo que yo._

 _-¿Eres una prostituta de lujo?_ -pregunta él, no ha llegado hasta allí para acostarse con cualquiera, por muy atractiva que le parezca ella.  
Ahora tiene una nueva posición económica y piensa aprovecharla.

Ella sonríe de forma seductora.  
- _Define "de lujo" ¿Te refieres a si follo bien o a si voy a cobrarte el doble por hacer exactamente el mismo servicio que una prostituta de calle?_ -pregunta con su cuerpo presionando sobre el suyo.

Daryl resopla y se aleja de ella, no es más que una fulana cualquiera que podría haberse permitido cuando era un perro pulgoso.

Entra en el edificio, y nada más acercarse a la recepción una mujer de unos sesenta años lo recibe con un saludo cordial y reza para que sea la "Madame" porque si ese era el nivel del prostíbulo dejaba mucho que desear.  
No cruzan muchas palabras, le entrega un libro en el que aparecen fotografías de las chicas, ligeras de ropa y con poses sugerentes.  
Se supone que debe de elegir una y acercarse de nuevo al mostrador para pedir sus servicios.  
Los nombres son de risa: Flor de loto, Brisa marina, Luna del Nilo... es como si estuviese viendo un catálogo de perfumes. Da qué pensar ¿Qué tienen esas mujeres que no tiene la chica de la entrada? joder, si hasta le resulta más atractiva que esas. Que no estaban mal, pero le faltaba algo... verlas en fotografía no le dice nada, y no confía en la veracidad de ellas, se siente como cuando compra por internet, que pide un producto y cuando llega no se parece en nada a lo que pidió.  
Además, son demasiado jóvenes. Algunas no tendrían más de 18 años. No le gusta, se sentiría mal acostándose con lo que él considera una cría.

Ella tenía razón, iba a pagar más por lo mismo, y encima debía quedarse en el local, no quiere eso, ahora que tiene su enorme casa quiere llevarlas allí, estar en su territorio, tomarse su tiempo para hacer con ellas toda clase de posturas, juegos y cualquier cosa de índole sexual, para el disfrute de ambos, aunque muy a su pesar, la mayoría de las veces ellas fingen. Aún no ha encontrado una que de verdad sienta que puede seguir su ritmo.

Vuelve a dejar el libro sobre el mostrador y marcha de allí sintiendo la mirada desconcertada de la recepcionista, sobre su nuca. Quizás otro día vuelva ahí, y mire más detenidamente ese vergonzoso catálogo de mujeres, pero por lo pronto hay una señorita de rojo en la puerta que desea probar esa noche.

Dirige la mirada hacia la farola, pero su sensual figura ya no está allí. Mierda, llega tarde, y todo por querer hacerse el rico estirado que sólo come caviar para aparentar, aunque le de auténtico asco y se muere por hincarle el diente a un jugoso chuletón con patatas fritas y huevo.  
Desea darse de tortas, hasta que la divisa unos metros más atrás con la cabeza metida por la ventanilla de un coche, su hermoso culo elevado, y hablando resueltamente con el que iba a ser su cliente.

De eso nada...

Camina a paso ligero, recortando distancias, sintiendo el pulso acelerado, si ella se montaba en ese coche perdería su oportunidad y tendría que conformarse con "brisa marina" o alguna de esas.

La agarra por un brazo y tira de ella sobresaltándola, pero su mirada pasa rápidamente del terror a la seducción en cuanto se da cuenta de quién es.  
-Vaya, vaya... ¿No te convenció ninguna chica? -pregunta con una diabólica sonrisa -Me han dicho que mariposa azul es muy buena, y...

- _Cállate, te vienes conmigo_ -gruñe, tirando de ella.  
El que iba a ser su cliente toca el claxon enfadado y él le hace una peineta en respuesta.

- _Alto ahí Romeo_ -ordena ella deteniéndose y zafándose de su agarre -primero la pasta.

 _-¿Desde cuando se paga antes del servicio? suspira exasperado abriendo la cartera._

- _Desde que a esta puta la han engañado varias veces_ -responde extendiendo la mano esperando el dinero.

- _¿Cuanto?_ -pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Son bonitos, grandes y tan azules que duda de si son lentillas o no.

- _10$ la paja, 15$ el oral, 20$ sexo, 25$ anal, 50$ si tienes ideas extrañas_ -recita sus precios con rapidez.

- _¿Y si quiero estar varias horas haciendo todo eso?_ -pregunta recorriendo su silueta con sus manos.

Ella sonríe ampliamente.  
 _10$ la hora, 70$ la noche, 100$ si tienes propuestas extrañas. Dime niño rico, ¿Qué quieres hacerme?_ -pregunta en un gemido que lo vuelve loco.

La mira de arriba abajo ¿Que qué quería hacer? ¿Qué no quería hacerle?  
Posa las manos sobre su trasero y amasar la carne. Tiene un buen culo, ya se había fijado antes, su cuerpo es estilizado, debe rondar su edad y tiene un rostro hermoso, muy hermoso. Tiene tantas ideas para hacer con ella...  
- _Define "propuestas extrañas"_ -gruñe contra su oído y la siente sonreír.

- _Que sean 100$ entonces -_ susurra seductora lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que se le erice el vello de la nuca y enviando una descarga eléctrica a su entrepierna.

- _Vamos_ -insta volviendo a tirar de ella, no quiere perder más el tiempo.

Ella espera frente al Lamborghini a que abra las puertas, sabe cómo funcionan esos coches de millonarios. La apertura es automática, no hay ningún tirador manual que la desbloquee. Él pulsa un botón y ¡Tachán! La puerta se abre elevándose.

 _-¿Qué haces? siéntate bien_ -se sorprende Daryl al ver que no apoya los pies en el suelo.

- _Lo siento, la mayoría de los niños ricos parece que no tienen dinero para limpiar las alfombrillas, si por ellos fuera me llevarían atada al techo como si fuese una_ ciervo recién cazado el día de navidad -ríe acomodándose en el asiento.

Daryl bufa ante su comparación.  
-Así que no soy el primer cliente rico que robas a ese burdel de lujo -llega a la conclusión.

- _Ajá, tenéis dinero, pero cuando veis que os cobran 100$ por una hora se os ponen los huevos de corbata y corréis a buscar a la pobre prostituta de la puerta_ -comenta ella distraída, contando el dinero que Daryl le ha dado -Después del mazazo que os dan en el interior mi precio parece una ganga. Además, podéis llevarme a casa, ¡soy portátil! Y... ¿Qué son 70$ para un tío que puede permitirse un Lamborghini Centenario? -añade ella, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Daryl.

- _¿Entiendes de coches?_

-Me gustan, y llevo casi veinte años entrando, follando y saliendo de ellos, y casi sin darme cuenta he aprendido marcas, modelos... incluso podría adivinar algunos coches por el sonido del motor y... -intenta explicar ella, pero es interrumpida cuando siente la mano de Daryl navegar por sus piernas desnudas hasta más allá de dónde su vestido cubre.  
Lo agarra de la muñeca deteniendo su avance.  
- _Si empiezas a tocarme ya mi cuentakilómetros se pondrá en marcha_ -avisa.

- _Abre las piernas_ , te he pagado la noche, recuerda-es lo único que dice, sabe perfectamente como funciona el negocio de la prostitución.  
Está impaciente por probarla.

Ella sonríe y separa las piernas, dándole acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo por la que ha pagado.

Daryl mueve sus dedos por el interior del muslo, tiene la piel suave.  
Su pene se hincha en su pantalón al darse cuenta de que no lleva ropa interior.

- _Es más cómodo así, ya sabes... para los polvos rápidos_ -aclara ella.

Él no presta atención, está concentrado en hacer crecer la humedad entre sus piernas.  
Da una rápida caricia por sus labio antes de mover sus dedos por su clítoris, dibujando círculos, alternándolo con golpes rápidos y breves penetraciones con su dedo corazón.  
No va despacio, no quiere perder el tiempo.

Ella se agarra al asiento y gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sabe que está exagerando su placer, como toda prostituta, pero su excitación es real, sus dedos están cada vez más húmedos y ella más resbaladiza, podría parar el coche en cualquier esquina y entrar dentro de ella, su cuerpo está listo para recibirlo.

- _Dios_ -gime con la respiración acelerada cuando Daryl arquea sus dedos en su interior -Espero que seas igual de bueno con otras partes de tu cuerpo -dice con picardía, haciéndole ver que no baja la guardia

Daryl la observa de soslayo, está cerca, lo sabe, la forma que tiene su cuerpo de tensarse, cómo se agarra al asiento, como se muerde el labio, sus gemidos, su respiración... un minuto más y la tendría corriéndose sobre sus dedos, pero no piensa darle ese gusto tan rápido. Es el momento de parar, y lo hace.

Ella lo mira desconcertada, su pecho subiendo y bajando intentando estabilizar su respiración.

-¿ _Qué? no quiero que todo termine cuando aún no ha empezado_ -se defiende él, lamiendo sus dedos, probando su sabor almizclado. Delicioso.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe divertida.  
- _Me has negado mi orgasmo, y te pienso devolver la jugada_ -amenaza dando un apretón a su hinchado paquete. Él gime sin poder evitarlo, deseando llegar a casa para poder sentir esas manos sobre su piel desnuda, o quizás no haga falta, siente como le desabrocha el pantalón sin dificultad alguna y saca su miembro de los confines de su prisión.  
- _¿En serio? ¿Esto es todo lo que te pongo?_ -finge ofenderse cuando agarra su pene semierecto.

Daryl intenta concentrarse en conducir, pero ella se lo pone difícil con su mano izquierda bombeando y la derecha ejerciendo una deliciosa presión sobre sus testículos.

Sus manos son pequeñas, suaves, pero seguras. Sabe perfectamente lo que tiene qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuando parar para torturarlo.

- _Eso está mejor_ -dice golpeando el miembro dolorosamente erecto, haciéndolo _bailar_ - _Mi enhorabuena, es un buen tamaño_ -lo felicita volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento, mirando distraída por la ventana y dejándolo necesitado de más.

Daryl sonríe malévolo, está jugando con el hombre equivocado.

* * *

- _¡Oh dios, tú eres el sobrino de Alexander Dixon!_ -exclama ella sorprendida cuando llegan a la enorme mansión.

Daryl no la escucha, su mente ya está volando hacia otro lugar, entre sus piernas exactamente.  
Tira de ella, dirigiéndola por los pasillos con velocidad.  
Los sirvientes le miran sorprendidos, juzgando, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una prostituta en su vida, lo cual sería creíble, dada la fama de homosexual que tenía su tío.

La mira, ella los está saludando con la mano, les hace gestos como si les pidiese que la llamasen luego y ellos miran horrorizados.  
Daryl sonríe, está claro que no están acostumbrados a la picaresca de una prostituta.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, y aún no ha entrado ella dentro cuando él ya está devorando su boca. El sabor del cigarrillo que estuvo fumándose frente al burdel aún se encuentra presente, y Daryl devora su interior, para aliviar de paso su necesidad de nicotina.  
 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_ -pregunta contra sus labios. Siempre le gusta saber al menos el nombre de con quién se acuesta.

-¿ _Cómo quieres que me llame?_ -pregunta a modo de respuesta, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, y enviando una descarga eléctrica a su miembro que ya está a punto de estallar.

- _No estoy para juegos, dime como te llamas -_ ordena con seriedad mirándola a los ojos a la vez que se lame los labios probando su propia sangre. Es atrevida, le gusta.

- _Llámame Nancy_ -responde finalmente con una sonrisa, y Daryl vuelve a la carga, dejando caer una lluvia de besos húmedos por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su garganta.

- _¿Es tu verdadero nombre?_ -pregunta mordiendo su suave y pálida piel.

- _Por supuesto que no, pero al menos no me hago llamar "rosa del desierto" o algo así_ -se burla ella, haciendo referencia a los estúpidos nombres de las prostitutas de lujo - _Por favor, no muerdas, puede que a mi próximo cliente no-_

- _Te pagaré 1000$_ -interrumpe, apretando sus dientes contra la piel. No puede evitarlo, es algo superior a él, y en esa piel tan pálida los moretones se verían a distancia, lo que le excita aún más.  
- _Date la vuelta -_ gruñe girándola con violencia haciendo que su pecho choque contra la pared.

Ella ríe  
- _Eres un poco salvaje ¿no? Me gusta eso_ -seduce ella.

No sabe si lo dice de verdad o no, pero espera que sí lo sea.  
Besa su nuca y baja la cremallera del vestido con rapidez lamiendo cada palmo de piel que queda expuesta.  
Es suave, pálida a más no poder y salteada por pecas de distintos tamaños que piensa borrar.

Su miembro se agita nervioso cuando su vestido no es más que un charco rojo en el suelo. Está completamente desnuda delante de él, vestida sólo con sus tacones.

Besa su cuello, sorbiendo hasta dejar marca.

- _1000$_ -le recuerda ella, a lo que él responde con un gruñido contra su hombro.

- _Ni te muevas_ -ordena.  
Ella obedece y se mantiene en el lugar, con sus pechos y manos presionando contra la pared y las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Se quita el cinturón y golpea sus nalgas antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Es un golpe suave, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido y hacer que se tense por la sorpresa pero sin llegar a ser doloroso.  
presiona su erección contra su trasero, para que sienta lo que está haciendo con él.

Ella gime en respuesta, no sabe si su excitación es real o no, pero no le importa, si no lo es ahora espera que lo sea dentro de poco.

Lame la línea de su columna, dejándose caer de rodillas, hasta que su rostro está a la altura del coxis.  
Aprieta sus glúteos en sus manos, amasando la carne, clavando sus uñas, le gusta su culo, se muere por alojar su pene entre sus nalgas.  
Muerde uno de sus cachetes.

- _Hijo de puta_ -se tensa sorprendida ella.

Daryl sonríe, acaricia la zona torturada, calmándola y besa el lugar donde saldrá el moretón antes de ponerse de pie y girarla para tenerla de frente.

Su cuerpo está hecho para el pecado, sus pechos están proporcionados con su cuerpo, redondeados, y los pezones erizados demandando atención.  
Su vientre es plano, quizás demasiado delgada para su gusto, tiene las costillas ligeramente marcadas y una pequeña cicatriz horizontal sobre su pubis.  
Pasea las manos por su cuerpo, pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de ella buscando su pene.  
- _Aún no_ -gruñe agarrando sus muñecas colocándolas por encima de su cabeza para inmovilizarla - _ya te he dicho que no quiero que esto acabe antes de empezar._  
Besa su pecho, mordiendo la carne de sus senos. Se lleva un pezón a la boca y mama con fuerza de él, raspando con los dientes sobre la sensible zona.

Ella se agita excitada cuando comienza a hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho y no puede hacer nada más que gemir, ya que sus manos aún están inmovilizadas.

-Nunca comprenderé a los _hombres que me prohíben que los toque_ -gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- _No te he prohibido que me toques_ -aclara colocando sus pezones entre sus dedos y tirando de ellos, haciendo que ella se muerda el labio.

Ella sonríe seductora una vez que ha liberado sus manos.  
Lo agarra del cabello y tira de él en busca de un asfixiante y excitante beso. Daryl cumple con gusto, le gusta como besa, tiene una sensualidad única. Benditos sean sus años de experiencia.  
Se aparta de él con un sonido húmedo y se desvía hasta su cuello, sorbiendo y mordiendo en la zona. como si de una película de vampiros se tratase.  
Daryl gime y sujeta su cabeza contra su cuello para que siga un poco más. Le gusta ese delicioso dolor más de lo que quiere admitir.

- _Te lo mereces_ -susurra contra su oído, pasando sus dedos por la marca de sus dientes.

Daryl sonríe, satisfecho de esa tortura.  
Se quita la camisa para darle acceso a más partes de su cuerpo.

Ella da una rápida mirada aprobatoria y acaricia su torso desnudo, enredando sus dedos en el escaso vello de su pecho y besando la zona donde está tatuado el nombre de su madre.  
- _¿Qué hace un chico como tú contratando a alguien como yo?_ -pregunta bajando lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo atlético, recorriendo cada músculo marcado, con sus ágiles dedos, arañando con los dientes, mordiendo aquí y allá, hasta estar de rodillas delante de él.

- _Dímelo tú_ -dice en respuesta mirando cada palmo de su cuerpo que ella ha mordido, y baja la vista hacia ella. Es condenadamente atractiva.

Lo mira juguetona cuando su cabeza está a la altura de su vigoroso miembro.  
Da una lenta lamida a la punta del glande, recogiendo el líquido preseminal que rezuma en la punta y distrayendo a Daryl de lo que está haciendo: sus manos trastean en el interior de su bolso en busca de un preservativo, y lo encuentra.  
No tarda mucho en abrir el envoltorio y sacar el profiláctico, tiene años de práctica.  
Le mira a los ojos mientras coloca el anillo sobre su miembro, y lo rodea con sus labios, empujando el condón por su eje, hasta que su nariz roza su vello púbico, por lo que retrocede hasta llegar a la punta del glande y volver a repetir el proceso varias veces.  
Daryl gime de placer, sus labios hacen una presión deliciosa. Está tentado a agarrar su cabello e instarla a seguir hasta finalizar, pero no... son muchas las cosas que quiere hacer con ella y no piensa acabar tan pronto .

Agarra sus muñecas y tira de ella hasta tenerla de pie frente a él.

- _¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar hacerlo sin protección?_ -pregunta buscando sus labios.

- _No, es que nunca me habían puesto un preservativo así_ -gruñe besándola apasionadamente.  
- _¿Por qué sabes a chocolate?_ -pregunta curioso.

Ella se muerde el labio divertida.  
- _Preservativos de sabores, mucho mejor que el sabor del látex_ -explica, pero Daryl sólo ha escuchado las tres primeras palabras. La levanta del suelo, y ella rodea su cintura con sus largas piernas.

- _Me gusta ese preservativo, y como lo pones_ -confiesa buscando la entrada a su interior.

- _Es la especialidad de la casa_ -bromea en un gemido cuando Daryl la penetra sin previo aviso.

- _Entonces me gusta la especialidad de la casa_ -gruñe contra su hombro, haciendo una breve pausa para adaptarse a ella, o para que ella se adapte a él.  
Ella presiona con sus talones sobre su coxis instándole a moverse, como quien arrea a un caballo.  
Daryl obedece, no comienza lento, simplemente pasa de 0 a 100 y la embiste como un semental en celo.

- _Joder_ -gime ella sorprendida, estaba claro que no esperaba ese brusco cambio de ritmo.

Daryl disfruta de la forma que tiene de envolverle, le gusta escuchar su respiración acelerada contra su oído, como sus pezones se frotan contra su pecho, como enreda sus manos en su cabello, tirando de él o las desvía por su espalda, arañando ligeramente. Le gusta el sonido que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar y como aprieta sus talones contra su espalda cuando su clímax se acerca.  
- _Dios, no pares_ -ruega ella.  
Pero Daryl para y la obliga a desenredar sus piernas de su alrededor.  
- _Túmbate sobre la cama_ -ordena, sin dar más explicaciones a porqué se ha detenido.

Ella obedece mirándole con odio y Daryl sonríe ante su expresión.  
Se tumba boca arriba, esperando el próximo movimiento de Daryl que de nuevo la ha dejado al límite de su placer.  
Daryl agarra las sábanas, ata un extremo a la pata de la cama y el otro alrededor del tobillo de ella, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con la otra extremidad, dejando sus piernas abiertas y su hermoso sexo expuesto a él.

La mira como quien contempla una obra de arte.  
- _¿Te apetece una copa?_ -pregunta encaminándose hacia su barra privada, completamente desnudo. Si su miembro pudiese darle de hostias lo haría por ignorar la atención que pide.

Ella se apoya sobre sus codos y lo mira desconcertada.  
- _¿Estás de broma no?_ -pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

- _¿Qué quieres? ¿Vodka, Ron, Whisky...?_ -la ignora pasando sus dedos por cada cuello de botella.

- _Ponme un Vodka Spirytus_ -pide ella sin vacilación.  
Daryl revisa las botellas hasta encontrar a la que ella se refiere. Es una botella de cristal transparente, tapón negro y etiqueta con un patrón blanco y gris y letras en verde.  
La agarra con cuidado haciendo tintinear las que se encuentran a cada lado de ella.

Mira la etiqueta y luego a ella sorprendido.  
- _Venga ya, no pienso darte esto, es 96% alcohol, ¿Estás loca?_

- _Mézclalo con algo, cariño_ -recomienda con una sensual voz.

Daryl camina hacia ella con la botella en la mano y una maquiavélica sonrisa.  
- _¿Que lo mezcle con algo, dices?_ -dice con voz grave, vertiendo un chorro sobre su sexo expuesto.

-Que te follen -gruñe ella chupando el aire entre sus dientes ante la sensación de ardor por el fuerte brebaje.

- _Esa es la idea_ -sonríe, y se apoya en la cama con una mano sujetando la botella y la otra recorriendo su cuerpo.  
Acaricia sus piernas con sus pies aún calzados. Besa sus tobillos atados, sus pantorrillas tonificadas, sus rodillas, sus muslos, ignorando su centro, húmedo e hinchado por el placer y el alcohol.  
Muerde el hueso de su cadera, que se marca exageradamente ahora que está tumbada.  
Sube por su ombligo, derramando gotas del alcohol y repartiendo besos y mordiscos, dejando su torso como un hermoso mapa.  
Ataca sus pezones, arañándolos con los dientes y sorbiéndolos con fuerza, como si intentase sacar leche.

Ella gime cuando siente como derrama ese potente vodka sobre sus magullados pezones. Disfruta de esa mezcla de sensaciones que son el equilibrio perfecto entre el placer y el dolor, pero necesita más.  
Agarra varios mechones de su cabello dándole un fuerte tirón, obligándole a mirarla.  
- _Fóllame de una puñetera vez_ -ordena desesperada haciendo reír a Daryl.

- _Eres tú la que debe darme placer a mí, así que estate quietecita o ato también tus manos_ -amenaza agarrando la mano que estaba sosteniendo su cabello y sorbiendo el interior de su muñeca hasta dejarla marcada.

- _Como quieras, pero si no dejas de hacer tonterías el polvo te va a salir muy caro. Has pagado una noche, no dos_ -le recuerda, por si ha olvidado que está con una prostituta.

¿Tonterías? Oh sí, ella va a ver lo que son tonterías.  
Ataca su centro, sin previo aviso, penetrándola con su lengua, arrancándole un grito de placer y sorpresa. Agarra sus caderas para mantenerla en el sitio, ya que su espalda se curva con cada recoveco que recorre de su interior.  
Juega con su clítoris, arremolinándolo con su lengua, limpiando hasta la última gota de vodka que hay sobre él, a la vez que sus dedos bombean en su interior. Primero uno, luego otro, e incluso un tercero se adentra, arañando sus paredes, buscando su punto de placer, conociendo su cuerpo. Le gusta su sabor, mezclado con el alcohol y el chocolate del preservativo.  
Ella intenta doblar sus rodillas, pero es imposible, sus piernas están atadas, abiertas y tensas obligándola a disfrutar de esa dulce tortura, sin más remedio.

- _¿Aún quieres que te folle ya?_ -pregunta pícaro, con la barbilla colocada sobre su pubis, al notar su inquietud.

-¡ _Joder no, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo!_ -le grita necesitada, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin recibir placer.

Él sonríe satisfecho y vuelve a su trabajo, mordiendo, lamiendo, torturando ese manojo de nervios entre sus labios mientras que con su pulgar invade su interior, y con su dedo índice, lubricado por los jugos de ella busca su otra entrada, ese anillo fruncido que esconde entre sus nalgas y que debe estar tan apretado...  
Hace una ligera presión sobre él una vez que lo localiza la mira esperando su permiso, ella ni siquiera le está observando, está demasiado concentrada en respirar, pero levanta las caderas para darle mejor acceso, lo que toma como una señal de aprobación y desliza el dedo en su interior poco a poco... Dios, está tan apretado... y es sólo un dedo, se imagina su miembro ahí y... no, aún no, concentración.  
Su clítoris sigue siendo preso de su lengua, y ella grita con fuerza cuando sus dos dedos entran y salen a la vez, dejándola vacía y llenándola al mismo tiempo. A veces la penetra suave, otras con movimientos rápidos, o describiendo círculos, mientras lame y muerde su sexo, tirando de su botón de placer como si pretendiese arrancarlo.

Ella se arquea con violencia, dejándose llevar, olvidándose de su profesión, disfrutando de un placer casi olvidado.  
Va a venir, dios, su orgasmo va a llegar como hacía tiempo que no llegaba y... entonces se detiene.  
Ella lo mira apoyándose en sus codos, casi llorando por la pérdida ¿A qué jugaba? Es la tercera vez que le niega su placer.  
 _-¿Qué coño haces?_ -pregunta molesta.

Él sonríe, sabe lo que ha hecho.  
Desata sus piernas y la besa desordenadamente, haciendo que se saboree a ella misma.  
- _Ponte sobre tus codos y rodillas_ -ordena contra sus labios.

Ella le mira con su sensualidad innata y obedece.  
- _Codos y rodillas dice el niño pijo, en mi mundo se llama a cuatro patas_ -murmura para sí.  
Daryl da una cachetada a su nalga, haciéndole saber que la ha oído.  
Ella se ríe. Tiene una risa hermosa.

Su pene rezuma al ver la marca de su mordisco en su nalga izquierda.  
Besa su espalda, arañando con sus dientes sus vértebras marcadas.  
Vuelve a introducir su miembro en su calor húmedo y disfruta de la sensación, de cómo lo envuelve, de lo húmeda que está, pero sólo un par de minutos, lo suficiente para lubricarlo antes de guiarlo a la otra entrada.

Presiona lentamente, esperando a que se relaje y se adapte a él, cosa que no tarda mucho.  
Entra palmo a palmo, abriéndose camino por el estrecho canal, despacio, no quiere hacerle daño.

- _¿Qué coño haces? ¡Muévete! Pareces nuevo_ -se desespera ella, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que su sexo está a ras de sus testículos.  
Daryl gime, y replica con una fuerte embestida que la hace gemir. Ha herido su orgullo de hombre.

- _¿Qué opinas ahora del niño pijo?_ -gruñe contra su oído dando otra fuerte embestida que hace picar sus carnes ante el choque.

 _-Que es un bestia, pero me gusta_ -gime ella.  
Daryl sonríe y agarra sus pechos con fuerza para utilizarlos como apoyo mientras embiste, sabe que sus dedos quedarán marcados en ellos y eso le excita aún más.  
No va a durar mucho más tiempo, ya nota la presión en su bajo vientre.

- _Me llamo Daryl_ -le informa echando su peso sobre ella para poder llegar a tocar su clítoris - _Grítalo cuando te corras_ -ordena volviendo a torturar su centro de placer con movimientos rápidos, al ritmo de su miembro golpeando su interior.

- _Como pares de nuevo te mato_ \- amenaza ella casi al borde del llanto. No puede más, la vista se le nubla, y las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cuando siente que su clímax va a llegar y esta vez no va a detenerse.  
 _-¡Dios, Daryl!_ -grita cuando su orgasmo envía ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

- _Joder_ -gime Daryl al sentir como su esfínter se contrae estrangulando su miembro, ordeñándolo sin piedad, y él se deja ir.

Se mantiene un par de minutos más sobre su espalda, dejando que su pene se ablande en su interior y recuperando el aliento a la par que ella.  
Besa su espalda y se tumba boca arriba sin aire. Retira el preservativo y lo lanza sin cuidado, no le importa donde vaya a caer o si se derrama su contenido.  
Siente como ella se acomoda sobre su pecho y juguetea enredando el vello de sus pectorales en sus dedos.  
Sólo respiran durante un par de minutos, uno pegado al otro, completamente desnudos, sudados y húmedos. Él acaricia la espalda de ella distraído, tiene una piel cálida y suave.  
- _Veamos_ -dice ella sentándose en la cama - _Me has pagado 100$ , pero como has dicho que me ibas a pagar 1000 ... me debes 900$ ¡Joder, en mi vida he ganado tanto dinero en una noche!_ -Exclama ella orgullosa.

- _¿Cómo coño te recuperas tan rápido?_ -pregunta Daryl haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar.

Ella se apoya sobre un codo.  
- _Es mi trabajo, cariño. Págame anda._

Daryl sonríe.  
- _Cógelo, la cartera está en mi chaqueta_ -le da permiso él.

Ella se levanta de la cama, agarra la botella de vodka abandonada y da un trago demostrándole así a Daryl que no estaba de farol cuando pidió ese vodka.

Varias gotas del potente alcohol escapan de su boca y viajan por su barbilla y cuello hasta perderse entre sus pecho. Una imagen condenadamente sensual.

Daryl se muerde el labio. Y pensar que había estado a punto de no contratarla...

- _Tenía sed_ -explica ella antes de dirigirse hacia la chaqueta de él y sacar la cartera.  
Va mostrándole el dinero que está cogiendo para que vea que no se lleva de más.

Daryl aprovecha para observarla; su cuello tiene un collar de moretones, otros tanto sobre su pecho, su vientre, su cadera, sus muslos y por su espalda.

- _Lo siento, soy un poco... salvaje cuando estoy excitado_ -se disculpa con sinceridad.

Ella alza la vista y sonríe.  
- _No te disculpes, lo he disfrutado, de verdad. Cosas peores me han hecho_ -se sincera ella también.

Él no pregunta, conoce la mente de los hombres, y los perversos pensamientos e ideas que esconden algunos.

Ella vuelve a la cama y se acomoda al lado de él. Daryl se gira para estar nariz contra nariz con ella. Está aún más hermosa tras el polvo.

- _¿Son tuyos?_ -pregunta _-los ojos_ -aclara al ver su mirada extrañada.

- _No, se los arranqué a la prostituta que ocupaba mi esquina_ -bromea, susurrándoselo al oído como si fuera su más siniestro secreto.

- _Puf_ -bufa él antes de echarse a reír - _Pues tienes buen gusto, son muy bonitos._

- _Gracias, le tengo echado el ojo a un buen par de tetas también -_ Ambos ríen, y él la abraza con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho y sintiendo como sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse...  
Ha pagado por una noche con ella, en ningún momento dijo que debían estar follando todo el tiempo, por lo que aprovecha y disfruta de poder dormir con alguien más, tener a alguien acurrucada a su lado por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

- _Señor Dixon_ -irrumpe una voz de hombre en su habitación.  
Daryl abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor ¿Qué coño hacía ese tío en su choza?

-¡ _Por dios, tápese!_ -se alarma el hombre al verlo desnudo, tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo con su típica erección mañanera. Y entonces recuerda: Ya no vive en una choza, ahora es millonario y pasó una fantástica noche con una señorita que... que ya no está.

- _¿Dónde está ella?_ -pregunta poniéndose en pie, buscándola por todos lados, sin preocuparse en taparse.

- _Si se refiere a la meretriz, abandonó su casa de madrugada_ -informa el hombre.

Daryl mira a su alrededor. La habitación huele a sexo, la cama está manchada de fluidos y alcohol, el preservativo yace olvidado en una esquina, su ropa está desperdigada por la habitación, y sobre su escritorio, justo al lado de un vaso de chupitos usado y manchado de carmín rojo, hay escrita una nota:

 _Querido niño rico, sólo te daré un consejo: Echa a la fulana de tu habitación antes de dormirte, podría haberte robado todas tus posesiones. Pero no te preocupes, soy una chica "decente" sólo me he llevado lo que me pertenece, además de una tarrina de helado de chocolate de tu nevera ¡Me encanta el chocolate! y tu chaqueta porque tenía frío. Si quieres recuperarla estaré en mi esquina de siempre robándole clientes a las scorts._  
 _Atentamente:_  
 _"Rosa del desierto" (Nancy)_

Daryl sonríe, oh, sí que quiere recuperar su chaqueta.

* * *

 **Hola, pues este sería el primer capítulo de "La novia de nadie" espero que os haya gustado :)  
Tengo los tres primeros capítulos escritos, pero me he planteado mucho si publicarlo o no, (Y aún ahora no sé si he hecho bien XD)**

 **Avisé el tipo de sexo que os ibais a encontrar, así que no me critiquéis por ello porque os lo avisé XD.**

 **Daryl en esta historia no ha sufrido maltrato alguno, pero sí ha vivido una vida de pobreza y necesidad.**

 **Carol es una mujer segura y pícara, aquí no existe Ed, pero sí hay demonios a los que debe enfrentarse.**

 **El nombre de Nancy lo he elegido porque es el nombre que Carol elige cuando se enfrenta a los salvadores en el capítulo 15 de la temporada 6. (Nancy de Montclair)**

 **Sé por lo que pasa una prostituta a lo largo de su vida, por mi trabajo he tenido que tratar con ellas, por lo que a lo largo de los capítulos ahondaré en ello.**

 **Si este primer capítulo gusta, tiene aceptación publicaré la siguiente parte cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones.  
Se titulará "La mujer tras el vestido" y nos centramos en un día en la vida de Carol/Nancy :)**


	2. La mujer tras el vestido

**2\. La mujer tras el vestido**

Ella lo observa dormir largo rato antes de levantarse. La verdad es que se ha encontrado cómoda entre sus brazos, casi ha estado a punto de quedarse dormida junto a él.  
Casi...

La ha contratado para toda una noche cuando podría haberlo hecho por un par de horas. No entiende el motivo, pero le da igual, mientras le pague...

Tampoco entiende la necesidad que ha tenido de contratarla. Es atractivo y agradable, está segura de que cualquier chica de a pie habría estado encantada de pasar una noche de diversión con él.  
Pero le da igual, mejor para ella.

Se levanta lentamente, deslizando su cuerpo por las sábanas, desenrrollando sus fuertes brazos de su alrededor hasta que sus tacones se posan en el suelo.  
Camina despacio por la habitación procurando no despertarle, y dejando que sus ojos se adapten a la oscuridad.  
Sonríe al recordar cómo le preguntó si sus ojos eran suyos. Sí, lo eran, o quizás no, supone que también pertenecen a quién decida alquilar su cuerpo.

Recoge su vestido del suelo y vuelve a colocarlo sobre su magullada figura. No puede verse, pero siente todas y cada una de las contusiones que ha infligido en su cuerpo.  
El pobre se disculpó tras el polvo.  
Si él supiera las barbaridades que le han llegado a hacer... Lo que él le ha hecho no son más que caricias en comparación.  
Los ricos siempre fueron los peores, porque el ciudadano medio sólo buscaba un polvo rápido o una mamada tras unos coches, ganaba poco, y a veces era una experiencia desagradable, pero duraba quince minutos como mucho, pagaban y se iban.  
En cambio los niños ricos se la llevaban durante horas, a veces sólo era sexo, la paseaban por la casa para alardear de vida y poco más, pero la mayoría de las veces era una humillación tras otra, a cual más original. A veces llegó a pensar "Este me mata".  
Tuvo alguna que otra compañera que no volvió tras pasar una noche con alguno de ellos.  
Nadie denunció su desaparición, ningún policía preguntó por ella, a nadie le importó su muerte, porque ella no era más que una de tantas mujeres invisibles de esa sociedad.

Temía y a la vez buscaba a ese tipo de clientes. Aguantaba las vejaciones por muy duras que fuesen, porque de ganar 10$ a ganar 100$ había un trecho tan grande que marcaba la diferencia entre comer ese mes o no.

Y hablando de comer... mira a su alrededor, descubriendo un pequeño congelador tras la barra.  
Lo abre, está lleno de hielo y algún que otro helado. Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se come un helado? Se muerde el labio pensativa, y mira hacia él. ¿Le molestaría que se llevase uno? O podría cogerlo sin decirle nada. No, ella no es de esas.

Mira su cartera sobre la mesa con todas esas tentadoras tarjetas de crédito. Sonríe ¿Cómo puede ser tan confiado? Está claro que su origen es tan humilde como el suyo, lo supo en cuanto la dejó posar sus pies sobre la alfombrilla del coche.

Localiza el escritorio con un bloc de notas sobre él. Perfecto.  
Escribe una nota mientras bebe un trago de tequila. Tiene buen aguante para la bebida, para desgracia de algunos clientes que esperan emborracharla para hacerle vete a saber qué, pero son ellos los que acaban como cubas y ella tan fresca.

Recoge su bolso, asegurándose de llevar todo su dinero, coge la chaqueta de él que está sobre el perchero y echa un rápido vistazo al interior de la habitación antes de irse.  
Sonríe. Si ha hecho bien su trabajo volverá a buscarla.

Camina por la mansión haciendo sonar sus pasos, le encanta el sonido que hacen sus tacones.  
Es increíble que tenga esa casa para él solo. Que mal repartido está el mundo.  
- _Hasta pronto_ -se despide con tono pícaro, lanzando un guiño al caballero que le abre la puerta.  
Él la mira con asco cuando pasa por su lado.  
Le da igual, está acostumbrada.

Espera en la parada de autobús, podría pedir un taxi, ofrecer sexo a cambio de transporte, pero no se quiere a arriesgar a que la dejen otra vez tirada tras prestar ese servicio...

1000$ aún no se lo cree. Intenta hacer cuentas de cuanto se llevará de ese dinero, pero eso no depende de ella, no tiene ningún contrato que obligue a Negan a darle X% del dinero. No... es él quien decide. A veces de 100$ le daba el 50% y otras el 5%. Según el humor con el que lo pillase.

Un niño pequeño de grandes ojos color chocolate la saluda con la mano, a lo que ella sonríe e imita el gesto.  
Son tan puros e inocentes que ven más allá de un vestido provocativo, pero su madre no, y lo retira de su lado, susurrándole "No te acerques a esa señora" No vaya a ser que le contagie algo. Lógico...

Se abrocha la chaqueta de Daryl hasta arriba, tapando las marcas de su cuello. Huele a él, huele bien. Sabe que volverá a buscarla, todos vuelven si ella desea que lo hagan, y por desgracia, también vuelven a buscarla aunque no lo desee.

Puede oír cómo hombres y mujeres la critican, la miran con asco y comentan la poca vergüenza que tiene de estar ahí compartiendo el mismo oxígeno que ellos, como si fuese ilegal que ella utilice el transporte público.

Odia eso, quizás su marido sea uno de sus muchos clientes, pero él puede pasear con la cabeza bien alta por la calle sin que nadie lo señale llamándole putero, aunque lo sepan, en cambio ella es la zorra, la puta sucia que gana la vida follándose a los hombres y destrozando familias.

No comenta nada, prefiere hacerse la sorda aunque saben de sobra que ella está escuchando.

El autobús llega, se espera a que todos hayan subido, no quiere volver a arriesgarse a que la escupan, insulten por ser lo que es o manoseen como si su profesión les diese permiso a ello.

El conductor toma su dinero con asco, como si se lo hubiese sacado de sus bragas, pero al menos lo ha cogido, hay veces que no la dejan entrar, la gente aplaude por la decisión de ese "héroe" y ella regresa a la parada humillada, a esperar otro bus, que la admitan, aunque sea a regañadientes.

Camina por el pasillo procurando no mirar a nadie y se sienta en el última asiento intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible.  
Aún siente las miradas, los cuchicheos y las frases de algunos chavales de hormonas revueltas hablando de todo lo que le harían.

A veces le duele que sólo miren su apariencia y no la mujer que hay tras el vestido. Si tan solo una de esas personas se sentase a su lado y hablase con ella verían la clase de mujer que en realidad es. Pero no, prefieren juzgar, sin pararse a preguntar qué le llevo a practicar la profesión más antigua del mundo y cómo es su día a día.

Llega a su parada, el autobús se detiene con un brusco frenazo y ella baja rápido sin mirar atrás.  
Camina por las calles mirándose a los pies hasta llegar al Gran hotel-casino llamado El Santuario. Un lugar, aparentemente inocente, donde los visitantes juegan, pierden, ganan dinero y beben, pero que esconde un secreto, que sólo unos cuantos conocen.  
Ese lugar no es más que una tapadera, el verdadero negocio es la trata de blancas. Mujeres sin familia, extranjeras, sin un duro, son coaccionadas para ejercer la prostitución en las habitaciones de ese hotel, que misteriosamente, siempre está lleno cuando un cliente del casino pide habitación.  
Las mujeres salen a la calle, siempre vigiladas por alguno de los esbirros de Negan, captan un cliente, y lo llevan hasta el casino, donde entran por la puerta trasera y suben a las habitaciones.  
Ahí el cliente manda, lo que pasa tras esa puerta no sale de ahí. El hombre paga y Negan, Simon o alguno de ellos recogen el dinero, entregándole una pequeña proporción a la chica.

Ella es distinta, es de las pocas "afortunadas" que hay ahí. Las chicas la miran con odio, porque ella tiene libertad de recorrer las calles, ir a dónde quiera, conseguir a los más ricos clientes, y pasar la noche en una de esas mansiones. Lo que ellas no saben, es que toda esa libertad se debe a que Negan la tiene bien atada. Sabe que no intentará escapar, porque si lo hace le hará daño donde más le duele.

Se dirige hacia la entrada trasera, donde el gordo Joey espera. Finge ser un transeúnte que juega al Candy Crush en su móvil mientras como algunas chucherías, pero en realidad se está asegurando de que no se cuele nadie.  
Ella pasa por su lado, él no levanta la vista, pero puede ver sus tacones y corto vestido, sabe que es una de las chicas de Negan

Entra.

- _¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!_ -grita Negan, abofeteando su mejilla cuando ve las marcas de su cuello. - _¿CUÁNTAS VECES..._

- _¡Me pagó 1000$!_ -se precipita en aclarar antes de que la segunda bofetada caiga sobre su otra mejilla.

- _¿Qué?_ -se relaja, arrebatándole el bolso para ver su contenido.  
Su cartera, preservativos, tabaco, llaves, el helado, y otras pertenencias caen sobre la mesa.  
- _1000$ vaya... Esa es mi chica ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te pidió que te comieras su mierda?_ -pregunta barajando el dinero.

 _-Es el sobrino de Alexander Dixon, un niño grande que no sabe cómo administrar su dinero_ -explica distraída encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- _Vaya, así que tenemos un nuevo rico en la ciudad, qué interesante..._ -Negan sonríe mostrando todos los dientes - _¿Volverá a buscarte?_

- _Lo hará_ -asegura ella distendida, dejando escapar el humo.

- _Más te vale_ -dice él lanzándole una mirada dura para que vea la amenaza en sus ojos.

- _¿Acaso te he fallado alguna vez?_ -pregunta con una media sonrisa orgullosa y la cartera en la mano esperando su parte del dinero.

Negan le entrega un simple billete de 100$

- _Gracias_ -agradece ella satisfecha. Para una persona de a pie parecería un abuso que de 1000€ ella sólo se quedase con el 10% pero para ella ese dinero es oro.

- _La próxima vez pídele el doble_ -ordena Negan sonriente con su fajo de billetes.

Ella le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe como respuesta.

Se encamina hacia su habitación, ya no duerme, ni ejerce su oficio ahí, pero sigue utilizándola para asearse.  
El colchón está lleno de las huellas de los cientos de hombres que han pasado por esa cama, y la almohada de las lágrimas que ha vertido después.  
Eran otros tiempos... ya le da igual. Un cliente, dos, tres; por detrás, por delante; Uno sólo, un trío, en grupo; no le importa, ya nada le sorprende, lleva tantos años en ese negocio que todo eso ya no es más que una aburrida rutina.

Eugene la sigue hasta el baño. No es un mirón, bueno, un poco sí, pero su tarea, es la de asegurarse de que las chicas no hayan sufrido daños que deban ser tratados y que no oculten nada. Aún recuerda el día que una joven había ocultado 200$ en un preservativo y lo guardaba entre sus piernas  
Eugene se lo contó a Negan y no volvieron a saber de esa chica.  
Las demás no hicieron preguntas, nadie quería conocer la respuesta.

Se quita el vestido y lo coloca en el cesto para lavarlo con la ropa de las otras chicas.

Él la observa, no le importa, no hay nada que ocultar. Al principio le daba timidez desnudarse delante de él, pero ya le da igual, a veces ni se da cuenta de que está ahí.

Abre el grifo de la ducha, y deja que el agua caiga por su cuerpo mientras ella se entrega a la tarea de frotar con jabón su piel, retirando cualquier rastro que quede de esa noche, excepto los moretones que estarán ahí durante varios días.  
Sonríe recordando la noche, fue un poco salvaje, pero el sexo fue dolorosamente delicioso. El muy cabrón la tuvo al límite del orgasmo varias veces. Pero fue curioso, no fue como los típicos clientes, no buscó sólo su propio placer, no buscó humillarla, era como... si quisiera que ella también disfrutase de aquello... y joder si lo consiguió. Ya no recuerda la última vez que un cliente le hizo sentir algo más que ser un recipiente que llenar.

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna de esas contusiones? ¿Te ha pegado? Puedes estar lastimada o tener algo roto_ -pregunta él con tono monótono, agachando la cabeza sintiéndose intimidado cuando ella hace contacto visual con él.

- _No te preocupes, no es nada grave_ -resta importancia ella, aunque es cierto, lejos del ligero malestar que puede sentir si presiona sobre el moretón, por lo demás puede hacer vida normal perfectamente. Peor fue el día que llegó con una costilla rota por una sesión de BDSM que se fue de las manos, o la rotura de muñeca, porque el cliente olvidó que tenía las manos atadas, y la giró con violencia para cambiar de postura.  
No, eso no es nada.

Cierra el grifo, se envuelve en una toalla y se cepilla los dientes, eliminando el olor a tabaco y alcohol de su aliento. Dos vicios prohibidos hasta la noche.

Abre su taquilla para coger su ropa.  
Pantalones vaqueros, blusa de manga larga color azul cielo, botas y por supuesto ropa interior.

Se mira en el espejo, tendrá que usar mucho maquillaje para tapar el collar de chupetones del cuello, no quiere tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.  
Bendito sea el maquillaje.  
Atusa su cabello y lista.  
Ha dejado de ser Nancy para ser Carol.

Se despide de Eugene con un saludo rápido y sale de allí por la puerta principal, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que no es más que una empleada que regresa a casa tras una larga noche de trabajo.

Vuelve a otra parada de autobús para tomar el que la llevará a casa.  
- _Buenos días_ -saluda a la señora que está esperando el bus. La anciana le devuelve el saludo y comienza a hablar con ella sobre lo que se retrasa el transporte.

Carol sonríe, lo que hace un traje... Si saliese a la calle vestida así para buscar clientes no ganaría un mísero dólar, y en cambio, vestida así durante el día, hace que la gente la mira como a una ciudadana más, sin tener ni idea de las barbaridades que ha hecho horas antes.

El autobús llega, espera en la fila entre un anciano y una madre con su bebé que le sonríe esperando a que ella le haga algún gesto.

Una vez que sube entrega el dinero al conductor que la saluda con amabilidad regalándole una cálida sonrisa.  
Se sienta cerca de la puerta de salida y mira por la ventana con la mirada perdida.  
La gente habla de sus problemas, cuentan anécdotas, miran el móvil distraídos... nadie repara en ella, y quien lo hace suele ser para coquetear con ella.  
Sabe que es atractiva, y que los hombre se sienten atraídos por ella, ahí está el secreto de su éxito, además de su don de gentes y su descaro adquirido a raíz de sus años de experiencia.  
Los hombres se sienta a su lado, le dan conversación e intenta pedirle el número de teléfono, pero ella se niega con toda la educación que puede; No quiere/puede tener una relación, ¿Quién querría salir con una prostituta?

Llega a su barrio, lo ve tan cutre y pobre comparado con la gran ciudad, pero le gusta vivir lejos del bullicio, así tiene menos posibilidades de ser reconocida por algún vecino como la prostituta llamada Nancy.  
Entra en el supermercado, compra algunas cosas de primera necesidad: un cartón de Leche, 2L de agua, un paquete de pan de molde, algo de embutido y una bolsa de manzanas. No puede permitirse mucho más.

Se dirige a su hogar. Si a eso se le podía llamar hogar.  
No era más que una cutre habitación de hostal. Tenía dos camas individuales separadas, una pequeña mesa con una silla para comer, un hornillo que ella compró, una nevera/congelador, una televisión minúscula y un baño compartido con quien viviese al lado; si ella lo estaba usando debía echar el pestillo de la puerta que daba a la habitación del vecino para que no entrase.  
Lo más grande que había ahí era el armario empotrado de puerta corredera que utilizaba tanto como para guardar su ropa que como despensa.  
La mayoría de la gente que vivía ahí eran jóvenes estudiantes, que acaban de obtener su primer empleo, o lo usaban de picadero.

- _¡Señorita Peletier!_ -escucha a la casera gritar tras ella.  
"Peletier" ni siquiera era su verdadero apellido.

Carol se para en seco y resopla "Me debe el alquiler del mes" murmura ella a la vez que la casera dice esa misma frase.

- _Lo sé, señora Crosby, esta misma tarde se lo doy_ -le asegura sacando su mejor sonrisa.

- _Más le vale, ya estamos a día 20, estoy cansada de sus retrasos_ -gruñe malhumorada alejándose de ella.

Carol pone los ojos en blanco y sube las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Sabe que tiene razón, pero hay meses que le cuesta ahorrar esos 150$ que cuesta la habitación al mes. Es lo más barato que encontró, no tiene aire acondicionado, calefacción, servicio de limpieza, cafetería, y ni agua caliente.  
La habitación del santuario está mucho mejor y le sale gratis, pero tiene razones para no vivir ahí.

Abre la puerta despacio, ya son más de las diez de una mañana de un domingo, deberían estar despiertos, pero por si acaso...  
Sonríe al sentir que ha hecho bien.  
 _-Buenos días, Tara_ -susurra a su vecina que desayuna en silencio.

- _Buenos días, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_ -pregunta Tara ofreciéndole una galleta que ella rechaza.

- _Bien, lo de siempre, sirviendo copas, escuchando tragaperras y demás_ -miente.  
Para Tara ella es una humilde camarera que se gana la vida en el casino, con su sueldo estable y que, aunque no pudiese pagarse un alquiler mejor, no pasaba apuros económicos. Mentiras y más mentiras.

Guarda la compra en su armario/despensa, y el helado en el congelador.

- _Muchas gracias, Tara_ -agradece, cogiendo el bote con sus ahorros y dándole el dinero que le corresponde. A veces sólo ganaba dinero para pagarle a ella, pero no puede prescindir de su servicio.  
Cobra 15$ la noche, bastante barato, eso es lo que gana ella con una simple felación, pero si Negan de esos 15 sólo le daba 5...

Tara sonríe cogiendo el dinero.  
- _¿Quieres que la despierte y me la lleve conmigo? Así dormirás tranquila, debe de estar a punto de despertarse_ -se ofrece con gusto ella.

Carol niega.  
- _Gracias, pero quiero disfrutar un poco de ella_ -agradece, quitándose las botas y arrastrándose hasta la cama, acurrucándose junto a su niña de seis años, relajándose con el sonido de su respiración profunda.  
Sophia es preciosa, con su piel pálida adornada por pecas, sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello pajizo.  
Es inteligente, risueña, cariñosa y extremadamente independiente para su edad.

Llora en silencio por no poder darle la vida que se merece. Iba a darla en adopción, era lo mejor para ella, lo tenía todo preparado para ello pero, tras un parto complicado que acabó en cesárea, le vio la carita, la sostuvo en sus brazos y supo que no podía separarse de su bebé...  
A veces se pregunta si fue una egoísta.  
Negan quería que abortase, pero ella se negó. Estaba tan enamorada del padre de su niña, confiaba tanto en él, hasta que cuando estaba embarazada de 7 meses se fue para no volver.  
Si la hubiese entregado en adopción quizás estaría viviendo en una casa en condiciones, con su cuarto propio, comiendo lo que quisiera, recibiendo todo lo que pedía por navidad, celebrando su cumpleaños, sin pasar penurias y siendo feliz...

Ella intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puede, la viste, alimenta, compra material para el colegio, juega con ella, la ayuda con los deberes, la abraza, la baña, le dice todos los días cuanto la quiere, pero cuando pasan meses difíciles, y ella está dormida a su lado y escucha su pequeño estómago gruñir de hambre, se le parte el alma.

La mayoría de los días evita comer para darle su parte a su niña, y a la noche, marchaba esperanzada al trabajo. Quizás su encanto haría su magia y su cliente la invitara a algo, aunque fuese un mísero yogur.

Vendería su alma para que a su hija no le faltase de nada, porque aparte de su nombre (Carol) no hay nada de verdad en ella, excepto su hija.

* * *

Sophia despierta, se despereza emitiendo un sonido agudo y abre los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre.  
Sonríe con dulzura, tiene a la madre más guapa del mundo.  
Hace tiempo que no se despierta junto a ella, la mayoría de las veces, cuando mamá llega de trabajar ella ya está desayunando y apunto de acompañar a Tara a su trabajo como paseadora de perros. Le gustan los perros, le gustaría tener uno, pero la señora Crosby no se lo permitiría.  
Suele caminar con Tara por el parque, monta en el columpio, juega a veo veo, al pilla pilla... hacen tiempo hasta la hora de la comida, y cuando llega a casa despierta a mamá, almuerza con ella, hace los deberes a su lado, baja de nuevo al parque con ella, tras la merienda mamá hace ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, luego duerme un poco más y le lee un cuento antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Se levanta despacio, no quiere despertar a mamá, sabe que ha estado toda la noche trabajando y está muy cansada.

Corre hacia el baño, se sienta en el retrete balanceando las piernas, algún día llegará al suelo, porque tendrá unas piernas laaaaaaaargas y bonitas como las de mamá.  
Se lava la cara, le gustaría darse un baño, pero para eso necesita a mamá que hace su magia: Llena la bañera de agua fría, luego echa un cubo de agua hirviendo y el agua se vuelve calentita.  
Tiene ganas de lavarse el pelo, le gusta cuando mamá le lava el pelo, le relaja mucho, y juega a hacerle peinados raros. Le gustaría tener el pelo de mamá, así de color fuego y rizado, pero más largo, como lo tenía antes de rapárselo, no sabe porqué se lo rapó, pero ya le está creciendo de nuevo.

Se pone su ropa de diario, todo el mundo compra ropa en las tiendas, pero mamá va a la iglesia. No entiende porqué el cura tiene una tienda de ropa ahí dentro ¿Utilizará los cristos y vírgenes como maniquíes? suelta una risita divertida, que ahoga con su mano. Mamá está dormida.  
Cuelga su pijama para volver a ponérselo a la noche. Aunque no es un pijama, es una camisa de mamá, pero a ella le gusta ponérsela. Así ve cuanto va creciendo, al menos ya no le arrastra.  
Sale del baño, mira hacia la cama. Mamá sigue dormida. Es tan guapa... es como una princesa de cuento.  
Abre el armario/despensa y saca sus cereales favoritos para verterlos en un cuenco. Sólo un puñado, tienen que durar, no sabe cuando mamá podrá volver a comprarlos.  
Saca la leche de la nevera y vierte la justa y necesaria. En cuanto ve que los cereales comienzan a flotar para.  
Se sienta de rodillas sobre la silla y mira el libro de pasatiempos que le regaló Tara, está aprendiendo a leer y le gusta practicar y hacer las sopas de letras que trae.  
\- _Sa-po, sapo, sapo.._.-susurra buscando esa palabra entre aquel lío de letras.  
Sonríe triunfal cuando la encuentra en diagonal y la rodea con un círculo. Un par de meses más y ya ganará a Tara. Ella era la mejor con las letras, y mamá con los números, podía hacer los sudokus en un momento.

Se termina sus cereales, aún tiene hambre, pero no quiere comer más, si come mucho luego mamá verá que hay poco comida y no comerá nada para dejarle a ella más. Y no le gusta eso; quiere que mamá coma también. Se le notan los huesos, y no quiere que su madre sea sólo huesos.

Coge el taburete que está bajo el lavabo y se sube en él para poder lavarse los dientes. El cepillo de mamá el verde y el suyo es el rojo, cuyo mango forma la silueta de una foca con una pelota en la nariz. Le gustan las focas.

Recoge la mesa, friega el cuenco en el lavabo, lo seca, vuelve a guardarlo y limpia la mesa con un trapo húmedo.  
Mira a su alrededor a ver si ha olvidado algo más. No, parece que está todo listo.

Coge su mochila de Dora la Exploradora que mamá compró en la tienda del Padre Gabriel. Le gusta ese cura, siempre le regala cosas cuando va. A veces eran chuches, otras lápices y su primer libro se lo regaló él. Un papel cae de su interior, ya no se acordaba, es una autorización del colegio esperando ser firmada para que el lunes pueda ir a una excursión a un centro de recuperación de fauna silvestre, pero hay que pagar la entrada, así que no va a ir, se quedará al cuidado de la otra profesora, dibujando y haciendo actividades divertidas mientras sus compañeros están viendo animales.  
Si se lo dice a mamá sabe que se gastará dinero en eso para que ella pueda ir y hacerla feliz, pero gastar dinero pone triste a mamá y ella sólo es feliz si mamá es feliz.

Guarda el papel, y saca sus deberes para llevárselos a la cama y volver a sentarse junto a su madre. Si los hace ahora luego mamá no tendrá que ayudarla a hacerlos y podrán estar todo el tiempo jugando.

Su madre pasa el brazo por su regazo cuando la siente sentada a su lado.  
- _Sigue durmiendo, mamá, yo cuido de ti_ -susurra dándole un beso en la sien.  
Sonríe, tiene a la mejor madre del mundo.

* * *

Carol despierta por inercia alrededor de las 13:15. Sophia sale del colegio a las 14:00 y suele ir a recogerla, sólo que hoy es domingo.

Mira a su lado, Sophia está concentrada, con el televisor en _mute_ e intentando leer los subtítulos de Hora de Aventuras. Sabe que no puede, aún lee lento y confunde las letras.

- _Hey, cariño ¿Por qué no le das voz?_ -murmura Carol. Su niña se gira, y se le ilumina la cara al verla despierta. Sonríe y se abraza a ella como si llevase días sin verla.

- _No quería despertarte_ -susurra apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de mamá -He hecho los deberes, desayunado y recogido la mesa -dice orgullosa.

Carol besa la punta de su nariz, tan pequeñita y tan responsable.  
-¿ _Qué te parece si salimos a comer fuera? Tú y yo_ -propone sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeño tesoro.

 _-¿A nuestro restaurante favorito?_ -pregunta emocionada.

- _Sí, a nuestro restaurante favorito. -_ sonríe Carol, si ella supiera lo que es realmente ese lugar...

Sophia abre mucho los ojos y asiente efusivamente.

- _¡Pues vámonos!_ -exclama Carol emocionada por su reacción.

Coge su bolso, las llaves de casa y sale por la puerta con su niña de la mano, no sin antes pagar el alquiler del mes a la señora Crosby, que coge el dinero refunfuñando.

- _¿Sabes que Tara tiene novia?_ -comenta Sophia mientras caminan por la calle.

- _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y es guapa?_ -pregunta Carol fingiendo no saber nada. Le encanta la inocencia de los niños, sin odio, sin prejuicios, ojalá todas las personas fueran así.

- _Sí, pero tú lo eres más_ -la piropea su niña, que es la autora de los halagos más hermosos y desinteresados que recibe.

Niega con la cabeza sin ocultar su sonrisa.  
Recuerda cuando volvió del hospital con ella. Sin cuna, sin ropa, sin pañales, sin seres queridos que le echasen una mano...  
Fue la primera vez que entró en la iglesia en busca de ayuda. Avergonzada, temiendo la visita de asuntos sociales y que le quitasen a su niña.  
Pero, para su suerte, el padre Gabriel la ayudó desde el primer momento, entró allí sin nada y salió con todo lo necesario para criar a su bebé.  
Lo pasó mal, Sophia lloraba y ella no sabía porqué. Pasaba días sin dormir. Le habría encantado tener unos padres, hermanos, amigos, alguien que la ayudase, que la guiase, que le dijese que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero... estaba sola.  
No le dio el pecho, aunque le habría gustado, le daba auténtico asco pensar en los labios de su niña rodeando un pezón que otros desconocidos habían manoseado.  
Lo peor llegó cuando tuvo que volver al trabajo, porque esa era otra, en su profesión la baja por maternidad no existía, y a la semana de dar a luz estaba recorriendo las calles ganándose su sueldo, mientras Sophia estaba bajo el cuidado de una adolescente que se anunciaba como niñera. Lo pasaba fatal y contaba las horas para volver a casa, aún lo hacía, pero al menos ya confía en esa adolescente que acabó independizándose a la fuerza cuando contó a sus padres que era homosexual.  
Ahora es su vecina, y a sus 22 años se gana la vida como puede: niñera, paseando perros, camarera, animadora infantil... lo que surgiera.  
Es más que una niñera, es la amiga de Sophia, la que se la lleva de paseo mientras ella duerme sin cobrarle nada, sólo por hacerle el favor y disfrutar un poco de la pequeña, ya que durante la noche sólo debía dormir a su lado y poco más.

Llegan al restaurante favorito de Sophia, que no es más que un comedor social donde voluntarios de forma desinteresada alimentan a los más necesitados.

- _¡Jesús!_ -saluda Sophia al muchacho que le está sirviendo la comida. No se llama Jesús, su verdadero nombre es Paul, pero desde que Sophia vio la imagen de cristo en la iglesia está empeñada en que es él.

- _Hola preciosa, me alegro de verte ¿Te pongo un poco más?_ -pregunta mostrándole su plato de sopa.

- _No, porque si me pones más los que lleguen más tarde se quedarán sin comer -_ responde ella haciendo alarde de su adorable solidaridad.

Jesús sonríe, y echa otra cucharada más.

Sophia coge su plato y espera a que sirvan a su madre para poder ir a buscar asiento.

- _La semana que viene tenemos un menú especial por las fiestas del pueblo_ -le comenta Jesús.

- _¿Menú especial?_ -pregunta Carol interesada.

- _Sí, tendréis varios platos a elegir_ -explica entregándole un folleto un poco cutre donde informan de los platos que habrá.

Carol busca donde sentarse, en una mesa divisa a Axel y a Big Tiny, dos expresidiarios que a pesar de haber cometido delitos menores la sociedad les ha dado de lado.

- _Buenas tardes señoritas_ -saluda Axel.

- _Hola, ¿Y Óscar?_ -pregunta Carol mirando a su alrededor.

- _Oh..._ -Axel mira a Sophia _-Se fue a vivir aventuras_ -miente, y Carol se percata de ello, pero sabe el porqué de su mentira, por lo que no insiste.

 _-Toma mi pan cariño, yo no lo quiero_ -dice Carol entregándole el mendrugo de pan.

Sophia lo coge, sabe que sí lo quiere, por lo que se lo dejará y dirá que está llena, así mamá se lo comerá.

- _Toma el mío también_ -se lo entrega Big Tiny - _Que estás más enana que la última vez que te vi_ -se burla Big Tiny.

 _-Y tú mas gordo_ -le devuelve ella.

- _¡Sophia!_ -le regaña Carol, pero Big Tiny sólo se ríe.

- _¿Qué? ha empezado él_ -se defiende.

- _Es verdad, culpa mía, no le regañes_ -dice Big Tiny - _¿Bueno qué? ¿Has aprendido a leer ya?_

- _Sí, mira_ -afirma ella orgullosa, recogiendo el folleto que Jesús le entregó a su madre.

Guiña los ojos intentando comprender.  
- _¿Cómo se pronuncia esto?_ -pregunta Sophia, tirando de la manga de su madre para que le haga caso y señalando lo que quiere leer.

- _Cro_ -responde Carol volviendo a la conversación con Axel.

- _Cro... ¿Y esto?_ -vuelve a preguntar.

- _Que_ -responde de nuevo.

- _Croque... ¿Y esto?_

- _Tas_ -responde por última vez.

- _Croquetas_ -lee, y alza la vista triunfal.

Big Tiny se ríe.  
 _-Eso es trampa, te lo ha leído todo mamá._

- _Jo, pero es que esas letras son muy difíciles..._ -se queja ella _-Voy a leer otra._

Carol sonríe escuchándola leer, es tan dulce...  
Pregunta cada vez que aparece una sílaba formada por tres letras. Lo lee todo, y da su opinión sobre si le gustará o no ese plato en función de lo que le haya costado leerlo.  
Los comensales de su alrededor sonríen al escucharla.

Carol aprovecha ahora que está distraída.  
- _En serio Axel ¿Qué le pasó a Óscar?_ -pregunta en un susurro.

- _Unos niñatos le prendieron fuego mientras dormía_ -susurra negando con la cabeza.

Carol asiente con los ojos muy abiertos por la desagradable sorpresa. Susurra un lo siento. Era un buen tío, no se merecía morir así. Su muerte será olvidada por la sociedad, al igual que la suya, el día que por desgracia deje este mundo.

- _Mamá... ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí?_ -pregunta Sophia pasando sus dedos por su muñeca.

Carol se siente enrojecer, había olvidado ese chupetón.  
- _Nada, me di un golpe trabajando, pero estoy bien, no me duele_ -miente sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar a ese adorable salvaje.

- _Tienes pinta de que te gustó ese "golpe en el trabajo"_ -dice Axel levantando las cejas, al percatarse de su estúpida sonrisa.

-Cállate -susurra intentando contener la sonrisa. Axel es de los pocas personas que conocen su verdadera profesión.  
No la juzga, ahí todos son marginados, los parias de la sociedad que no importan a nadie. Se apoyan y comprenden, dando lo poco que tienen si pueden.

* * *

- _¿Te ha gustado la comida?_ -pregunta Carol, agachándose delante de ella para poder limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

- _Sí, es mi restaurante favorito_ -confiesa relamiéndose.

- _¿Y eso?_ -pregunta Carol.

- _Porque es gratis, y nos hace falta el dinero_ -responde con una madurez impropia de su edad.

Carol sonríe, sin entender como una confesión tan triste hace que se sienta tan orgullosa de ella.  
La abraza con fuerza, estrechándola contra ella, derramando un par de lágrimas sobre su hombro.

- _Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo ¿Lo sabes?_ -dice dando un sinfín de besos en su mejilla.

Sophia asiente.  
- _Y tú para mí, mamá_ -susurra como si le estuviese confesando un secreto.

Carol vuelve a comérsela a besos, haciéndole cosquillas, para escuchar su hermosa risa.

Caminan por la calle rumbo al parque, donde juega con otros niños, corre, ríe, se divierte como cualquier niña de su edad y gasta energías.  
Cada día que pasa la sorprende. Aunque no dice nada sabe perfectamente que la situación económica de ellas no es la mejor. Nunca pide nada, y los pocos regalos que puede hacerle los agradece y cuida como si fueran oro en paño. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.  
Mira a los otros niños, con sus videojuegos, bicicletas drones y patinetes extraños, ojalá pudiera darle algo de eso a su pequeña.  
Es tan inteligente, risueña y sociable... Desea que cuando crezca llegue lejos y pueda escapar de esa situación, ya que ella está atada a esa miseria para siempre.

Sophia mira a su madre, que sonríe ampliamente al verla deslizarse por el tobogán una y otro vez. A mamá le hace feliz verla feliz y eso la hace más feliz aún.

* * *

- _¿Estás segura que 2+3 es igual a 6?_ -pregunta corrigiendo los deberes de su niña una vez que llegan a casa.

Sophia comienza a contar con los dedos.  
- _oh-oh, son cinco_ -dice borrando y volviendo a escribir la respuesta correcta.  
Mamá es muy lista.

- _¿Sabes una cosa? en el congelador tengo una sorpresa para ti_ -le susurra al oído.

Sophia no espera a oír más y corre a abrir la puerta que le da una bofetada de aire congelado en la cara.  
Saca un tarro color marrón que nunca había visto antes.  
- _Cho co la te_ -lee despacio.

- _Helado de chocolate, nunca lo has probado ¿verdad?_ -pregunta sabiendo la respuesta. Sophia niega y corre a sacar una cuchara para ella y otra para mamá.

Abre la tapa y huele el contenido. Le gusta su olor. Clava la cuchara haciendo esfuerzos para que penetre en el interior hasta que consigue sacar un trozo.  
Y se lo lleva a la boca.  
- _Es lo más delicioso del mundo mundial_ -dice volviendo a comer otro trozo. Carol sonríe satisfecha - _¿Tú no comes mamá?_ -pregunta al ver como su madre no ha cogido aún su cuchara.

- _No cariño, a mamá no le gusta el chocolate, es todo tuyo_ -miente.

Sophia la mira desconcertada. Intentando averiguar si le miente o si es verdad que no le gusta.  
 _-Eso es porque no lo has probado_ -dice cogiendo otra cucharada y acercándola a la boca de su madre.  
Carol sonríe y abre la boca, dejando que el helado de chocolate, que hace tanto tiempo que no probaba, inunde sus papilas gustativas de hermosos recuerdos donde todo era más sencillo. Donde ella no era más que una adolescente feliz y despreocupada, en ese tiempo antes de ser engañada y sacada de su país para...

- _¿Estás llorando?_ -pregunta Sophia -E _ntonces es verdad que no te gusta. Que rara eres mamá._

Carol ríe entre lágrimas mirando a su pequeña disfrutar del helado.

pasan la tarde jugando, dibujando, viendo dibujos animados... haciendo lo que cualquier madre haría por su hija.  
Escucharla reír le da la vida, ella es el principal y único motivo por el que lucha todos los días para sobrevivir un día más.

Hace algunos ejercicios para mantenerse en forma y Sophia la ayuda a su manera, sentándose sobre su vientre mientras hace abdominales, ganándose un beso cada vez que sube, sentándose sobre su espalda mientras hace flexiones, e incluso se anima a hacer algunos ejercicios de yoga con ella.

Se tumba a su lado mientras ella dibuja, tarde o temprano le entrará el sueño y se echará su siesta de la tarde junto a ella.  
Necesita dormir un poco más para poder trabajar toda la noche y aguantar lo que le venga.  
Desea que ese joven Dixon vuelva a buscarla, al menos con él lo pasó bien, y espera volver a repetir la experiencia.

* * *

- _Mamá, ya son las ocho_ -la despierta Sophia que sabe a qué hora comienza mamá a prepararse para irse - _Voy llenando la bañera para bañarme y me lavas el pelo ¿vale?_ -dice sonriente, le encanta que mamá la bañe.

Carol besa su frente y le da una palmada juguetona en el trasero para que vaya al baño.  
Se despereza como un gato y se levanta para calentar el agua para su niña, que se sorprende al ver como el agua cambia de temperatura. Es tan inocente...  
A ella no le importa bañarse con agua fría, aunque en los días de auténtico frío se suele duchar en la habitación del casino.

- _Recotín, recotán, de la vera, vera va el palacio en la cocina ¿cuántos dedos tienes encima?_ -canturrea Carol posando una determinada cantidad de dedos sobre la espalda desnuda de su niña.

Sophia piensa e intenta sentir el número exacto de dedos que mamá posa sobre su espalda.  
- _Uhm... ¿siete?_ -pregunta dubitativa.

- _¿Cómo va a ser siete si sólo hay una mano?_ -pregunta divertida Carol mostrándole la mano izquierda.

Sophia ríe ante su torpeza y chapotea en el agua antes de volver a pensar.  
-¿5? -pregunta cruzando los dedos esperando acertar.

- _Si hubieras dicho 3 no tendrías que penar. Recotín recotán de la vera vera va_... -vuelve a canturrear Carol entre risas al escuchar a su niña resoplar por haberse confundido otra vez

Le encanta esos momentos con ella.  
Lava su cabello con delicadeza, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, acariciando su sien, como sabe que a ella más le gusta.  
La seca con una toalla sin olvidar un sólo rincón de su cuerpo, aprovechando para buscarle las cosquillas, y la ayuda a ponerse el pijama.

- _Ve preparando los sandwiches mientras yo me ducho ¿vale?_ -dice Carol, a lo que Sophia obedece con gusto. Le encanta ayudar a mamá.

Carol se ducha eliminando el sudor del día. Mira su cuerpo, deberá maquillar todas las marcas, sean visibles o no, ya que hay clientes muy especiales, por no decir gilipollas, que se empeñan en creer en que son ellos los primeros que se acuestan con ella, y el estar llena de chupetones y mordiscos les hará recordar la realidad.  
Mira su cabello en el espejo, ya va creciendo, menos mal. Negan la castigó por desobedecer y cortó su pelo al cero para su desgracia, ya que son pocos los hombres que quieren a una puta con la cabeza rapada. Lo pasó realmente mal, su cabello ha tardado demasiado en crecer, y ahora es cuando empieza a remontar de nuevo.

Sale del baño. La mesa ya está puesta y los sandwiches listos para ser metidos en la sandwichera.

Sophia sonríe al verla cenar, lleva mucho tiempo yendo a trabajar con el estómago vacío y le encanta verla comer.

Se lavan los dientes una junto a la otra. Intenta imitar a mamá, le encanta sus dientes, son tan blancos y perfectos... seguro que es por la forma que tiene de lavárselos y ella quiere tenerlos iguales.

Carol se acuesta junto a su niña y lee su libro favorito por enésima vez. Debería preguntarle al padre Gabriel si tiene otro distinto que le pueda gustar.  
Mañana lo hará.

La observa dormir, acaricia su cabello y la mira embobada como el día que nació. Cuando tenía 15 años creyó saber por primera vez lo que era el amor, se equivocó, ocho años antes del nacimiento de Sophia creyó encontrar el amor de su vida, se equivocó también. Pensó que el amor no existía, que no era más que un invento que sólo existía en las películas, hasta que llegó ella. El verdadero amor de su vida.

Prepara la ropa que Tara le deberá poner mañana para ir al colegio. Sonríe, esa es de las pocas prendas de vestir que tiene que no ha pertenecido a otro niño antes. Es un conjunto de camiseta y pantalón que le regaló su niñera por su cumpleaños, un mes atrás.  
Mira su mochila para asegurarse de que lo tiene todo listo, que no olvida nada, y entonces lo ve...  
Una autorización necesaria para mañana. La lee detenidamente-

Tara llama a la puerta. Se saludan rápido y Carol echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para ver si olvida algo.  
- _Tara, mañana cuando la lleves al colegio entrégale esto a la profesora, por favor_ -pide Carol entregándole la autorización firmada y los 5$ a pagar.  
La joven asiente y ella marcha de allí.  
Ya echa de menos a su niña. Ruega al cielo para que le permita volver a casa sana y salva junto a su pequeña un día más.

* * *

Se cambia de ropa rápido, y recoge la chaqueta de Daryl.  
- _Tom, te vienes conmigo, necesito que te hagas pasar por mi cliente. Órdenes de Negan_ -dice Carol, o mejor dicho Nancy, señalando a uno de los secuaces de Negan de unos sesenta años.

Otra noche más...

* * *

 **Hola, pues aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Como habréis apreciado el fic es algo más que sexo, y tiene su historia de fondo.**  
 **Lo siento si esperabais otro capítulo como el primero XD, pero quería que conocierais un poco más a la clase de mujer que está detrás de la pícara Nancy.**

 **No seré yo la que os cuente cómo Carol llegó a ser lo que es, es ella misma la que a lo largo de los capítulos irá recordando momentos que os haga ir atando cabos (De hecho ya os ha dado algunas pistas).**

 **Carol muestra cierto interés/curiosidad/atracción por Daryl por ser un cliente distinto a lo que está acostumbrada.**

 **Sophia es la que dará el toque inocente, viendo el mundo desde su perspectiva, siendo feliz con lo poco que tiene, sabiendo que no tienen mucho dinero, pero sin llegar a comprender toda la miseria que hay detrás.**

 **Supongo que recordaréis a Axel de la serie, pero quizás a Big Tiny no. Él era un preso afroamericano, bastante alto y robusto que me recordaba al protagonista de La Milla Verde por como contrastaba su físico con su forma de ser.**

 **Estuve a punto de poner a Ed como el villano de la historia, pero creo que Negan da más el perfil, teniendo en cuenta el harén de mujeres que tiene en la serie...**

 **En el siguiente capítulo llamado "Traje y corbata" volvemos con Daryl, en su primer día de su nueva vida.**

 **Para los que esperáis la actualización de sólo una noche, no os preocupéis que la estoy escribiendo. Acabo de volver de mis vacaciones, y como os dije tengo los tres primeros capítulos de esta historia escritos, por eso lo publico ya.**

 **Un saludo, espero vuestros comentarios e impresiones :)**


	3. Traje y corbata

**3\. Traje y corbata**

Daryl sostiene la nota en la mano y sonríe como un idiota olvidándose del hombre en la sala.  
- _Señor Dixon, debe acompañarme, debe conocer a alguien -_ lo saca de sus pensamientos aquel señor cuya mirada no le da confianza alguna.

- _¿Conocer a quién?_ -gruñe. No quiere perder tiempo en chorradas de ricos.

- _Vístase, y venga conmigo-_ ordena en un molesto tono autoritario, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndole saber que no pretende moverse de allí hasta que esté listo.

Daryl resopla y deja la nota sobre la mesa, no sabe que hacer con ella, quizás la guarde, nunca le habían escrito una nota antes.  
Vierte un poco de tequila en el vaso que utilizó ella, posa sus labios exactamente en el lugar donde su carmín rojo sigue marcado y deja que el alcohol caliente su garganta. Tose, está demasiado fuerte. Menudo saque tiene esa mujer.  
El hombre sigue allí plantado, mirándole con gesto impaciente.  
Hoy es oficialmente el primer día de su nueva vida, y ya están tocándole sus cojones desnudos.

Camina hacia el baño sin ocultar su desnudez y se observa en el enorme espejo sobre el lavabo.  
Mira su cuello, los dientes de ella aún están marcados ahí, y tiene varios moretones sobre su pecho y cadera, aparte de algún que otro arañazo. Sonríe, ella también va bien servida a lo que a marcas se refiere.  
Se da una ducha rápida, lo justo y necesario para eliminar el olor a sexo de su cuerpo, aunque tiene la extraña sensación de que sigue oliendo a ella, no le importa, le gusta.  
Se pone la misma ropa de anoche, excepto la chaqueta que ella tomó prestada y que piensa recuperar, no es que le tenga cariño, le da exactamente igual esa puta chupa de cuero desgastada que consiguió en la iglesia, ahora tiene dinero para comprarse todas las que le de la gana, pero quiere volver a ver a Nancy, o como sea su nombre real.

Sale del baño y se planta frente a ese hombrecillo, con los brazos abiertos para hacerle saber que ya está listo.

 _-Ah no, de ninguna manera, debe vestir traje y corbata_ -le regaña el hombre.

- _¿Qué dices viejo? Yo no visto esas pijotadas_ -gruñe él, sentándose sobre la cama, haciendo alarde de sus hoscos modales.

- _En primer lugar, me llamo Gregory, no viejo, y segundo: Es obligatorio que vistas como digo, voy a presentarle a una persona importante y no puede vestir de cualquier forma._

Daryl lo mira de reojo refunfuñando algo inteligible. Esa persona ya podría ser la reina de Inglaterra que aún así no vería necesario vestir esa mierda.

- _Y arréglese esas barbas, por favor_ -sigue añadiendo - _Y estos pelos..._ -murmura agarrando un mechón de su cabello largo - _debería cortárselo._

Daryl se sacude para zafarse de él.  
- _No pienso afeitarme ni cortarme el pelo, deja de intentar cambiarme_ -gruñe poniéndose de pie y abriendo el armario donde los trajes monocromáticos desfilan esperando ser elegidos.  
- _Voy a ponerme el disfraz de pijo, y no me exijas más, demasiado ridículo me siento ya_ -refunfuña mirando que vestir.  
Menudo aburrimiento la moda de los ricos. Se muere por poder ponerse su chaleco con alas que su hermano le regaló poco antes de morir de sobredosis. Imbécil...  
Elige una camisa blanca que parece apretarle, chaqueta americana y pantalón oscuro.  
Patético... ¿Por qué tiene que vestir así? ¿Era algo obligatorio para ser rico? Odia a ese imbécil.  
Se desnuda delante de él, no le importa, no va a ver nada que no haya visto un par de minutos atrás.

Gregory se fija en el visible chupetón de su cuello.  
- _Tenemos que hablar de esa prostituta_ -dice, llamando la atención de Daryl, que deja de vestirse esperando a que le diga más. - _No puedes traer a cualquiera a casa, tú..._

- _Es mi casa, traigo a quien me sale de la polla_ -interrumpe en un gruñido, peleándose con el nudo de la corbata.

Gregory deja escapar un suspiro, y se acerca a ayudarle.  
- _Debemos mejorar ese lenguaje_ -se percata - _Pero a lo que iba, si te va ese tipo de... servicios, podemos conseguirte scorts de lujo por un módico precio._

- _¿Y qué diferencia hay entre esas scorts y la mujer de anoche?_ -pregunta aflojándose el nudo, siente que lo está asfixiando.

- _Tenemos certificado de que están libres de ETS, son más educadas, discretas, entienden de protocolo, visten más elegantes, pasarán desapercibidas para la gente. Y nadie sabrá a lo que se dedican.._

Daryl frunce el ceño, ¿Por qué todo aquello le suena tan mal? da la impresión de que tiene una factoría donde las prostitutas salen en serie y vienen con su pedigree bajo el brazo.  
- _¿Y qué tal follan?_ -pregunta descolocando a Gregory con su pregunta - _Me importa una mierda si cagan oro, lo que me interesa es el sexo, no pretendo casarme con ellas ni llevármelas de fiesta, ni que levanten el dedo meñique mientras me pajean, quiero a una "scort" que le guste que le haga de todo, y ella me lo haga a mí, y todo ello pagando 100$ la noche como hice con Nancy¿Puede ser?_ -pregunta con sonrisa triunfal guardando el detalle de que le pagó 1000$ para que le dejase ser tan salvaje como quisiera. Sonríe al recordarla, el olor de la habitación hace que le vengan vividos recuerdos de unas horas atrás.

Gregory lo mira con expresión seria.  
- _Por el bien de tu reputación, aléjate de esa mujer y de todas las de su calaña._

Daryl ríe sarcástico y chasquea la lengua.  
- _Por el bien de tu estabilidad económica, no me toques los cojones_ -amenaza.

- _¿Mi estabilidad económica? ¿No ha leído el testamento de su tío, verdad?_ -pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con altanería - _Sólo heredarás todo esto cuando yo de el visto bueno, mientras sólo serás un multimillonario en prácticas que no puede dar órdenes a nadie_ -informa él, sonriente.

Daryl lo mira con desprecio. No, no había leído eso, no leyó nada.  
- _Vamos a desayunar -_ ordena dándole la espalda y saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Llega a la cocina, donde dos mujeres y dos hombres esperan de pie uno al lado del otro.  
- _Le presento a los sirvientes de la casa_ -anuncia Gregory para disgusto de Daryl ¿sirvientes? eso suena mal - _Ella es Patricia, su cocinera ; Jacqui, se encarga de la limpieza del hogar, Otis del jardín y la piscina, y el señor Rick Grimes es su chófer y guardaespaldas personal_ -presenta, y Daryl va dándole la mano uno a uno.

Rick le tiende la mano y Daryl se la estrecha a regañadientes.  
- _¿Guardaespaldas? Yo no necesito esa clase de pijotadas, me sé defender solo_ -se queja. Jamás entendió ese capricho de ricos; tener a alguien que lo siguiese a todos lados, que no le dejase ni cagar tranquilo, como si fuese un perrito faldero, lo defendiese en caso de ataque, y en los casos más extremos diese la vida por él como si su vida valiese más que la de cualquier otra persona ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que alguien ha muerto por su culpa? Como si fuese la primera vez que alguien muere por su culpa...

 _-No se queje, es lo que hay, debe aceptarlo_ -ordena Gregory, haciéndole gestos para que lo siga hasta la mesa.

Daryl lo asesina con una ballesta imaginaria. Pensaba que su vida de rico sería más divertida, que él decidiría qué hacer, a dónde ir, cuando ir... pero no.  
- _¿Si te pido que lo mates lo harás?_ -pregunta a Rick, a lo que el hombre niega con la cabeza con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- _Le he oído señor Dixon_ -le avisa Gregory _-Le pido por favor que se comporte, hemos quedado a desayunar con el arquitecto que está llevando a cabo las mejoras de uno de los complejos hoteleros de su tío._

Daryl se sienta de mala gana y centra su atención en el desayuno. El sexo le da hambre, aunque le habría gustado tener un predesayuno en la cama con esa hermosa mujer del vestido rojo. Sabía bien, olía bien, la chupaba bien... Sí, piensa volver a repetir con ella, por mucho que se lo prohíba ese imbécil.

La mesa está llena de bollería, pan tostado, mermelada, varios tipos de embutido, cereales, huevos, bacon, café, zumos...  
Ha pasado de no saber a si encontraría algo para comer, a no saber qué elegir.  
- _¿Cuántos dices que vienen a desayunar?_ -pregunta al ver tal cantidad de comida.

 _-A almorzar, el desayuno es sólo para usted, y se trata del señor Spencer Monroe, su tío Alexander ha trabajado codo con codo con quien fue su padre, y ahora es él quien toma el relevo, le pido que se comporte, es un aliado importante_ -Pide Gregory mirándole seriamente a los ojos, pero Daryl no está escuchando.

\- _¿Y A dónde va toda esa comida si yo no me la como?_ -pregunta curioso, pero Gregory lo ignora, está contándole cómo hizo fortuna su tío, pero a él le da igual, ya sabe que todo empezó con la compraventa de pisos en zonas turísticas, su mente está en otro lado ahora mismo, y la voz de ese hombre no es más que un sonido lejano.

No sabe qué elegir, se decide por una rebanada de pan con...

- _Se lo sirvo yo_ -se interpone en su camino Patricia que le arrebata la rebanada de la mano, le corta el pan y prepara el desayuno como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- _No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo, tengo manos_ -intenta volver a recuperar el control de la situación, a lo que ella desiste un poco avergonzada.  
Daryl supone que lleva toda la vida acostumbrada a hacérselo todo a los señoritos como si fuesen putos inútiles.  
- _¿No comes, Patricia?_ -le pregunta con la boca llena a la mujer, que le mira sorprendida.

 _-No señor, yo como con el servicio_ -aclara ella, con la cabeza gacha.

- _Pero... Aquí hay comida para todos... -_ murmura él, mirando hacia Gregory.

- _Retírese Patricia_ -pide Gregory, a lo que la mujer obedece - _¿Está loco? No puede ofrecerle al servicio que coma con usted_ -Se alarma Gregory, pero Daryl simplemente arquea una ceja esperando explicaciones - _Ya se lo he dicho, tiene una reputación, debe mantenerla y hacer las cosas como yo ordeno._

Daryl bufa ¿Una reputación que debe mantener? ¿Cual? ¿La de ladrón de poca monta? ¿La de pobre diablo que no tiene donde caerse muerto? ¿O le han creado una nueva reputación desde cero? Sí, debe ser eso, y ahora debe comportarse como un rico estirado que mira a las personas por debajo de su nivel económico como si fuesen la plebe y no fuesen dignos de su presencia.  
Pretenden convertirlo en todo lo que odia.

* * *

Vuelve a su habitación a la espera de que llegue el maldito arquitecto.  
Huele a limpio, Jacqui debe haberla recogido, cambiado las sábanas, tirado el preservativo y... y la nota... mierda, ¿Por qué le duele que hayan tirado ese trozo de papel garabateado?

Piensa en Nancy, si supiese dónde está a esa hora de la mañana la recogería y la sentaría junto a él en la mesa, sólo para joder al imbécil de Gregory.

Sonríe. Seguro que acabarían follando delante del arquitecto. Al menos tendría algo de diversión.

Se siente extraño, normalmente paga a la prostituta, tienen sexo, ella se va y él se olvida. Pero con Nancy no... supone que es porque ahora su vida es más fácil, no tiene preocupaciones importantes, por lo que puede entregarse a los placeres, o porque es atractiva... no es la típica toxicómana con la piel manchada y dientes podridos. Ella está sana, delgaducha para su gusto, pero su piel tiene un hermoso tono pálido, sus diente son blancos y sus ojos... aún no sabe si son suyos o no pero son preciosos.  
También tiene que añadir el hecho de que en su antigua vida sólo podía pagar por una mamada, o polvo rápido, y poco más, en cambio a ella pudo dedicarle el tiempo que quiso, pasó toda la noche abrazado a ella, y se sintió bien teniéndola entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido enseguida, cuando por lo general tarda horas en dormirse, no sabe porqué, ni siquiera estaba cansado, debió deberse a que nunca ha pasado la noche con una mujer. Su mierda de vida nunca le permitió entablar una relación seria con alguien, tener novia y todo eso. Su experiencia con mujeres, más allá de las prostitutas, se resumía en una noche de fiesta, alcohol y sexo sin compromiso contra la puerta trasera del garito...

Le gusta Nancy, tiene una picardía atrayente y no tiene tabúes aparentemente, piensa descubrir hasta donde puede llegar con ella, y hacerle disfrutar de todas las maneras posibles para poder escucharla gritar de placer, de verdadero placer...

Su miembro se agita nervioso, pero reserva su excitación para la noche, cuando desobedezca las órdenes de Gregory y la vuelva a ver.

Sale al exterior, su habitación da justo a una piscina.  
Bufa incrédulo ¿Quién tiene una piscina privada en una segunda planta?  
Mira hacia el horizonte, donde puede ver la gran ciudad alzándose orgullosa. No le gusta, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiado ajetreo. Echa de menos Georgia, su pequeña cabaña de caza a las afueras, la tranquilidad del bosque, el sonido de la naturaleza, las noches estrelladas... sólo ha pasado un día desde que dejó su hogar pero ya lo echa de menos.  
Le gusta tener dinero, eso es algo genial, es como si le quitasen la soga alrededor del cuello que tenía siempre a final de cada mes. Es un alivio no tener que elegir entre pagar la factura de la luz o comer ese mes, pero es todo tan frío... antes pasaba el día intentando conseguir cuatro duros, ya fuese mendigando o consiguiendo un trabajo mal pagado, pero ahora... siente que no tiene metas en la vida.  
La vida de los ricos es como pasarse un videojuego en el modo fácil: pasas por los mismos escenarios, terminan en el mismo final, pero los obstáculos del camino son mucho menos complicados de resolver.

* * *

- _Bueno señor Dixon, dígame, ¿Le gusta la caza?_ -pregunta el arquitecto, que no es más que un niño pijo que no tendrá ni treinta años y se comporta como si el mundo estuviese a sus pies. Nació envuelto en dinero y morirá pudiendo limpiarse el culo con el rostro de Benjamin Franklin.

- _Sí_ -responde con la boca llena y la cabeza casi metida en el plato. La mesa está abarrotada de cubiertos y utensilios extraños que no sabe ni para qué son.  
Gregory lo mira avergonzado, pero le da igual.  
Patricia lleva un rato haciéndole señales disimuladamente para que sepa qué cubierto debe utilizar, pero no le hace caso, pasa de llenarse el cerebro con tonterías que no sirven para nada.

Rick no come con ellos, supone que el hombre tendrá hambre, pero se mantiene de pie tras él, pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño. Como si ese niñato pudiese hacerle algo, podría merendarse a tres como él de una sentada.

- _Eso es genial, podemos quedar un día y planear un viaje de caza a África_ -comenta, antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- _¿A África? ¿Para qué ir tan lejos?_ -pregunta extrañado, mirando sorprendido lo que está haciendo ¿Está pelando la gamba con cuchillo y tenedor? Puff, en lo que ese imbécil estirado pela una, él ya se ha comido cinco.

- _¿No pretenderás cazar leones en Central Park?_ -ríe el joven, que lo mira por encima del hombro.

Daryl prueba el caviar, tiene curiosidad, nunca lo ha probado.  
- _Dios, está asqueroso_ ¿Cómo os puede gustar eso?-gruñe escupiéndolo en el plato para diversión de Patricia y desgracia de Gregory que se lleva las manos a la cabeza entre avergonzado y horrorizado. Spencer murmura algo así como "no está echa la miel para la boca del asno" se supone que no debería haberlo escuchado, pero su oído de cazador lo ha hecho posible. Decide ignorarlo y volver a la conversación.  
- _¿Leones? ¿Para qué quiero cazar algo que no voy a comer?_ -pregunta pelando una gamba con los dedos sin mirar. Hace años que no prueba una.

- _No es para comer, es por la excitación de enfrentarte al rey de la sabana y ganar_ -aclara como si contase una epopeya.

Daryl se echa a reír y Spencer lo mira arqueando una ceja.  
- _Enfrentarse dice, si les disparáis mientras duermen, y desde la otra punta de África, si de verdad te enfrentases a un león no quedaría de ti ni el elástico de tus calzoncillos de oro. Fantasma_ -gruñe chupando la cabeza de la gamba.

Spencer lo mira con los ojos cargados de ira, y Gregory se percata de ello.  
- _Patricia, traiga el postre, que estamos deseando ver las nuevas ideas que nos trae el señor Monroe_ -dice intentando cambiar de tema.

* * *

Gregory lo lleva hasta un despacho, el despacho de Alexander Dixon y que ahora pertenece él. Es una sala amplia, con paredes blanca, una mesa central provista de unas doce sillas a su alrededor y un proyector.  
Spencer le muestra los planos, fotografías, y les hace una visita virtual por el complejo hotelero que está construyéndose en la ciudad.  
Por lo visto se acaba de convertir, o se convertirá si Gregory se lo permite, en propietario de varios hoteles de lujo que se encuentran alrededor del continente americano y parte de Europa.  
Él, que jamás ha sido propietario de nada...

Le enseña la fotografía de una de las habitaciones, que él estúpidamente pensó que era la suite de lujo, pero no, es estándar. Está seguro de que en el vestidor cabría tres limusinas.  
La cama es enorme, y tiene previsto añadir jacuzzi, sauna, y unas espectaculares vistas al exterior que conseguirá a base de enormes ventanales.

Se le revuelve el estómago.  
El avaro de su tío ha estado pasando navidades con ellos, viendo como la casa se les venía encima, y dejándolos de visitar cuando se enteró de que los habían desahuciado. Ha pasado gran parte de su infancia viviendo en pensiones de mala muerte, durmiendo en un portal, y sin apenas comer ¿Y su tío que hacía? Construir habitaciones de lujo para que los putos ricos pasasen sus vacaciones mientras los miembros de su única familia de sangre no tenían un techo donde caerse muerto.

Spencer le muestra el baño, al parecer el wc suelta un chorro de agua para limpiarte el culo tras cagar, porque al parecer que un pijo limpie su propia mierda es un despropósito.

El comedor del hotel tiene un buffet libre que de sólo verlo se le colapsan las arterias.  
Si el desayuno de esta mañana le pareció una exageración, eso le da auténtico asco.  
La piscina es enorme, tanto la de fuera, como la climatizada, como la... ¡No sabe, hay piscinas por todos lados!  
Salones de baile, sale de masaje, gimnasio, spa, servicio de alquiler de coches, Room service 24 horas, un mayordomo que te prepara el baño, cine privado, hasta el perro del maldito ricachón dispone de servicios exclusivos para él...

- _¿Qué opina?_ -pregunta Gregory irguiéndose orgulloso.

Daryl mira las fotografías.  
¿Se supone que le debe gustar todo eso? ¿Ser dueño de todo aquello? Pasar una noche allí salía por un ojo de la cara, ni una familia acomodada podría pasar sus vacaciones ahí. ¿Quiénes se lo podían permitir? Los peces gordos, los que cagan champán y nadie más.  
Si su tío les hubiese permitido vivir aunque hubiese sido en el cuarto de limpieza, si les hubiese prestado una décima parte de lo que invirtió ahí...  
Su padre no se habría suicidado agobiado por las deudas, su madre no se habría ido a dormir con el estómago vacío todas las noches, su hermano no habría muerto de sobredosis tras la muerte de su madre, y él... él... no sabe que habría sido de él ¿Habría estudiado? ¿Triunfado en algo? ¿formado una familia? ¿tenido hijos? No sabe, nunca se ha parado a pensar en ello, la vida no le ha dado la oportunidad de mirar hacia el futuro.  
Dejó de estudiar a los doce años para poder llevar dinero a casa. Su madre no lo aprobó, y sabe que ese disgusto hizo que se desestabilizase aún más su estado de salud, pero necesitaban el dinero... A veces lo sacaba robando y revendiendo lo robado, vendiendo drogas, haciendo trabajos sucios... otras conseguía algún empleo temporal en una obra, de mecánico, de portero de discoteca... lo que surgiera y le permitiese vivir un día más.

Sabe que su tío no fue el culpable de su mierda de vida, él no tuvo culpa de que los negocios de su padre jamás diesen su fruto y lo único que hiciesen fuese endeudarlos cada vez más, pero joder, ¡Era su hermano! está seguro de que su padre lo habría ayudado sin dudarlo. Estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano mayor... pero él nunca lo vio, o no quiso verlo. Podría haberles dado trabajo, aunque fuese recogiendo la mierda de esos perros que pasan su vida vestidos de Cachemir, cualquier cosa... pero no, los dejó en la miseria sin remordimiento alguno.

* * *

- _Asco de ricos_ -masculla abandonando la sala, dejándolos allí sin saber qué decir.

- _¿Se puede saber que le pasa_? -pregunta retórico Gregory, entrando en su habitación de sopetón. Deberá echar el cerrojo para que eso no pase más.

- _¿Qué? Ese tío es un imbécil_ -se defiende él, sentado en calzoncillos sobre la cama. A la mierda el traje y la corbata. Está distraído cambiando el carrete a su vieja cámara Pentax. Sabe que ahora las venden digitales, que puede hacer todas las fotos que quiera, ver como ha salido, borrarla si no le gusta... podría comprarse una, pero esa cámara es algo que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, para alimentar una afición a la que le habría gustado dedicarse, pero jamás tuvo tiempo de estudiar...

-¡ _Es nuestro mejor arquitecto!_ -se desespera. De todas las personas que Alexander Dixon podía haber elegido para heredar su imperio va y elige a ese tío.

- _¿Y qué? ¿Pretendes que le lama el culo? Eso hazlo tú, que parece que se te da bien_ -masculla, sosteniendo el viejo carrete entre sus dedos, se pregunta dónde podrá llevarlo a revelar, quizás podría construirse un cuarto oscuro de revelado, con la de habitaciones que tiene esa casa...

- _Escúchame bien señor Dixon, su tío pasó toda su vida luchando por tener la vida que usted está disfrutando, no lo eche todo a perder, compórtese y escuche cuando le hablan_ -gruñe, dejando sobre su cama las fotografías del proyecto del hotel.

Daryl ríe sarcástico y rebusca entre las fotografías, hasta que encuentra la que busca y se la muestra.  
 _-Cuando el cliente llega al hotel con su mascota se le da a elegir entre diez tipos de pienso de gama alta ¿Esto lo escuché bien, verdad? ¿Sabe entre qué elegía mi madre todos los días? entre comer ella o comer nosotros_ -gruñe tirando la fotografía al suelo - _¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al saber que un perro vive mejor de lo que yo he vivido en toda mi vida? Mi tío me dejó toda su herencia a mí a cambio de que aprenda como llevar todo esto ¿No?, muy bien, lo haré, pero a mi manera, no pretendas convertirme en él_ -masculla guardando cuidadosamente la cámara en su estuche. Le tiene mucho cariño.

- _¡No quiero convertirte en él, quiero que te comportes correctamente en sociedad. Que aprendas de protocolos y no traigas fulanas a casa todos los días!_ -vocifera.

- _¡Traeré a quién me salga de la punta de la polla!_ -le grita, poniéndose de pié y alzándose cuan alto es.

 _-Estaré atento a tus movimientos, sal por esa puerta, tráete a otra prostituta de esas y abandonarás este hogar antes de que te haya dado tiempo a saborearlo_ -amenaza, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Daryl se acerca a echar el cerrojo y lo escucha hablar con Rick, le está pidiendo que lo vigile, como si fuese un niño desobediente.

* * *

Son las nueve de la noche, lleva toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, ya ha aprendido cómo usar el teléfono que está sobre su mesita y ha avisado a Patricia para que no le prepare nada de cenar, aunque la mujer ha insistido, como si de una madre preocupada se tratase.  
No tiene hambre, el imbécil de Gregory se la ha quitado.

Llaman a la puerta de su habitación para fastidio de él.

 _-¿Qué coño quieres ahora, viejo?_ -pregunta malhumorado, corriendo a abrir la puerta violentamente, pero para su sorpresa es Rick Grimes quién llama.

- _Señor Dixon, sólo quería decirle que la casa tiene puerta trasera -_ informa intentando comunicarse con la mirada con él.

- _¿Qué?_ -pregunta Daryl sin entender nada.

- _Da al garaje, nadie lo verá_ -añade a ver si así entiende, consiguiendo ganarse una sonrisa ilusionada.

- _Llámame Daryl_ -pide cerrando la puerta, y volviendo al interior con otros ánimos.

* * *

Está nervioso, no entiende porqué pero está muy nervioso, o quizás está sólo ansioso, va a volver a verla, la recogerá en la puerta de ese hotel-puticlub, la montará en su coche y... no sabe, joder, son tantas las cosas que quiere hacer con ella, tantas posturas, tantos juegos que... que no sabe por dónde empezar.

Se ducha rápido, eliminando el olor a pijo de su cuerpo. Se mira en el espejo ¿Debería afeitarse? No sabe como ella lo prefiere, se lo preguntará. Atusa su cabello húmedo, se echa desodorante y busca entre las prendas de vestir de su antigua vida a ver que viste hoy. Se decide por un pantalón vaquero oscuro un poco desgastado, camisa azul marina y su chaleco con alas, a falta de su chaqueta...  
Sale de la habitación y se despide de Rick, que aguardará ahí en todo momento, para cubrirle las espaldas. Le cae bien ese hombre, debería conocerlo mejor. Mañana lo hará.

Acaricia el volante de su coche, cuanto lo ha echado de menos...  
Conduce rápido, no pone el navegador ni mierda, conoce perfectamente el camino.

La localiza incluso antes de llegar, reconoce su silueta, su cabello corto, su vestido rojo y su chaqueta de cuero, la cual lleva puesta. No sabe porqué, pero la ve condenadamente sexy con ella.  
Está coqueteando descaradamente con un señor de unos sesenta años.  
Sonríe, está seguro de que ese tío pretendía contratar a una scort de esas y ella está convenciéndole de lo contrario tal y como hizo con él. Menuda mujer...

Toca el claxon. Ella mira hacia él con sus enormes ojos azules pero las luces no le permiten ver mucho, por lo que lo ignora.

Vuelve a pitar.

 _-Estoy trabajando, capullo, cállate._ -grita ella haciéndole una peineta.

Daryl sonríe, le gusta su carácter. Vuelve a pitar, esta vez deja la mano largo rato sobre el claxon.

Ella se enfada.  
- _¡Qué te follen!_

 _-¡Es lo que intento, pero no te subes al coche!_ -grita divertido él. Y es entonces cuando le reconoce. Su rostro cambia de la ira a la seducción en cero coma y camina hacia él con ese movimiento de caderas que le vuelve loco.  
Su pene se agita nervioso, sabe que va a pasar una noche interesante.  
- _Hola niño rico_ -saluda con voz seductora apoyando los brazos sobre la ventanilla del coche, dejando al descubierto una fantástica visión de su escote.

- _Sube, Rosa del desierto_ -es lo único que dice, está impaciente.

- _No puedo cariño, ese señor me ofrece 2000$ la noche_ -dice haciendo un puchero como si de verdad le doliese no poder ir con él - _Es una oferta que no puedo rechazar_ -añade, quitándose la chaqueta y devolviéndosela.

Daryl la agarra de forma automática, huele a ella.  
- _¿2000?¿Ese tío?_ -pregunta señalándolo despectivo - _pero si seguro que ni se le levanta_ -gruñe.

- _A mi me da igual que no funcione, mientras pague... -_ dice ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

- _Pero... 2000$, no me fío de él_ -intenta disuadirla Daryl. Es extraño, eso es mucho dinero, ¿Y si pretendía hacer algo muy oscuro con ella?

Carol lo mira entrecerrando los ojos ¿estaba preocupado por su seguridad o sólo no quería perder su noche de sexo?  
- _Hasta pronto, Daryl_ -se despide diciendo su nombre en un gemido, mordiéndose el labio y le da la espalda, encaminándose lentamente hacia ese supuesto cliente.

-¡Espera! -le escucha gritar tras ella. Carol se detiene y sonríe malévola, ha mordido el anzuelo - _Te pagaré 3000_ -ofrece, tal y como ella esperaba.

Mira a Tom, su falso cliente, y le guiña un ojo agradeciéndole la ayuda, nunca venía mal tener un cómplice para esos casos.

Gira sobre sus talones y se encamina hacia su adinerado e ingenuo cliente.  
Negan le pidió el doble, Nancy le llevará el triple.

Daryl sonríe una vez que ella está dentro del coche.  
Arranca.  
Vuelve a ser suya una noche más.

* * *

 **Hola, siento mucho haberos hecho esperar, os dije que tenía el capítulo escrito, pero quería añadir un comentario al final, y con la vuelta al trabajo he estado tan ajetreada que no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora XD.**

 **El capítulo es algo aburrido, pero tenía que mostrar la clase de vida que tiene Daryl ahora, la cual no termina de convencerle.**

 **Ya os habréis dado cuenta que su infancia ha sido muy parecida a la que está viviendo Sophia, y como dije él no sufrió ningún maltrato físico por parte de sus padres, pero vivió en la miseria.**

 **Respecto al capítulo anterior, habéis sido varias las que habéis comentado que os ha echo llorar y os habéis visto reflejadas en Sophia y Carol. Siento mucho que hayáis pasado por algo así, y deseo que vuestra vida haya ido a mejor.**

 **A Mirna, aquí a un Cafishio u 840 (No sabía que los llamabais así XD) se le llama Chulo o Loverboy (si el explotador mantiene una relación con la mujer explotada) :) Lo aclaro porque posiblemente utilice esta palabra más de una vez a lo largo de la historia y puede que no entendáis a qué me refiero.  
Si utilizo palabras y/o expresiones que desconozcáis decídmelo y os lo aclararé :)**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya volveréis a ver a Daryl y Carol/Nancy juntos, y tendrán algo más que sexo :)**


	4. Otra noche

**Este capítulo tiene una escena de rough sex por si acaso tenéis reparos en leer esta escena la introduciré entre estos símbolos que marcarán el principio y el fin de la escena. /*/ /*./**

* * *

 **4\. Otra noche**

Ha tardado en ir a buscarla, y ya empezaba a pensar que no iba a aparecer por ahí. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Negan quería que ganase 2000$ esa noche, y habría tenido que conseguirlo fuese como fuese para no ser castigada o engrosar la deuda que tiene con él.  
- _Págame, cariño_ -pide nada más subirse al coche. Lo primero es lo primero, debe asegurarse su dinero, por muchas buenas vibraciones que le de ese nuevo rico. Casi que se siente mal por sacarle el dinero.  
Casi...

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _No me has dado ni las buenas noches y ya estás pidiendo que pague tu servicio_ -niega con la cabeza, trasteando a ciegas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón en busca de su cartera. Jamás ha tenido tanto dinero en efectivo, si Gregory supiera el dineral que se está gastando esa noche, y con quien...

- _Buenas noche, págame, cariño_ -se corrige con sonrisa pícara, extendiendo la mano esperando el dinero, que él no tarda en proporcionarle, y ella en contar. Dios, si pudiera quedárselo todo...

- _¿Qué tal tu día?_ -pregunta perdido en la manera tan condenadamente sensual que tiene de morderse el labio conforme va barajando los billetes.

-Tranquilo cielo, eres mi primer cliente, si es lo que estás preguntando. Nadie me ha catado hoy, aún -responde distraída, guardando el dinero en el bolso. Está todo correcto.

Daryl ríe.  
- _Soy tu primer y único cliente hoy_ -le recuerda - _pero me refiero a qué has hecho durante el día_ -aclara, reincorporarse a la carretera.  
Puede oler el fresco aroma de su perfume, que por alguna razón lo excita hasta tal punto que su miembro se hincha desesperado por estar dentro de ella. Tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Carol lo mira extrañada, ¿En serio le está preguntando por su día? ¿Qué le importa?  
- _Comer y dormir, soy un ave nocturna_ -responde sin dar más detalles. Tampoco ha mentido, sólo ha ocultado información. Una importante información que debe proteger a toda costa -¿ _A dónde vamos?_ -se extraña al percatarse de que han tomado un desvío incorrecto.

- _¿Quieres comer algo?_ -pregunta a modo de respuesta, acariciando sus suaves y firmes muslos, que ganas tiene de llegar a casa para tener su cabeza entre ellos y volver a probarla una vez más.  
Dios, debe de dejar de pensar en ello hasta que vuelva a su hogar.

Carol arquea una ceja intentando comprender si la frase va con doble sentido.  
- _Si tienes la intención de parar en un descampado para que te la chupe dímelo directamente_ -masculla, odia que no le pidan las cosas directamente, le gusta que sean claros, que vayan al grano "chúpamela" "Date la vuelta" "No me toques" "No me beses" "No me mires"...

Daryl ríe. Sería una buena idea...  
 _-No, te lo estoy preguntando en serio, no he cenado nada, y tengo hambre, voy a recoger algo para comer ¿Quieres algo tú? ¿Has cenado?_ -se explica él, señalando hacia el horizonte, donde la eme amarilla de McDonald's emerge, de entre los edificios, envuelta en un halo dorado.

Carol mira hacia donde señala sin poder evitar reír con incredulidad.  
Daryl se da cuenta de ello. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.  
- _¿Qué? En los restaurantes de lujo no tienen Happy Meal_ -argumenta él, haciendo su sonrisa aún más amplia. Sus dientes son preciosos - _¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?_ -pregunta mirándola brevemente a la cara antes de volver a centrar la atención en la carretera, mirándola de soslayo, fascinado por como sus ojos atrapan las luces de la noche, creando su propia constelación en el interior de su iris.

Carol sonríe con suavidad, es poco usual que un cliente quiera invitarla a cenar, y menos sin ella pedírselo.  
Siente como una pequeña mecha intenta calentar su corazón, pero no puede prender, lo tiene bien protegido contra cualquier sentimiento. No piensa volver a encariñarse con un cliente, ya aprendió la lección siete años atrás. Esos hombres no son más que dispensadores de dinero con genitales.  
- _No, gracias, encanto, me conformo con que me regales el juguete que viene con el menú, así tendré un recuerdo del día que un niño rico condujo hasta un Mc-auto para pedirse un menú infantil_ -Bromea, ganándose una peineta por su parte.

Daryl sonríe sin entender porqué le resulta tan excitante que lo llame niño rico. Tiene una voz sexy, y a la vez extrañamente dulce.  
- _No deberías reírte de mí, podría castigarte por ello_ -advierte con voz grave, pensando en mil formas de torturarla y excitarla a la vez.  
Su miembro está impaciente.

Carol analiza la frase, no es una amenaza, es más, ha notado la excitación en su voz, por lo que decide jugar con él, alimentar su ego masculino.

Gime haciéndole ver que le gusta la idea.  
- _¿Debería sentirme asustada? Porque lo único que consigues es que me entren ganas de ser una chica mala_ -seduce, llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna de él, donde su pene palpita pidiendo a gritos su liberación. Aún no ha hecho nada y ya está excitado. Adora eso - _Mm, tu polla está lista para la fiesta, m_ e gustó lo que me hiciste anoche, estoy deseando volver a tenerte dentro de mí, por delante, por detrás, en mi boca... y que me hagas rogar por mi liberación -maúlla en su oído, dándole un fuerte apretón en su tronco duro, y acariciándolo sobre la tela del pantalón.

Daryl gruñe al imaginarse la escena.  
La erección comienza a doler, puede sentir las costuras del pantalón clavándose en sus venas marcadas y palpitantes de su miembro, ya no tiene espacio ahí dentro, pero para su suerte o desgracia ella lo libera en un ágil movimiento y su pene se yergue poderoso, listo para la acción.  
La siente pasar sus dedos por la punta del glande, presionando más de lo necesario y recogiendo el líquido preseminal que rezuma en la punta.  
La visión se le borra por un instante al escucharla gemir cuando se lleva los dedos a la boca y los chupa probando su esencia.  
Dios, tiene que parar esa deliciosa tortura, por mucho que le guste lo que tiene pensado hacer, podrían tener un accidente.  
- _Tócate_ -gime haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar, cuando siente sus cálidas manos bombeando su miembro de manera experta - _Quiero verte dándote placer_ -añade, agarrándola de la muñeca y guiándosela entre sus muslos, más allá de donde su vestido cubre.  
Busca entre los mandos de su coche, pensando con la agilidad que la poca sangre que le queda en el cerebro le permite. Sabe que tiene un botón que regula el respaldo del asiento del copiloto. Joder, parece que está conduciendo un avión, con tantos botones. Su vieja furgoneta tenía una palanca en el lateral del asiento y ya está.  
Respira aliviado cuando lo encuentra, y mira de reojo como va reclinándose hasta tenerla en una posición cómoda para que de libertad a sus movimientos.

Carol sonríe, dejándose tumbar. Si así piensa que va a tenerla distraída para centrarse en la conducción lo lleva claro. Es hora de jugar.  
Levanta la pierna derecha y apoya el tobillo sobre la ventana abierta, sintiendo como el frescor de la brisa que anuncia el otoño recorre el interior de sus zapatos de tacón.

- _Hija de puta_ -gime Daryl cuando la pierna izquierda de ella aparece en su campo de visión y la apoya sobre el salpicadero casi a la altura del volante.  
Imposible no mirar

Carol deja escapar una risita al ver lo que ha provocado en él.  
- _¿Qué ocurre tío duro? Tengo las piernas largas, y soy mas flexible de ll que piensas. Imagínate la de cosas que podemos hacer_ -lo provoca sin piedad.

Joder, aún no ha empezado a tocarse y ya es incapaz de prestar atención a la carretera, debería haberle dejado que siguiese metiéndole mano a él, ya se habría corrido, se habría quedado quieta y habría seguido conduciendo tranquilo.  
Esto lo desconcentra aún más.

- _Ponte cómodo, niño rico, comienza el espectáculo_ -avisa antes de llevar sus dedos índice y corazón a la boca, chupándolos para empaparlos y lubricarlos con su propia saliva.  
Los desliza lentamente por sus labios, cuello, pecho, haciéndolos navegar por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de humedad como si de la lengua de él se tratase, y los guía hasta su destino, mientras que con la otra mano desliza los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus pechos para así poder pellizcar sus pezones con fuerza, tirando de ellos, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos y estrujando sus senos hasta tal punto que marca sus propios dedos sobre ellos. Tal y como sabe que haría él.

La primera vez que un cliente le pidió que hiciera eso se murió de vergüenza, sus movimientos fueron torpes, y fingió su orgasmo por tal de que aquello terminara ya, ¿Pero ahora? Ha hecho tantas cosas innombrables que eso le parece de lo más inocente, incluso se permite el lujo de relajarse y disfrutar, darse placer tal y como haría en la intimidad, hasta tal punto de que se olvida de dónde está y con quién, hasta que siente una mano intrusa tocando su pecho.  
- _Tú a conducir_ -le regaña, dándole un manotazo en la mano - _se mira, pero no se toca_ -lo detiene.

Daryl gime frustrado y retira la mano. Joder, debería dar la vuelta, ignorar a sus tripas quejarse de hambre y hacer caso a su palpitante miembro, y a la mujer excitada que se masturba a su lado.  
La mira a ella, mira a la carretera, mira a ella, mira a la carretera. Es incapaz de concentrarse escuchando como gime, sabe que esta exagerando para llamar más su atención, viendo como frota su clítoris dibujando círculos, más rápidos, más lentos, lo alterna con rápidas penetraciones con un dedo, dos, tres ¿cuatro? ¿llega a introducir cuatro?  
Dios, no puede más, eso está siendo una tortura, y es ella la que debe ser castigada, no él.  
-¡ _Se acabó!_ -gruñe dando un volantazo que hace a Carol detenerse y mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender nada.  
En cuestión de segundos para el coche en el arcén, echa el freno de... bueno, no echa nada porque ese maldito coche se conduce solo, agarra la pierna de Carol que aún está sobre el salpicadero y la gira con brusquedad hacia él para poder enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas.

- _Dios_ -jadea ella arqueando la espalda -Daryl... -gime excitada a más no poder. No se esperaba esa reacción, pero bendita sea.

Daryl chupa su clítoris, como si pretendiese arrancárselo, lo arremolina en su lengua, lo muerde ligeramente y disfruta de su sabor.  
Eso es mejor que cualquier hamburguesa.  
No es suave, nunca ha sido suave en lo que a sexo se refiere, pero ella no lo detiene, no la escucha quejarse, es más, gime y siente como su humedad va creciendo, por lo que sigue manteniendo el ritmo, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza para mantenerla quieta en el lugar y penetrándola con su lengua, escuchándola gritar de placer cuando acelera los movimientos, y redobla la fuerza de sus mordiscos.  
Música para sus oídos.  
Está cerca, lo sabe, la presión que está haciendo con los talones sobre su espalda, sus puños cerrados agarrando la tapicería del asiente, y su respiración entrecortada la delatan.  
Se detiene, dejándola al borde como hizo la noche anterior y la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que no parecen de este mundo. Casi que le da pena dejarla así cuando ve cómo le mira, en un hermoso ruego. Pero se merece eso.

 **/ * /**

- _¿Quieres recibir tu castigo?_ -pregunta sin esperar respuesta, y comienza a introducir dedos en su interior tal y como estaba haciendo ella. El primero resbala por su canal sin problemas, el segundo siente sus paredes internas acariciándole, el tercero puede notar la resistencia, y el cuarto comienza a estirar la piel, abriéndose paso por su húmedo, caliente y acogedor interior hasta introducir los cuatro nudillos.

- _Primera y última vez que me prohíbes tocarte_ -gruñe, tirando de su cuerpo más hacia él.

Carol gime cuando él recoge sus fluidos y se los extiende por la muñeca. Sabe lo que pretende, lo ha hecho antes, y ha sido doloroso, como un parto a la inversa, supone, porque Sophia nació por cesárea, pero tiene la sensación de que esta experiencia será distinta, se está tomando su tiempo para preparar el terreno, otro cliente ya habría pasado a la acción son importar si ella estaba lista o no.

- _Si te hago daño dímelo y paro_ -dice empapando bien toda su mano - _Tienes prohibido correrte_ -advierte comenzando a empujar su mano, pero dejando el pulgar fuera para poder seguir estimulando su clítoris.

 _-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?_ -jadea sin aire cuando siente la mano acomodándose en su interior, siendo el dedo pulgar lo único que hace de freno para evitar que llegue a introducirse hasta la muñeca.  
Dios, es una sensación deliciosa.

 _-Que mañana no dejaré que me estafes 3000$ de nuevo_ -responde, comenzando a bombear su mano suavemente, aún no ha terminado de adaptarse al tamaño, no quiere hacerle daño, quiere que disfrute de la experiencia.  
Carol lo mira sorprendida, en una hermosa mueca que se debate entre el dolor y el placer.  
- _¿Qué? ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de como le guiñabas el ojo a ese tío?_ -revela él -Te mereces esto, por mentirosa -vuelve a gruñir, acelerando el ritmo cuando siente que sus paredes se han relajado permitiéndole total acceso a su interior.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba -Jadea, intentando coger el aire que él le roba con cada movimiento que hace. Vuelve los ojos, e intenta concentrarse en las luces del exterior, los sonidos de los coches pasando a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros de ellos, iluminando brevemente el interior de la cabina donde está siendo dulcemente torturada.  
El muy hijo de puta sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y aún así le pagó ¿Por qué? Dios, no puede pensar, la está penetrando con la mano, con una habilidad que parece que lleva toda la vida haciéndolo, tocando cada rincón de su interior que lleva escrito la palabra placer, y torturando su clítoris hábilmente con su dedo pulgar. Todo ello sin apartar la vista de su rostro, mirándola con ojos negros de deseo, y disfrutando de lo que le está haciendo  
No puede aguantar más.  
- _Daryl, por favor_ -solloza, intentando cerrar las piernas para sacarlo de su interior, pero no puede; su mano izquierda agarra firmemente su rodilla derecha, y su otra pierna está atrapada entre su fuerte espalda y el respaldo del asiento.

- _¿Por favor qué?_ -pregunta con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de detenerse, disfrutando de la desesperación de su voz, sabe que la tiene al borde.

- _Deja que me corra_ -ruega en un gemido, arqueando la espalda, cuando él acelera el ritmo.

Daryl la observa largos segundos, relamiéndose al ver como se retuerce presa del placer, mordiéndose el labio, y sus hermosos ojos mirando hacia la luna como si le rogasen un deseo. El deseo de aguantar o que él se apiade de ella.  
Tan jodidamente atractiva...  
 _-No_ -se niega en rotundo, y saca la mano hasta la mitad para poder añadir el dedo pulgar al conjunto de dedos que navegan por su interior, y vuelve a introducirla hasta casi la muñeca.

- _Cabrón_ -gime ella, cuando entierra de nuevo la cabeza entre sus muslos para torturar su clítoris una vez más, mientras que su mano izquierda pellizca el pecho que tiene a su alcance, y la derecha explora su interior con movimientos suaves, arqueando los dedos, para acariciar las paredes, rozando ciertos puntos de placer.

Daryl ríe contra su centro al escuchar su insulto. Está sorprendido, está aguantando bastante, casi que siente que debería apiadarse de ella, y dejar que libere su orgasmo.  
Pero no, merece eso por pensar que podía engañarle. Está más que acostumbrado a la picaresca y astucia de las prostitutas de la calle.  
Si no le atrajese tanto...  
Mete y saca su mano con fiereza, sin preocupaciones, su interior está completamente adaptado a ella, por lo que da rienda suelta a sus movimientos, excitado a más no poder con el sonido de sus gemidos.  
Su mano está completamente húmeda, su interior es una piscina llena con los jugos de su placer.  
Siente la tensión en sus paredes, ahora sí que no va a aguantar más.  
Se detiene, y saca con cuidado la mano que abandona su interior con un sonido húmedo.

 **/ *./**

Ella respira, aliviada por quitarse de encima la presión de no correrse, y frustrada por no haber podido terminar.

Besa su vientre, aún cubierto por el vestido y recorre su cuerpo sin dedicarle mucho tiempo, ya lo hará más tarde, en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando la tenga completamente desnuda.  
Llega a su rostro hermosamente encendido y la besa profundamente, perdiendo el control cuando ella reclama su lengua de la que no tarda en hacerse dueña, manteniéndola presa de la suya, y sosteniéndolo contra su boca, agarrándolo del cabello.

- _¿Te he hecho daño?_ -pregunta acariciando sus muslos.  
Carol sonríe, que tierno le parece. Niega con la cabeza y agarra su pene cuando siente como lo clava en sus caderas.  
- _Chúpamela_ -ordena contra sus labios, gimiendo y meciéndose en su mano.  
Necesita terminar, sus testículos duelen de lo hinchados que están.

Carol lo mira frunciendo el ceño.  
- _¿Te lo mereces?_ -pregunta fingiendo estar enfadada. Aunque sí está algo molesta por el afán que tiene ese hombre de dejarla a medias.

- _Me he detenido cuando estabas a punto de correrte, te he hecho un favor_ -se excusa, mirándola orgulloso, por la capacidad que tiene de hacerle sentir placer.

Carol bufa.  
- _No te sientas tan especial, yo podría hacerte gritar mi nombre sin ni siquiera tocarte_ -lo baja del pedestal en el que él solo se ha subido.

- _Puf, sí claro. Chúpala ya, anda_ -se impacienta él, que se acomoda en su asiento, separándose del volante para que la cabeza de ella no choque contra los mandos del coche.

Carol murmura un insulto y rebusca en su bolso, a la caza de un preservativo.

- _Esto no es justo, yo no he utilizado protección_ -se queja él, no pudiendo evitar excitarse al recordar un par de minutos atrás cuando tenía la cabeza entre sus pálidas piernas. Desea volver a estar ahí.

 _-Allá tú con tus locuras, cariño, pero yo no me arriesgo a que me pegues algo_ -se defiende ella, sin dejarlo pensar más, cuando coloca el preservativo sobre la punta y lo desenrolla empujándolo con la boca como hizo la noche anterior, y que tanto le gustó.

- _¿Otra vez de chocolate?_ -gime Daryl, apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal del asiento, no pudiendo hacer frente a la habilidad que tiene ella para llevar su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta. Casi eyacula cuando tararea la respuesta teniendo su glande a la altura de la úvula, haciéndola vibrar contra él.  
Acaricia su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los bucles de su corto cabello pelirrojo, disfrutando del ir y venir, sintiendo como su miembro sale hasta estar al borde de sus labios, y lo vuelve a introducir, hasta que su nariz se estrella contra su pubis. Es casi hipnótico.  
Mira hacia la ventana de su derecha, por donde se cuela la fresca brisa del otoño, y se echa a reír, los conductores que pasan por su lado deben de estar teniendo una buena vista del hermoso trasero de ella. No lo piensa permitir más.  
Eleva la ventana, consiguiendo que el cristal tintado impida la visión al interior, y pudiendo ver así el reflejo de sus posaderas con total claridad.  
Le encanta su cuerpo, tan pálido y estilizado, como si hubiese sido esculpido en piedra.  
Recorre su espalda con sus dedos, y enrolla la tela de su vestido en un puño para remangarlo, hasta que la ventana le devuelve el reflejo de su sexo expuesto, hinchado y húmedo por la excitación, pidiendo a gritos que le de el orgasmo que le negó.  
- _Tócate de nuevo hasta que te corras_ -ordena, gimiendo cuando ve el reflejo de sus dedos acariciando su clítoris con furia, queriendo hacerse terminar pronto, antes de que él la detenga de nuevo.

Carol gime contra el miembro de él, ante su propio placer, necesitaba eso. Acelera el ritmo cuando se siente cerca. Él también lo está, siente la tensión en su cuerpo y su pene, que parece hincharse más en su boca.

-Joder -gime Daryl al tener la erótica visión de como su sexo se empapa, hasta el punto de gotear cuando su orgasmo llega y provoca el suyo propio.

Carol siente como Daryl tira de su cabello casi sin darse cuenta cuando culmina, llenando el preservativo con su esperma espeso, cuyo calor traspasa el látex y llega a sentirlo sobre su lengua.

- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa sin necesidad entre jadeos, tirando de ella hacia arriba, para volver a besarla. Le encanta como besa - _Eres muy buena en esto_ -la alaba con sinceridad, recolocándole el vestido, y pasando los dedos por su sexo, extendiendo los jugos de su placer.

Carol se retuerce contra su mano. Ese maldito hombre la va a matar.  
- _Es lo que tiene llevar más de media vida haciendo esto_ -susurra ella, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo gemir cuando retira el preservativo con cuidado _-Espero que tengas más de esto para luego_ -sonríe pícara, agitando el profiláctico cargado delante de sus narices.

Daryl ríe lamiéndose los dedos.  
- _Lo habrá_ -asegura, quitando el condón que ella sostienepara guardarlo en una bolsa que luego tirará _-Ahora planta tu precioso culo en ese asiento y no te muevas hasta que volvamos a casa con mi Happy Meal_ -ordena, abrochándole el cinturón.

- _Sí señor_ -murmura ella, sentándose con pose digna, fijando la vista en la carretera.  
La noche comienza interesante.

* * *

Aparca el coche en el garaje, qué maravilla el poder abrir el portón sin necesidad de bajarse del auto, lo agradecerá en las noches de invierno, y qué alivio que el mecanismo sea tan silencioso, no como los zapatos de tacón de cierta señorita...  
- _Hey, hey, par_ a -la detiene agarrándola del brazo - _Tus tacones hacen ruido_ -señala hacia los zapatos.

- _Lo sé, y me encanta_ -ríe ella, zapateando un par de veces. Le encanta hacer sonar sus pasos.

 _-Sí, muy bien, pero Gregory no quiere que traiga mujeres... ya sabes... como tú_.

- _Putas_ -escupe Carol, cansada de que a los hombres les cueste tanto nombrar su profesión, como si la fuese a ofender. Es puta, lo sabe ella, lo sabe él y cualquiera que pase por su lado cuando cae la noche - _Oh, pobrecito bebé ¿tu niñera te ha castigado sin follar?_ -se burla con una fingida voz maternal.

- _Sin follar con, ¿Cómo dijo él? ah sí, mujeres de tu calaña, pero puedo traer scorts o como pollas se diga_ -gruñe él, subiendo las escaleras del garaje que dan hasta la segunda planta, donde al final del pasillo está su habitación.  
Hay un ascensor, pero no se va a arriesgar a usarlo y que al abrirse la puerta lo reciba Gregory con la cara de coño arenoso que tiene.

Carol arquea una ceja.  
- _¿Y por qué no trajiste una scort?_ -pregunta, subiendo tras él despacio, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Daryl abre la puerta del pasillo.  
- _Pues porque me gusta follar contigo. Sujeta esto_ -dice entregándole la bolsa de papel con su menú infantil, para poder tener sus manos libres y así cogerla a ella en brazos.

Carol sonríe.  
- _Podría haberme quitado los tacones_ -susurra en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, y deteniéndose en su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza sobre el mordisco que dejó la noche anterior, marcándolo aún más.

Daryl se muerde el labio intentando contener el gemido que lucha por salir, cuando siente sus dientes clavándose sin miramientos en su cuello, y sus manos tirando de su cabello hacia ella para tenerlo inmovilizado. Que porqué no contrató a una scort, le preguntó... no está tan loco como para arriesgarse a no tener eso.

Sonríe al ver que Rick sigue aguardando frente a la puerta de su habitación. Deberá conocerlo más, puede ser un buen aliado a la hora de cubrir sus escapadas.  
Lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza preguntándole en silencio si está todo en orden.  
El hombre asiente.

- _Vaya, no me habías mencionado que íbamos a hacer un trío_ -se muerde el labio Carol, mirando hacia Rick fingiendo estar emocionada ante la idea.

- _No vamos a hacer un trío_ -gruñe Daryl, que la deja en el suelo con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper _-Él es Rick..._ -ha olvidado el apellido.

- _Rick Grimes, soy su guardaespaldas_ -se presenta él, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

- _Nancy, soy su puta_ -se presenta estrechando su mano. Se le hace extraño que alguien la salude sin tener otras intenciones - _¿Entonces no vamos a hacer un trío? Qué pena_ -lamenta con falsedad, haciendo un puchero a la vez que lo devora con la mirada.

- _Entra_ -ordena Daryl con voz cansada, guiándola hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta tras él. La inmoviliza contra la pared una vez que está en la intimidad de su habitación.  
- _¿Así que quieres hacer un trío?_ -pregunta con voz grave, recorriendo su cuello con su lengua, deteniéndose en su clavícula marcada, donde muerde hasta grabar sus dientes en ella - _lo tendrás_ -asegura besando su boca, sin darle tiempo a responder o procesar lo que acaba de decir - _pero no será mi guardaespaldas quien participe_ -añade, arrebatándole la bolsa de papel que contiene su cena.

- _Oh, lástima_ -finge lamentar, pensando en quien narices va a participar - _¿No será tu niñera, el Tregory ese?_ -pregunta, caminando con su sensual contoneo de caderas, siguiéndolo hacia la terraza de su habitación, que da a la piscina.

- _Es Gregory, con G de gilipollas_ -corrige en un gruñido - _Y no, ni loco_ -se asquea, sólo de imaginarla con él se le cierra el estómago -s _iéntate aquí, ahora vengo_ -la invita, separando una silla de la mesa de cristal que decora la terraza, para que se pueda sentar.

Carol obedece, y se sienta con elegancia, girando el torso para poder ver las luces de la gran ciudad. Es preciosa, desde su habitación en el hostal sólo puede ver un callejón donde se acumula la basura y las ratas pelean por un trozo de pan mohoso.  
Le encantaría poder ver esas luces todos los días, con su niña a su lado e inventando historias sin sentida.

- _Aquí tienes_ -llama su atención Daryl, dejando sobre la mesa una tarrina de helado de chocolate - _Anoche me robaste una, y utilizas preservativos con sabor a chocolate, así que supongo que te gusta_ -murmura, sentándose frente a ella, y sacando su menú de la bolsa.

- _No la robé, te avisé de que me la llevaba_ -replica ella, ocultando su estúpida emoción por ese simple gesto. Primero quiere invitarla a cenar, y ahora le ofrece helado de chocolate sin motivo alguno.

Daryl se echa a reír, perdido en la elegancia de su figura con la ciudad de fondo. No puede tener una mejor vista.  
- _Lo que tú digas, aquí tienes tu muñeco_ -dice entregándole el pequeño paquete que contiene un juguete en el interior.

Carol se muerde el labio sonriente, y lo guarda deprisa en su bolso, donde estará a buen recaudo.  
Saborea el helado, dios, adora el chocolate. Recuerda cuando de niña se sentaba con sus padres junto a la chimenea y tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras veían la nieve caer por la ventana. Vivían en un pueblo pequeño, y a veces se quedaban aislados por semanas, viviendo de los víveres que compraron con antelación y soportando cortes de luz que les llevaban a utilizar velas y aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para jugar a las sombras. Tiene dulces recuerdos de su tierna infancia.  
Los echa de menos, todos los días de su vida...

- _¿De dónde eres?_ -pregunta Daryl de sopetón, mirándola por encima de su hamburguesa -tienes un ligero acento que no es de aquí, y no consigo ubicarte -añade con la boca llena.

Carol sonríe con suavidad. Casi parece que le ha leído el pensamiento.  
- _No voy a darte detalles de mi vida privada, niño rico, sólo te diré que no nací aquí, pero llevo más de veinte años en Estados Unidos_ -responde evadiendo la pregunta, es la mejor forma que tiene de protegerse.

La mira ladeando la cabeza. Su acento es muy débil, pero se le nota, sobretodo cuando pronuncia la letra R, la cual arrastra más de lo normal. Como ha dicho ella, no es de Estados Unidos, y ni de algún otro país de América, eso seguro.  
- _Muy bien... ¿Y puedo preguntar al menos por qué elegiste el nombre de Nancy?_ -pregunta cambiando de tema.

- _Porque tengo las piernas largas como la Barbie_ -responde sin mirarle, distraída con su helado, pero alzando la pierna casi por encima de su cabeza.

Daryl traga con dificultad, intentando procesar su respuesta. No puede pensar, dios, ama sus piernas.  
- _Eso no tiene lógica, es como si yo digo que he pedido comida en McDonalds porque me gusta Burger King_ -compara él.

- _Yo si le veo la lógica, y eso es lo que importa -_ se defiende ella - _¿Por qué estamos en la terraza? ¿Pretendes presumir de hotel?_ -pregunta señalando hacia el hotel Dixon, que se alza orgulloso tras ellos.

Daryl mira hacia el lugar.  
- _Ni me había dado cuenta de que puede verse desde aquí_ -murmura asqueado - _¿Sabes que cuesta 30000$ pasar la noche en la suite de lujo?_ -susurra negando con la cabeza - _Es una exageración, odio eso... Y encima tengo que acatar órdenes y hacer cosas que no me gustan si quiero heredar todo esto. Como si me interesase..._

 _-¿No te interesa tener dinero? -_ pregunta Carol, con la cuchara en la boca.

- _No es eso, a ver... me gusta tener dinero ¿A quién no le gusta? pero mi dinero lo podría utilizar para cosas más útiles, a mí no me interesa tener todo esto_ -señala despectivo su alrededor - _Me conformo con tener lo suficiente para pagar las facturas de una casa humilde, tener cinco comidas al día y poder permitirme algún pequeño capricho de vez en cuando: salir a cenar, ir al cine, comprarme ropa en una tienda de barrio... -_ se explica él, sacando los pensamientos de su interior.

Carol lo mira con una dulce sonrisa, quién le iba a decir que el heredero de la fortuna Dixon iba a ser alguien de origen humilde... Ese hombre es un ricacho sintiéndose mal por tener tanto cuando hay personas que no tienen qué comer. Como ella...  
 _-¿Aceptas el consejo de esta puta?_ -pregunta dejando a un lado el helado para poder entrelazar sus manos sobre la mesa. Daryl se encoje de hombros - _No la cagues, estas en una posición privilegiada, puedes hacer grandes cosas, acepta lo que te digan, ve a donde te ordenen, responde lo que quieran oír, miente, hazles creer que eres lo que ellos quieren que seas, que confíen en ti, monta tu propia empresa, algo ajeno a esto -señala hacia el hotel -Haz de tu afición tu profesión ¿Cuantos millonarios existen que se aburren, crean su propia línea de ropa, de perfume e incluso graban un disco a pesar de cantar como el culo? apoyarán tu negocio sólo por la fama de tu apellido, les dará igual si vendes piedras con ojos pintados a 100$, las comprarán por ser quién eres. Gana tu propio dinero, ve creando tu círculo de confianza, amasando tu pequeña fortuna, y entonces haz todos los cambios que desees, y mandas a tu niñera a la mierda, vende todo esto, traspasa el negocio de tu familia, sigue con lo que a ti te gusta y cómprate esa casa con la que sueñas._

Daryl deja de comer y la observa estudiando la idea. Sonríe, ¿Cómo alguien con una cabeza tan bien amueblada decide dedicarse a la prostitución? Es buena estratega, supone que ha utilizada las experiencias vividas en sus años aprendiendo la picardía de la calle y las ha adaptado a su situación,  
- _Creo que es lo más sensato que he oído hoy_ -murmura mesándose la perilla, y entonces recuerda algo - _Gregory me ha pedido que me corte el cabello y afeite, ¿Tú que opinas?_

Carol hace un puchero.  
- _Yo no quiero que te cortes el pelo, así puedo dirigirte donde yo quiera, podrías simplemente recogerlo en una coleta, y tu perilla... dios, es un placer añadido cuando estás en cierto sitio_ -gime volviendo a alzar su pierna haciéndole saber a qué se refiere, y mordiéndose el labio de manera seductora.

Su pene se agita nervioso, le encanta su explosivo de su carácter.  
 _-¿Estás intentando provocarme?_ -pregunta lamiéndose los dedos tras terminarse la hamburguesa.

- _Puede_ -se encoge de hombros ella, sin apartar la vista de él.

- _Pues detente, aún no he terminado de cenar_ -murmura vaciando el paquete de ketchup sobre las patatas.

- _¿No prefieres cenar otra cosa?_ -pregunta acariciando sus pechos, cuyos pezones se erizan cuando sus dedos rozan la zona.

Daryl traga saliva.  
- _Para, o te tiraré a la piscina_ -amenaza señalando hacia la pileta.

Carol la mira.  
 _-Puf, no lo harás_ -se ríe ella volviendo a su helado, a lo que Daryl arquea la ceja interrogante -E _stamos a principio de otoño, el agua está fría y tú pierdes toda la fuerza por la boca, niño rico_ -se burla tomando la última cucharada de helado

Daryl se levanta, y en un rápido movimiento la coge en brazos y la eleva sobre la piscina.  
- _Atrévete a volver a decir eso y te tiraré_ -dice mirándola con seriedad, y aprovechando para acariciar sus muslos.

Carol ríe. Esto va a ser divertido.  
- _Pierdes toda la fuerza por la b_ o...

La lanza antes de que termine la frase, es una mujer alta, pero pesa tan poco que apenas salpica.  
Sonríe orgulloso, y espera cruzado de brazos a que salga de la piscina, a ver si se atreve a repetir esa frase.  
Está tardando... tiene la sensación de que han pasado demasiados segundos. Joder, a lo mejor no sabe nadar, o el peso de los tacones no la han dejado subir a la superficie.  
- _Mierda_ -gruñe lanzándose de cabeza a la piscina. Bucea a oscuras, iluminado sólo por las pequeñas luces blancas de los laterales de la piscina, y las luces de la ciudad que se quedan en la superficie.  
Busca por el fondo su vestido rojo, su piel pálida, sus tacones negros... A la izquierda, a la derecha, no ve nada. ¡Joder!  
Saca la cabeza cogiendo el aire que tanto necesita.  
 _-¡Nancy!_ -grita desesperado, como si ello fuese a hacer que saliese a flote.

- _Te dije que podía hacerte gritar mi nombre sin ni siquiera tocarte_ -ríe pícara sentada al borde de la piscina - _salí en cuanto saltaste._

Respira aliviado.  
- _¡Zorra mala! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?_ -gruñe saliendo del agua, estremeciéndose cuando el frío de la noche lame su piel húmeda.

- _Oh, ¿He asustado al niño rico? Tranquilo cariño, que nadie se va a preocupar porque una puta se ahogue en tu piscina. -_ dice para tranquilizarle.

 _-¡Yo sí, te habrías ahogado por mi culpa!_ -exclama irritado con ella, hasta que se fija en el ligero temblar de su labio, no se habrá ahogado, pero podría resfriarse - _Vamos dentro, anda, pondré un poco la calefacción_ -dice ayudándola a levantarse.

- _¿De verdad te asustaste?_ -pregunta estrechándose contra él.

Daryl la mira, está mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta de lo condenadamente sexy que se ve con el cabello húmedo y el vestido ceñido a ella como una segunda piel, marcando sus pezones erizados.  
- _Puff_ -bufa él, besándola profundamente - _Entonces... ¿Sabes nadar?_ -pregunta, necesita saberlo por si alguna vez vuelve a lanzarla al agua, o hacen algo más en el interior de esa piscina.

- _Nado perfectamente, incluso con tacones_ -presume ella, dejándose guiar hacia el interior de la habitación, dejando sus huellas húmedas marcadas en el suelo.

- _Desnúdate_ -pide frotando su cabello con una toalla y entregándole a ella otra - _voy a poner a secar nuestra ropa en el radiador toallero para pijos que tengo en el baño y aún no he probado_ -explica sin perder detalle de la sensualidad felina de los movimientos que realiza para desnudarse, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo que en un par de minutos volverá a reclamar. Es la seducción hecha carne.

Lleva las prendas hacia el radiador y aprovecha para observarla sentada sobre la cama, secando su cabello, completamente desnuda, exponiendo su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna. Dios, es perfecta.  
Trastea entre sus cajones, bajo la atenta mirada de ella, en busca de ese maldito objeto que el imbécil de su hermano le regaló y que aún no ha tenido oportunidad de utilizar.  
Sonríe malévolo cuando lo encuentra, espera que le guste.  
- _Coge esto_ -le pide lanzándoselo.

Carol lo agarra al vuelo y observa esa pequeña cosa azulada con forma de huevo con una fina cuerda al extremo.  
Mira a Daryl interrogante.

- _Querías un trío ¿no? Pues ese será el número tres_ -explica sin sacarla de dudas.

- _¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Lo sumerjo en agua y espero unos minutos hasta que se convierta en un alemán de metro noventa con un pollón de 30cm?_ -bromea, escudriñando el objeto.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _Muy graciosa, introdúcelo donde quieras_ -pide cruzándose de brazos, esperando ver cual de sus dos estrechos conductos elige.

Carol vuelve a observar el objeto y luego a él.  
 _-Muy bien, pero puede que sientas una ligera molestia_ -advierte con sonrisa pícara, haciendo a Daryl perder la paciencia.

Se acerca a ella en dos zancadas y la besa, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama y arrebatándole el objeto.  
- _Te di la oportunidad de elegir_ -gruñe contra su boca mientras baña el pequeño objeto en sus fluidos, para así lubricarlos e introducirlo entre sus labios sin dificultad, hasta adaptarlo en el interior de su canal.  
- _Estás muy húmeda_ -susurra, acariciando su clítoris con los dedos.

 _-Porque me has tirado a la piscina, capullo_ -le recuerda ella, revolviéndose en la cama cuando él muerde su clavícula otra vez, justo en el mismo lugar que antes - _¿Para qué narices es ese chisme? yo no siento nada_ -se queja ella, que debe cerrar sus piernas para cerciorarse de que sigue ahí.

Daryl sonríe contra su cuello, y pulsa el botón del pequeño control remoto que tiene entre sus manos, activando la intensidad más baja.

Gime cuando siente las suaves vibraciones produciendo un hormigueo en su interior que hacen que se le endurezcan los pezones.  
Muy leves como para provocarle el orgasmo, pero lo suficientemente intensa como para no poder ignorarlo y tener la necesidad de más.

- _Vas a estar sintiendo esa cosa vibrar entre tus piernas todo este tiempo mientras yo recorro tu cuerpo y aumento la intensidad hasta que me supliques que te folle_ -gruñe mordiendo su hombro, colocándose encima de ella, metiendo una pierna entre las suyas para evitar que las junte y así darse placer a sí misma - _¿Dónde están las marcas de la noche anterior?_ -pregunta al darse cuenta de que su piel luce pálida y virgen.

Carol le dedica una media sonrisa.  
- _Tranquilo machote, tu territorio sigue marcado debajo de tres capas de maquillaje_ -jadea sintiendo como lame cada curva desnuda de su cuerpo, como si quisiera limpiar todo aquello que cubre los moretones que él dejó.

Daryl sorbe en el hueco de su garganta, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, incluso juraría que puede escuchar el sonido que hace su corazón al intentar bombear sangre.  
Se permite unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación de ella arañando su espalda sin miramiento, a ver como explica mañana las marcas nuevas...  
La siente agarrar su cabello para mantenerlo pegado contra su cuello para que continúe.  
¿Le gusta eso? pues le dará más. Muerde donde sabe que ya está marcada, y se aprieta contra ella, presionando la punta de su pene duro contra su clítoris húmedo por la excitación.  
Ella gime, un gemido sincero, está disfrutando de aquello, y eso lo excita aún más.  
Baja por su pecho, y amasa sus dos montículos con toda la mano, atrapando los pezones entre sus dedos y apretando hasta tenerlos duros como dos guijarros helados.  
Gruñe ante tan hermosa visión, y se lleva uno a la boca, para torturarlo, morderlo, y mamar de él, limpiando cada gota de agua dulce proveniente de la piscina que queda sobre él.  
De nuevo ella presiona su cabeza contra su cuerpo, amordazándolo en su pecho, obligándole a seguir hasta que afloje su agarre. No le importa, le gusta que tenga esa necesidad de sentir más, que disfrute.

Aumenta la intensidad de las vibraciones.  
Carol se arquea ante tan inesperado cambio de ritmo. Dios, eso es maravilloso, casi que se siente mal por disfrutar de cada cosa que él le hace, ya sea su inocente invitación a cenar, como la sensación de su puño en su interior. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que disfrutó con un cliente, la última vez que un hombre buscó algo más que su propio placer, Daryl desea verla disfrutar, y lo está consiguiendo.

La observe retorcerse, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, enrrollando la sábana en su interior, la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados, y su corto cabello húmedo pegado a su piel.  
Lame su vientre, raspando con sus dientes su camino hacia su centro de placer, el cual ignora para centrarse en el interior de sus muslos, sus piernas, esas que tanto lo han torturado hoy. Besa, lame, sorbe, muerde como si no hubiese mañana, dejando un hermoso mapa sobre sus pálidos muslos.

- _Daryl, por favor_ -suplica ella, tirando de su cabello rubio, para guiarlo hasta su centro.

Se echa a reír ¿Así que a eso se refería cuando le preguntó si debía cortarse el cabello? Le gusta ser controlado así, que le den a Gregory, sus greñas se quedan.  
Muerde sus labios, sintiendo el juguete vibrar contra su barbilla, y lleva el clítoris a su boca, una vez más esta noche, le gusta darle placer, tenerla al borde, está preciosa cuando la tiene desesperada por su liberación, con el rostro enrojecido, y su cuerpo brillante por el sudor.  
Roza su perilla contra su centro ¿No decía que eso era un placer extra? Pues ahí tiene.

Carol gime cuando él la devora como si no hubiese comido en años, arañando con sus barbas cada punto de placer, mordiendo su botón de nervios, como si intentase dejarlo marcado reclamarlo como suyo, aumentando su placer aún más, teniéndola al límite del orgasmo.

Vuelve a disminuir las vibraciones del juguete.

- _Hijo de puta_ -lo insulta ella, ya casi lo tenía.

- _Date la vuelta, malhablada_ -gruñe, tumbándola boca abajo, para que su cuerpo presione contra el colchón.  
Gime al ver que el mordisco que dejó en su trasero sigue ahí, sin maquillaje alguno. Debió haberlo olvidado, se lo hará recordar.  
Muerde el otro cachete, apretando con fuerza el que ya está marcado.  
Y lo azota, dejando su mano grabada a fuego, y arrancándole un gemido a ella.  
- _¿Quieres que te folle?_ -pregunta contra su oído, acariciando la zona enrojecida por la cachetada.

Carol asiente sin aire, necesita terminar, no puede aguantar más la necesidad, esas leves vibraciones la crispan, necesita que el ritmo aumente.

- _No te oigo_ -gruñe mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Traga saliva.  
- _Sí, quiero que me folles, por favor_ -suplica con el poco aire que le queda, sintiéndolo sonreír contra su oído, besar su espalda, y maniobrar en busca del preservativo.  
El juguete sigue en el nivel más bajo, y él se acomoda entre sus nalgas, buscando su entrada.  
Se mueve despacio, algo que le gusta de él, a pesar de ser un salvaje tiene miramientos, y actúa con delicadeza cuando es necesario.  
Entra en ella palmo a palmo, ganando terreno, llenándola, hasta que su pubis está a ras contra su trasero.

- _Me gusta tu culo, es tan redondeado y apretado_ -gime él, moviéndose lentamente, terminando de adaptarse, acelerando el ritmo cuando siente que se reduce la resistencia.

Carol se queja bajo él, quiere que aumente el ritmo aún más, pero está inmovilizada por el cuerpo de él sobre su espalda.

- _¿Pero qué?_ -se sorprende él cuando siente los talones de ella golpear sobre su espalda - _No me arrees como si fuera un caballo_ -se queja él, amasando su trasero, disfrutando de la visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de su interior.

- _¡Pues muévete, imbécil!_ -gime entre dientes, volviendo a golpearle con los talones. Bendita flexibilidad.

Daryl la embiste, una, dos, tres veces...  
- _¿Así? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?_ -gruñe manteniendo ese ritmo. Ella sólo gime con cada golpe, y él se pierde en el placer, sintiendo como sus paredes lo abrazan, y las débiles vibraciones del juguete se cuelan a través de la fina piel que separa un canal del otro, acariciando su miembro.  
Echa su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y agarra su garganta en busca de un beso hambriento, enredando su lengua con la de ella, con cierta dificultad debido a la incómoda posición.

Sus labios producen un sonido húmedo cuando se separan y él se queda a un palmo de su rostro observándola.  
Sus mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos entreabiertos, y sus enormes ojos azules mirándolos en una súplica silenciosa.  
- _Eres preciosa_ -gime contra su boca, acelerando el ritmo y aumentando la intensidad de las vibraciones hasta que se hacen insoportables incluso para él.  
Ambos gimen ruidosamente, cuando sus orgasmos llegan a la vez, forzados por las intensas vibraciones.  
Se deja caer sobre ella, dejando que su pene se ablande en su interior, y sus réplicas cesen, y dejen de ordeñarlo.

- _Dios_ -gime exhausto, rodando a su lado - _Vale, eso ha sido..._ -no termina la frase, se gira para mirarla a ella, que no ha cambiado de posición, continúa boca abajo intentando recuperar el aire, mirándole con un solo ojo.  
- _Hey_ -se tumba de lado para estar más cerca de su rostro - _¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta algo preocupado, frotando su espalda desnuda.  
Mierda, se ha pasado, joder, es un bruto que no controla y le ha hecho daño, Dios, si...

- _Debemos hacer un trío más a menudo, me gusta tu amigo_ -bromea ella, una vez que ha localizado la cuerda del juguete y ha conseguido sacarlo de su interior.

Respira aliviado, sólo estaba extrayendo esa cosa.  
- _Estoy de acuerdo_ -apoya él, cogiendo el juguete y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche, junto al condón que por su bien deberá recordar tirar antes de que Jacqui entre a limpiar la habitación.

Carol mira el reloj de su muñeca.  
- _Te quedan dos horas niño rico, ¿Qué más quieres hacer?_ -pregunta apoyándose sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos sobre él, y acariciando su vello distraídamente.

Daryl la observa.  
- _Podemos quedarnos así, hasta que tengas que irte_ -murmura sintiéndose tímido, no es algo que esté acostumbrado a pedir, pero no entiende porqué le gusta tanto...

-Como usted ordene -susurra ella, acariciando su mejilla contra su pecho, y relajándose con el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado, esforzándose en estabilizarse tras el intenso momento.

Daryl mira sus cuerpos desnudos y brillantes por el sudor entrelazados el uno con el otro. Es una imagen preciosa.  
Acaricia su espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, intentando explicarse el extraño calor humano que siente al tenerla abrazada a él ¿Por qué le gusta tanto ese gesto? supone que porque es algo nuevo que jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de tener.

Daryl despierta solo, se maldice por haberse quedado dormido de nuevo, joder, le relaja muchísimo tenerla abrazada a él.  
Se daría de hostias por... y entonces la ve junto a la puerta cristalera del balcón, ya vestida, sosteniendo una copa vacía en una mano, y un cigarro en la otra.

- _Aún no te has ido_ -murmura con voz somnolienta levantándose de la cama, exponiendo su desnudez sin pudor alguno.

Sonríe girándose hacia él.  
- _Pagaste por una noche y yo cumplo, aunque tenga que pasarme una hora viéndote dormir_ -dice ella, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, para terminárselo de una vez - _Ya me voy_ -anuncia cogiendo su bolso.

Daryl la acompaña hasta la puerta y le entrega la chaqueta de cuero.  
Carol lo mira esperando una explicación.  
- _Hace frío fuera_ -explica - _¿Te veré esta noche?_ -pregunta con la mano en el pomo.

 _-Si no se te adelanta ningún otro cliente sí_ -responde con una sonrisa seductora, colocándose la chaqueta. Lo agradece, ya empieza a refrescar.

- _No lo hará_ -asegura él. Aunque tuviese que estar toda la tarde frente a ese puticlub - _Hasta la noche_ -se despide inclinándose para besarla, pero ella arquea la espalda alejándose de él.

- _Se acabó tu tiempo, niño rico_ -se escabulle ella, saliendo por la puerta con los tacones en la mano y alejándose por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de Daryl.

- _Acompáñala, asegúrate de que no la descubren_ -le pide a Rick, que obedece sin rechistar.

Comienza otro día de su nueva vida, y tiene claro que piensa aplicar los consejos de Nancy, esa mujer que empieza a estar en su mente más tiempo de lo normal.

* * *

 **Hola, pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo más, cargado de sexo, pero con detalles y conversaciones que han calado en ambos.**

 **Carol se cierra a los sentimientos, y se niega a dar detalles sobre su vida personal, a diferencia de Daryl, que no tiene problemas en comentarle sus inquietudes y a sentirse cómodo teniendo algo más que sexo con ella.**

 **Otro detalle, que quizás no os habéis dado cuenta, es que Daryl no tiene ni idea de como funciona el mundo de la prostitución, y cree que ella lo ejerce por gusto.**

 **Habéis preguntado si la historia será larga. En principio sí, según si sigue teniendo buena acogida y no os aburrís.**

 **A quién comentó que el fic le recuerda a la canción Rockabye. Oye, pues tienes razón, le va bastante bien XD**

 **Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre algún juego, postura, u acto sexual que os gustaría ver, podéis hacerlas sin miedo :)**

 **De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	5. Mentiras

**5\. Mentiras**

Las manecillas del reloj marcan las 08:17, y el sonido de su tic-tac es lo único que interrumpe el silencio de esa sala, junto con los dedos de Carol, que tamborilean sobre la mesa al ritmo del segundero mientras espera pacientemente, sentada sobre la silla de cuero negro del despacho de Negan, a que el hombre termine de contar el dinero.  
Balancea su pierna izquierda, que está cómodamente cruzada sobre la derecha, y da largas caladas a su cigarrillo, cerrando los ojos, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando expulsa el humo, disfrutando lo máximo posible de su sabor, ya que pasarán muchas horas antes de que pueda volver a sentir la nicotina envenenando sus pulmones.  
Lleva puesta la chaqueta que Daryl le ofreció. Ese niño rico era todo un tierno cuando su lujuriosa sed ha sido saciada. Le gusta la forma que tiene de ver el sexo, tan salvaje, pero a la vez atento a ella, a no hacerle daño, más allá del doloroso placer. Sabe que le gusta verla retorcerse de placer, rogar por su placer...  
Sonríe malévola sin darse cuenta. Pobre niño rico, aún no ha visto nada de lo que ella es capaz de hacer...  
Da otra calada a su cigarrillo, y mira distendida hacia ningún lugar en particular. Está sudada, y exhausta, sólo desea darse una ducha, llegar casa, descansar un par de horas e ir a recoger a su niña del colegio para ver su rostro iluminado mientras caminan de vuelta a casa y le cuenta todo lo que ha visto en esa excursión.

- _¡3000$! Wow ¡Esa es mi chica!_ -la alaba Negan, agarrando sus mejillas con violencia para besarla a la fuerza, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella. Carol gruñe y le gira la cara en un brusco movimiento, dando por terminado ese posesivo beso - _Ese imbécil me va a hacer de oro, tú sigue desplumándole como mejor sabes hacer_ -ríe emocionado, barajando la cantidad de billetes que tiene entre sus manos.

- _Es más listo de lo que pensaba, sabía que lo estaba engañando_ -informa, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero - _Esta noche te conseguiré otros 3000$_ -asegura ella, que se levanta de la silla en un grácil movimiento y camina hacia él sonriente para para coger lo que le ofrece.  
Su cara cambia hasta tornarse en decepción, que rápidamente se transforma en ira.  
 _-¿Qué? ¿50$? ¡Esto es injusto, Negan! Me pediste 2000$ y te he traído 3000$ ¡Ese dinero extra me pertenece!_ -ladra ella, agitando el billete sobre el rostro de él.  
Respira alterada. Ya estaba calculando en que se iba a gastar esos 1000$: zapatos y ropa nueva para Sophia, está creciendo, y deben renovar el armario cada dos por tres; Una buena cantidad de comida, lo suficiente como para que su niña pueda hacer cinco comidas al día durante meses; Pagar el alquiler en la fecha correcta, para así no tener que escuchar a la señora Crosby quejarse de sus retrasos en el alquiler; Comprarle a su pequeña la muñeca de trapo que tanto desea. A pesar de que nunca se lo ha dicho sabe que la quiere, le brillan los ojos cuando pasan frente a la juguetería en la que la tienen expuesta, y planta las palmas de las manos sobre el cristal mientras suspira por ella.  
Eso no puede quedar así.  
- _Teníamos un trato_ -gruñe alzándose cuan alta es para estar a su altura.

Negan ríe entre dientes, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Su pequeño pajarillo asustadizo, que ni siquiera sabía hablar el idioma cuando la trajo a Estados Unidos, ha crecido. No sabe si sentirse orgulloso o asustarse. No, no se asusta, sabe que aún la tiene bien atada a él.  
 _-Tú lo has dicho: Teníamos. En pasado, todo se fue a la mierda cuando decidiste jugar a ser mamá ¿Recuerdas?_ -La agarra fuertemente por los hombros. Está más delgada que la última vez que la poseyó - _Tú no eres nadie Carol, a ojos de las autoridades no existes, ¿Carol Peletier? ¿Nancy? ¿Quienes son esas? yo te creé, me perteneces, y te recuerdo que legalmente Sophia también, así que si quieres seguir viendo a tu niña te aconsejo que cierres esa boca, no la abras hasta que tu cliente te ordene que le chupes la polla, cojas tus 50$ y te vayas a duchar. Apestas a sexo_ -gruñe apartándola de su lado de un fuerte empujón que le hace trastabillar, hasta que consigue equilibrarse al chocar contra la puerta.

Carol resuella con violencia, apretando los dientes, mirándole con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Odia a ese monstruo con toda su alma, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, un movimiento en falso, un error, una llamada a la policía intentando hacerse la heroína, y ella aparecerá muerta en una cuneta, y su hija... Dios, no quiere pensar lo que le haría a su hija si acaba entre sus garras.  
Sale dando un portazo, y se aleja de allí a paso ligero, haciendo sonar sus pasos, silenciando la estridente risa de Negan.

Eugene intenta seguir su ritmo, debe acompañarla a la ducha, asegurarse de que todo está correcto, y decirle a su jefe la verdad de lo que ve, porque si miente su rostro acabará como el del pobre Dwight; Un joven que trabajaba allí al igual que él, pero que se enamoró de una de las prostitutas, la ayudó y encubrió para que engañase a Negan con las ganancias, consiguiendo así tener sus propios ahorros para huir de allí. Pero la cosa no funcionó, Negan lo descubrió y se vengó: A él le planchó la cara delante de todos, y de ella no se volvió a saber nada.  
Por suerte para él, con Nancy no intercambia palabras, su primer día la saludó, pero ella no le devolvió el saludo, sólo siguió caminando y permitió que la vigilase mientras se duchaba.  
Agradece que sea así, así es mucho más difícil entablar una amistad o sentir algún cariño por ella, y por ende poner en riesgo su integridad física para ayudarla.

Carol se para frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde se quitará el disfraz de Nancy y volverá a ser ella un día más.  
Escucha a Eugene respirar con dificultad tras ella. Tantas horas sentado comiendo porquerías y jugando a vídeojuegos no le están haciendo bien, pero no va a ser ella quién se lo diga, allá él con su vida, le importa una mierda si mañana la palma de un infarto. En todos estos años entre esas personas ha aprendido a no cogerle cariño a nadie. A algunos los odia, y les desea una muerte lenta y dolorosa, otros le son indiferentes y por las chicas no se permite sentir nada.  
Sólo hay una persona que ama en su vida, y las pocas personas por las que siente algún aprecio la conocen por Carol.

Se dispone a girar el picaporte cuando escucha un llanto desconsolado saliendo de la habitación de al lado.  
No sabe como es, pero sabe de quien se trata, sabía que iban a traer una chica nueva al redil. Anoche debió ser su primer día de "trabajo"... sólo desea que ella no fuese virgen.  
Aún recuerda su primer día. Recuerda lo avergonzada que se sintió cuando Negan la expuso desnuda delante de una decena de hombres, que pujaban por ella. Sí... su virginidad fue subastada, como si de una de obra de arte se tratase.  
Una decena de hombres interesados en ella, en ser el primero en robarle la inocencia. Recuerda como la miraban, no era más que un jugoso trozo de carne. Ninguno de ellos se apiadó de ella, ignoraron como temblaba, como intentaba tapar sus vergüenzas, como sollozaba... Ninguno vio la chica asustaba que tenían delante.  
Sólo deseaba que uno de esos hombres se acercase a ella, cubriese su desnudez con una chaqueta, la abrazase de forma paternal y la sacase de allí mientras le susurraba al oído "Ahora estás a salvo".  
Pero eso no pasó...  
Recuerda su primer cliente, el hombre que la compró; le triplicaba la edad, medio calvo, con sobrepeso, sudoroso. Era un enorme oso comparado con ella. Fue de todo menos cuidadoso, se tomó su tiempo, toda noche, no dejó un sólo recoveco de su cuerpo sin mancillar, y ella lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar a Dios que la dejase morir, y reunirse con sus padres.

Sacude la cabeza. Esa chica inocente y dulce murió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no queda nada de ella, es sólo un recuerdo.  
Con el tiempo aprendió que cuanto más suplicaba, gritaba y lloraba más se excitaba el hombre, por lo que se mordía la lengua, y lloraba en silencio, quedándose quieta como una muñeca, dejándose hacer, abandonando su cuerpo, ya habría tiempo para derramar sus lágrimas sobre la almohada, cuando sólo ella pudiese escucharse. Y ese sólo fue el principio del cambio, aprendió a sacar su genio, a dominar, a que creyesen que la estaban dominando, a darles lo que querían, alimentar el absurdo ego masculino, se convirtió en la mejor mentirosa de ese burdel. Era fácil, entre las paredes de su habitación se sentía poderosa. No ganaba mucho, pero el alojamiento, desayuno y almuerzo eran gratis, y podía vivir con 50$ al día, e incluso se permitía ahorrar algo, para tener un futuro el día que terminase de pagarle la deuda a Negan.  
Ilusa...

- _Psss_ -le chista Simon para llamar su atención - _¿No te recuerda a alguien?_ -se burla, señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta frente a la que él hace guardia, y relamiéndose con el desesperado llanto de la joven.

Carol ríe entre dientes.  
- _Sí, a ti cuando te pillaste los huevos con la cremallera. Gilipollas..._ -gruñe entrando en su habitación, seguida por Eugene.  
Ya no les tiene miedo, antes la presencia de cualquiera de ellos hacía que las piernas le temblasen ¿Pero ahora? No son más que ovejas creyéndose lobos, no tienen ningún poder sobre ella. Negan sería un hijo de puta sin corazón, pero para poder tocar a alguna de sus chicas se debía pagar primero. Ella podría provocar a Simon todo lo que quisiera, que si se atreviese a darle el más mínimo empujón acabaría con la cara planchada.

Se desnuda en segundos y entra en la ducha, donde el agua caliente borra todo rastro de sexo, excepto los moretones que aún no han tenido tiempo de desaparecer, y varios nuevos que luce en el hombro, cuello, glúteo e interior de los muslos. Se echa a reír, va a tener que ponerle un bozal a ese niño rico, o limitar las mordeduras y chupetones a zonas no visibles a simple vista, o a este paso no ganará para maquillaje.  
No comprende la forma de pensar de ese hombre, está preocupado por los excesos que hay en una vida de lujo, odia el precio que hay que pagar para pasar una noche en el hotel del que él es propietario, pero en cambio, no le tiembla la mano a la hora de soltar 3000$, por tener sexo con una prostituta.  
3000$... con eso ella sería capaz de vivir un año si se lo montaba bien.  
Pobre niño rico, que aún no sabe dónde encaja.

* * *

Daryl entierra el rostro sobre su almohada. Aún huele a ella, y su miembro lo sabe. Pero no puede prestarle atención ahora mismo, tiene cosas que hacer.  
Se levanta de un salto, abre la ventana para ventilar la habitación y eliminar el olor a sexo. Lava el juguete sexual que tanto placer les ha dado a ambos, mete el preservativo en una bolsa, lo tira en la papelera junto a los restos de su cena y corre a la ducha.  
Hoy es un nuevo día, y se ha levantado con otros ánimos, tiene pensado hacer caso a Nancy a ver que ocurre.  
Se mira en el espejo y sonríe; A ver como tapa ese mordisco del cuello que ayer fue remarcado. Gregory no puede enterarse de lo que hizo anoche.  
Si supiera...  
- _Dios_ -no puede evitar gemir al recordarlo. Esa mujer lo está volviendo loco, y hace dos días que la conoce, pero tiene algo... no sabe identificarlo, pero hay algo en ella que nunca ha visto en otra mujer. Es pícara y a la vez dulce, segura, inteligente, con un rebuscado sentido del humor, y esos malditos ojos...  
Sacude la cabeza, debe concentrarse.  
Se peina correctamente, metiendo su cabello tras las orejas, procurando que la marca de su cuello quede tapado por algún mechón.  
Recorta la barba, lo suficiente como para no parecer un mendigo, pero lo justo para que siga poblada y así pueda arañar la suave y pálida piel de esa mujer.  
Sonríe de nuevo sintiéndose un poco idiota por ello.  
Abre su armario y se viste con uno de esos asquerosos trajes monocromáticos.  
- _Hey Rick, ¿Sabes hacer el nudo de la corbata?_ -pregunta abriendo la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con su guardaespaldas - _No suelo vestir estas cosas y no tengo ni zorra idea._

Rick asiente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos anuda el lazo correctamente.  
Daryl lo observa, luce cansado.  
- _¿No has dormido nada?_ -pregunta, colocándose la chaqueta.

- _No, señor. Tengo un horario de 24 horas, dentro de 30 minutos su otro guardaespaldas tomará el relevo y yo me iré a descansar_ -informa, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, camino al comedor.

- _¿Mi otro guardaespaldas?_ -se extraña, ese dato es completamente nuevo para él.

- _Sí, se llama Abraham Ford, y no se preocupe, que lo pondré al tanto de usted y las medidas que debe tomar durante la noche_ -asegura con sonrisa cómplice, haciéndole saber que podrá volver a traer a quien quisiera sin problemas.

Daryl asiente con la cabeza en agradecimiento y sonríe al recordar como Nancy se presentó a él. Esa mujer...  
-¿ _Crees que sus ojos son reales?_ -pregunta casi sin pensar. Rick frunce el ceño en un gesto de incomprensión - _Me refiero a Nancy, tiene unos ojos... no sé, no parecen de este mundo_ -ríe pensativo. Esos malditos ojos...

Rick sonríe.  
- _No lo sé, señor, no me fijé mucho_ -responde con sinceridad. Es cierto, la forma que tuvo de saludarle lo desconcertó y puso bastante nervioso, casi que temía que le acabasen proponiendo un trío, por lo que evitó mirarla.

- _¿Te puedo pedir algo?_ -pregunta Daryl, haciendo a su guardaespaldas tensarse; ahí viene la petición del trío - _¿Podrías dejar de llamarme señor cuando estemos a solas? Llámame sólo Daryl, y delante del imbécil de Gregory pues me llamas señor, majestad, su excelencia o como pollas debas llamarme, pero a solas quiero ser sólo Daryl_ -pide, intentando llevar a cabo lo que Nancy le propuso.

Rick respira aliviado.  
- _Por supuesto se... Daryl_ -se corrige antes de terminar la frase.

Llegan a la cocina, de nuevo Patricia le ha preparado la mesa con una cantidad excesiva de platos a elegir.  
- _Buenos días señor Dixon, ha madrugado hoy_ -saluda la mujer, haciéndole gestos para que tome asiento.

- _Buenos días_ -saluda distraído intentando elegir qué comerá hoy - _¿Y Gregory?_ -pregunta sentándose frente al plato humeante de huevos con bacon.

- _El señor Gregory siempre desayuna fuera, lo de ayer fue una excepción_ -informa la mujer, sirviéndole el café.

Daryl sonríe. Eso es perfecto.  
- _¿Ha desayunado ya, Patricia?_ -pregunta, aliviado de no sentir como Gregory le perfora el cráneo con la mirada.

La mujer niega con la cabeza.  
- _Desayuno con el servicio, señor_ -le recuerda, mirándose a los pies con timidez.

 _-¿Y tú Rick, has desayunado?_ -pregunta a su guardaespaldas.

- _Eh... no... ¿Señor?_ -responde sin estar seguro de si debe dirigirse a él así ahora mismo.

- _Daryl, mientras no haya peces gordos delante, de esos que creen que mean oro, llámame Daryl, y tú también Patricia_ -responde volviendo a mirar a la mujer - _¿Podrías avisar a Jacqui y Otis? me gustaría desayunar con vosotros_ -pide con una encantadora sonrisa.

Patricia duda un instante, pero acaba asintiendo y marcha con gusto a buscarlos. Sonríe. El joven Dixon lleva dos días allí y ya se ha aprendido el nombre de todos los del servicio, su tío pasó 40 años allí y no se molestó en llamar a un sólo miembro del personal de la casa por su nombre.

- _Siéntate, Rick_ -pide, palmeando la silla. Él obedece - _Cuéntame algo de ti ¿Tienes familia?_ -pregunta interesado, queriendo pasar el tiempo mientras espera a que lleguen el resto de personas, y así poder conocer un poco más al hombre que debe proteger su vida.

Rick sonríe.  
- _Estoy casado, mi mujer se llama Michonne, tenemos una hija de 11 meses llamada Judith y tengo un hijo de 6 años de una relación anterior que se llama Carl_ -responde sintiendo ese maravilloso calor humano en el interior de su corazón, que aparece cada vez que piensa en ellos - _¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia?_ -pregunta sintiéndose algo extraño al tutearle, sin saber muy bien si está excediéndose.

Daryl saluda a Otis y Jacqui que entran por la puerta con semblante preocupado. Los pobres deben de estar pensando que va a despedirlos.  
Hace gestos para que tomen asiento, y vuelve a centrarse en Rick.  
- _No, no me queda nadie, la pobreza los mató, por eso quiero conoceros, supongo que ahora sois lo más parecido que tendré a una familia_ -Explica él, ganándose una cálida sonrisa por parte de Patricia.

* * *

Carol espera frente al colegio junto al resto de padres. En un par de minutos su niña saldrá por esas puertas y correrá sonriente a abrazarla, con su pesada mochila de Dora la exploradora a la espalda.  
Está impaciente, como si llevase meses sin verla. Mira a su alrededor, el resto de madres y padres pasan el tiempo mirando sus teléfonos móviles o charlando entre ellos. Pero ella no, sus ojos están fijos en esa puerta, por donde saldrá el único amor de su vida.  
Suena la campana, anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar, seguida de cientos de gritos y risas de voces infantiles que recogen sus pertenencias y corren por los pasillos rumbo a la libertad.  
Las puertas se abren, y niños de edades comprendidas entre los 4 y 12 años salen del edificio. Algunos buscan a sus padres con la mirada, otros van atentos a su teléfono móvil.  
Sonríe, acaba de visualizar a su niña, está despidiéndose de una compañera dándole un abrazo. Es tan sociable con todo el mundo...  
Observa como la busca, y ella agita el brazo por encima de su cabeza para que la localice. Sophia sonríe y corre hacia ella con la velocidad que sus piernas le permiten en cuanto hacen contacto visual.

- _¡Mamá!_ -grita lanzándose hacia sus brazos, confiada en que su madre la coja. Siempre lo hace, sabe que nunca la dejará caer.

- _Hola, mi amor_ -la saluda dándole un sinfín de besos en la mejilla - _¿Qué tal el día? ¿Te lo has pasado bien en la excursión?_ -pregunta alejándose de allí.

Sophia asiente.  
- _Ajá, me lo he pasado genial_ -responde sintiendo como su madre la baja de sus brazos y le da la mano para caminar juntas por la acera - _Tienen un montón de animales que necesitan que los cuiden. Tienen jabalíes, pájaros, ciervos, ¡Hasta un oso! y un buitre muy feo, pero que con las alas abiertas puede medir igual que Big Tiny de grande_ -informa emocionada, separando las brazos imitando la envergadura de las alas del animal.

Carol sonríe, siempre que quiere describir algo grande utiliza como referencia a Big Tiny. Le encanta verla feliz. Le llena de vida. Se alegra de que le haya gustado, quizás sea la única excursión que pueda pagarle. El colegio acaba de empezar, y no sabe cuantos gastos tendrá que afrontar.  
Es su primer año, podría haberla escolarizado a partir de los 4 años, pero estaban pasando una muy mala racha económica, mucho peor que esta, y le fue imposible.

- _De mayor quiero ser veterinaria_ -informa, alzando la vista para buscar los ojos de su madre. Mamá es tan guapa...

- _Lo serás, y podrás cuidar de ese buitre feo_ -bromea haciendo reír a su niña. Aún es pronto para tomarse en serio sus planes de futuro, pero sea lo que sea lo que pretenda estudiar ella se encargará de que pueda hacerlo, aunque tenga que pasar todo un año con las piernas abiertas, entregándose 24 horas al día hasta al mismísimo demonio _-Oh, se me olvidaba, mi amiga Nancy me ha dado algo para ti_ -recuerda. Rebusca en su bolso hasta dar con el paquete que contiene en su interior el juguete del menú infantil que Daryl comió unas horas atrás.  
Ese hombre...

Sophia lo abre sonriente.  
- _¡Ala, es un Minion_! -informa riendo traviesa, mostrándole a su madre el muñeco amarillo que saca la lengua haciendo burla, si pulsa un botón - _Me gustan mucho los Minion_. _Y me gusta Nancy_ -dice, volviendo a coger a su madre de la mano para continuar el camino.  
Nancy es genial, siempre está dándole a su madre cosas para que se las de a ella. Espera poder conocerla algún día.

Llegan a la plaza del pueblo, donde se alza la iglesia, o mejor dicho parroquia, que el padre Gabriel mantiene viva.  
- _¿Vamos a comprar algo_? -pregunta emocionada al ver donde se dirigen.

- _Sí, necesitas ropa de abrigo, vamos a ver lo que tienen_ -responde entrando al interior, pasando rápidamente entre los bancos vacíos. A estas horas no hay nadie en la iglesia, al menos no para rezar.

-¡ _Genial, voy a ver si hay uno con Minions!_ -grita corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás, donde sabe que estará el padre Gabriel que la dejará coger lo que quiera.

Carol niega con la cabeza sonriente, disfrutando de la inocencia de su niña.  
Ella no cogerá nada, con lo poco que tiene aguantará un año más, en cambio Sophia va creciendo, y cada cierto tiempo debe renovar el armario.  
Mañana devolverá la ropa que ella haya dejado casi nueva para que otro pobre niño desgraciado la utilice, y mantendrá la esperanza en que siga habiendo gente de buen corazón que no dude en donar. Esa era la rutina en ese lugar.

* * *

- _Quiero montar un cuarto oscuro_ -anuncia Daryl a Gregory en cuanto se han marchado las personas con la que han almorzado y pasado la tarde. Abogados, médicos, economistas... todos amigos de su tío, amistades importantes que según Gregory debe mantener.  
Ha hecho lo que le dijo Nancy: ha puesto buena cara, sonreído, dicho a todo que sí y los ha tenido contentos aunque no ha entendido la mitad de lo que han dicho, y lo poco que ha logrado comprender le ha sudado la polla.

Se ha aburrido como una ostra, exceptuando el momento del desayuno con su nueva familia, en la que ha estado conociéndolos y aprendiendo un poco de ellos:

De Patricia sabe que está casada con Otis, estudió enfermería pero nunca ejerció, y tiene un hijo de 17 años llamado Dylan.

Otis lleva toda su vida de jardinero, y lleva trabajando en la mansión casi desde que su tío Alexander se instaló allí.

Jacqui está divorciada, tiene dos hermanos que viven con ella, trabajó como gerente en el departamento de urbanismo de la ciudad, pero cuando fue despedida el único trabajo que encontró fue el de limpiadora en la casa de Alexander.

Y luego está Abraham, un enorme hombre fuerte y serio pero con sentido del humor. Por lo que le ha contado está casado y será padre de su primer hijo en un par de meses.

- _¿Un qué?_ -pregunta el hombre desconcertado. Se había llevado una buena impresión al verlo bien vestido, intentando cuidar los modales, y actuando educadamente ante los invitados, pero ahora... A saber que tipo de perversión sexual le estaba pidiendo.

 _-Un cuarto oscuro, de estos con luces rojas para revelar fotografías_ -aclara, sin entender porqué le mira con ese espanto.

Gregory respira aliviado. Vale, sólo quiere hacer fotos y revelarlas él mismo. Si eso lo entretiene de las prostitutas...  
- _Está bien, pediré que te monten uno en el cuarto de herramientas del garaje ¿Te parece bien?_ -pregunta, a lo que Daryl asiente encantado.

Le da igual donde le pongan ese cuarto de revelado, sólo desea tener uno. Siempre fue su afición, y como le dijo Nancy, ahora puede transformarla en su profesión.  
Y hablando de Nancy...  
Mira su reloj, son las 19:15 no sabe a que hora estará ella contoneando sus deliciosas caderas frente al prostíbulo, pero quiere estar allí pronto, antes de que otro cliente se le adelante.  
- _¿Debemos hacer algo más?_ -pregunta esperanzado en que le diga que han terminado por hoy.

Gregory niega.  
- _No, hoy no hay más planes, puedes retirarte a hacer lo que desees. Yo estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo_ -informa Gregory, alejándose de él.

Sonríe, duda que vaya a necesitar algo de él, pero le jode que ese tío viva en la casa, todos los demás marchan a sus hogares tras la jornada de trabajo ¿Pero él? Le encantaría poder pasear a Nancy por la casa, cenar con ella en la cocina, mostrarle la sauna, la piscina exterior...  
Bah, decide no darle más vueltas.  
Mira su ropa, se daría de hostias por lo pijo que va, pero le interesa mostrarle a Nancy su cambio.

* * *

- _¿Mamá, estás despierta?_ -pregunta Sophia, tumbada junto a su madre, que no responde a su pregunta. Está dormida profundamente, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.  
Ahora es el momento ideal.  
Se baja de la cama con cuidado, mete a la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y devuelve los 5$ de la excursión al tarro de los ahorros.  
No ha ido... le ha mentido a mamá, se siente mal por mentirle, pero necesitan el dinero; pronto llegará el frío, se resfriarán, mamá comprará medicinas, pero sólo infantiles, porque no habrá dinero para más, y ella se marchará a trabajar muy enferma. No quiere que vuelva a pasar eso, tienen que ahorrar lo máximo posible.

Cuando llegó al colegio por la mañana y vio que Tara llevaba la autorización firmada y los 5$ le dijo que quería entregárselo ella a la profesora, y en cuanto la dejó con todos sus compañeros se guardó el dinero y tiró la autorización a la papelera.  
Todo lo que le ha dicho a su madre sobre lo que vio, se lo contó su compañera Dana, ella no vio ningún animal, pasó el día dibujando, jugando en el patio, y viendo películas de dibujos animados.  
Sólo estaba ella y la señorita Michonne, pero no le importó, le cae bien, tiene la piel de chocolate, más oscura de la de Big Tiny, y le gusta esas cosas que tiene en el pelo. La invitó a una bolsa de M&M's y le enseñó a dibujar gatos.  
Se lo pasó bien a pesar de todo, y espera que mamá nunca se entere de lo que hizo, porque entonces se enfadará con ella, luego le explicará porqué lo hizo, se pondrá triste y la abrazará.  
No le gusta ver a mamá triste...

- _¿Sophia?_ -pregunta Carol con voz adormilada.  
La niña corre hacia ella y salta sobre la cama para abrazar a su madre.  
- _¿Qué hora es?_ -pregunta mirando su reloj. Aún podría dormir diez minutos más, pero sabe que si vuelve a cerrar los ojos luego le costará más levantarse. - _Ve llenando la bañera, yo voy a calentar el agua_ -pide Carol, a lo que su niña reacciona echando a correr hacia el baño. Le encanta que mamá la bañe.

Se despereza y frota los ojos. En un par de hora estará de nuevo frente al hotel-club Alexandria, esperando a Daryl que la recogerá, o eso supone.  
Se pregunta que deliciosa perversidad le tendrá preparada hoy...  
Sacude la cabeza, ahora no es Nancy, es Carol.

- _¿Vas a cenar conmigo?_ -pregunta Sophia desde el baño.

Carol recuerda los 50$ que ganó hoy y sonríe con tristeza.  
- _No mi amor, ceno en el trabajo_ -miente, pero lo que tienen en la nevera debe de durar el doble de tiempo, y eso sólo puede conseguirlo saltándose las comidas. Sabe que está más delgada, que desde que ha sido madre su salud física ha caído en picado, porque lo poco que tiene se lo da a su niña. Pero no se arrepiente de nada, le da igual acabar con una anemia de caballo, o teniendo que darle dos vueltas al cinturón para que no se le caigan los pantalones, Sophia es lo mejor que le ha pasado y sabe que si no llega a ser por ella su vida sería aún más miserable.  
Al menos así tiene un motivo por el que seguir saliendo a la calle todos los días...

* * *

Daryl tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de _It's my life_ de _Bon Jovi_.  
Sonríe, el coche aún huele a sexo de la noche anterior, menos mal que no se ha movido de casa en todo el día, a ver cómo le habría explicado a Gregory el olor almizclado que inundaba el lugar.  
Está impaciente, y algo preocupado ¿Y si ya la recogió alguien? ¿Y si le pasó algo? Mierda, la calle es peligrosa. Debió pedirle a Rick que la acompañase a casa, no, él debió haberla acompañado a casa. Fue un puto estu... respira aliviado cuando la ve aparecer por la esquina, caminando como si pretendiese comerse el mundo.  
Sonríe como un idiota, está preciosa.  
¿Cómo pudo pensar que le había pasado algo? Dios, es un puto exagerado.  
Toca el claxon para llamar su atención, y ella sonríe al darse cuenta de quién es.  
Le encanta su sonrisa.  
Se seca las manos en el pantalón de su traje, no entiende porqué han empezado a sudar en cuanto ella ha comenzado a caminar hacia él.  
 _  
-Has venido pronto, niño ri..._ -detiene el saludo al observar su vestimenta. Sonríe - _Oh, ¿El niño rico se ha convertido en hombre?_ -pregunta con voz sensual.

Daryl sonríe, echaba de menos esa maldita voz.  
- _Sólo aparento serlo. Sube_ -pide abriendo la puerta de su coche.  
Ella se sienta con elegancia, acomodando su cuerpo en el asiento, y extiende la mano esperando a que le pague.  
- _Joder, anda que se te va a olvidar_ -dice algo molesto, y lleva la mano a su bolsillo en busca de su cartera. En este par de días ya debería de haber notado que él es un hombre de palabra.

- _No te enfades cariño, sabes perfectamente que sólo te quiero por tu dinero_ -ronronea con esa maldita voz seductora, y Daryl no entiende porqué se ha sentido insultado, es una prostituta ¿Qué esperaba? - _Pero no lo voy a negar, disfruto mucho del sexo contigo_ -añade sonriendo con picardía, fijando sus enormes ojos azules en él que parecen estar cargados de verdad.

Daryl la besa sin que Carol lo vea venir. No pide permiso, no va despacio, es un beso necesitado, e invade el interior de su boca con hambre de ella. Un beso poderoso pero fugaz.  
Se separa de mala gana emitiendo un sonido húmedo.  
- _Esta mañana me negaste el beso porque se acabó mi tiempo, ahora acaba de comenzar_ -se explica él, volviendo a buscar sus labios para otro beso, esta vez más pausado. Es adictiva.

Carol sonríe, entregándose al beso como mejor sabe hacer: Tomando el control, acercándolo más contra ella y reclamando su lengua, haciéndola esclava absoluta de la suya, y gimiendo contra su boca, sonriendo al notar cómo se le ha erizado la piel ante el sonido.

- _Para, para, para_ -gime Daryl contra sus labios - _Como sigamos a este ritmo acabaremos follando en el aparcamiento. Ponte el cinturón -_ Pide arrancando el coche y encendiendo el reproductor de música. No sabe como lo hace pero tiene un extraño don que le hace dudar sobre quién domina a quién. Joder, los pantalones comienzan a apretar.

- _Wow, You shook me all night long, me encanta_ -exclama Carol moviendo la cabeza y piernas al ritmo de la música.

Daryl la observa sorprendido.  
- _No... esta es mi canción favorita, ¿En serio la conoces?_ -pregunta ilusionado.

 _-"She was the best damn woman I had ever seen. She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies"_ -canta el verso que está sonando para que vea que no le miente - _¿Qué, te sorprende que una puta tenga buen gusto musical?_ -bromea en un sensual contoneo de hombros que hace que el tirante de su vestido resbale por su brazo.

- _Eres genial_ -sonríe divertido, negando con la cabeza e intentando centrar su atención en la carretera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorarla. ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de captar tanto su atención? sólo está bailando, con movimientos muy limitados.  
Le encanta que no tenga miedo a expresarse.  
Canta bien, le encanta su voz, esa mezcla de dulzura y seducción es explosiva.  
- _¿Así que te gusta AC DC?_ -pregunta queriendo conocerla un poco más.

Carol asiente.  
- _Me gusta el rock en todas sus variantes_ -responde con sinceridad, arrepintiéndose al instante. Debería haberse estado quieta, odia revelar información sobre Carol. Ella es Nancy ahora mismo.

Daryl sonríe, eso es algo que tienen en común.  
- _Cuéntame algo más sobre ti. No sé... tú infancia, si tienes familia, color favorito, lo que quieras..._ -pide. Hoy ha conocido un poco más a todo el personal de su casa, y con ellos apenas pasa tiempo, tiene verdadero interés en saber algo más de la mujer con la cual intercambia fluidos.

Carol lo mira frunciendo el ceño.  
- _Vale niño rico disfrazado de hombre rico, vamos a poner una regla: Prohibido hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida privada. Sólo te responderé que mi color favorito es el rojo_ -miente, pero ya cometió un error con sus gustos musicales, y no lo piensa repetir.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
 _-Vale chica misteriosa, intentaré adivinar: Naciste y te criaste en algún país de... ¿Europa?_ -dice en una pregunta, intentando vislumbrar algún gesto que delate que acertó, pero ella lo mira impasible - _Tal vez... ¿Alemania?_ -vuelve a mirarla, nada, como si fuera de piedra -E _ras una chica mala en el colegio, de las populares que se metían con los pringados, eras animadora o algo de eso, muy inteligente pero no te gustaba estudiar._ F _umabas y bebías a escondidas y tus padres ya no sabían que hacer contigo. Tienes familia pero están fuera del país ¿He acertado?_ -pregunta mirándola.

Carol lo mira con un fingido enfado.  
- _Te odio, es imposible ocultarte información_ -masculla haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz. No ha dado una, y se alegra, si esa es la impresión que da Nancy, bienvenida sea.

Daryl se hincha de orgullo. Ha sido fácil adivinar la clase de niña que fue. La seguridad y picardía de su carácter la delatan.  
- _¿Y por qué te hiciste prostituta?_ -pregunta curioso.

Carol sonríe con una sarcástica ternura. Pobre niño rico que cree que ella eligió esa vida.  
- _Dinero fácil_ -responde de forma escueta. Prefiere que siga en la ignorancia - _Y como vuelvas a hacerme una pregunta personal te cuelgo de las pelotas_ -amenaza.

Daryl se echa a reír. Le gusta su carácter.  
-Está bien _, ¿Y qué te puedo preguntar sin poner en juego mi integridad física?_ me gustaría conocerte un poco más -pregunta llevando la mano a sus muslos.

 _-Soy prostituta, lo único que debe interesarte de mi es que estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo_ -gruñe, aumentando el volumen de la canción que está sonando, dando por finalizada la conversación. ¿Para qué coño quiere conocerla? Sólo tienen que follar y ya está.

Daryl la mira de reojo. Se ha enfadado. ¿Debe sentirse mal por verla condenadamente sexy con ese semblante tan serio?  
Si no quiere decirle nada no la forzará a ello, ya lo descubrirá él por su cuenta. Más interesante aún. Le gusta ese halo de misterio que la envuelve, le resulta excitante, y por lo pronto, tiene toda una noche para dedicarle a ella, y espera que le guste la sorpresa que le tiene preparada.

* * *

 **Hola, siento que este capítulo no haya tenido smut (si es lo que esperabais) XD . El próximo estará cargado de ello.**

 **Aquí os habéis encontrado con Carol y Daryl como dos personas muy opuestas:  
Carol ignora a todas las personas de su alrededor (excepto a su hija), no queriendo encariñarse con nadie, llegando a ser incluso un poco fría, y en cambio Daryl está interesado en trabar amistad con las personas que ahora forman parte de su vida, queriendo llenar así el vacío familiar que tiene.**

 **Sophia ha dado aquí el punto tierno y triste de la historia, y como muchas adivinasteis, la verdadera razón por la que Carol le pidió el muñeco a Daryl era para poder dárselo a ella.**

 **Ya hay un pequeño lazo que une la vida de Carol con la de Daryl: Michonne es profesora de Sophia, y a la vez esposa de Rick que es el guardaespaldas de Daryl.**

 **La traducción de la letra de la canción "You shook me all night long" de AC-DC sería algo así:**

 **Ella era una maquina veloz  
mantenía limpio su motor  
Era la mejor maldita mujer que jamás había visto  
Tenía ojos transparentes  
que no me decían mentiras  
Me dejó fuera de combate con esas piernas  
Tomaba más de lo que le correspondía  
Hacía que me costara respirar  
Me dijo que me corriera pero yo ya estaba en ello  
Porque las paredes empezaron a sacudirse  
La tierra temblaba  
Me dolía la cabeza  
y estábamos haciéndolo y tu...  
Me sacudiste toda la noche **

**Es sólo un trozo, pero así os hacéis una idea de porqué fue elegida XD  
Quería que Daryl y Carol tuviesen algo más en común más allá del sexo.**

 _ **Respondiendo a vuestros comentarios:**_

 ** _En el capítulo centrado en Daryl comentasteis que os hacía gracia la forma de hablar de él, y no sé porqué XD. Y no, aquí en España no hablamos así, alguien que utiliza ese lenguaje sería considerado una persona malhablada, tal y como pretendo que sea Daryl ^^_**

 **-A Valen: Sí, en España es muy común encontrar a prostitutas. La trata de blancas es una de las lacras de mi país, y luchamos por erradicarla. En resumen: La mayoría son mujeres extranjeras, de países de Latinoamérica, del norte de Europa, Asia... que llegan engañadas aquí, por una oferta de trabajo que acaba siendo mentira. Son despojadas de su identidad real y obligadas a prostituirse bajo amenaza.  
La experiencia que relata Carol sobre su primera vez es completamente real.**

 **Anónimos:  
-La verdad es que no he leído 50 sombras de Grey, más allá de unas cuantas páginas. La chica me parecía muy mojigata y él muy controlador, no lo soportaba XD .  
Carol es más pícara y astuta, el rol que jugarán ellos no es de él dominante y ella sumisa, sino Switch y las escenas de BDSM siempre se practicará de manera consensuada, nunca unilateralmente ^^**

- **Siento que sintieras que estuvo de más la escena de hard sex, por eso la escribí entre avisos, porque no todas tenéis los mismos gustos. He leído más de una vez fans quejándose de que el sexo entre Carol y Daryl suele ser muy suave, y que como mucho tienen anal y poco más, por lo que pretende que este fic tenga un smut variado para todos los gustos, cuidando que ambos personajes estén de acuerdo en ello, que sea Caryl y avisando en caso de que haya escenas que puede que no agraden a todos los lectores.**

 **A los que he mencionado, y resto de personas que habéis comentado sólo deciros que muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia :)**

 **Y Gracias a quienes por privado y en el otro fic me habéis dejado vuestras condolencias por el atentado ocurrido en mi país. Aún estamos consternados por ello...**

 **Un saludo :)**


	6. Otra mujer

**6\. Otra mujer**

 **De nuevo hay una escena de sexo alojada entre estos símbolos "/*/" "/*./ No es sexo duro, pero es algo tabú para algunas personas.**

Llegan a la casa, tan grande y solitaria como siempre. Agradece que Gregory duerma en la habitación de abajo, y que las paredes estén construidas con un buen material aislante, impidiendo así que ese aguafiestas escuche sus gemidos de placer.

De nuevo ha tenido que cargar con ella hasta la puerta de la habitación. Vale que podría haberse quitado los tacones como ella propuso la noche anterior, pero le gusta llevarla en brazos, a pesar de que sea toda una odisea; Casi se le olvida caminar cuando ha sentido su lengua juguetona buscando el punto de placer que tiene tras su oreja, y su pene ha respondido irguiéndose, feliz de volver a probar a esa mujer.

Llegan a la puerta de su habitación, donde Abraham espera haciendo guardia.  
- _¿Has cambiado a tu guardaespaldas por un armario ropero?_ -pregunta alzando la vista el busca del rostro de ese hombre.

- _Él es Abraham mi otro guardaespaldas. Abraham, ella es Nancy_ -la presenta dejándola en el suelo con la misma delicadeza que la última vez.

Abraham le extiende la mano y ella se la estrecha sonriente en cuanto ha terminado de quitarse la chaqueta.  
- _Abraham, que nombre más... bíblico_ -dice seductora - _Guau, que brazos tienes_ -ronronea mordiéndose el labio, agarrando más allá de la muñeca.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _Deja de intimidar a mis guardaespaldas_ -le regaña, empujándola hacia el interior de la habitación.  
Cierra la puerta y la besa sin darle tiempo a hablar.  
- _En serio, los asustas_ -gruñe contra sus labios, desplazándose lentamente hacia su barbilla, arañando el hueso de la mandíbula, mientras que sus manos se trasladan a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperado deseo. Ha echado de menos tenerla entre sus brazos. Su hermoso cuerpo esculpido en mármol, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel suave, su olor, su sabor, su sonrisa, sus malditos ojos...

Carol gime casi sin darse cuenta cuando Daryl muerde sus pezones sobre la tela del vestido, y sorbe como queriendo endurecerlos, dejando así una cerco húmeda sobre este.  
Él la mira con gesto canalla, sabiendo lo que acaba de hacer con ella. Ha gemido, por lo que repite la acción redoblando la intensidad.  
Está tentada a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Pero no, hoy hay cambio de planes.  
- _Me encanta tu ropa de niño pijo_ -ronronea tirando de la corbata para guiarlo hasta ella y forzarlo contra sus labios para un posesivo beso.  
Lo escucha gruñir contra su boca cuando con su otra mano da un fuerte apretón a su miembro, que pide a gritos ser liberado de los confines de esa prisión. Sí que se ha excitado rápido.  
 _-Hoy te voy a follar yo a ti_ -asegura antes de empujarlo contra la cama, donde cae de espaldas cuando sus rodillas chocan con el borde, y se queda mirándola perplejo.  
Le encanta ver la sorpresa en su rostro.  
Quien dice cambio de planes quiere decir cambio de líder, de alfa, de dominante.  
Ahora manda ella y punto.

Daryl no entiende porqué su cuerpo reacciona así, siempre le ha gustado tener el control, ser él quien lleve la voz cantante y domine la situación, pero verla arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo con esa sensualidad felina hace que pierda la cabeza.  
Observa como se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Si corto vestido de ha subido solo al abrir las piernas, y le muestra su hermoso sexo.  
Gime, ya había olvidado que no lleva bragas. Qué lástima que aún tenga los pantalones puestos, porque con una simple elevación de cadera podría penetrarla en ese momento.  
Ella vuelve a besarle con esa pasión que jamás ha visto antes, devorando su boca, esclavizando su lengua, mordiendo su labio y haciendo que sin darse cuenta él se entregue a ella.  
La siente besar su cuello, volviendo a morder la marca que dejó. Empieza a pensar que tendrá que aprender a vivir con ese chupetón en su cuello.  
Sus manos desanudan la corbata, que tan bien anudó Rick esa misma mañana, y se la enreda sobre su delicada muñeca de mujer como si pretendiese hacerla pasar por una pulsera.  
Levanta la cabeza y lo mira sonriente.  
Está tan sexy con esos aires de superioridad que se está dando...  
Lleva las manos hasta sus caderas, donde sus curvas femeninas son más que evidentes, e intenta desviarlas hasta sus deliciosos glúteos, para acariciar la carne allí. Sólo de pensar en los mordiscos que tiene e cada nalga se le hace la boca agua.

- _No_ -Lo detiene ella con voz firme. Le sujeta ambas manos por las muñecas y las colocas sobre sus pechos aún cubiertos por el vestido.  
- _Apriétalos fuerte, tira de mis pezones, y deja tus dedos marcados sobre mis pechos -_ ordena con una voz tan condenadamente sensual que con gusto obedece, consiguiendo hacerla gemir, y de paso gemir también él cuando ella comienza a mover las caderas en círculo, rozando su sexo desnudo contra su miembro que aún sigue encerrado en su prisión de... ni puñetera idea de la tela con la que están hechos sus pantalones de pijo.  
Cierra los ojos un instante, recostando la cabeza. Quiere utilizar sus otros sentidos para disfrutar del peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, sus movimientos suaves, sus gemidos de placer cuando tira de sus pezones... La tiene a su merced.

Carol sonríe malévola ¿Cómo puede ser tan confiado?  
Sigue gimiendo y moviéndose tal y como está haciendo, quiere mantenerlo distraído mientras ella desenrolla la corbata de su muñeca y la anuda en un rápido movimiento sobre las de él, aprovechando que sus manos están sobre sus pechos a una corta distancia una de la otra.

Daryl abre los ojos al notar una tela alrededor de sus muñecas.  
- _Hey, ¿Qué coño haces_? -no le da tiempo a reaccionar, en un segundo el otro extremo de la corbata ha sido atado hábilmente a uno de los hierros verticales del cabecero - _¿Pero qué demonios..._ -masculla intentando liberarse.

- _No te esfuerces cielo, es un nudo marinero, ni siquiera yo sé cómo se deshace, siempre tengo que cortar la corbata. Espero que no le hayas cogido cariño_ -ronronea contra su oído, disfrutando del poder que tiene ahora mismo sobre él.  
Hoy le toca divertirse.

- _¡Suéltame!_ -ordena intentando escurrir las muñecas de sus ataduras, pero es inútil, cuanto más tira más se aprietan.

Carol hace un puchero.  
- _Jo, ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que te voy a hacer? Te juro que vas a experimentar un placer que no has sentido en toda tu puta vida, y si no es así te permitiré que me castigues como más desees: Atándome, azotándome, negándome el orgasmo... Lo que se te ocurra_ -seduce con una voz de sirena que hace que se rinda a sus pies en ese mismo instante.  
Carol sonríe cuando nota que se relaja. Parece que para dominarlo debe asegurarle que él podrá dominar luego.  
- _Así me gusta_ -dice dando un casto beso en sus labios mientras agarrar la camisa y tira de ella, abriéndola sin desabrocharla, haciendo que todos los botones salgan disparados en diferentes direcciones alrededor de la habitación emitiendo sonidos metálicos.  
- _Uy, perdón, creo que la he roto_ -se disculpa con fingida culpa.

 _-La madre que te parió..._ -ríe Daryl. A ver cómo explica mañana lo que ha pasado con esa camisa - _¡Deja de hacer el tonto ya y déjame follarte!_ -se impacienta, levantando la pelvis haciéndole notar lo excitado que está.

Carol frunce el ceño; parece que ese niño rico aún no comprende lo que está pasando ahí.  
- _¿Que tú qué? Soy yo la que te folla a ti, cariño, ¿Quieres que lo haga? pídelo, di: Nancy, quiero que me folles_ -ordena arrastrando las uñas por su torso desnudo, arañando la piel musculada de su abdomen, clavando las garras sobre su pelvis. Tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo, sigue sin entenderlo, es guapo, rico, simpático ¿Por qué putas? Supone que por sus gustos sexuales tan excitantemente salvajes. Es difícil encontrar a otra persona que se adapte a ti, que sepa cómo hacerte ver las estrellas, que le guste las mismas prácticas sexuales que a ti, y disfrute al máximo de ello. No... eso es bastante complicado, y más si tienes gustos especiales más allá del misionero. Pero con una prostituta es fácil, si no le gusta como follas o lo que le hace el cliente, no tiene más remedio que aguantarse, que para eso le pagan.  
Ella tiene suerte, disfruta del sexo con él, es excitante, no es el típico polvo rápido que no le aporta nada, ni es una sesión de BDSM donde se incumplen las reglas y no la escuchan cuando pide que se detengan. Es tratada como una muñeca que es incapaz de sentir dolor.  
Con Daryl es diferente. Lo pasa bien.

Daryl gime de placer al sentir cómo sus uñas se clavan en su piel, le gusta ese delicioso maltrato, pero se niega a decir esa frase, no le va a dar el gusto de que vea que lo tiene totalmente rendido a sus pies, al menos no tan pronto.

Carol vuelve a sonreír.  
Daryl tiene la mandíbula apretada y la mira como si fuese ella la que está atada ¿Quiere hacerse el duro? Pues a ver cuanto aguanta.  
Besa sus pectorales con sensualidad, clava los dientes sobre sus pezones, y tira de ellos con fuerza como él haría con ella, sin dejar de mirarle, disfrutando de los gestos que hace para evitar gemir.  
Eso le va a dejar marca.  
Baja hasta su abdomen, donde araña con los dientes y uñas, dibujando el contorno de cada músculo marcado a cincel, sorbe la piel y muerde en cada vez que cree que lleva demasiado tiempo sin escucharlo gemir, dejando su torso completamente marcado. Precioso mapa.  
Se arrastra hasta el final de la cama para poder quitarle esos zapatos, que deben valer más que todas sus posesiones, y le saca los pantalones.  
Sonríe sorprendida.  
-Vaya, ¿Tú también vas en plan comando? Ay Nancy, si es que vas marcando tendencia -se alaba a sí misma.

Daryl gime aliviado, su miembro ya puede respirar.  
- _Sí, qué remedio ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es estar empalmado todo el camino desde que te recojo hasta que llegamos aquí? Te follaría contra la puerta de ese puticlub si pudiera_ -confiesa él. No sabe cómo coño lo hace pero lo pone realmente cachondo.

Carol sonríe orgullosa de provocar eso en él.  
Mira hacia su miembro, que se yergue firme y poderoso, con las venas marcadas, bombeando sangre hasta la punta, donde el líquido preseminal rezuma por su culpa.  
Sacude la cabeza ¿A qué coño ha venido esa excitación extra que acaba de sentir? No es la primera polla que ve, ni será la última.  
Se aleja de él para continuar con esa tortura.

Daryl la mira, está de espaldas, cogiendo su bolso.  
Le gusta su cuerpo, le falta un par de kilos, pero no deja de ser un cuerpo bonito, pálido, y estilizado, con unas claras curvas de mujer y un culo... Dios, muy bien puesto.  
Se mueve por la habitación con su descarada sensualidad, y se adueña de una botella de whisky que se sirve sin reparos ni prisas mientras que él continúa esclavizado a la cama.  
- _¿En serio?_ -resopla, aunque se lo tiene bien merecido, él le hizo exactamente lo mismo la primera noche.  
Ella le sonríe malévola, pero lo ignora, en su lugar, se sienta sobre uno de los sillones orejeros de cuero rojizo que hacen esquina en la sala.  
Apoya el vaso sobre la mesa redonda de café donde un juego de ajedrez espera ser utilizado, rebusca en su bolso y enciende un cigarrillo, para desesperación de Daryl.  
- _Me estás sacando de quicio_ -le avisa, pero ella ni se molesta en mirarle, sólo mueve correctamente las piezas del ajedrez, iniciando una partida con ella misma, da caladas a su cigarrillo y bebe el vaso de whisky.  
Dios, alcohol, tabaco y sexo, sus tres adicciones, tan cerca de él, y tan inalcanzables. ¡Maldito nudo marinero!

Carol lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, está resoplando desesperado. Qué rico, está tan ciego por la excitación que duda de que se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha cogido del cajón.  
Espera que le guste lo que le tiene preparado. En todos estos años ha aprendido a conocer los gustos del cliente sólo por la forma que tiene de hablarle; Los hay dominantes "ponte aquí, chupa allá..." , posesivos "Di que eres mía" sumisos "Sí ama" y peligrosos "Deja de pedir que pare, puta", por desgracia estos últimos son los que más abundan.  
A Daryl aún no termina de descifrarlo, es dominante, pero no tanto como para reclamar todo el control, no es sumiso, pero a la vista está que no le importa ceder poder, no ha echo nada que lo haga ver posesivo, y peligroso mucho menos.  
Necesita saber donde encaja él.  
Un sonido la saca de sus pensamientos. Le parece haberle escuchado decir las palabras mágicas.  
- _¿Qué has dicho, cariño?_ -pregunta fingiendo desinterés, mirándolo a través del vaso.

- _Sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho_ -refunfuña molesto. ¿En serio le va a hacer repetírselo? Se va a enterar cuando lo suelte.

Carol ríe, y continúa con su partida, lleva mucho sin jugar al ajedrez, pero más o menos recuerda las reglas. Su padre le enseñó, y a veces le ganaba, o él se dejaba ganar, no sabe, y nunca lo sabrá.

- _He dicho: Nancy, quiero que me folles_ -repite irritado. Se está pasando ya, la espera lo está matando, esa erección empieza a doler.

Se gira hacia él, interesada en lo que acaba de oír.  
- _Di: Fóllame, mi reina_ -ordena, acomodándose en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, la copa en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra, dándose aires de grandeza.

Daryl resopla entre risas. Tiene pose de reina pero...  
- _No te pases ¡Ven aquí ya!_ -ríe, haciéndola reír también. Le encanta su risa.

Carol da una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apaga sobre el posavasos que no ha usado.  
Supone que ya ha tenido suficiente.

La observa caminar hacia él moviendo las caderas, y su pene responde impaciente, preparándose para lo que viene.  
Se arrastra por encima de su cuerpo, andando como una gata, dándole una buena visión de su escote. Le parece increíble que aún esté vestida, si pudiera le arrancaba el vestido como ella ha hecho con su camisa.  
Se sienta a horcajadas sobre su vientre y lo besa devorando el interior de su boca, dándole su dosis de nicotina y alcohol.  
- _Quítate el vestido_ -ordena en un gemido contra sus labios. Necesita verla desnuda.

Ella chasquea la lengua varias veces.  
 _-No, hoy mando yo, cariño_ -le recuerda mirándole perversa mostrándole el pequeño vibrador con forma de huevo que utilizaron la noche anterior.  
Daryl gruñe como un animal, no sabe cuando lo ha cogido, pero bendito sea.  
Eleva la pelvis, apoyándose en un brazo.  
- _¿Te gusta lo que ves? -_ pregunta gimiendo cuando comienza a introducirse el juguete en su interior húmedo.

Daryl gime, lo tiene tan cerca de su rostro y la vez tan lejos...  
-Desátame -ordena, necesita enterrarse entre sus piernas.  
Pero ella lo ignora, sólo pulsa el botón de ON al nivel más bajo y se vuelve a sentar.  
Daryl Puede sentir las leves vibraciones sobre su abdomen, y la humedad creciendo en el interior de ella, a la par que gime y se balancea frotando su clítoris contra su vientre, dejando un rastro de fluidos que se muere por lamer.  
- _Déjame saborearte -_ pide suavizando un poco su voz.

 _-¿De verdad quieres saborearme?_ -gime ella contra sus labios, y saca el vibrador de su interior. Le encanta ese cacharro.  
Besa la mandíbula de Daryl al tiempo que pasa el juguete, aún encendido, por la barbilla de él, invitándolo a que abra la boca y pruebe su esencia.  
Lo hace, y no puede controlar la excitación que siente cuando ve como cierra los ojos degustando su sabor, como si fuese la mejor delicia que ha probado.  
Se lo retira de la boca, y Daryl se queja como el niño al que le arrebatan el chupete.

- _Fóllame -_ le pide. Se muere por verla sobre él, cabalgándolo

- _Ahora mismo, cariño, pienso follarte sin tocar tu polla, pero aún así te correrás_ -ronronea en su oído, balanceando el juguete frente a él para que entienda lo que va a hacer.

Daryl abre mucho los ojos alarmado ¿No pretenderá...?  
- _¡Qué dices, loca! ¡Ni se te ocurra!_ -gruñe moviendo el cuerpo para bajarla de él, pero es inútil, está a un palmo de su rostro mordiéndose el labio juguetona.

- _¡Vamos, me lo debes! Tú me metiste la mano entera y ni me quejé ¿Y temes esta cosita minúscula? ¡Seguro que has cagado cosas más grande!_ -se burla ella, haciendo rodar el juguete entre sus dedos. No entiende el tabú que tienen los hombres cuando se trata de la puerta trasera de ellos, porque la de ellas bien que la disfrutan.

- _¡Ni de coña, desátame, se acabó el jue..._ -no puede terminar la frase, ella lo está besando profundamente, haciendo que pierda la noción del tiempo. No sabe que tienen sus besos pero hacen que se olvide de quien es él.  
Abre los ojos y... y de repente está viendo a otra mujer, su sonrisa perversa ha sido sustituida por una suave y dulce, y sus ojos son azules y puros como un lago lleno de verdades. No está viendo a Nancy, sino a la mujer que hay detrás de esa máscara. Y es preciosa.  
- _Relájate, te gustará, lo prometo_ -le susurra con una extraña voz suave, carente de mentiras, y mirándole directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que su cuerpo deje de estar en tensión.  
Ella sonríe satisfecha, como una niña pequeña que tras varias negativas ha conseguido convencer a sus padres de que la lleven al parque. Tan tierna...  
- _Además, lo he lubricado expresamente para ti_ -dice con voz seductora. Nancy ha vuelto, y no sabe si alegrarse o no, pero no le da tiempo a pensar; La siente bajar por su cuerpo, arañando, mordiendo y paseando el vibrador encendido por los surcos de sus abdominales suavemente marcados.  
Pasa por su pelvis, mordiendo el hueso de la cadera, ignorando su miembro que la llama desesperado pidiendo que lo monte.  
Besa el interior de los muslos, sorbiendo la carne y mordiendo tal y como hace él con ella.  
- _Madre mía_ -gime con voz ahogada cuando sus testículos han pasado a ser preso de sus dientes, que dan pequeños mordiscos a la fina piel.  
Mira su miembro, el líquido preseminal que rezuma en la punta resbala por el tronco. Está tan excitado que empieza a desbordarse.

 **/*/**  
El zumbido del vibrador se detiene al rozar el interior de sus muslos, al tiempo que la boca experta de ella maltratando su escroto lo distrae de lo que está a punto de hacer.  
- _¡Dios!_ -exhala sin aire al sentir el juguete introducirse en su interior, y... y no es para tanto, no ha dolido, es más, la sensación ha sido... ¿placentera? Dios, le da corte admitirlo.  
Le debe una disculpa, ha sido un exagerado, como el niño que se niega a comerse el puré de verduras sin saber a qué sabe.  
La busca con la mirada, no puede verla bien, su miembro erecto le impide la total visión, pero sabe que le está mirando con sus hermosos ojos azules, saboreando su reacción, diciéndole "¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto, cariño?".  
- _Aún no me he corrido_ -canturrea orgulloso, moviendo la pelvis para hacer balancear su pene. Eso de que iba a correrse sin ella tocarlo no ha funcionado.

Carol sonríe perversa. Inocente...  
Se desnuda en un rápido movimiento, dejándose los tacones y se arrastra por su cuerpo, lamiendo desde el ombligo hasta su cuello, probando la sal de su piel, y rozando la punta de su pene con su vientre, llevándose con ella el líquido preseminal de la punta.  
 _-El juego acaba de empezar, niño rico_ -informa activando la vibración en el nivel más bajo haciéndole gemir. Puede ver como se retuerce excitado.  
-Tienes prohibido correrte antes que yo -informa -Así que hazlo bien -le recomienda, apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Daryl, y agarrándose a los barrotes del cabecero.  
- _Ahora puedes saborear todo lo que quieras._

- _Virgen santa_ -gime ante la hermosa visión que tiene de nuevo delante, y levanta la cabeza, ansioso por degustarla.  
Está muy húmeda, realmente está disfrutando con esa tortura que está ejerciendo sobre él. Chica mala...  
Dios, cuando ha activado la vibración ha enviado una descarga eléctrica a sus testículos que casi hace que se corra.  
La devora con hambre, jugando con su clítoris, penetrándola con la lengua, y gimiendo contra su sexo por el delicioso y desconocido placer que está sintiendo ahora mismo, y que... vergonzosamente, está acelerado su necesidad de correrse, no puede más, su pene necesita ser estimulado de una vez. Joder ¿ni dos minutos va a durar? Bueno, si va a aguantar tan poco espera que ella aguante menos que él.  
Acelera el ritmo de su lengua, muerde su delicioso clítoris, sorbe su botón hinchado, quiere hacerla llegar a su clímax, para introducirse en ella y ser premiado con el suyo, aunque se corra nada más pasar la frontera de sus labios.  
Ella se mece a más velocidad, gimiendo y frotando su sexo contra su barba.  
Él sonríe, la tiene cerca, y él lo está también. Por Dios, que se corra de una vez.

Carol se muerde el labio. No puede pensar, su cuerpo es sólo placer, Se mece sobre su rostro, casi olvidándose de que es ella la que debe darle placer a él, pero... Dios, ese hombre sabe cómo utilizar su lengua. ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?  
Acelera un poco más el ritmo, cuando siente la presión en su abdomen, sabe que si él tuviese las manos desatadas la estaría estimulando con los dedos, pero como lo suelte ahora lo que hará será follarla. No quiere eso, quiere que experimente otro tipo de placer. Mira al cielo e intenta respirar por la boca, cuando su orgasmo llega, y libera todo el placer acumulado en su interior.  
Mira hacia atrás: Daryl aún no se ha corrido.  
Pulsa el botón que sube el nivel de vibración al máximo y espera a obtener el resultado deseado.  
- _¡Daryl!_ -gime cuando él ahoga su grito de placer contra su sexo, provocando así que las réplicas de su orgasmo, que aún no ha finalizado, sean aún más potentes.

Sonríe al sentir un líquido espeso y caliente salpicar sobre su espalda y resbalar lentamente hasta perderse entre sus nalgas.  
Su poderoso miembro está escupiendo blanquecinas tiras de esperma.  
Apaga el juguete se aparte de su cara y se sienta a su lado.  
Mira su vientre, el semen derramado baila sobre él por el movimiento de su respiración agitada.  
Mira su rostro, húmedo por sus fluidos. Quiere leer en sus ojos la valoración de la experiencia, pero sólo ve sorpresa.  
- _Te dije que te iba a hacer experimentar un placer que no habías sentido en tu vida -_ le recuerda con sonrisa satisfecha.

Daryl la mira sin creerse lo que ha pasado. Se ha corrido sin ser tocado. Se siente como cuando era adolescente y se levantaba pegajoso por las poluciones nocturnas. No ha podido controlarlo, por mucho que ha querido frenarlo, sencillamente ha llegado, pero ha sido... joder, no ha tenido un orgasmo así en su puta vida, sólo se lamenta de no haber estado dentro de ella en ese momento.  
- _Desátame_ -pide sin aire, a lo que ella obedece sin rechistar, sonriéndole burlona - _¡Serás mentirosa!_ -gruñe cuando ve que desata la corbata tirando de un extremo. ¡Era un jodido nudo de lazo normal y corriente!  
La agarra rápido por las caderas y la tumba sobre la cama para besarla y estrecharse contra ella, restregando su semen por su cuerpo desnudo.  
Besa su garganta, trasladando su mano a su entrepierna, donde su clítoris aún palpita - _Me encanta que estés así de húmeda_ -gruñe en su oído al tiempo que dibuja círculos sobre su centro hinchado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocarla - _Quiero hacer que te corras otra vez_ -musita, y comienza a frotar con fuerza sus dedos sobre ese botón de nervios, dibujando círculos amplios y rápidos. Sabe que la excitación aún está ahí, y piensa aprovecharla para darle otro orgasmo que la deje tan exhausta como ella lo ha dejado a él.

Carol gime, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se han tensado de nuevo, deseosos de ese orgasmo, que está ahí pero le está costando salir.  
- _Córrete_ -ordena Daryl con los dientes apretados, frotando furioso su hinchado clítoris.  
-No puedo -respira ella, sintiendo el familiar y delicioso dolor en su vientre.  
- _Hazlo_ -gruñe.  
Añade dos dedos a su interior, y continúa frotando su centro con el pulgar, a la par que tortura sus pechos con la boca, endureciendo aún más esos pezones que aún están excitados.  
Los gemidos de ella cesan, arquea la espalda, y puede sentir como pulsa sobre sus dedos, humedeciéndose aún más ese interior que ya está inundado.  
Besa su boca.  
- _Dame media hora y mi polla volverá a estar aquí dentro después de que me la chupes_ -murmura en su oído, bombeando un par de veces más sus dedos, imaginando que es su pene.

Carol sonríe divertida. ¿Se cree que ha recuperado el poder? qué equivocado estás.  
- _Aún te tengo a mi merced_ -informa, y aprieta el botón del vibrador que aún está alojado en su interior.

- _Hija de puta_ -gime él, retorciéndose con una mezcla exquisita de dolor y placer.  
La escucha reír, con una risa de reina malvada de cuento de hadas, que le resulta extrañamente sexy.  
Sonríe, esa mujer es de otro planeta.  
Retira el vibrador de su interior, ante la sonrisa picarona de ella. Es un momento poco erótico para su gusto. Ella lo hace con más gracia y sensualidad.  
 **/*. /**  
- _Venga vamos_ -dice tirando de sus muñecas para levantarla de la cama.  
- _¿A dónde?_ -pregunta curiosa, ladeando la cabeza como un adorable perrito.  
 _-A la ducha, estamos pringosos_ -responde guiándola hasta el baño, donde la enorme ducha los aguarda.

Se quita la camisa destrozada, la única prenda que lleva puesta, ni un botón ha quedado en su sitio, y entra en la ducha para regular la temperatura e ir limpiando con una esponja el semen que está pegado a su vientre, mientras ella se quita los tacones.  
La observa descaradamente, deleitándose con la hermosa visión de su pálido cuerpo. La mira de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba, parándose en su rostro, que le sonríe con picardía. Es una auténtica belleza de mujer.  
Extiende la mano invitándola a entrar, y enciende todos los chorros de la ducha, para que el agua salga desde todas direcciones, y así mantengan la temperatura.  
Mira sus nalgas, donde varios moretones provocados por él las dos noches anteriores destacan sobre su piel pálida. Le excita, pero...  
- _Las cosas que te hago..._ -masca la pregunta al tiempo que frota los restos de semen que tiene ella sobre la espalda _-¿Te gustan? ¿Te hago daño?_ -pregunta en un suave susurro, deteniendo sus movimientos a la espera de su respuesta.

Carol sonríe con dulzura.  
- _Sí me gustan, y no me hacen daño, me han hecho cosas peores_ -responde con sinceridad ¿Para qué mentir? está hablando sobre Nancy.

A Daryl se le paraliza el corazón; ahí está otra vez, esa mujer que vio antes, y por alguna razón siente la necesidad de retenerla más tiempo.  
- _Lo que te hice anoche en el coche... fui un bestia..._ -recuerda él.  
Deja caer la esponja y la estrecha contra él abrazándola por detrás, balanceándose suavemente, relajándose con el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros - _Lo siento._

Carol niega con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se disculpa?  
Agarra una de sus manos y la mira. Es callosa, la mano de un hombre que posiblemente ha trabajado en la construcción, carpintería o cualquier trabajo por el estilo.  
La compara con la suya propia y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él antes de hablar.  
- _Me han introducido cosas más grandes, no te preocupes_ -responde dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla sobre su pecho e intentar relajarse con el suave balanceo que él está produciendo.

 _-¿Qué cosas?_ -pregunta besando su cabeza.

Se encoge de hombros.  
- _No lo vi, tenía los ojos ventados, pero tenía el diámetro de una botella de agua de 2 litros_ -responde, estremeciéndose de dolor de sólo recordar esa vivencia; Sus piernas atadas, abiertas a más no poder, y ese objeto forzado en su interior, estirándola tanto que pensó que la iba a romper.

- _Si alguna vez te hago daño o hago algo que no te guste dímelo, por favor, sea lo que sea, pídeme que pare y lo haré_ -pide apretándola más contra él, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla. La escena que ha venido a su mente durante ese corto relato ha sido dantesca.

Carol sonríe.  
No, definitivamente él no pertenece al grupo de los peligrosos.  
- _¿Y yo he hecho algo que no te haya gustado?_ -pregunta curiosa, aún no le ha dado su veredicto sobre lo que acaban de hacer.

Daryl se muerde el labio pensativo.  
- _Sí, el susto que me diste anoche cuando creí que te habías ahogado no me hizo ni puta gracia_ -responde, mordiendo su oreja como castigo.

Ella se ríe.  
- _Sexualmente hablando, capullo_ -aclara dándole un tirón del cabello por idiota.

Daryl finge pensar, sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere saber.  
- _Lo de hoy ha sido increíble, nunca me habían hecho eso antes_ -confiesa haciendo que ella se ría. Esa hermosa risa...

- _Lo sé, si te lo hubiesen hecho antes me lo habrías pedido. Os guste o no vuestro punto G está ahí, pero os empeñáis en creer que ese tipo de prácticas son sólo para homosexuales_ -comenta mirando al techo distraída.

- _Uhmm, pues hay que repetir, pero quiero estar dentro de ti -_ dice _\- Y... ¿Y tú dónde tienes el punto G?_ -tararea en su oído, acariciando su cuerpo con manos juguetonas, hasta dar con una zona de su costado que provoca que ella se encoja - _Uy, creo que acabo de encontrar el punto C de Cosquillas_ -ríe volviendo a atacar ese lado, sosteniéndola contra él con la otra mano para que no escape.

Carol ríe a carcajadas, ha encontrado su punto débil, no suele tener cosquillas en ningún sitio excepto ahí.  
- _¡Daryl! ¡Por favor! ¡Daryl! ¡Para!_ -pide sin poder controlar la risa.  
Y él se detiene al momento.  
Carol se gira para mirarle a los ojos, y controlar que no vuelva a atacarla a traición.

- _Te dije que pararía si me lo pedías_ -le recuerda con voz melosa.  
Ella le mira sonriente, y de nuevo le parece ver a la mujer que hay tras Nancy. Que... no entiende porqué, no tiene sentido, pero la ve más hermosa que ella.  
Le encanta como las gotas de agua se posan sobre sus largas pestañas.  
Acuna su rostro entre sus manos para besarla y...

- _Está sonando el teléfono de la habitación_ -escucha Carol.

- _Puf, que suene_ -murmura Daryl, a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Y entonces recuerda - _¡Ay no, mierda! ¡Espera ahí, no te muevas!_ -grita saliendo del baño y corriendo a la habitación desnudo y empapado.

Carol se ríe de la escena.  
No escucha claramente lo que está hablando a pesar de que intenta poner la oreja, no vaya a ser que Gregory, con G de gilipollas, vaya a presentarse allí y ella tenga que huir por la ventana, completamente desnuda.

Daryl regresa.  
- _Hey, sal de la ducha y sécate, te tengo una sorpresa_ -dice secándose a toda velocidad, frotando el cabello y el torso, para acabar atándose la toalla a la cintura _-¡Te espero fuera, no tardes!_ -exclama lanzándole una toalla.

Carol se queda unos segundos allí parada como una estatua ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? ¡A saber que cochinada sexual se trae entre manos!  
Frota su cuerpo, secándolo lo más deprisa que puede.  
 _-Genial_ -gruñe al ver que se está llevando parte del maquillaje. Bueno, todas las marcas recientes de ese cuerpo las ha hecho él, así que no cree que le importe.  
Se envuelve en la toalla, se calza los tacones y sale de la habitación acompañada de una nube de vapor de agua que hace que su aparición resulte muy teatral.  
Mira a Daryl, está sirviendo vino en dos copas colocadas sobre una mesa que está segura que antes no estaba ahí.  
Se fija bien: 2 copas, 2 platos, 2 juegos de cubiertos...  
- _¿Qué es esto, Daryl?_ -pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Daryl sonríe tímido.  
- _Nuestra cena_ -anuncia señalando los platos que están cubiertos por otro colocado encima del revés - _Le pedí a Patricia, mi cocinera, que nos preparase mi comida favorita: Macarrones con queso, aunque según ella se llama macarrones a la siciliana, pero lo mismo es_ -Aclara. No sabe cómo descifrar la cara que está poniendo Carol - _Siéntate_ -pide apartándole una silla.

Carol camina hacia allí con desconfianza ¿Qué pretende? Invitarla a una hamburguesa es una cosa ¿pero esto? ¿esta era la sorpresa? No sabe como sentirse, ese no es el tipo de sorpresas que se le hace a una prostituta. Empieza a temer que esté confundiendo las cosas.  
Destapa su plato, y su estómago gruñe ante la visión; no come nada desde la sopa instantánea que almorzó al medio día.  
Mira a Daryl, que la observa expectante. Debe decir algo, ¿Qué diría Nancy en ese momento?  
- _Vaya, hidratos de carbono y grasas para cenar, espero que no pretendas tener una sesión de sexo salvaje tras esto, porque me saldrán macarrones hasta por las orejas_ -bromea llevándose uno a la boca. Joder, qué bueno está.

Daryl sonríe.  
 _-Ayer me quedé con las ganas de invitarte a cenar, así que hoy aprovecho_ -explica él con la boca llena. Patricia es buena cocinera, no tanto como lo fue su madre, pero se le acerca bastante.  
Mira a Carol: está repartiendo los macarrones en dos mitades.  
- _¿No te gustan?_ -pregunta. Mierda, a veces se olvida de que no a todo el mundo le gusta la pasta.

- _No, no es eso_ -se apresura en aclarar - _Es que ya cené_ -miente _-Así que para no hacerte el feo voy a comerme la mitad y la otra mitad me la llevaré a casa para almorzar, así no tendré que perder el tiempo en preparar el almuerzo y poder dormir más horas para tener las pilas cargadas para ti_ -lo señala con el tenedor.

Daryl sonríe.  
- _¿Y qué te hace pensar que mañana también te contrataré?_ -pregunta con sonrisa canalla.

-Intuición femenina -responde concentrada en su plato de macarrones.

Niega con la cabeza. Odia ser tan transparente. Por supuesto que irá a buscarla la próxima noche, y la siguiente, y la otra, y la otra... no sabe porqué pero le encanta pasar tiempo en su compañía, y no sólo por el sexo.  
- _Dime tu nombre real_ -ruega. Tiene muchísima curiosidad por conocer a la propietaria de la sonrisa dulce que vio antes.

Carol entrecierra los ojos.  
- _¿Qué te dije de intentar averiguar cosas sobre mi vida personal?_ -gruñe volviendo a su plato de macarrones. Está hambrienta.

- _Que me colgarías de las pelotas_ -recuerda -p _ero en la ducha te he hecho preguntas y no me has frenado._

Carol traga antes de hablar.  
- _Estabas preguntando sobre Nancy_ -replica.

- _¿Acaso no sois la misma persona?_ -pregunta curioso, no entiende nada.

- _¿Son la misma persona Harrison Ford y Han Solo?_ -dice a modo de respuesta, intentando que comprenda.

 _-¿Insinúas que eres una actriz y Nancy es solo un personaje?_ -pregunta, mesándose la barba pensativo - _¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Han Solo muere en la última película y en cambio Harrison Ford sigue vivo! Si Nancy muere..._

- _¿Han Solo muere?_ -interrumpe ella - _Mierda, ya me has jodido la peli_ -se queja fingiendo enfadarse. No quiere seguir hablando del tema Nancy/Carol.

- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa Daryl sin poder contener la risa - _Espero que lo que te voy a dar ahora de comer compense mi metedura de pata._

Carol arquea una ceja.  
- _Como sea tu polla te la arranco de un mordisco y bailo encima un tango_ -gruñe al ver cómo se levanta, pero en lugar de acercarse a ella se dirige a la nevera del fondo.

- _No es eso, bestia, aunque no te vas a librar de chupármela_ -advierte a la par que camina hacia ella con algo en la mano _-¡Et Voilà! Tarta de tres chocolates_ -anuncia destapándola _-Le dije a Patricia que te gustaba el chocolate, y le pregunté si podía prepararte algo, y así agradecerte el consejo que me diste anoche_ -explica cortando un trozo para que la pruebe.

Carol mira el pastel. Qué buena pinta tiene. Definitivamente Daryl es un encanto de hombre.

- _Muchas gracias, así da gusto dar consejos_ -sonríe - _Eres muy detallista, seguro que hay cientos de chicas mojando las bragas por ti._

- _Puf, me da igual, por mí ya pueden hacer ventosa sobre la silla con el coño cuando me ven que no estoy buscando una relación seria, y menos ahora, seguro que hay un montón de interesadas que sólo me quieren por mi dinero_ -gruñe dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando ve cómo casi gime de placer al meterse la primera cucharada en la boca _-Y ya que me van a sacar el dinero pues prefiero que lo haga una profesional._

- _Es todo un honor sacarte el dinero_ -bromea con la boca llena - _Dios, dale la enhorabuena a la cocinera, esto está delicioso._

Daryl sonríe satisfecho.  
- _Pues dice que sabe hacer una tarta de chocolate y avellana deliciosa, pero como no sé si eres alérgica a los frutos secos..._

Carol niega.  
- _No lo soy_ -informa, disfrutando del placer del chocolate

- _Interesante... así que la actriz que hay tras Nancy no es alérgica, le gusta la música rock y adora el chocolate_ -dice con sonrisa triunfal ganándose una mirada asesina por su parte - _¿Hay algo que quieras saber tu de mí?_ -pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa atento a lo que vaya a decir.

Carol se golpea el labio con la cuchara, pensativa.  
- _Uhmm... ¿Mañana también vas a pagarme 3000$?_ -pregunta sonriente.

Daryl suspira ruidosamente. Esperaba que quisiera conocerlo un poco más, como él a ella.  
- _No creo... si sigo gastando esa cantidad de dinero Gregory se dará cuenta y me cortará el grifo, así que debemos volver a tu tarifa estándar de 100$ la noche. Me controlaré y evitaré dejar marcar por tu cuerpo_ -dice, observando su piel pálida llena de moretones que sabe que son por su culpa - _Pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto empiece a ganar mi dinero volveré a pagarte ese dinero para que amases tu pequeña fortuna a mi costa_ -añade para tranquilizarla. Actualmente ella tiene más dinero propio que él. Hasta nueva orden todo lo que tiene sigue siendo propiedad de su difunto tío Alexander.

Carol hace un puchero y le sonríe con suavidad, haciéndole creer que no hay problema.  
Está acojonada, en tres días ha ganado 7000$ ¿Cómo se tomará Negan que sus ganancias bajen a 100$? Dios, no quiere que vuelva a raparle el pelo.

Daryl la observa, está con la mirada perdida pensando en vete a saber que cosas y con la boca llena de chocolate.  
- _Eres un desastre_ -dice extendiendo la mano para agarrar su barbilla y limpiarle la comisura del labio con el pulgar para arrastrar los restos de chocolate hasta el interior de su preciosa boca, donde su dedo se pierde y es succionado con sorprendente destreza.  
Siente su lengua juguetear con la yema, hasta tal punto que podría borrarle la huella dactilar al tiempo que le mira a los ojos.

Carol libera el pulgar.  
- _¿Quieres que siga con tu dedo o tienes algo más suculento con lo que jugar?_ -lo seduce, y él se levanta, dejando la toalla que cubría sus vergüenzas sobre la silla, caminando orgulloso hacia ella.  
Su miembro aún no está lo suficiente excitado, pero para eso hay fácil solución.  
Se pone de pie, dejando que la toalla que la cubre caiga a sus pies formando un charco blanco sobre ellos.  
Sonríe orgullosa al escuchar el gruñido que escapa de sus labios cuando se muestra ante él como Dios la trajo al mundo.  
No le da tiempo a hablar, él se ha estrellado contra sus labios sin que lo haya visto venir.

Ama su cuerpo, su picardía, su todo, esa mujer es increíble.  
Muerde su labio inferior suavemente, está tan dulces como el postre que acaban de tomar, le encanta su boca; sus dientes tan blancos y parejos, su sonrisa amplia, la ligera asimetría de su labio superior, y la maestría con la que lo besa, adueñándose de su lengua, que encantada se rinde ante su ama, dejándose atrapar en ese beso, que él ha comenzado, pero es ella la que lo controla.  
- _Tus besos me vuelven loco_ -confiesa contra sus labios, antes de volver a entregarse al beso, ahogando la risa de ella contra su boca.

- _Sé otra cosa que te vuelve loco_ -ronronea con las manos a la espalda, rebuscando a ciegas en su bolso.  
Se deja caer de rodillas delante de él, para tener su miembro a la altura de su rostro.  
Levanta la vista, sosteniéndole la mirada, para beber su reacción cuando arrastra el preservativo por su miembro, empujándolo con la boca, hasta que su nariz choca con su pubis, lo que indica el final del recorrido.  
Vuelve a retroceder, presionando sus labios sobre el tronco, y arañando con los dientes, sintiendo cada vena marcada que bombean sangre sin descanso alguno.  
Avanza de nuevo, y gime sonoramente, haciendo que sienta sobre su glande las vibración de sus cuerdas vocales.  
Se mantiene unos segundos en esa posición, observando como él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca en un gemido silencioso.  
Repite los movimientos varias veces, añadiendo ahora sus manos que trabajan en dirección contraria a la de su boca, alternando movimientos firmes con otros circulares.  
Atrapa el glande entre sus dientes y tortura la punta con rápidas lamidas al tiempo que sus manos se mueven sobre el tronco, masturbándolo, acelerando, disminuyendo la velocidad a placer de ella.

Daryl gime y toma nota de lo que está haciendo, eso es algo nuevo. Dios, es muy buena, casi que desea dejarla que siga hasta llegar a correrse, pero... joder, se muere por estar dentro de ella.

- _Para_ -gime, tirando de ella para que se levante.  
La coge en brazos y la lleva hasta el escritorio, donde la sienta en un lateral, y continúa besándola apasionadamente, al tiempo que aprieta los pechos entre sus manos y junta, para poder llevarse ambos pezones a la boca a la vez. Los succiona hasta endurecerlos. Muerde con ganas, atrapándolos entre los dientes y dando lamidas rápidas y breves succiones sobre la punta de estos, imitando su técnica.

Carol gime.  
- _Eres un copión, pero te perdono, sigue haciendo eso_ -ordena ella, agarrándolo del cabello. Dios, le encanta todo lo que es capaz de hacer con la boca ese hombre. Acaba de ducharse y ya se siente sucia de lo húmeda que está ahora mismo.

Daryl tira de sus piernas hacia él, obligándola a tumbarse sobre el escritorio, colocando su pelvis justo en el borde, para poder penetrarla bien.  
Mira hacia abajo, su clítoris está hinchado por la excitación, y sus fluidos resbalan por sus labios internos, pidiéndole a gritos que baje a limpiarlos.  
Gruñe como un animal y se arrodilla delante de ella para enterrar el rostro en su centro sin previo aviso, haciéndola gritar, por el inesperado placer que le está dando.  
Repite la acción que ha hecho con sus pezones; succiona su clítoris, lo atrapa con los dientes y da lamidas muy rápidas con su lengua sobre la sensible punta que tiene esclavizada entre sus dientes, mientras que la penetra con los dedos tanto vaginal como analmente, aprovechando los fluidos que han ido a parar hasta esa fruncida y apretada entrada.  
Ella gime, gemidos reales de placer, no está fingiendo, y eso le gusta, le hace sentir que la mujer que mujer que está retorciéndose sobre el escritorio es la de sonrisa dulce y mirada auténtica, la que está tras la prostituta.

-Da...Daryl, n...no pares, por Dios -ruega con cierta dificultad, su orgasmo está cerca, y le cuesta respirar del placer que está sintiendo. Es increíble ¿Cuantos de sus clientes se han molestado en complacerla? Los puede contar con los dedos de una mano, pero él... Joder, ese hombre tiene fijación por el sexo oral y...  
- _¡Oh, Dios!_ -grita al sentir como afloja el agarre de su clítoris, vuelve a morder, vuelve a soltar, y todo esto sin detener la lengua y las succiones - _¡Daryl, me voy a correr!_ -avisa, no le ha dado orden de que no se corra, pero por si acaso... Por suerte él sólo gruñe, y redobla la intensidad de sus movimientos, para que ese orgasmo llegue ya.  
- _¡Daryl!_ -exclama con la boca abierta y los ojos vueltos por el placer, cuando su orgasmo recorre su cuerpo, pulsa sobre los dedos de él, y se derrama en su boca saciando la sed que ese hombre tiene de ella.

Daryl gime bebiéndola con gusto, manteniéndose ahí hasta la última réplica de su orgasmo.  
Se levanta y echa su cuerpo sobre el de ella para besarla, o para que ella lo bese a él, dada la intensidad con la que lo devora.

Carol detiene el beso para respirar.  
-Eso ha sido increíble -declara con voz entrecortada.

- _Y rápido_ -sonríe orgulloso - _¿Por dónde quieres que te folle?_ -pregunta mirándola a los ojos, tan negros de deseo como los suyos.

Carol se muerde el labio pensativa ¿Por dónde?  
- _Elige tú_ -propone con una media sonrisa.

Daryl no responde, se aleja de ella dejando un rastro de besos húmedos sobre su cuerpo, agarra sus piernas y se las flexiona juntas hacia un costado, haciendo que su clítoris quede atrapado entre sus labios vaginales, y visible para que él pueda acceder a él mientras la penetra.  
Apoya una mano sobre su muslo pálido, para que haga más presión sobre el otro, y comienza a penetrarla poco a poco, sintiendo como esa posición hace que esté más apretada en su interior, haciéndole sentir más, y supone que a ella también.  
Se mueve rápido una vez que nota que está bien adaptado en su interior y no va a hacerle daño.  
Le encanta el sonido que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar.  
- _Incorpórate un poco, quiero verte la cara_ -pide sin dejar de embestir. Ella obedece y se apoya sobre un codo, mirándolo con sonrisa juguetona  
- _Eres preciosa_ -gime, deleitándose con el movimiento de sus pechos cada vez que él entra en ella; amando su boca entreabierta gimiendo suavemente; perdiéndose en sus ojos clavados en él, con esa mirada tan penetrante que le invita a perderse en ella para siempre; maravillándose por como su cabello pelirrojo atrapa la luz de la ventana que entra por la amplia cristalera; saboreando la palidez de su piel que contrasta con la madera oscura del escritorio; Sonríe, cuando llegó allí se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a utilizar ese escritorio, pero no pensó que su uso pudiese ser para algo más divertido que para firmar papeles.  
- _Preciosa_ -repite, arrancándole una sonrisa.  
Busca su clítoris, sabe que debe de estar un poco dolorido por la sesión que lleva hoy, pero no quiere correrse y que ella se quede a medias.

- _¿Daryl?_ -pregunta ella sin entender nada ¿Pretende que tenga otro orgasmo? Eso es... ¡Oh Dios! Vale, acaba de notar su vagina estremecerse, esta noche va a acabar destrozada.  
Se muerde el labio intentando frenar sus jadeos.  
No entiende porqué, pero parece que es fácil llegar al segundo orgasmo si vuelve a ser estimulada segundos después de haber tenido el primero.

- _¿Te gusta así o más rápido?_ -pregunta Daryl que no ha apartado los ojos de ella un segundo, pero Nancy, o quien sea ahora mismo, no responde, por lo que azota su trasero para llamar su atención.

Carol gime y se retuerce ante esa cachetada, no sabe porqué eso siempre le ha producido placer.  
Escucha como Daryl repite la pregunta.  
- _Más rápido, más duro_ -suplica entre jadeos, le gusta cuando se vuelve salvaje.

- _A sus órdenes_ -dice cumpliendo gustosamente con lo que pide.  
La Intensidad de de los movimientos de sus dedos sobre su clítoris aumentan, junto a la fuerza de sus embestidas, haciendo que gima más alto. No hay nada que le de más placer que escucharla gemir, y verla disfrutar como lo está haciendo ahora mismo.  
Vuelve a azotar la nalga que tiene expuesta, y siente como su pene es brevemente rodeado por sus paredes, casi asfixiándolo - _¿Te gusta esto?_ -pregunta volviendo a dejar caer la mano sobre su trasero. Ella asiente mordiéndose el labio - _Vaya... eso es perfecto, me muero por azotarte hasta que tu precioso culo esté completamente rojo ¿Crees que podrías correrte si solo te azoto?_ -pregunta, no ha dejado de azotarla, frotar su clítoris y embestirla durante su declaración, y eso hace que el orgasmo de ella llegue sin que él se lo espere.  
- _Joder_ -gime al notar como sus paredes lo exprimen con fuerza. Embiste por última vez, derramándose dentro de ella, o del preservativo mejor dicho.

Carol busca aire.  
- _Sí, creo que sí, pero dejémoslo para otro día, por favor_ -responde finalmente a su pregunta, sonriéndole exhausta pero satisfecha.

Daryl deja escapar una risa ahogada. Ha sido una sesión de sexo rápido, pero muy excitante.  
 _Sí, mejor_ -jadea.  
Acaricia su cachete enrojecido y lo besa con dulzura antes de salir de su interior húmedo.  
- _Vamos a la cama ¿Puedes caminar?_ -pregunta extendiendo sus manos para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- _Puf, ¿Por qué no iba a poder?_ -pregunta con sonrisa burlona, dejándose resbalar por el escritorio hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo.  
Da un primer paso y las piernas le tiemblan. Mira a Daryl, esperanzada en que no haya notado ese desequilibrio, y así no tener que tragarse sus palabras, pero sí lo ha visto, el capullo está sonriéndole con aires de superioridad - _¡Esto no significa nada!_ -gruñe antes de que él abra esa bocaza.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
- _Lo que tú digas tía dura_ -se burla, disfrutando con la forma que tiene de caminar hasta la cama. Parece un niño pequeño que da sus primeros pasos. Hasta con esos andares la encuentra sensual.  
Retira el preservativo y lo tira a la papelera.  
- _¿Quieres agua?_ -pregunta, dirigiéndose al rincón de las bebidas, donde tiene una botella de agua grande guardada.

- _Sí, por favor_ -responde ella.  
Se ha quitado los tacones y ahora descansa sobre la cama deshecha.  
Él le acerca la botella, dejando que beba primero, y se dedica a repartir besos por su espalda mientras ella se hidrata.  
- _¿No puedes dejarme ni beber agua tranquila?_ -se queja por el gusto de quejarse. Le encanta el cosquilleo que siente cuando su barba roza su piel.  
Él se ríe, y coge la botella que ella le ofrece, bebiendo el resto del contenido. Sí que estaban sedientos.

- _Ven aquí_ -pide, tumbándose en la cama, esperándola con los brazos abiertos para que se acomode sobre su pecho. Ella obedece y se tumba junto a él, utilizando su pecho como almohada - _¿Te ha gustado?_ -pregunta, a lo que ella asiente estrechándose más contra él.  
Le encanta tenerla acurrucada a su lado, sentir su peso liviano, sus dedos jugueteando con los finos vellos de su pecho. Poder acariciar su espalda, besar su frente y relajarse con su respiración, consiguiendo así caer rendido al sueño mucho antes de lo esperado, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche se haya esfumado, y los primeras luces que anuncian el alba asomen por el horizonte, estrellándose contra sus ojos.

Despierta, y ella ya no está ahí.  
Se incorpora esperanzado en encontrarla de pié, junto a la ventana, como la mañana anterior y... exactamente, ahí está; completamente desnuda, fumando un cigarrillo.  
- _Por favor, no te muevas_ -ruega. Ella se sobresalta un poco al oír su voz inesperada, pero se mantiene quieta en su lugar.  
Abre el cajón de su mesita y saca su vieja cámara analógica.  
- _Quiero fotografiarte, no te preocupes, no es nada porno, sólo se verá tu silueta a contraluz, nadie sabrá que eres tú, sólo nosotros_ -se precipita en aclarar.  
Clava una rodilla en el suelo, para conseguir el ángulo y plano perfecto, configura la exposición, regula el diafragma y... - _¿Puedes dar una calada a tu cigarrillo y expulsar el humo lentamente? ¡Pero deja el cigarrillo cerca de tu boca, y mantente muy quieta, por favor_ -pide, y ella obedece como buena modelo, tomándose su tiempo para expulsar todo el humo al tiempo que Daryl fija bien su cámara para que su mano no tiemble y pulsa el botón capturador que, si lo ha hecho bien, guardará en el negativo la imagen de ella siendo solo una silueta oscura sobre un fondo blanco y el humo del cigarro saliendo claramente de entre sus labios y disipándose en el aire. - _Un par más, por favor, quiero asegurarme de que sale bien._

Carol sonríe y vuelve a repetir el gesto. Le gusta esa cantidad de "por favor" que está recibiendo ahora mismo.  
Da una calada, dos, tres, hasta que Daryl se levanta del suelo satisfecho con las fotos.  
Camina hacia él.  
 _-¿Me las enseñas?_ -pide, pero al estar a su lado se da cuenta qué tipo de cámara es - _Oh, te va lo antiguo, ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hipster gilipollas de esos?_ -pregunta con sonrisa infantil.

Daryl frunce el ceño.  
- _¿Un qué? No, yo solo... nunca tuve mucho dinero, y me costó mucho ahorrar para comprarme esta cámara, esperanzado en aprender fotografía, siempre me llamó la atención, pero... nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiar y dedicarme profesionalmente, todo lo que sé lo aprendí en los libros. Y... no sé, le tengo cariño, es mi más preciada posesión_ -responde un poco avergonzado, pero ella sólo le sonríe comprensiva. Ahí está otra vez esa mujer auténtica - _Le he dicho a Gregory que quiero construir un cuarto de revelado, estoy siguiendo tu consejo, ahora que tengo tiempo pues quiero ver si puedo ganar mi propio dinero con esto_ -añade, pero su voz termina en un susurro, está hipnotizado por esa dulce mirada.  
Se inclina a besarla.

- _¡Quieto ahí, besucón!_ -lo detiene ella escapando de su lado - _Se acabó tu tiempo de nuevo, niño rico, es más, ya debería haberme ido, pero me has entretenido con las fotos_ -informa caminando alrededor de la habitación, en busca de su vestido.

Daryl resopla, no entiende porqué no puede besarla, después de lo que han estado haciendo durante la noche...  
- _Vale, espera, voy a ir a por un par de tuppers para que te lleves la cena y un trozo de tarta_ -dice, alejándose de ella, intentando ocultar su enfado.

- _¡Pero vístete primero, idiota!_ -grita segundos antes de que abra la puerta con el culo al aire.  
Ella se echa a reír cuando él intenta mirarla serio, pero mordiéndose la mejilla intentando contener la sonrisa que lucha por escapar.  
Lo ve coger unos pantalones de chándal y marchar de allí descalzo y sin camisa.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
Revisa su bolso asegurándose de que esté todo, y se coloca la chaqueta de cuero que Daryl le dejó, o le dio, o... no sabe, le da igual, ya ha pasado a ser de su propiedad.

- _Toma_ -dice Daryl entrando en la habitación con dos recipientes herméticos de plástico, de buen tamaño, y una bolsa para que pueda llevarlos más cómodamente.  
Ella agradece, y comienza a verter la pasta en uno, mientras Daryl corta varios trozos de tarta, en cuñas pequeñas para que encajen bien en el recipiente rectangular y pueda llevarse la mayor cantidad posible.  
 _-Esta noche, ven sin cenar_ -dice con voz suave, mirándola a los ojos para verla asentir.  
Quiere cenar con ella, le gusta cenar con ella.  
- _¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? no me importa_ -se ofrece. Así se queda tranquilo al saber que llega bien, y de paso puede ver dónde vive y... no sabe, ¿Llamar a su puerta una tarde cualquiera para salir a pasear juntos? suena un poco estúpido.

- _No, no es necesario, me gusta pasear hasta la parada, tomar el bus y hacer sentir incómoda a la gente_ -contesta apresurándose a salir por la puerta para que no siga insistiendo.  
- _¡Vamos grandullón, que tienes que escoltarme a la salida!_ -exclama dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Abraham, que mira a su jefe esperando su orden.

Daryl se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la barbilla para que la acompañe.

- _Hasta dentro de unas horas, niño rico_ -ronronea ella, guiñándole un ojo.

- _Hasta dentro de unas horas_ -susurra él, viendo como se aleja un día más de su lado.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **De nuevo he metido una escena de sexo entre /*/ por si a alguien tiene problemas con ver esa faceta de Daryl. Como la propia Nancy explica, en el mundo aún hay un gran tabú con respecto al punto G masculino, y muchos piensan que ese tipo de prácticas son sólo para homosexuales.**  
 **  
El hecho de que Daryl sea tan ignorante sobre la prostitución, es porque no me imagino a Daryl contratando los servicios de una mujer a sabiendas de que está siendo explotada sexualmente (Sin clientes no hay trata de blancas) por lo que para él, Carol es una mujer libre que se prostituye por como le dijo ella "dinero fácil"**

 **Conforme más tiempo pasa con ella, más empieza a visualizar esa delgada línea que separa a Nancy de Carol, y de hecho, por quien comienza a interesarse es por Carol.**

 **Seguimos viendo a una Carol fría, que aunque muestra ciertos momentos de ternura y calor humano hacia él, sigue protegiéndose, y no se permite sentir.**

 **De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^**


	7. Si supieras

**7\. Si supieras...**

Carol cierra la puerta tras ella, al fin está en esa pequeña habitación a la cual llama hogar.  
Saca el tupper de macarrones y el de la tarta y abre la nevera.  
- _Voy a tener que hacer sitio para esto_ -bromea, riéndose de su propia realidad. La mayoría de los estantes están vacíos, a excepción de un cartón de leche, un paquete de jamón york, otro de tranchetes y varios bricks de zumo de los que Sophia lleva al colegio para la hora del desayuno.

Sonríe, su niña se va a alegrar mucho cuando vea el almuerzo que tendrá hoy.  
Ese niño rico...  
Quizás no pueda seguir sacándole todo el dinero que le gustaría, pero si consigue que le prepare todas las noches cenas como esa, al menos su niña comerá bien y variado todos los días.

No se ha atrevido a decirle a Negan que lo máximo que ganará la próxima noche serán 100$. El gilipollas estaba de mal humor porque la chica nueva se suicidó. Y no es que le importase su muerte, sólo lamentaba no haber recuperado el dinero invertido en traerla al país.  
No es la primera ni la última vez que pasa eso, no todas las chicas pueden soportar esas vejaciones día tras día, aunque esta ha sido todo un récord, ni dos noches ha aguantado.  
Pobre muchacha...  
No le ha dicho como se suicidó, pero a ella no le hace falta saberlo, en su día esa idea pasaba por su cabeza a todas horas, y barajó muchísimos modos: Atar la sábana a la lámpara del techo y ahorcarse, cortarse las venas con una de las cuchillas del baño, tragarse el cepillo de dientes, preservativo o cualquier cosa que pudiese obstruir sus vías respiratorias, provocar a un cliente hasta que la matase a golpes...  
Pero nunca lo hizo, no tuvo el valor, o la cobardía, o... no sabe, pero el caso es que 22 años después sigue con vida, y pretende seguir así, al menos mientras su niña la necesite.

Enciende el televisor, el cual emite un sonido de interferencias, y la imagen presenta una tonalidad verdosa que no saben como solucionar. Tampoco le ha dicho nada a la señora Crosby, le hará pagar el arreglo o la compra de uno nuevo, y su economía no está para gastar dinero en caprichos.  
Se deja caer en la cama y gime enterrando el rostro en la almohada.  
20$, eso es lo que ha ganado hoy, 20$ de 3000$, menos del 1% del total.  
Ha ganado 170$ en tres días, que no estaría mal, si mantuviese ese ritmo ganaría cerca de 2000$ al mes, pero el negocio no funciona así. Hoy han sido 20$, mañana podría ser 1$.  
Tanto sexo para nada... no sabe para qué se esfuerza tanto en complacer al cliente ¿De qué le vale que le pague un dineral si luego ella verá una miseria? Debería limitarse al sexo rápido y ya está, total, va a ganar lo mismo.

Agudiza el oído. Reconoce la película que están retransmitiendo, se trata de Pretty Woman.  
Todas las mujeres suspiran con ella, queriendo vivir ese amor; Un hombre rico que contrata a una prostituta, la cubre de regalos y buenas acciones y ambos terminan enamorados y felices.  
Ríe sarcástica, por experiencia sabe que eso no ocurre en la vida real.  
- _Y una polla como una olla, Julia Roberts!_ -gruñe, dejando escapar los modales de Nancy. No ha podido evitarlo, el personaje al que interpreta acaba de decir que cobra 100$ la hora ¡100! Es lo que cobra ella por una noche y los clientes se quejan, menos su niño rico, él no tiene problemas en soltar la pasta. Mejor para ella, quizás por eso se esfuerce tanto en complacerle, para sienta que su dinero está siendo bien invertido. Aunque él también se esfuerza en hacerla disfrutar.  
Sonríe contra la almohada.  
Adorable salvaje...

Mira la televisión con un solo ojo y niega con la cabeza.  
Esos hombres no existen ¿Llevar a una puta a cenar? ¿Sacarla en sociedad? ¿Presentarla a sus inversores? Por favor... nadie quiere manchar su reputación al ser visto con una ramera por la calle. Sus vicios vergonzosos se quedan entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.  
Ni siquiera el padre de Sophia hizo eso por ella. Era un hombre atento y encantador, podían pasarse noches enteras sólo conversando, y le hacía sentir que era algo más que una puta, pero nunca salieron de la habitación de El santuario.  
Quizás si se hubiese fijado en esos detalles...  
Sacude la cabeza. Le da igual, su niña es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, le importa una mierda que ese imbécil la abandonase en la recta final del embarazo. Él se pierde la preciosa niña que han creado juntos.  
Al menos eso le ha servido de escarmiento, y ahora sale en busca de clientes dejando su corazón en casa, con quien debe estar, mientras que su mente y la razón toman todo el control de sus acciones.

Se ríe sola al recordar lo que le dijo a Daryl cuando le preguntó porqué se hizo prostituta, "Dinero fácil" Puf, de fácil nada, rápido sí, pero nunca fue fácil, y eso es algo que nadie ve, se piensan que se levanta todos lo días deseando ir a trabajar, y acostarse con todos los hombres que pueda, pero no es así, si por ella fuera pasaría la noche entera viendo a su niña dormir, pero por desgracia necesita el maldito dinero, y esa es la única forma que tiene de conseguirlo. Porque como vuelva a intentar encontrar un trabajo sabe que el castigo de Negan no será raparle el pelo de nuevo, se limitará a matarla y ya está.

A lo largo de su vida se ha encontrado con muchos tipos de clientes, pero a los que más odia son a los que saben la verdad del mundo de la prostitución, que están al tanto de que no está ahí por gusto, que es una esclava obligada por ello pero aún así les da igual.  
Se acuestan con ella, le piden todas las perversidades sexuales que les ocurran, y cuando están satisfechos es cuando sienten algo de culpa por haberla utilizado, y se excusan, contándole penas sobre su matrimonio como si a ella le importase, o pidiéndole abrazos porque estaban faltos de cariño. Siempre odió eso, le encantaría poder decirles "¿Me has pagado? ¿Has follado? Pues déjame irme ya, que debo buscar a mi próximo cliente" pero no puede, durante el tiempo que han pagado, ya sea una hora o toda la noche, ellos se convierten en su amo y deben de acatar sus órdenes le guste o no.

Lo peor fue su etapa en El santuario, ahora al menos trabaja sólo de noche, y puede permitirse el lujo descansar, pero antes... Era uno detrás de otro, y con todos repetía el mismo guión, haciéndoles creer que eran dioses del sexo que la habían hecho gozar como nunca, cuando en realidad a veces estaba tan cansada que si cerraba los ojos era capaz de quedarse dormida mientras tenía a un tío sin rostro encima de ella.  
Al principio prefería que el cliente durase lo máximo posible, a más duración menos tíos pasarían por su cama esa noche, pero con el tiempo sus ideas cambiaron, adquirió técnicas para hacer al hombre llegar al clímax en el menor tiempo posible, y así poder pasar al próximo cliente. A más clientes más dinero.

Recuerda el asco que sentía hacia sí misma después de cada experiencia sexual. Se sentía tan humillada y sucia...  
Ahora le da igual, la humillación ha pasado a formar parte de su vida, y lo acepta sin quejas, si quieren atarla, lanzarle bolas de pintura y escribir por todo su cuerpo la palabra "puta" para finalmente dejarla en la calle desnuda bajo el frío del invierno, mientras un grupo de jóvenes millonarios la observan a través de las enormes cristaleras de su mansión al tiempo que se masturban excitados por verla sufrir que lo hagan, que en lo único que estará pensando será en que su hija podrá dormir bajo techo una noche más.

Se ha convertido en una buena actriz a lo largo de los años; si el cliente quiere verla asustada, se asusta, aunque esté descojonándose por dentro; Si quiere que gima, gime, aunque no sienta placer alguno; Y así todos se marchan contentos, orgullosos de su virilidad, sintiéndose máquinas del sexo, y ni se da cuenta que tras él llega otro hombre al que le cuenta el mismo cuento y que también cree que ella ha disfrutado, porque se pasó todo el coito gimiendo de placer. Como si los gemidos no se pudiesen fingir...  
¿Cómo pueden creer que se excita por estar con un hombre con el que ella no ha elegido tener sexo? Cuando le dicen la frase "Qué húmeda estás" lo único que desea responder es "Porque llevo medio bote de lubricante extendido por la zona, así evito que mis genitales ardan" pero nooo, debe responder un "Es que me pones muy cachonda, cariño" mientras intenta no reírse por esa mentira.

Vale que tiene que admitir que a veces ha sentido placer, pero pocas ha sido deseado, sencillamente su cuerpo la traicionó y le dio un orgasmo que no pidió, porque pocos son los hombres que se molestan en darle placer, y muchos menos son los que ella desea que lo hagan.  
Odia que la acaricien, que la besen, oír lo guapa que es, lo bien que folla, que digan cuanto sienten la situación en la que se encuentra, y todo lo que sale de la boca de ese tipo de clientes, pero debe aguantarse, sonreír como si se sintiese halagada, cuando lo único que siente por ellos es desprecio, porque si de verdad se preocupasen por su vida, lucharían por erradicar la trata de blanca, y no se beneficiarían de ella, por obtener un rato de sexo comprado.

Se pregunta qué pasaría si Daryl supiera...

La pegadiza canción de Pretty Woman comienza a sonar, poniendo banda sonora al momento de las compras.

Apaga el televisor, y deja de pensar. Demasiadas tonterías por hoy.  
Prepara la alarma del reloj para que suene a las 13:30 y se hunde en el colchón, entregándose al sueño hasta la hora de ir a recoger a su niña.

* * *

Sophia toma su desayuno; zumo de melocotón, y un sándwich de jamón york que Tara le preparó antes de llevarla al colegio.  
Hace un poco de frío, ayer mamá le cogió un abrigo en la tienda del padre Gabriel, pero aún hace demasiado calor para ponérselo, por lo que debe apañárselas con una chaqueta que está un poco deshilachada pero que mamá arregló cosiendo lo que podía, y poniendo parches chulos en los agujeros grandes.  
Necesita zapatos nuevos, la suela se le ha vuelto a despegar, pero no ha llegado ninguno de su talla a la tienda, por lo que la ha pegado poniendo cinta adhesiva por alrededor y espera que mamá no se de cuenta, porque si lo hace se gastará los ahorros en comprarle unos zapatos nuevos, y no quiere que haga eso, necesitan el dinero para comida y medicinas.  
Mira hacia la verja metálica, donde dentro de unas horas su madre la recogerá. Ojalá estuviese ahí ya...  
Hoy lo está pasando mal, su compañera Hannah se ha burlado de ella por haber sido la única en no ir a la excursión de ayer, y por no tener un spinner, ese juguete de moda que gira.  
Todos la han mirado raro y luego se han echado a reír.  
No le cae bien esa niña, es mala, le ha dado por meterse con ella todo el tiempo y no lo entiende, ella no le ha hecho nada.  
Ahora está sentada sobre uno de los escalones de adoquines que dan acceso a las aulas, terminando su zumo, y mirando a sus compañeros jugar con ese juguete.  
Está completamente sola y eso no le gusta, sus amigas la están ignorando y no sabe porqué, ayer no tenían problemas en jugar con ella al escondite, pilla pilla y todos esos juegos divertidos pero hoy están todos con ese estúpido juguete.

Se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. No quiere llorar, no puede llorar, si mamá se da cuenta de que ha llorado le preguntará que le ha pasado, y si se lo cuenta se pondrá triste al pensar que es por su culpa. No quiere ver a mamá triste.  
Sólo tiene ganas de que ese día termine, que suene la campana y así poder correr a sus brazos para que la abrace fuerte, porque en los brazos de mamá todo lo malo se olvida.  
Ya no le gusta el colegio...

* * *

Daryl mira el pantalón de chándal que lleva puesto y piensa; no verá a Gregory hasta el medio día, así que no tiene necesidad de bajar a desayunar vestido de gilipollas, por lo que coge una vieja camiseta para cubrir su torso , busca los zapatos y...  
- _¿Pero qué mierda..._ -se queja al pisar algo pequeño y duro que se ha quedado pegado en la planta de su pie. Lo observa y sonríe como un idiota: Es uno de los botones de su camisa, esa camisa que ella le quitó sin desabrocharla.  
Esa mujer...

Baja a desayunar junto con Abraham, al que dentro de un par de horas Rick lo relevará, o eso supone, lo mismo tiene un guardaespaldas por día de la semana...

Entra a la cocina, su familia adoptiva ya está esperándole para tomar la primera comida del día junto a él, tal y como les pidió.  
- _Buenos días señor Di... Daryl_ -se corrige Patricia - _¿Has dormido bien?_ -pregunta sentándose a su izquierda. Aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a no servirle el café, cortarle la tostada, y todo lo que tenía que hacerle al señor Alexander, pero le gusta poder hablarle de tú, y poder desayunar junto a él, su esposo y todos los demás.

 _-Bien, la comodidad de mi cama es lo que más me gusta de esta casa ¿Y vosotros qué tal?_ -pregunta con la boca llena, como de costumbre el sexo le da hambre, y el de ayer fue de otro mundo...

Todos contestas con un "Bien, gracias" no queriendo explayarse mucho más en el tema, y toman tímidamente su café, cogiendo las tostadas con algo de duda, temiendo que todo aquello no sea más que una trampa para despedir a alguien.

- _¿Qué tal la señorita Nancy? ¿Le gustó la tarta?_ -pregunta Patricia, interesada en conocer la opinión que les merece su postre.

Daryl sonríe, es curioso: La primera noche que llevó a Nancy a casa todos la miraron con horror, pero tras hablarles un poco de ella parece que han descubierto que hay algo más allá de esa prostituta pícara que todos vieron. Le encantaría que la conocieran en persona, y así supieran de primera mano lo agradable, divertida e inteligente que es.  
- _Oh, sí, le encantó, y los macarrones también, me dijo que te felicitase, y para tu información: no es alérgica a los frutos secos_ -responde haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar todo lo que tiene en la boca. Si Gregory lo estuviese viendo ya estaría poniéndole mala cara.

Patricia sonríe.  
- _Oh, qué bien, me alegro de que le gustase. Pregúntale cuando es su cumpleaños y le haré una tarta de chocolate con avellanas, veréis que rico_ -ofrece ella encantada, ama la repostería, con el señor Alexander no podía hacer nada de eso por sus problemas de diabetes e intolerancia a la lactosa.

Daryl bufa, como le pregunte eso seguro que le da una fecha al azar. Le dirá que nació el 32 del 13 de... a saber que año ¿Cuantos años tendrá? Ni siquiera eso le revelará.  
Por un lado la entiende, quizás tenga familia y amigos que ignoran como se gana la vida, la prostitución es algo que está muy mal visto por la sociedad, y seguramente no quiere poner en juego su reputación revelándole a sus clientes cosas sobre su vida privada, arriesgándose a que esa información llegue a oídos de su familia. Respeta eso, pero joder... se muere por saber más de ella, conocer a la mujer que hay tras Nancy. No entiende porqué, pero necesita conocerla mejor más allá del magnífico sexo que tienen. Desea que comparta sus pensamientos, ideas y preocupaciones tal y como hace él con ella, está seguro de que detrás de esa mirada pícara se esconde otra cargada de sueños y anhelos.

Termina de desayunar y sube a la habitación, debe ducharse y disfrazarse de capullo estirado para seguir conociendo a gilipollas que creen que su mierda huele a rosas.  
Se mira en el espejo antes de meterse en la ducha.  
- _Madre mía_ -murmura sorprendido al ver la cantidad de moretones y arañazos que tiene sobre su torso. Ni se había dado cuenta de ellos.  
Acaricia con la yema de los dedos el mordisco que tiene sobre la pelvis y su miembro se endurece dando su aprobación a lo que está viendo.

Entra en la ducha y deja que el agua elimine el olor de ella. Si por él fuera lo dejaría, le encanta llevar el rostro al hombro y olfatear ahí el aroma que su cabello dejó sobre él cuando durmieron abrazados.  
No entiende porqué, pero tenerla acurrucada junto a él le transmite una paz que no sabía que existía.

Frota su cuerpo con el jabón hasta llegar a hacer espuma. Dios, hasta para eso era pijo su tío, el gel de baño se llama "Lágrimas de oro" que duda mucho que tenga oro ¿O sí?  
Lava sus genitales, y se da cuenta de que sus testículos tienen un moretón que sabe perfectamente como fue hecho.  
Sonríe y se excita en el recuerdo.  
Esa mujer es increíble, en todos sus años de sexo esporádico jamás ha conocido a alguien como ella, nadie le ha hecho sentir ese maravilloso y desconocido placer que... madre mía...  
Acaricia su miembro casi inconscientemente, utilizando ese puto jabón de oro como lubricante para que su mano se deslice con soltura.  
Piensa en ella, en su cuerpo desnudo, tan perfectamente esculpido; su piel suave, tersa y pálida salteada por pecas que forman su propia constelación en su cuerpo; Su excitante interior, tan húmedo, estrecho y cálido; su sabor, la mezcla perfecta de dulce y salado, acompañado de suaves gemidos que incrementan su delicioso gusto; sus hermosos pechos, tan redondos y perfectos en su mano, con esos pezones que se endurecen al simple roce; sus piernas largas y tonificadas envolviéndolo de esa manera tan posesiva; sus labios besándole de forma tan experta que podría correrse en ese mismo instante; sus manos arañando su cuerpo, sin reparo alguno, ejerciendo la presión perfecta; su voz moviéndose siempre entre la dulzura y el descaro; su sonrisa, que puede pasar de amable a pícara en una milésima de segundo; sus ojos...  
- _Dios..._ -gime cuando espesas tiras de esperma salen expulsadas a presión, y son tragadas por el desagüe de la ducha.  
Esos malditos ojos lo están volviendo loco.

Cierra el grifo de la ducha, se envuelve una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sale del baño sintiéndose algo más relajado, pero sin poder sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza. Tiene algo especial que le encanta y que no sabe como descifrar.

Enciende el televisor, aunque no lo esté viendo mientras se viste le gusta escuchar las voces para sentirse acompañado.  
En el canal que elige al azar aparece la película Pretty Woman, justo la escena en la cual él tiene relaciones con ella sobre un piano.  
Sonríe, ella le recuerda un poco a Nancy, con esos modales tan pícaros y ese cabello pelirrojo. Está seguro de que si lo tuviese largo sería igual de rizado y salvaje como el de esa actriz.  
Pero su chica es más guapa, y por suerte ella no tiene problemas en besarle durante el sexo, y menos mal, porque menuda maravilla se estaría perdiendo.  
Concéntrate, Daryl. Se regaña mentalmente, tiene que vestirse, no estar pendiente a una película al tiempo que piensa en ella.  
Le encantaría hacer todo lo que hacen en la peli: llevarla a cenar, pasear, presentarla en sociedad, que lo acompañase a las soporíferas reuniones... ¡Odia a Gregory! espera poder ganar pronto su propio dinero y así poder renunciar a esa herencia y llevar a Nancy a cualquier lugar, no solo la habitación.  
Aunque pensándolo detenidamente... son pocos los peces gordos que lo conocen, puede pasear perfectamente por la ciudad sin que la gente sepa que él es Daryl Dixon...

Sonríe, ha tenido una idea.

* * *

Sophia agarra las asas de su mochila, y camina deprisa por el pasillo del colegio, recortando distancias con la puerta de salida. Ha sonado el timbre, y su madre debe de estar esperándola tras la verja metálica, deseando abrazarla, y ella desea que la abrace.  
Se pone de puntilla intentando ver por encima de las cabezas que son más altas que ella. Mamá es fácil de reconocer, tiene el pelo de fuego, la piel blanca, es la más guapa de todas las madres y siempre está en primera fila.  
Mira su zapato, asegurándose de que la cinta adhesiva sigue rodeando la punta, sujetando la suela, espera que mamá no se de cuenta, apenas se nota visto de lejos, sus zapatos son negros y la cinta también.  
Alza la vista en el tiempo justo para ver un claro en el camino y localizar a su madre, que la saluda con la mano.  
Corre a sus brazos, y se lanza a ellos con la seguridad de que siempre la cogerá.

- _Hola mi amor ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?_ -pregunta Carol, estrechándola fuertemente contra ella y dándole un sinfín de besos en la mejilla.

Sophia piensa la respuesta. Si mamá supiera...  
 _-Genial, hoy he tenido clase de dibujo con la señorita Michonne ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me ha dicho que dibujo muy bien!_ -responde entusiasmada, recordando lo único bueno que le ha pasado hoy.

A Carol se le iluminan los ojos al saber que su niña es feliz en el colegio.  
 _-¿Qué son esas cosas?_ -pregunta al ver a todos los niños salir con un extraño juguete en las manos.

Sophia lo observa.  
 _-Oh, eso_ -baja la mirada - _Se llaman spinner, se pasan todo el recreo jugando con eso. No lo entiendo, es una tontería, sólo da vueltas_ -responde, restándole importancia a ese juguete.

Carol sonríe con amargura. Quiere ese juguete, se lo nota en la voz, intentará comprárselo, igual que esa muñeca que tanto desea.  
- _Te tengo una sorpresa para el almuerzo_ -comenta dejándola en el suelo para caminar juntas hasta casa.

 _-¿Más chocolate?_ -pregunta sonriente, alzando la vista para intentar leer el rostro de su madre, que sencillamente se encoge de hombros y aprieta los labios para que no se le escape la sonrisa - _¡Es chocolate, lo sabía!_ -grita haciendo reír a su madre. Mamá tiene una risa preciosa, y no quiere que la pierda con sus tonterías de colegio

* * *

Daryl revisa el carrete de su cámara, aún le quedan veinte fotos por hacer, y sabe perfectamente quién va a ser su modelo. Quiere fotografiar su mirada desde cada ángulo y perspectiva.  
Mira en el ordenador las zonas de Nueva York donde puede llevarla. Sí, tiene ordenador, nunca ha tenido uno, y no entiende muy bien como funciona, pero por suerte Rick sí.

- _Quiero llevarla a un sitio que haya muchas luces_ -comenta esperando propuestas.

- _¿Por algo en particular?_ -pregunta Rick, quizás esté preguntando por alguna calle, la Quinta avenida o algo que haya visto.

 _-Quiero fotografiar sus ojos, y... Dios, si vieras como atrapan las luces de la noche..._ -murmura sonriente, echando para atrás la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, recreándose en esos ojos.

- _Es Nueva York, hay luces cegadoras allá donde vayas, no creo que tengas problemas en encontrar un sitio de tu agrado_ -responde Rick sonriente. Es curioso, ese hombre parece tener cierta obsesión por los ojos de Nancy, es la primera persona que conoce que desea tener algo más que sexo con una prostituta.

Daryl asiente. Cogerá el coche y recorrerá las calles a ver que zona le gusta más.  
- _Te tengo que pedir un favor_ -informa mirando a Rick muy serio - _Tu nombre._

* * *

Carol está sentada en la cama meciendo a su niña, cuyo estómago está hinchado de lo mucho que ha comido. Le encanta sentir su barriga llena, y no escuchar como gruñe de hambre.  
Sonríe, ese niño rico no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo por su hija.  
Ella ha almorzado un sándwich, con eso aguantará hasta la noche, cuando cene en la habitación con Daryl, a ver que le tiene preparado hoy, espera que sea algo con verduras, hace tiempo que Sophia no come algo de eso, y es un alimento muy necesario.

Mira a su niña, dormida sobre su regazo como cuando era un bebé. Es preciosa.  
No entiende por qué, pero hoy sólo quiere que la tenga en brazos, por lo que aprovecha, posiblemente dentro de unos años no quiera que la abrace, bese o vaya a recogerla al colegio.  
Odia que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, por un lado ahora se siente más libre que cuando era un bebé que apenas le dejaba dormir durante el día, dando resultado que estuviese rendida durante la noche, o que no le permitía ir al baño, en cuanto entraba ella lloraba y repetía la palabra mamá una y otra vez llamando a la puerta, por lo que pasó varios años duchándose a puerta abierta, y teniendo que contestar a sus preguntas curiosas como por ejemplo ¿Por qué tienes pupa ahí? haciendo referencia a un golpe que algún cliente le propino.

Sí, esa etapa de la crianza fue la más dura, pero la que está viviendo ahora le encanta, es más independiente, pero aún la necesita, empieza a comprender las cosas, pero aún es lo suficientemente inocente como para poder engañarla piadosamente y hacerle más bonita su triste situación.  
Sabe que el tiempo pasará, y que un día dejará de sentir sus respiraciones rápidas y calientes a su lado mientras duermen, que la palabra "mamá" se irá borrando poco a poco de sus labios, cada vez la dirá menos, porque cada vez la necesitará menos, pedirá ayuda a cualquier otra persona antes que a ella, y dejará de imitarla porque, como es lógico, no querrá ser como ella.

Aprovecha ahora, porque dentro de unos años el eco de su risa se habrá esfumado en un suspiro y los abrazos y besos no serán más que un hermoso recuerdo grabado a fuego en su piel.

Está segura de que esos ojos con los que la mira dejarán de estar llenos de amor y admiración. Se dará cuenta de todos los defectos que tiene, algunos perdonables, otros sentenciarán su separación.  
Dejará de ser la heroína capaz de secar lágrimas con un simple abrazo, a ser la villana que no le dio la infancia que ella merecía.  
Se alejará de ella para siempre, y ojalá sea así, porque si se queda a su lado... Dios sabe lo que podría pasarle.  
Odiará a su madre, la repudiará, y vivirá su propia vida siendo todo lo contrario a lo que su madre es, mientras que ella recordará con amor cada momento vivido juntas y sonreirá feliz ante la seguridad de que su niña está teniendo la vida feliz y exitosa que tanto merece.

Se seca las lágrimas para alejar esos pensamientos. Aún faltan años para que eso llegue, por lo pronto tiene una preciosa niña durmiendo entre sus brazos ajena a lo que su madre hace durante la noche.  
Si supiera...

* * *

Carol camina por la acera fumándose un cigarrillo. Sabe que debe dejar esa mierda, y es lo que está haciendo, por eso se limita a fumar sólo durante la noche.  
Siente la mirada de los transeúntes, algunos hacen una mueca de asco, otros la devoran con la mirada. No le importa, su verdadero yo está encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora es Nancy, la mujer pícara que sonríe y pasea sus encantos por la ciudad sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie.  
Dobla la esquina y lo ve.  
- _Chico puntual_ -susurra encaminándose hasta el coche, sonriéndole sensual, sabiendo que él le devuelve la sonrisa, a pesar de que no puede verlo a través del cristal.  
Tira la colilla al suelo y lo apaga con el zapato, antes de asomarse a la ventanilla del coche.

- _Hola, nena_ -saluda Daryl con sonrisa canalla, perdido una vez más en esos hermosos ojos que hoy fotografiará hasta que el carrete le permita.

- _Uy, nena, que sexy suena eso_ -sonríe ella entrando en el coche y extendiendo la mano para que le pague.

Daryl le entrega el billete de 100$. Odia las prisas que siempre tiene por cobrar. Joder, debería confiar en él, va a pagar, siempre paga, aunque le duela tener que entregar dinero a cambio de su compañía. Le encantaría que estuviese con él porque le gusta estarlo, pero ese es su trabajo, y lo respeta.  
 _-¿Qué tal tu día?_ -pregunta saludándola con un suave beso en los labios. Ama esos labios.

- _Durmiendo, Nancy duerme durante el día, recuerda, cariño_ -responde centrada en guardar el dinero en su cartera.

Daryl niega con la cabeza. Cierto, no puede preguntar nada sobre la actriz que interpreta ese papel.  
Arranca el coche y da la vuelta, tomando una dirección completamente opuesta a la de casa.

- _¿A dónde vamos? -_ pregunta mirando por la ventana.

- _¿Le haces un lavado de cerebro a Nancy todas las mañanas, o qué?_ -bromea - _Te dije que vinieras sin comer, porque íbamos a cenar_ -Le recuerda. Lleva su mano a sus muslos para acariciar su piel desnuda.

- _Ya, lo recuerdo, imbécil, pero pensé que íbamos a comer comida casera preparada por tu cocinera en tu habitación, no que ibas a recoger comida en el Mc auto -_ replica.

- _No vamos a un Mc auto, te llevo a un restaurante_ -aclara mirándola de reojo.

- _¿Un restaurante?_ -pregunta en un susurro, sintiéndose asustada ¿Por qué la lleva a un restaurante? ¿Está loco?

- _Sí, ya sabes, un sitio donde te sientas, te dan una carta de menú con todo lo que tienen para..._

- _Sé lo que es un restaurante, no soy idiota_ -interrumpe - _Es solo que estás cometiendo un error_ -murmura nerviosa ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

Daryl arquea una ceja.  
- _¿Un error?_ -pregunta buscando a ciegas sus manos, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

- _Sí Daryl, un error de nuevo rico ¿Sabes lo que pensará la gente si te ve conmigo?_

- _¿Que qué suerte tengo por tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa del planeta?_ -responde mirándola con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Muy gracioso_ -le corta el rollo con sequedad - _Pensarán "¡Daryl Dixon es un putero, no pueden relacionarnos con alguien como él!" por lo que dejarán de apoyarte en tus proyectos_ -dice exasperada ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que arriesga?

Daryl carraspea aguantando la risa.  
- _¿Por qué eres tan derrotista? Como si ellos no fuesen de putas. Además, en Pretty Woman Richard Gere lleva a la chica a cenar con sus compradores y nadie dice nada._

Carol pone los ojos en blanco. Dios, ha visto esa maldita película.  
 _-¡Porque nadie sabía que era una prostituta! y claro que la gente de clase alta va de putas, pero no este tipo de putas, buscan scorts, mujeres que nadie puede saber lo que son en realidad._

- _Bueno, nadie tiene que saber lo que tú eres_ -dice en un encogimiento de hombros.

Carol ríe entre dientes.  
- _Claro, porque mi vestido con un escote hasta el ombligo y tan corto que en cuanto abro las piernas se me ve todo no les va a dar pistas_ -intenta hacerle entrar en razón - _Además ningún restaurante va a dejarme pasar._

- _¿Por qué no? En Pretty Woman ella entra y sale del hotel sin problemas._

 _-Mira, yo te mato_ -farfulla frotando su sien. Está hasta los ovarios de esa película - _Primero: Es una película. Segundo: La dejan entrar y salir por ir con ese millonario. Es así, a los ricos les dejan hacer lo que quieran, no hacen preguntas, el rico paga y la plebe ignora... pero si tú intentas hacer eso puede que llegue a oídos de Gregory con G de gilipollas y te quedarás sin un puto duro ¿Entiendes, inconsciente?_

- _Pero nadie sabe como soy, ninguna persona sabrá que soy Daryl Dixon, me presentaré como Rick Grimes -_ dice nervioso, sintiéndose acorralado.

Carol ríe sarcástica.  
- _Muy bien, Rick Grimes, supongamos que nos presentamos en un restaurante de esos ¿Puedes estar 100% seguro de que nadie te reconocerá? ¿Y cómo sabes que ninguno de los comensales es alguien importante que te pueden presentar mañana? ¿Y si te reconoce? ¿Y crees que presentándote como Rick Grimes te dejarán pasar conmigo? Tu guardaespaldas no es nadie con poder ¿Y qué pasará si se corre el rumor de que Rick Grimes ha salido a cenar con una puta? ¿Qué opinará su mujer? meterás a tu amigo en un lío ¿Y no quieres eso verdad? Tu plan hace aguas por todos lados, niño rico._

Daryl abre y cierra la boca intentando refutar su ataque, pero no encuentra las palabras. Joder, tiene razón.  
- _¿Compro unas pizzas y nos las comemos sentados en el césped de Central Park?_ -propone derrotado.

Carol sonríe, menos mal, ha entrado en razón.  
- _Me parece bien_ -responde acomodándose en su asiento, orgullosa de haber ganado la batalla.

Daryl la mira de reojo. Tiene un perfil precioso, pero... ¿Hay algo que no tenga hermoso? Hasta su mal genio le encanta.  
- _¿Abi? ¿Ada?¿Ana?¿Aixa?¿Aída? ¿A..._

 _-¿Qué dices?_ -pregunta Carol frunciendo el ceño ¿Se le ha ido la pinza?

- _Intento averiguar el nombre de la mujer que hace unos segundos estaba a mi lado echándome la bronca del siglo_ -explica, pensando en más nombres que empiecen por la primera letra del alfabeto - _¿Alba? ¿Alma? A...a ¿Ania?_

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _¿Cómo sabes que no fue Nancy quien te echó la bronca?_

 _-Intuición masculina_ -responde haciéndola reír. Le encanta su sonrisa.

* * *

Caminan por Central Park tras haber comprado las pizzas en una pizzería, hamburguesería de la zona.  
El parque está desierto a esas horas de la noche, y no se escucha ni el ulular de un búho.

- _¿Atziri? ¿Aila?¿Aynara? ¿Azul?_

- _Por dios, Daryl, para ya_ -se queja Carol, que lleva todo este tiempo escuchándolo recitar nombres.

- _No hasta que me digas tu nombre. Ahora con la B: ¿Bárbara? ¿Beatriz? ¿Be..._

- _¡Así me llamo, Beatriz, lo has adivinado, vamos a comer!_

Daryl se para en seco.  
- _Mi polla en vinagre, ¿Crees que nací ayer?_

Carol se echa a reír, y se deja caer sobre el césped para empezar a comer su pizza.

Daryl observa el tamaño de la caja de su pizza.  
 _-Sigo diciendo que te la has pedido demasiado grande._

- _Me gustan las cosas grandes_ -canturrea ella con la boca llena - _¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? -_ Pregunta tras tragar. Es demasiado grande para la cartera y llaves de casa.

- _Mi cámara ¿Y tú en el tuyo? -_ pregunta para iniciar un tema de conversación.

Carol mira su bolso descansando sobre su regazo.  
- _Dinero, cepillo de dientes, chicles, tabaco, condones, lubricante, spray pimienta y una navaja por si alguien intenta propasarse._

- _Vaya, espero no propasarme nunca contigo._

- _Tú sigue diciendo nombres y verás por donde te voy a meter el bote de spray -amenaza con sonrisa socarrona._

- _Mientras lo lubriques... -_ Devuelve él, volviendo a hacerla reír. Podría pasarse horas viendo esa maldita sonrisa.  
La mira sin saber que decir, deleitándose con la elegancia de sus movimientos, incluso para comerse ese trozo de pizza que es más grande que su cara.  
Le encantaría saber más sobre ella, pero...  
- _Cuéntame algo sobre Nancy, no sé... ¿Su posición sexual favorita? ¿Lo que más odia respecto al sexo?¿Lo más peligroso que has hecho? ¿Lo más raro? -_ pregunta, quizás pueda conocer un poco de la mujer real, a base de preguntar cosas sobre el personaje. Aunque sólo pueda preguntar sobre sexo...

Carol mira sus dedos manchados de tomate frito.  
- _Se me olvidó mencionar que también tengo toallitas húmedas en el bolso_ -recuerda, echando mano de un par de ellas para entregarle una a Daryl.  
Se limpia las manos y piensa.  
- _Hmm, que de preguntas... Me gusta las posiciones en las que yo domino, pero si tengo confianza con el cliente cualquiera en la que él esté sobre mí y yo dándole la espalda puede ser muy satisfactoria._  
 _Lo que más odio... el sabor del semen, siempre me ha resultado asqueroso._  
 _Lo más peligroso_... _una vez un cliente me pidió que me masturbara con su pistola cargada y sin seguro mientras el miraba y se pajeaba. Me pasé todo el tiempo pensando "Verás que se dispara el arma y me vuelo las tripas" -_ comenta con una sonrisa, que contrasta con lo que de verdad piensa _-Y los más raro, fácil, comer pizza en Central Park._

Daryl aprieta la mandíbula, ¿Cómo puede haber hombres tan bestias? ¿Qué tiene de excitante poner en riesgo la vida de una mujer?  
Sacude la cabeza para despejar su enfado.  
- _¿Así que has hecho felaciones sin preservativos?_

- _Uy, felaciones, que fino el niño rico. Sí, y he follado sin preservativo también, hasta que me dio por leer sobre las enfermedades por transmisión sexual -_ responde, cuando empezó era una completa ignorante sobre el sexo.

- _Chica lista_ -sonríe, alzando su porción de pizza como si brindara con ella - _¿No quieres saber nada sobre mí? -_ pregunta. Le encantaría que mostrase curiosidad por saber sobre él.

- _No sé, ¿Qué has hecho hoy en tu vida de niño rico? -_ pregunta sin interés.

- _Pff, chorradas aburridas, lo más interesante que he hecho hoy fue masturbarme pensando en ti_ -confiesa con sonrisa descarada.

Carol mantiene la porción de pizza sobre su boca al tiempo que lo mira leyendo su rostro. No tiene pinta de estar de broma, y una extraña excitación recorre su bajo vientre.  
Concéntrate Nancy.  
- _Vaya, tendré que echar un vistazo a los estatutos de las prostitutas, pero creo que eso cuenta como sexo_ -bromea, compartiendo risas.

Daryl la observa mirar al horizonte, apenas hay luces ahí, pero hasta la luz de la majestuosa Luna llena se han enamorado de sus ojos, y sus rayos plateados viajan directos a su iris, para formar parte de ellos.

- _No te muevas, por favor_ -pide sacando la cámara de su bolso, y precipitándose en regular la velocidad exposición y apertura del diafragma a su gusto - _Alza un poco más la vista_ -pide, necesita que sus ojos estén lo más abierto posibles.  
Dispara tres fotografías consecutivas.  
- _Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida -_ susurra mirándola por encima de la cámara.

Carol sonríe tímida sintiéndose halagada.

* * *

Caminan por el parque entrelazando las manos casi sin darse cuenta, están por la zona del paseo, por donde varios jóvenes se dan el lote y dan rienda suelta a la pasión.  
Hay varios puestos de perritos calientes, algodón de azúcar y comida para llevar.  
Daryl lanza fotografías al azar, de vez en cuando la deja que se adelante unos pasos para fotografiar su silueta entre las luces, o se enfoca en su rostro y en el efecto espejo que producen sus ojos.  
Un vendedor ambulante pasea por la zona cargado con globos de helio atados a la cintura, con distintas formas y colores, y haciendo rodar un spinner entre sus dedos enseñándoselo a los transeúntes para que se lo compren, y mostrando la variedad que tiene guardados en su riñonera.

- _Quiero uno de esos_ -pide Carol, mirando a Daryl con ojos suplicantes.

Daryl frunce el ceño.  
 _-¿Para qué quieres esa cosa?_ -pregunta en un tono demasiado alto. El vendedor lo ha escuchado y se acerca a ellos dispuesto a forzar esa venta.

- _Está chulo, cómpramelo_ -pide Carol, paseando la mirada por todos los modelos que el hombre está colocando sobre un banco para que elija.

- _Pero... es una gilipollez, ¡Y cuestan 30$! ¿Aprovechándote de la gente rica, verdad?_ -increpa Daryl al vendedor.

- _Venga, por favor_ -suplica agarrándose al cuello de su camisa - _¡Y te la chupo sin condón!_ -ofrece ella haciendo enmudecer a Daryl y poniendo nervioso al vendedor, al cual se le cae el spinner que tiene entre los dedos.

Daryl traga saliva.  
- _Joder, sí que tienes ganas de tener uno. Venga, elige el que te gusta._

- _¿Cuál se vende más?_ -pregunta al hombre, que le enseña uno del color que se conoce como color gasolina y que al girar parece dibujar tres círculos secantes de distintos colores.

 _-¡Oh, dios, este!_ -exclama emocionada, cogiéndolo entre sus dedos y haciéndolo girar.  
Mira a Daryl sonriente y él se derrite ante esa cara de felicidad.

Paga al vendedor.  
- _Que lo disfrutes -_ sonríe él, guiñándole un ojo.  
Está claro que no se refiere al spinner.

Camina con ella a su lado, hasta llegar a un banco en el que toman asiento. Es el sitio perfecto para fotografiarla, ya que las luces de los rascacielos llegan hasta ellos pero sin llegar a ser cegadoras.  
-Haz girar esa cosa al lado de tu ojo -pide sacando la cámara. Está seguro de que creará un efecto precioso.  
Ella obedece y él dispara un par de fotos.  
- _Cuando tenga mi cuarto oscuro me ayudarás a revelarlas_ -dice, volviéndose a sentar a su lado para lanzar la última fotografía a esa mirada que encierra su propia ciudad llena de luces y rascacielos en su interior. Le encantaría vivir en ella.

Carol guarda el spinner en el bolso, asegurándose de que está a buen recaudo.

 _-¿Te ha gustado esa cosa, eh?_ -sonríe Daryl, feliz de hacerla feliz. Si llega a saber que iba a tener esa hermosa sonrisa todo el tiempo se lo habría comprado la primera vez que se lo pidió.

Carol le mira mordiéndose el labio y se sube a horcajadas sobre él.  
- _Sí, y ahora tengo que agradecértelo tal y como te dije_ -recuerda, besando su cuello, y dejándose caer sobre su pelvis para despertar a la bestia dormida.

Daryl gime al sentir su peso sobre él, y agarra la zona baja de su vestido por detrás, intentando cubrirla. Es cierto lo que dice de que en cuanto se abre de piernas se le ve todo.  
 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ Murmura contra su hombro.

 _-Uy, que mala memoria tienes, niño rico, ¿Ya olvidaste el trato?_ -pregunta mordiendo su labio con suavidad, arañando con los dientes la piel carnosa hasta dejarlo libre.

Daryl cierra los ojos un instante, disfrutando de la sensación.  
- _No recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato ¿En qué momento acepté tu propuesta? Te lo compré porque quise_ -aclara él.

Carol lo mira incrédula ¿se le ha ido la cabeza?  
- _¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás rechazando? Te estoy ofreciendo una mamada sin condón. No habrá segunda oportunidad_ -avisa con voz sugerente, moviéndose en círculos sobre su miembro sintiéndolo endurecer.

Daryl vuelve a gemir.  
 _-Sí, sé lo que estoy rechazando. Estoy rechazando que hagas algo que en realidad no quieres hacer_ -responde él, repartiendo besos por su garganta hasta encontrar sus labios los cuales no besa, sólo se queda rozándolos.

Carol sonríe y lo golpea con un apasionado beso, tomando el control de la situación como suele hacer siempre.  
 _-Desabróchate los pantalones_ -pide, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para que Daryl pueda deslizar la cremallera sin tener que bajarse de él.  
Rebusca en su bolso un preservativo que rápidamente coloca sobre su miembro ya liberado al tiempo que se deja caer sobre él, enterrándolo palmo a palmo en su interior.

Ambos gimen sobre los labios del otro cuando sus cuerpos se han fundido en uno.  
- _Quítate la chaqueta y anúdala a tu cintura_ -pide Daryl, es lo único que se le ocurre para poder evitar así que cualquier transeúnte trasnochador pueda ver su precioso trasero desnudo, y su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella.

Carol hace lo que le pide sin dejar de besarlo y moverse suavemente sobre él.

En cuanto la chaqueta está anudada él deja de sujetar el vestido, y pasea sus manos por todo su cuerpo amando la suavidad de su piel.  
No tenía pensado tener relaciones con ella hoy, sólo quería su compañía, cenar, hablar, pasear, hacer unas fotos, pero su miembro ha caído rendido a sus encantos y él también, por lo que disfruta de ese momento de excitante sexo público bajo la luz de la luna.

Le encanta como se está moviendo sobre él, en posición totalmente vertical, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su garganta, ejerciendo una ligera presión, sin llegar a asfixiar, pero haciendo que note cada uno de sus dedos sobre su cuello, obligándole a mirarla en todo momento. Como si fuese a dejar de hacerlo.

- _¿Puedes acelerar un poco el ritmo?_ -pregunta con voz entrecortada por el placer. Puede sentir como su miembro entra y sale de su interior, recibiendo una bofetada de aire frío cuando ella sube, y una cálida y húmeda lamida cuando ella se deja caer, enterrándolo por completo en su interior.

- _No_ -exhala ella contra sus labios y los ojos cerrados, siguiendo con sus movimientos lentos y constantes

- _¿No puedes o no quieres?_ -musita mirando su cara, que se encuentra en una expresión de absoluto placer. Está preciosa.

- _No quiero_ -susurra enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, cambiando el ángulo de movimiento, para que su miembro roce su clítoris, y aumentar su propio placer.

Daryl deja escapar una media sonrisa.  
- _Vale, ¿me besas al menos?_ -gime ante el cambio de posición, que le produce una deliciosa sensación.  
Ella lo besa atraiéndolo contra su boca, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando las manos de él acarician sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido, y aprieta la carne, haciendo endurecer sus pezones.

Daryl interrumpe el beso para poder tomar nota mental de la expresión de su rostro.  
Le encanta lo que está pasando ahora mismo, no está concentrada en darle placer, está buscando el suyo propio, llevando el ritmo que a ella le conviene, moviéndose como a ella le place, lo que le hace sentir que no es Nancy la mujer que tiene sobre él.  
Él se ha olvidado de que ella está trabajando, y ella se ha olvidado de trabajar.

Libera uno de sus pechos y se lleva a la boca para chupar, morder y arañar con los dientes el pezón, al tiempo que intenta hacer lo mismo con el otro utilizando sus dedos.  
- _Me encanta estar dentro de ti_ -murmura contra su oído, antes de morder el lóbulo.

- _Y a mí que lo estés_ -gime ella, acelerando un poco más el ritmo.

Daryl echa la cabeza para atrás, recostando la nuca sobre el respaldo del banco.  
- _Joder, nena_ -gime haciéndola reír - _¿Te hace gracia que te llame nena? Pues te pienso llamar así hasta que me digas tu nombre_ -informa. Lleva las manos hasta sus nalgas y aprieta la carne firme con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido.  
- _¿Te vas a correr?_ -pregunta al sentir como sus movimientos se vuelven más necesitados. Ella asiente - _¿Y si no te dejo?_ -gruñe en su oído.

-Por favor -gimotea ella, sintiendo la deliciosa presión en su bajo vientre.

Daryl sonríe.  
- _Hazlo_ -dice, apiadándose de su necesidad.  
Y casi al instante la siente palpitar sobre su miembro, y morder el cuellos de su camisa para ahogar sus gemidos de placer.  
Él se muerde el labio disfrutando de lo afortunado que es al poder notar su placer.  
Ella se detiene, sus movimientos han cesado junto a las últimas réplicas de su orgasmo, y ahora respira pesadamente sobre su hombro.  
Acaricia su espalda, estrechándola contra él, sintiendo su respiración acelerada contra su pecho.  
Su miembro sigue duro en su interior necesitando más de ella, se ha quedado al borde de su clímax, pero quiere disfrutar de ese momento..  
- _¿Te ha gustado?_ -pregunta en un susurro besando su hombro.

Carol alza la vista para ver al hombre que tiene frente a ella. Joder, se ha olvidado de cumplir con él.  
- _Ajá_ -afirma besando suavemente sus labios -Ahora te toca a ti. Será rápido, cariño -informa con sonrisa pícara, y en un rápido movimiento cambia el miembro de orificio, a sabiendas de que el sexo anal hará que él finalice antes.

Daryl deja caer de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás.  
- _Madre mía, me vas a matar_ -gime sintiendo sus movimientos rápidos que empujan su miembro dentro y fuera de ese canal tan estrecho y que ejerce una presión tan poderosa que mezclada con la excitación anterior no tarda en estar derramándose en su interior.  
Tenía razón: Fue rápido.  
- _Esto no entraba en mis planes ho_ y -murmura, cerrando los ojos un instante, degustando los últimos movimientos de ella que terminan de ordeñarle.

Carol muerde su barbilla.  
- _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ -pregunta, dejando que su miembro se ablande en su interior.

Daryl abre los ojos, para encontrarse con su hermoso rostro sonriéndole, y sin poder evitarlo lleva una mano hasta su mejilla encendida.  
- _Estás preciosa después del sexo_ -murmura atraiéndola contra sus labios, para un breve beso que finaliza con un sonido húmedo.  
Se lame los labios saboreando el sabor que ella dejó en ellos y piensa la respuesta.  
- _Pues la idea es llegar a casa, desnudarte y que duermas a mi lado hasta que tengas que marcharte. Pero que duermas de verdad, no que esperes a que yo lo haga y te dediques a pasearte por la habitación haciendo tiempo._

Carol niega con la cabeza.  
- _No puedo dormirme, me arriesgo a no despertar a tiempo y perder el bus -"Y llegar tarde al Santuario y arriesgarme a recibir una paliza" piensa._

 _-Te llevo yo en coche -_ ofrece.

Carol vuelve a negar.

Daryl suspira, no entiende su negativa.  
- _Está bien, pondré el despertador, no te engañaré, lo juro ¿Qué gano engañándote? -_ pregunta, mirándola a los ojos, para que vea la verdad en ellos.

Carol se muerde el labio pensativa.  
- _Como pierda el autobús ya puedes ir olvidándote de mí_ -acepta a su manera.  
Se quita de encima de él, liberándolo de su interior, se acomoda el vestido, se asegura de tener el bolso encima, coge la caja de cartón con media pizza sin comer, y ya está lista para ir a su casa.

* * *

El colchón de su cama es aún más cómodo con ella acurrucada a su lado.  
Acaricia su cabello, le encanta tenerla entre sus brazos.  
- _Estoy pensando, y si..._

- _Miedo me das_ -interrumpe Carol, que clava la barbilla en su pecho para ver que locura se le ha ocurrido ahora.

- _Dices que no te dejarán entrar a los restaurantes porque eres prostituta, ¿Y si te compro ropa? Así incluso podría presentarme como Daryl Dixon, y si alguien me reconoce dará igual, porque no tendrán forma de saber quién eres_ -propone. Lleva largo rato pensando en esa película. El tío la llevó de compras para maquillar quien era en realidad esa mujer. Claro que él no se gastaría esa cantidad de dinero, Gregory lo mataría.

Carol sonríe y niega con la cabeza.  
 _-Me pueden reconocer igualmente, Daryl. Llevo muchos años por esta zona, ¿Quién te dice que no me he acostado con alguien de tu falso círculo de amistades_ -murmura ella, desmontando su idea - _Esta cara bonita no se olvida fácilmente_ -añade, volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho, dispuesta a dormir.

Daryl suspira ruidosamente.  
- _En cuanto tenga mi propio dinero pienso llevarte a cenar_ -afirma él, plantando un beso en su cabeza.

Carol carraspea una risa.  
- _Ya, seguro que te arriesgarás a perder compradores de tus obras sacando a pasear a una puta_ -ríe sarcástica.

- _Sería muy hipócrita que esos compradores amasen mi arte pero odiasen a mi musa_ -argumenta él, mirando al techo, recordando todas y cada una de las fotos que le ha hecho.

- _Duérmete, niño rico_ -sentencia ella con sequedad. Demasiadas tonterías está diciendo ya.

Daryl abre la boca para decir algo, pero decide callar. No sabe si la ha ofendido o no, y si ha sido así cómo ha podido hacerlo, esa mujer es un misterio.  
Cierra los ojos, y deja que el sueño llegue, y lo lleve a un lugar donde el nombre de esa mujer no es ningún enigma para él, hasta que el sonido agudo de la alarma del despertador lo devuelve a la realidad.  
Mira a su lado y sonríe: Ha dormido junto a él, y ahora está boca arriba desperezándose como un gato, emitiendo un suave ronroneo.  
- _Buenos días_ -la saluda con voz somnolienta.

- _Buenos días_ -musita ella fingiendo que acaba de despertar. Ni loca se arriesga a dormir toda la noche por muchos despertadores que ponga.  
Se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

Daryl baja la mirada. Se fue Nancy, no hay besos de buenos días, caricias o un murmullo perezoso diciéndole cinco minutitos más. Es la mujer de todas las mañanas, siempre con prisas para alejarse de su lado, pero aún así la prefiere, porque esa es la mujer que hay tras el papel.

Carol se pone la chaqueta, coge su bolso y el cartón con los restos de la pizza.  
Mira a Daryl, que espera de pié, completamente desnudo y mirándola con una suave sonrisa que ella le devuelve.  
- _Bueno, pues ya es la hora de irme. Nos vemos a la noche, niño rico_ -se despide, y camina hasta la puerta, pero Daryl la detiene antes de que gire el pomo.

- _Esta noche, ven también sin cenar_ -pide en un susurro.  
Ella asiente, y él le abre la puerta para dejarla marchar.

Carol sale de la habitación, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Daryl clavada en su nuca. Se asegura de que lo lleva todo: La chaqueta que era de él; La caja de cartón con los restos de la pizza más grande que había en la pizzería y a la que él la invitó ; Su bolso con el spinner que él le compró sin pedir nada a cambio.  
Tiene la necesidad de decir algo.  
- _Daryl... Gracias por lo de esta noche, eres maravilloso, y no es Nancy la que está hablando_ -dice mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

Daryl siente el corazón acelerarse en su pecho y no entiende por qué...  
El mundo se detiene, y sólo existe la mujer que tiene delante, por lo que sale de la habitación, olvidándose de que está desnudo y de que Rick está allí.  
Ella clava sus ojos en él, esos ojos en los que piensa durante todo el día, y que pasean por sus sueños durante la madrugada.  
Tiene que besarla, necesita besarla.  
Da un paso hacia ella, inclina el rostro y...

- _Ay, que no, pesado_ -se queja en una risa, escabulléndose en un rápido movimiento.  
Acelera el paso por el pasillo colgada del brazo de Rick al que lleva casi a rastras y deja a Daryl colgado, con un beso sin dueña dibujado en sus labios.

-Tú también eres maravillosa -susurra sonriente y vuelve a entrar en la habitación para contar las horas que quedan para volver a verla.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Tengo que confesar que vi Pretty Woman mientras escribía el capítulo, para así refrescarme un poco la memoria, y me he dado cuenta de que tanto mi fic como la película empiezan muy parecidos: Hombre rico llega en coche, le pregunta el nombre, ella dice que como quiera, se da cuenta de que ella entiende de coches... Creo que mi subconsciente hizo un poco de plagio, pero os juro que no fue aposta XD**

 **Han tenido un sexo mucho más light de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero veo lógico que sus encuentros tengan de vez en cuando un sexo tranquilo, y más cuando en este capítulo he querido centrarme mas en las emociones.**

 **Carol ve Pretty Woman con la idea de que los hombres así no existen, y cuando queda con Daryl es testigo de que tiene un hombre así delante, incluso mejor, solo que un poco inconsciente, por lo que debe ponerle los pies en la tierra por mucho que le agradase la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.**

 **Sophia como habéis visto empieza a tener problemas en el colegio. Los niños llegan a ser crueles, y la mayoría de las veces la toman con aquellos que menos tienen.**

 **Y Daryl pues... adora a Nancy, pero ama a Carol ^^.**

 **En el próximo capítulo Daryl llevará a Nancy a una tienda de artículos de BDSM. Serà divertido XD.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)**


	8. Palabra de seguridad

**8\. Palabra de seguridad**

Carol espera la llegada de Negan, hoy ha vuelto con 100$ solamente, y las piernas le tiemblan sólo de pensar en su posible reacción.  
Pasea nerviosa por la habitación de un lado a otro, cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente procurando regular su respiración.  
Dios, si es que ha sido idiota, no debió haber aceptado tanto dinero por parte de Daryl ¿Para qué? si total, ella recibe una miseria igualmente.  
Ahora Negan se ha acostumbrado a ello. Lleva cuatro días ganando muy por encima de lo normal, y lo que le trae hoy le parecerá una miseria inaceptable.  
Coge un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas, necesita relajarse por todos los medios, y por lo general la nicotina suele funcionar.  
Apenas atina a encenderlo del poco pulso que tiene ahora mismo.

La puerta del despacho se abre, y la imponente figura de Negan oscurece la habitación, como una poderosa sombra que la asfixia.  
- _Vaya, pero si está aquí mi chica favorita_ -dice con esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que le hace sentir escalofríos.  
Deja a Lucille sobre la mesa, un maldito bate rodeado por alambre de espino que suele utilizar para intimidar a las chicas nuevas cuando intentan revelarse.  
Carol se encoge cuando ve las manchas de sangre fresca resbalando del bate a la mesa, gota a gota.

Negan sonríe al ver la mirada asustada de ella.  
Termina de limpiarse la sangre que tiene salpicada por el rostro y limpia a Lucille con el mismo trapo que acaba completamente teñido de rojo.  
- _La zorra de Greta intentó fugarse anoche_ -explica él -Tendrías que haber visto como gritaba ¿Alguna vez has visto como chillan los cerdos cuando los degüellan y dejan que se desangren lentamente? -pregunta con voz peligrosa.

Se acerca a ella y acaricia su pálido rostro con el pañuelo ensangrentado, haciéndole oler y manchándola con la sangre de quien fue su compañera en esa miserable vida.  
 _-Veamos que me traes hoy_ -dice animado, cambiando su mirada oscura por una más amable pero igualmente temible.

Le arrebata el bolso en un brusco movimiento y vuelca sin miramientos todo su contenido sobre la mesa, incluido el spinner que va a parar al suelo.  
Agarra la cartera en cuanto la ve, y la abre desesperado en busca de esa gran cantidad de dinero que...  
 _-¿Qué mierda es esta, Carol?_ -pregunta agitando los 100$ frente a su rostro - _¡¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL RESTO DEL DINERO?!_ -grita, acorralándola contra la pared.

Carol coge aire antes de hablar.  
- _No hay más, eso es lo que hay, él no puede pagarme más si desea conservar su estatus y..._

- _¡¿SU ESTATUS?! ¡¿DE QUÉ POLLAS HABLAS?! ¡DAME EL RESTO DEL DINERO!_ -rabia, pero ella niega y agacha mirada.  
Resuella como un animal intentando contener sus nervios al tiempo que mete las manos en cada uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lleva puesta en busca de algo oculto, pero no encuentra nada.  
-¡MALDITA ZORRA! -grita, y en un movimiento furioso agarra su vestido y tira de él hasta romper la cremallera y dejarla expuesta ante él, vestida sólo con la chaqueta de cuero de Daryl y sus desgastados tacones.

Carol aprieta la mandíbula, intentando controlar las ganas de abofetearlo.  
Extiende los brazos, mostrándole que no tiene nada que ocultar.  
- _Puedes meterme tus asquerosos dedos en cada uno de los orificios de mi cuerpo, que no encontrarás un puto duro ¡NO HAY MÁS DINERO! ¡ÉL NO..._

La abofetea cargado de ira haciéndola callar al instante y la agarra por la garganta presionando su traquea.  
- _¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES! ¡Si no te da más dinero se lo robas, o te buscas a otro puto rico que no le importe arruinarse por tal de meterte la polla hasta por el ojo! Tengo que recuperar todo el dinero que invertí en la puta desagradecida que se suicidó ¿Me has oído?_ -pregunta en una amenaza.

Carol asiente en respuesta, desesperada porque la suelte y poder coger el aire que tanto necesita. No puede respirar, la tiene de puntillas, casi sin rozar el suelo, está luchando por mantenerse estable sobre la punta de sus tacones y lo agarra de la muñeca con fuerza intentando que sus uñas traspasen la chaqueta de cuero y poder provocarle algún daño que haga que la deje ir.  
Es inútil, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, y la sonrisa de su niña es lo único que viene a la mente en ese momento.

Sonríe excitado.  
Podría seguir apretando, seguro que su mente se está nublando ahora mismo, y apenas puede oír lo que le dice por la falta de oxígeno, un poco más y la tendría inconsciente a sus pies. No es la primera vez que lo hace, por lo general despiertan tras unos minutos, aunque más de una no volvió a hacerlo.  
No... no le interesa arriesgarse a perderla, es valiosa, además, las muy zorras suelen orinarse encima al desmallarse, y eso no le agrada nada, el olor a orín es difícil de sacar de la alfombra.

La suelta.  
- _Recoge tus cosas y vete a la ducha. Hoy no te pienso dar un puto duro, no te lo mereces._

Carol tose con violencia y coge aire desesperada.  
Se limpia las lágrimas y acaricia su garganta, arde, seguro que le ha dejado marcas.  
Lo mira con odio al tiempo que recoge todas sus pertenencias, le da igual dejarse algo, nada de lo que hay en ese bolso le importa, excepto el spinner.  
Se cuelga el bolso al hombro y recoge su vestido destrozado del suelo.

- _Borra esa maldita cara de zorra mal follada_ -gruñe Negan cuando ella le da la espalda.

Piensa en responderle, pero hoy ya ha arriesgado bastante, incluso siente que ha perdido una vida.  
Abre la puerta, y como siempre se encuentra con Eugene esperándola para seguirla hasta el baño.  
La mira de arriba abajo sin saber que decir.

Carol ríe sarcástica.  
- _¿Qué coño te pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnuda_ -farfulla - _Necesito un vestido nuevo para esta noche_ -informa lanzándole ese trozo de tela roja, y emprendiendo el camino casi desnuda por esos pasillos.  
No le importa, no le avergüenza su cuerpo, y está más que acostumbrada a exhibirlo.

Se ducha rápido, no hay mucho olor a sexo que eliminar, ha pasado casi toda la noche fingiendo dormir entre los brazos de su niño rico, y el olor corporal de Daryl es algo que no le desagrada.  
Se mira al espejo, efectivamente, tal y como pensaba sus garras están marcadas en su cuello, y de su labio está brotando sangre. Se lo ha roto al darle la bofetada.  
- _Hijo de puta_ -murmura para sí, tocando la zona afectada.  
A ver cómo coño maquilla eso para que su hija no lo note y no haga preguntas, odia tener que mentirle, y Daryl seguro que también se da cuenta de ello.

Sonríe al pensar en él.  
Ha pasado una noche bastante agradable, incluso hubo momentos en los que se olvidó de que estaba trabajando.  
Le habría encantado que la noche hubiese sido un poco más larga, y al finalizar ir directamente a casa junto a su niña, sin tener que ver la cara de su proxeneta.  
Sacude la cabeza, eso jamás pasará, nunca podrá volver a casa sin rendir cuentas con Negan antes, y si algún día ocurriese el milagro de que el desapareciese de su vida para siempre lo primero que haría sería prender fuego a Nancy.

Coge su bolso desgastado, ese que en lugar de preservativos y lubricantes tiene caramelos y boligrafos.  
Agarra la caja de pizzas, se asegura de llevar el spinner encima y sale de ese prostíbulo clandestino rumbo a casa.

* * *

Sophia sale al patio del colegio, es la hora del recreo y de nuevo lo pasará sola.  
Todos están jugando con ese juguete tonto que gira y gira.  
Hannah se ha vuelto a burlar de ella, la ha llamado "pobre" cuando se ha dado cuenta de que la suela de su zapato está sujeta por un trozo de cinta adhesiva.  
Alza la vista y sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve a su madre al otro lado de la valla haciéndole señales para que se acerque.  
Mamá es tan guapa...  
Corre hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ahora la hora del recreo no parece tan gris.  
- _¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -pregunta emocionada.

Carol mete la mano en el bolso.  
- _Bueno, quería darte una cosa que me ha dado Nancy para ti_ -anuncia girando el Spinner delante de sus narices, mostrándole el maravilloso efecto que produce.

Sophia abre mucho los ojos y agarra su juguete  
 _-¡ALA, QUE CHULO!_ -grita y da saltos de alegría, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez - _¡Muchas gracias, mamá!_ -agradece - _En cuanto salga del colegio te abrazaré fuerte, fuerte fuerte_ \- informa abrazándose a sí misma.

Carol le sonríe, su niña es un amor.  
- _No me des las gracias a mí, cariño, ha sido Nancy_ -corrige ella. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que ha sido Daryl quien compró ese juguete sin pedir nada a cambio.

 _-Lo sé, pero tú eres la que le ha pedido a Nancy que me lo compre_ -dice con una adorable sonrisa pillina. Demasiada casualidad que justo ayer su madre viese los spinners y hoy llegue con uno.

Carol sonríe orgullosa. A veces se olvida de lo lista que es.  
- _Vete a jugar con tus amigos, corre, vendré a recogerte en un par de horas_ -la anima.

Sophia asiente y lanza un beso a su madre antes de darle la espalda.  
- _¡Dana!_ -llama a la que hasta hace un par de días era su amiga. Quizás ahora que tiene un chisme de esos quiera volver a serlo.

Carol observa a su niña marchar. Adora verla feliz, haría cualquier cosa por ella.  
Cualquier cosa...

* * *

Daryl presta atención a como van las obras de su cuarto de revelado. No es muy grande, pero tampoco necesita mucho más, con tener espacio suficiente para guardar los químicos de revelado y poder moverse bien por la sala se conforma.  
Gregory está contento con él, lo invita a copas, le habla de como va el proyecto del nuevo hotel... y él sonríe falsamente sin escuchar una palabra de lo que dice. Le importa una mierda, sólo está fingiendo siguiendo el plan que le propuso Nancy.  
Esa mujer...  
No deja de pensar en ella, sólo desea que las horas pasen rápido y volver a ver esos hermosos ojos frente a él. No sabe que le ha hecho, pero tiene la sensación de estar un poco... ¿prendado? le da incluso miedo analizar sus pensamientos ¡Hace cuatro días que la conoce! Pero lo cierto es que nunca ha estado enamorado, y tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo con una mujer, su antigua vida no se lo permitía. Quizás sólo le esté cogiendo cariño, y todo eso acabe en una bonita amistad con derecho a roce.  
No se ha duchado, no se ha visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, y le ha pedido a Jacqui que no le cambie las sábanas. Quizás dentro de unas horas se eche una siesta para aguantar toda la noche, y quiere dormir con su almohada oliendo a ella. Su olor le relaja, y a la vez le excita, tiene el mismo efecto que su mirada y su sonrisa.

* * *

Carol acaricia la espalda de su niña. Ya está dormida, dentro de unos minutos llegará Tara y ella se marchará a trabajar. Espera que su niño rico no se olvide de ella esa noche.  
Ha pasado un buen día, la pizza le ha encantado, hacía años que no la comía. Ella sólo ha tomado un trozo, pero con eso tiene para aguantar todo el día.  
En el parque ha estado jugando sin parar, sonriendo y mostrando su spinner a todo el mundo. Trata ese juguete como si fuera un tesoro, en cuanto termina de girar lo limpia, cuando va a guardarlo lo envuelve en un pañuelo de papel antes de meterlo en el bolsillo para evitar que se arañe, y camina por la calle asegurándose una y otra vez de que no lo ha perdido.

Se levanta de la cama, y prepara las cosas de su niña para mañana. Se asegura de que su material escolar esté en la mochila, busca la ropa que deberá ponerse, deja los zapatos preparados bajo...

Frunce el ceño.  
Uno de sus zapatos lleva un trozo de cinta adhesiva pegada a la suela que... no, no está pegada a la suela, está rodeándola.

- _Joder_ -murmura frustrada.  
Su zapato está roto, lleva a saber cuanto tiempo acudiendo al colegio con un zapato cuya suela está despegada, y que por mucha cinta aislante que le ponga el agua, y el frío llegará a sus pies.  
Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.  
No puede comprarle otros, no tiene dinero para ello, hoy ni siquiera ha cobrado, y nadie ha donado zapatos de su talla aún, al menos no para este tiempo que entra. Ha acabado el verano y la gente ha ido a la iglesia a dejar la ropa de esa temporada de sus hijos, porque, como niños que son, crecerán, y para el año que viene ya no les servirá, pero ropa de invierno... apenas ha entrado.  
Dios, odia eso, odia no poder darle a su niña lo que se merece, odia que su bebé le oculte que se le ha roto el zapato porque sabe que no hay dinero para unos nuevos.  
En momentos como estos se arrepiente de no haberla dado en adopción, y no porque no la quiera ¡Es el amor de su vida! sino porque merece algo mejor, merece tener una madre que pueda comprarle todo lo que necesite, que no le haga pasar penurias innecesarias.  
Fue una egoísta cuando decidió quedársela, puso sus sentimientos por delante de las necesidades de su bebé, y ahora... ahora no hay marcha atrás, porque sabe perfectamente que Sophia no puede vivir sin ella, y ella sin Sophia se moriría, o se quitaría la vida ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo sin ella?

Tara llama a la puerta.

Se limpia la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla y coge aire para meterse en el papel de madre orgullosa sin problemas económicos que simplemente marcha a trabajar como cada noche.

Besa la mejilla de su niña.  
- _Te quiero mucho, mi vida_ -le susurra al oído.

Otra noche más deja su corazón junto a su pequeña, y marcha de allí siendo la mujer fría que no deja que nada le afecte, ni los insultos con el poder de hundirla, ni las palabras amables que le hagan sentirse querida.

* * *

Daryl frota las manos sobre sus muslos, está impaciente, lleva más de una hora frente a ese prostíbulo que no ha vuelto a pisar, ni piensa hacerlo mientras Nancy esté a su lado.  
Resopla desesperado. Tiene la sensación de que los minutos pasan más lentos conforme se va acercando la hora de verla ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué siempre le parece que corre peligro cada vez que se aleja de él? Dios, es idiota estar preocupado, sabe defenderse, lleva una navaja y un spray de pimienta en su bolso, además...  
- _¡Ahí estás, gracias a Dios!_ -murmura aliviado, dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
El corazón se le acelera nada más verla, y encima le está mirando con esa maldita sonrisa pícara que lo vuelve loco.  
Menos mal que los cristales están tintados y no puede ver la cara de idiota que tiene ahora mismo.  
Sacude la cabeza, carraspea para encontrar su voz y mueve los hombros intentando centrarse.

- _Hola, nena_ -saluda abriéndole la puerta del coche.

- _¿Así que va enserio lo de llamarme nena?_ -pregunta extendiendo la mano para que le pague la noche.

- _Hasta que me digas tu nombre_ -responde él, entregándole 100$.  
Le duele darle tan poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que tiene en mente para esta noche...  
En cuanto gane su propio dinero se lo compensará.  
- _¿Vestido nuevo?_ -pregunta.  
Quizás sea cosa suya, pero juraría que ese tono de rojo es más intenso que el de estos últimos días.

- _No, sólo lo he lavado_ -miente. Daryl la mira frunciendo ceño - _¿Qué? El vestido apenas me dura puesto más de cinco minutos, no lo lavo todos los días_ -se defiende.

-Está bien ¿Me das el primer beso de la noche? -pregunta fingiendo suplicar.

Carol le sonríe con picardía, y una vez que ha puesto el dinero a buen recaudo echa el cuerpo hacia él para chocar contra sus labios, en el que iba a ser un casto beso pero que él se empeña en profundizar, por lo que toma el control de la situación y lo besa apasionadamente, sin dejar un sólo rincón de su boca sin explorar, haciéndolo gemir contra sus labios.  
Lo cierto es que le gusta como besa.

- _Te he echado de menos_ -ronronea Daryl, apartándole un mechón de cabello que cae sobre uno de sus hermosos ojos.

- _Puff_ -bufa Carol - _Sí, seguro, sé lo que has echado de menos, cariño_ -asegura, y lleva una mano a su entrepierna para mostrar a qué se refiere.  
Su miembro está semierecto, y eso que sólo lo ha besado.

Daryl gime ante el contacto. No es eso lo que echa de menos, aunque también... Dios, le encanta lo que le hace.  
- _Estate quieta, preciosa, tengo planes para hoy_ -revela mirándola elevando una ceja.  
La agarra de la muñeca y besa el dorso de su mano antes de dejarla ir.

Carol observa como arranca el coche y se desvía en dirección opuesta. ¿No pensará...? ¡Lo va a matar!  
- _Ya te he dicho que no quiero que me lleves a cenar a un restaurante_ -refunfuña.  
Suponía que ya le había quedado claro que eso era una idea descabellada.

- _Relájate, no te llevo a eso, vamos de tiendas_ -aclara mirando de soslayo como su cuerpo sigue tenso - _¡Tampoco te voy a comprar ropa ni nada de eso! confía en mí_ -pide.

Lleva una mano hasta su muslo más cercano y la deja ahí todo el tiempo, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel pálida.

Conduce hasta el centro, y aparca junto a una zona de tiendas de esas que abren 24 horas. Boutiques de ropa, joyerías, zapaterías, farmacias y...

- _¿Una tienda erótica?_ -pregunta Carol al entrar al interior.  
Por fuera es un local discreto, completamente negro con unas letras doradas con la palabra francesa "Le plaisir" pero una vez que cruzan la puerta la tienda le ofrece una amplia gama de productos eróticos de todo tipo, desde a simples revistas a los potros de sado más complejos que ha visto en su vida.

Daryl se rasca la cabeza. Se siente un poco tímido.  
- _Sí, me... me gustaría probar el tema de la dominación/sumisión y... y he pensado que te gustaría elegir los juguetes_

Carol pasea la mirada por la tienda para seguidamente volver a mirar a Daryl.  
- _Pero... ¿Dominaré yo o tú?_ -pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Se echa a reír, aliviado de que no le haya puesto mala cara a esa idea.  
- _Hoy yo, mañana ya veremos, según como te portes_ -le susurra al oído.

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Carol cuando siente su aliento en su oído susurrándole esas palabras con esa voz grave que tiene.

¿Así que hoy quiere jugar a ser el amo? Pues muy bien, jugará.  
Saluda a la dependienta que le sonríe amablemente, ni se ha dado cuenta de que es una prostituta.  
Pasea la mirada por todos los objetos de muestra que están expuesto sobre estanterías en esas paredes rojas.  
Abre mucho los ojos y sonríe malévola.  
- _¡Cómprame esto! -grita._

Daryl acude a su voz.

- _¿Qué? ¡ni loco!_ -se alarma al verla con un arnés con un enorme pene de goma, el cual tiene colocado sobre su pelvis y lo agita moviendo las caderas de lado a lado como Elvis Presley.  
Está como una cabra.

- _Vamos, será divertido, te gustó_ -le recuerda, y continúa moviendo ese miembro al tiempo que emite sonidos de espada láser.

-¡ _No! Una cosa es que me metas ese vibrador minúsculo y otra cosa es... ¡Esa pedazo de polla casi más grande que tú!_ \- Mira hacia atrás, la dependienta está fingiendo no oír la conversación, pero puede ver claramente cómo está apretando los labios para evitar reírse.

- _¿En serio no quieres?_ -pregunta con voz sensual.

- _No, no me pone nada verte con un pollón. Me gustan las mujeres_ -responde, y se cruza de brazos para darle más fuerza a su argumento.

- _¿Ni siquiera para ponértelo tú y follarme por partida doble?_ -propone, y se mueve de adelante a atrás fingiendo una penetración.

Daryl piensa un instante, su miembro se mueve excitado de sólo imaginarse la escena, pero...  
- _No, te conozco, eres capaz de atarme a la cama y petarme el culo con eso ¡Suéltalo! -_ sentencia.

Carol hace un puchero.  
- _Aguafiestas_ -gruñe.  
Suelta el juguete dejándolo en su sitio de mala gana y se aleja de allí caminando como una niña pequeña enfadada, farfullando insultos por el camino.

Daryl se echa a reír. Más teatrera no puede ser.

Revisa la estantería de los vibradores mientras ella está al otro lado toqueteando unas esposas forradas de tela de leopardo.  
-¡ _Deberíamos comprar otro de esto!_ -grita, y agita un huevo vibrador igual al que tiene en casa. Ella asiente efusivamente - _¡Lo cojo en rojo que es tu color favorito!_  
Sonríe cuando la ve cargada de cosas, quién le iba a decir que iba a estar tan emocionada con la idea de comprar ese tipo de juguetes. Es como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.  
Se acerca a la dependienta para pedirle una bolsa. La mujer le sonríe divertida, debe de estar pasándoselo bomba escuchando las conversaciones de ellos dos. Seguro que la mayoría de las parejas que entran ahí hablan entre susurros, y soltando risitas nerviosas, avergonzados de su sexualidad, pero Nancy...

 _-¡¿Y UN CONSOLADOR DOBLE?! ¡TÚ TE METES UN EXTREMO Y YO OTRO!_ -grita desde algún rincón en el interior de la tienda.

...Nancy no sabe lo que es la palabra vergüenza.

- _Gracias_ -agradece a la dependienta que no ha podido evitar soltar una sonora carcajada - _¡NO TE PIENSO COMPRAR JUGUETES CON FORMA DE POLLA!_ -grita encaminándose hacia allí.

 _-¡Quiero esto!_ -anuncia mostrándole unas pinzas para los pezones, unidas por una cadena metálica.

- _Mételo en la bolsa con... ¿Qué coño has cogido?_ -pregunta.

- _Esposas, bozal de castigo por si estás bocazas, grilletes de muñecas y tobillos para forzar ciertas posturas, pera, rosario, estimulador de uretra, eso es para ti..._ -nombra cada objeto antes de meterlo en la bolsa - _Y ahora me voy a ver las fustas_ -anuncia, y le da la espalda.

Daryl mira la bolsa, dios, la mitad de las cosas no sabe ni para qué sirven, le preocupa y a la vez excita que ella sea tan entendida en el tema.  
Bueno, al menos no hay nada con forma de polla.  
Camina en su busca, está sopesando una fusta entre sus manos y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ -pregunta colocándose a su lado.

- _Me gustan las fustas, pero esta no me da mucha confianza, me gusta que sean un poco más flexibles, y esta no sé si..._ -Azota a Daryl en el trasero sin previo aviso.

- _¡AAH! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡ESO DUELE!_ -grita frotándose la zona maltratada.

Ella ríe malvada.  
- _Vale, sí funciona, me la llevo_ -dice, y la mete en la bolsa.

Agarra unas palas de cuero, es un juguete plano, utilizado para azotar, es parecido a un cinturón, sólo que un extremo se ensancha, otorgándole forma de pala. Los hay me madera, y con pequeñas púas en el extremo, pero no sabe si él lo soportará, prefiere empezar con algo más suave.  
Coge también un gato, es como un látigo pero con múltiples cuerdas, lo que hace que un solo azote pueda dar cinco latigazos.

- _Madre mía_ -murmura Daryl viendo todo lo que ha cogido.

Caminan hasta el mostrador donde la dependienta mira cada objeto y sonríe disimuladamente, conforme pasa el lector de código por cada uno de ellos.

Daryl mira a Nancy, está sonriendo y moviéndose impaciente, deseando salir huyendo de allí en cuanto él pague.  
No sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que le gusta la idea de lo que van a hacer hoy.

Salen de la tienda, y ella se cuelga de su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que el siente un agradable calor recorriendo sus entrañas.  
Le encanta esos pequeños gestos cariñosos que a veces tiene con él.

- _¿Te gustan los perritos?_ -pregunta Daryl.

- _¿Hablamos de zoofilia? No tengo sexo con animales._

Daryl rompe a reír.  
- _Perritos calientes, loca, ¿Quieres uno?_ -aclara, señalando el puesto de perritos que tienen frente a ellos.

- _¡Ah, esos! sí me gustan_ -dice en un encogimiento de hombros.

Carol observa como Daryl se acerca al mostrador. Mierda, no podrá llevarse nada a casa de esa comida.  
Mañana tendrá que volver al comedor social.

Daryl vuelve a su lado y le entrega el perrito y una botella de agua. Se ha dado cuenta de que prefiere el agua a los refrescos, aunque supone que si vendiesen whisky elegiría eso.

 _-Oye, ¿Qué te pareces si vamos pactando las reglas de esta noche?_ -propone él.

Carol traga antes de hablar.  
- _De acuerdo, normalmente las reglas que yo pongo son : Prohibido hablarme a no ser que yo haga una pregunta, prohibido mirarme o tocarme bajo ningún concepto, prohibido correrse hasta que yo lo ordene, y si alguna de estas normas se rompen son castigados con veinte latigazos con fusta o mano, según la gravedad del hecho -_ comenta _-Puedes adaptarlo a ti, cambiar normas o añadir nuevas._

Daryl analiza lo que le ha dicho, no está mal, más o menos esas son las normas que leyó esa misma mañana en Internet.  
 _-Vale, me parece bien ¿Y tu palabra de seguridad?_

 _-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso me vas a hacer caso?_

- _Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?_

Carol se encoge de hombros.  
- _Normalmente no lo hacen -_ murmura cabizbaja.

Ahí esta, esa mujer dulce que se esconde tras la máscara de Nancy. Su corazón se acelera al reconocerla.  
- _Hey, yo sí lo haré, no quiero hacerte daño_ -asegura mirándola a los ojos para que vea la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Carol lo mira al tiempo que se lame los dedos manchados de ketchup. Tendrá que creerle.  
- _Muy bien, déjame pensar..._ -lo mira de arriba a abajo - _Tienes cara de Pookie, ¿Puede ser Pookie mi palabra de seguridad?_

Daryl arruga la nariz en desaprobación.  
- _No, no me gusta esa palabra, suena a marca de pañales de bebés, y... ¿Que cojones es un Pookie? ¿Cómo puedo tener cara de Pookie?_

Se encoge de hombros.  
- _¿Tú que palabra utilizarías?_ -pregunta cambiando de tema.

Daryl piensa un instante.  
- _No sé, nunca he tenido una palabra clave para nada, sólo números, y tengo tan mala memoria que siempre acabo utilizando mi fecha de nacimiento_ -se echa a reír.

Carol sonríe.  
- _También valen números, puedes utilizar el cero cuando quieras que pare, el uno para que suba la intensidad del juego y el cien para cagarte en todos mis muertos_ -propone ella haciéndolo reír - _¿Qué juguete vas a utilizar?_ -pregunta.

Se mesa la barba.  
- _Es nuestra primera sesión, así que no quiero que sea algo muy fuerte. No te voy a atar ni a vendar los ojos. Por lo demás... elige tú_.

Carol se echa a reír.  
- _Está bien, pero que sepas que yo no voy a tener reparos en utilizar todas esas cosas. Lo mismo hasta te piso el escroto con mis tacones._

Abre los ojos alarmado.  
- _Que me digas estas cosas no ayuda a que confíe en ti como dominante ¿Sabes? ¡Elige juguete, loca!_

Ella camina sonriente hasta la papelera más cercana para tirar el envoltorio del perrito.  
Lo mira mientras toma un último trago de agua.  
- _Vale, quiero las pinzas, las palas, mi amigo el huevo vibrador, la fusta para el castigo y a ti, tú eres mi juguete favorito, niño rico._

Daryl sonríe sintiéndose enrojecer sin entender porqué. Adora cuando lo llama "niño rico" le parece tan sensual esa forma que tiene de arrastrar la letra R, con ese acento que aún no termina de situar en el mapa.

Llegan a la calle en la que está aparcado el coche, donde las tiendas de ropa, joyerías y zapaterías atienden a clientes trasnochadores.

Carol mira hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados como intentando visualizar algo.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta Daryl, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde ella mira.

- _Nada, sólo... me había parecido escuchar como que se había caído algo de la bolsa..._ -responde.

Daryl mete la cabeza en la bolsa, él no ha escuchado nada, y aparentemente...  
- _No, aquí están todos tus juguetes_ -asegura.

- _Serían cosas mías, vamos_ -lo anima a seguir colgándose de su brazo.  
Apenas consigue dar un paso cuando...

- _¡Cuidado_! -exclama Daryl al verla tropezar con su propio zapato, por suerte estaba agarrada a él y no llega a caer _-¿Estás bien?_ -pregunta preocupado.

Carol asiente y mira sus pies.  
- _Oh, mierda_ -se queja.  
Coge su tacón derecho y mira la hebilla que se ha roto "casualmente" cuando pasaban junto a la zapatería.

 _-Vaya, la has debido perder por el camino, quizás fue eso lo que escuchaste ¿Puedes caminar hasta el coche así?_ -pregunta.  
El coche está a menos de cinco metros.

 _-Hasta el coche sí, el problema es mañana..._ -murmura con una fingida timidez.

Daryl mira a su alrededor.  
- _Te puedo comprar otros tacones._

 _-No, no es necesario, yo..._

- _Vamos._

La agarra del brazo y la arrastra hasta el interior de la zapatería, que está llena de zapatos de todo tipo: tacones, botas, zapatillas deportivas, sandalias... zapatos tanto para hombre como para mujer o niños.

Ella coge los tacones más parecidos a los suyos que existen y se sienta para probárselos.

Daryl mira a su alrededor, odio ver como la gente cuchichea sobre ella, la miran con asco e incluso marchan a hablar con la dependienta para pedirle que la echen.  
Ah no, de ninguna manera van a dar un trato tan vejatorio a su chica.  
Camina hacia donde el grupo de mujeres se reúnen y graznan en voz alta esperando que Nancy las oiga.  
- _¿Tenéis algo que decir sobre mi esposa, señoras?_ -pregunta haciendo uso de toda su educación, aunque de lo único que tiene ganas es de arrancarles esas pelucas que no engañan a nadie.

Las mujeres lo miran de arriba abajo. Es un hombre atractivo y elegante, que viste un traje a medida de la casa Brioni.  
Debe de tener dinero.  
 _-Perdone, no sabíamos que era su esposa_ -se disculpa una de las mujeres - _Pensamos que era una señorita de la calle. Ya sabes, a veces esas mujeres se cuela aquí y..._

- _¿Y se prueban zapatos para comprárselos? ¡Ay dios, como osan mezclarse entre nosotros!_ -dice Daryl sarcástico, pero ellas asienten sin notar el grado de burla en su voz.  
Estúpidas...  
Mira de soslayo como la dependienta se acerca a su chica.  
Se alarma, mierda, va a echarla de allí.  
Se aleja de esas arpías de bocas apretadas cuan culo de pollo, y corre en ayuda de Nancy, porque como esa joven se atreva a...

 _-Mira cariño, la dependienta ha encontrado unos zapatos casi idénticos a los míos, ¿No es genial?_ -informa sonriente mostrando su pie calzado.  
Adorable...

Daryl mira a la joven en cuya placa identificativa pone "Sasha" y le agradece con la mirada el trato dado.  
Volverá a comprar en esa tienda, aunque las clientas sean gilipollas, pero dice mucho de esa chica el hecho de que en vez de echarla como estaban pidiendo las zorras estiradas esas, se haya acercado a ella y la haya tratado como una cliente más.  
- _Entonces... ¿Te gustan estos?_ -pregunta.  
Se agacha frente a ella para ayudarla a quitárselos e ir a pagarlos.

Carol asiente efusivamente.  
Mira a su lado, se siente observada, esas mujeres no le han quitado el ojo de encima ni han dejado de hablar sobre ella desde que entró en la tienda.  
Si por ella fuera no habría entrado allí, su presencia no es bien recibida, y no quiere causar problemas a la pobre dependienta que tan amable ha sido con ella.  
Pero tenía que hacerlo...

- _Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?_ -pregunta Daryl, que lleva una mano a su barbilla para que le mire.

Carol se encoge de hombros.  
- _Nada, es sólo que... me siento la más puta de todas estas mujeres_ -confiesa con una sonrisa tímida.

Daryl le sonríe con dulzura.  
- _No, mi amor, eres la más mujer de todas estas putas_ -corrige él, y le da un tierno y casto beso en los labios con el único objetivo de hacerle sentir bien.  
Odia que se sienta inferior sólo porque su ropa haga creer a la sociedad que lo es.  
Es inteligente, divertida, preciosa, y un mechón de su cabello vale mas que cualquiera de esas mujeres metiches que pululan por la tienda.

Paga los zapatos y ella coge la bolsa junto con el ticket de compra.  
No se los pone, pero él no le da importancia a ese hecho, total, el coche está justo al lado.

* * *

Llegan a casa, de nuevo ha cargado con ella en brazos hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde Abraham hace guardia.

 _-Buenas noches, machote ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?_ -pregunta golpeándose la palma de la mano con la fusta que ha sacado de la bolsa.

Abraham la mira alarmado ¿Qué narices traman esos dos?

Daryl resopla. Ya no sabe cómo decirle que no intimide a sus guardaespaldas.  
- _Entra ya_ -la invita a pasar abriendo la puerta.

Nancy mira a Abraham de arriba a abajo devorándolo con la mirada.  
 _-Tú te lo pierdes_ -suspira.  
Golpea el muslo del guardaespaldas con la fusta antes de entrar en la habitación.  
Abraham se queja.

- _¡Nancy!_ -regaña Daryl que asoma la cabeza por la puerta para disculparse por ella - _Estás como una cabra_ -gruñe.

Ella ríe malvada, deja la fusta sobre la cama y espera de pié junto a esta, aguardando las órdenes para empezar el juego.

Daryl lee sus pensamientos ¿Cómo debe actuar ahora?  
- _¿De verdad quieres jugar a esto? Puedes decir que no..._

- _Si quiero, niño rico_ -asegura ella mirándole a través de sus pestañas.

Daryl traga saliva, esos malditos ojos...  
- _Está bien -_ coge aire _-Quiero que vayas al baño, te desnudes por completo y cuando vuelvas aquí seas una mujer completamente sumisa que me llamará señor._

Carol bufa poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que está.  
- _Uy, señor, ¿Mi niño rico tiene prisa por crecer? Está bien, como gustes, pero mañana yo seré tu reina, dueña y señora, recuérdalo, todo lo que me hagas te lo devolveré por tres._

- _¡Vete al baño ya!_ -ordena impaciente - _¡Recuerda que hoy tus orgasmos me pertenecen!_ -grita cuando ella cierra la puerta de esa habitación

- _Como siempre, cariño_ -la escucha replicar.

Sonríe.  
Vacía la bolsa, y deja los objetos que ella quiere utilizar hoy sobre la mesita de noche, para poder alcanzarlos con facilidad.  
Se recoloca la corbata. Debe de estar vestido todo el tiempo, sólo ella puede estar desnuda.  
Si Gregory se enterase de lo que ha estado haciendo con ese carísimo traje puesto...

La puerta del baño se abre.

La observa, está completamente desnuda, caminando hacia él con una gracia inimitable, y evitando mirarle. El juego acaba de empezar.  
Su cuerpo marmóreo lo invita a pecar, a poseer cada pequeño trozo de su piel, a hacerla suya, de él y de nadie más, hasta que las primeras luces del alba la hagan desaparecer y le devuelvan la desconocida mujer que es durante el día, pero ahora mismo se encuentra ante la diosa del amor, del sexo y la lujuria en persona, y está dispuesta a darle poder sobre ella.  
No sabe muy bien como sentirse, él es un novato en este juego, ha dominado muchas veces, pero sin reglas, sin papel que interpretar, y ahora se encuentra frente a una mujer desnuda que espera acatar las órdenes de un hombre que intenta mantener los nervios a raya para que no note la inseguridad y excitación que le provoca tenerla cerca vestida sólo con su piel.

Pasea las manos por su cuerpo, que acoge sus caricias sin mostrar resistencia alguna.  
Su piel es suave como un lienzo de seda blanca, y el calor que desprende funde su alma.  
La siente temblar, no, no ha sido ella, es él quien tiembla, su cuerpo se está estremeciendo sólo de recordar la sensación de tenerla piel con piel, recostada sobre su pecho después del sexo.  
Sacude la cabeza, ya habrá tiempo para eso después. Ahora tienen que jugar.  
Él es el amo, el dominante, y ella su sumisa quien debe obedecer sus órdenes. Ese es el rol que tienen, mañana será a la inversa, pero hoy manda él.  
 _-Bésame_ -da su primera orden.  
¿Orden? A oídos de ella sí, pero a los de él ha sido una súplica desesperada. Se muere por esos labios color rojo pasión, lo que más le excita de ella es su forma de besar.

Carol obedece y besa a su amo tal y como le ha ordenado, pero sin tocarle. Sus manos están a su espalda evitando hacer el mínimo contacto. No puede acariciar su cuerpo si él no da su permiso.  
Quiere dejarlo dominar en el beso, pero él parece no querer tener el control de la situación, se limita a ir al contrario de a donde ella va, mover la lengua hacia el sentido contrario de donde ella la mueve y esperar a que haga el próximo movimiento.

Daryl quiere más, desea más, necesita más.  
Agarra su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre sus bucles pelirrojos y la atrae más hacia él para profundizar al máximo en el beso. Dios, le encanta como besa, es la mejor, jamás ha conocido a otra mujer capaz de excitarlo con el simple hecho de hacer bailar su lengua en el interior de su boca.  
Muerde suavemente su labio inferior y siente como ella se sobresalta y queja brevemente, para acto seguido continuar con el beso como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero él sabe que algo ha ocurrido ahí.  
Interrumpe el beso y observa su rostro.  
- _Ay, Dios, te he hecho daño_ -se alarma. ¿Tan fuerte le ha mordido? Joder, no se ha dado ni cuenta de la presión que estaba haciendo, y no es un pequeño corte que dejaría un colmillo clavado, no, es una raja vertical de la que no deja de brotar sangre. Le ha partido el labio.  
 _-Espera aquí_ -pide.

- _No, señor, estoy bien_ -asegura.  
No quiere salirse del papel, no es lo normal, una vez que empieza el juego debe de acatar su rol pase lo que pase, pero él está muy verde en ese tema.  
Se toca el labio.  
Efectivamente, está sangrando, pero esa herida no la ha abierto él, ya la traía de casa.

- _Siéntete aquí_ -pide guiándola hasta la cama.

Agarra la cubitera para champán, que ha llenado de hielo, y saca un cubito que lleva a los labios de ella.  
Da suaves golpes sobre la zona afectada y una vez que le parece ver que ella se ha adaptado a esa temperatura lo deja sobre la herida para calmar el dolor y sellar el sangrado.  
Odia hacerle daño, ya sabe que lo que van a hacer ahora consiste en eso, pero no quiere llegar a ese nivel, y menos cuando la ha escuchado quejarse contra sus labios en cuanto la ha mordido.  
 _-Lo siento_ -se disculpa.

Carol lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Este va a ser su amo hoy? ¿Un hombre que correrá a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios en cuanto vea la mínima herida?  
Si él supiera la de barbaridades que ha tenido que soportar no se molestaría en curar ese labio. Pero por otro lado le resulta tan agradable que se preocupen por ella, le hace sentir un calor en su interior que...  
Parpadea rápido para despertar de esa gilipollez que acaba de pensar.  
Tiene que hacer que ese hombre vuelva al juego, y sabe perfectamente que armas utilizar para ello.  
Abre más la boca, para lamer el cubito de hielo y sorberlo suavemente entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua lentamente, al tiempo que lo mira fijamente a los ojos con mirada sensual con sed de más.

Daryl gime sin poder evitarlo. Madre mía, ¿Ella se está dando cuenta de lo sensual que está siendo y lo que está provocando en él?  
Su miembro se mueve en el interior de sus pantalones ansioso porque esos labios lo rodeen y que sea su glande el esclavo de esa experimentada lengua.

- _Túmbate_ -ordena.

/*/  
El juego vuelve a continuar, aunque ahora añadirá un elemento que no estaba planeado y que espera que le guste.  
Observa su precioso cuerpo recostado sobre la cama, mimetizándose con el color blanco de las sábanas. No ha visto un tono de piel más hermoso en su vida.  
Se sienta a su lado, ella mantiene la mirada baja, de nuevo ha adoptado su papel.  
Vuelve a acariciar sus labios con el cubito de hielo, recorriendo su contorno, llevándose el carmín rojo con él, y desvelando un natural color cereza. Sabe de sobra que el sabor de sus labios es tan dulce como aparentan serlos.  
Baja hasta su barbilla y recorre lentamente su mentón, desplazándose por todo su maxilar inferior hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual recorre como si de su propia lengua se tratase, y da el mismo tratamiento a la otra.  
Ella no dice nada, sólo se estremece por la sensación de frío.  
Le resulta tan extraño ese silencio, y a la vez es tan excitante...  
Desliza el cubito por su garganta, y ella recoge un suspiro excitado al paso del hielo por su traquea.

- _Me gustan tus clavículas_ -murmura.

Sabe que no debe halagarla de forma tan gratuita, que es algo que la persona sumisa debe ganarse complaciendo a su amo, pero no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo es demasiado hermoso como para ignorarlo.  
Recorre las clavículas con el hielo, prestando atención a como las gotas se depositan sobre ellas y resbalan hasta sus hombros como si fuesen atraídas por una fuerza superior.  
Sus pezones están visiblemente erguidos, excitados por todo lo que su cuerpo está experimentando, y él aprovecha ese momento para estimularlos aún más con el hielo.  
Su miembro crece en sus pantalones al ver como cada pequeña glándula que rodea el pezón se eriza en su máxima expresión.

- _¿Te gusta esto?_ -pregunta con voz grave, fingiendo desinterés, como si todo aquello no estuviese provocando nada en él.

- _Sí, señor, mucho_ -suspira.

Daryl sonríe ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, le encanta verla disfrutar.  
Alarga la mano para alcanzar las pinzas para los pezones, nunca ha utilizado unas antes, pero ella parecía estar muy excitada con la idea de que las comprara, así que... las probará a ver cómo reacciona su chica.  
Las abre y cierra delante de sus narices para que sea consciente de lo que viene ahora.  
Dios, tiene los pezones duros como guijarros de piedra, y totalmente erguidos, se muere por llevárselos a la boca.  
Acaricia uno de los pezones con el frío metal de la pinza, dibujando círculos alrededor de la aureola, y dando pequeños pellizcos que hacen que ella se agite y se queje con cada pequeña punzada.  
Recorre todo su contorno y una vez que vuelve al punto de partida pasa el hielo por la zona maltratada, para refrescarlo, hacer que se relaje, y acto seguido repite el proceso.

Carol vuelve a agitarse como activada por un resorte, esos pequeños pellizcos la están matando, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Es una mezcla de dolor y placer exquisito que hace que la humedad entre sus piernas crezca de forma casi vergonzante.  
Gime suavemente cuando el hielo cumple su función de calmar el dolor.  
Sus pechos están excitantemente rojos por esa tortura que está ejerciendo sobre ellos, y que parece que no tiene intención de parar.  
Intenta cerrar las piernas, cruzarlas, para aliviarse un poco. Se muere por ser tocada hasta llegar a la liberación.

- _¡No!_ -regaña Daryl.

Golpea con fuerza sobre su muslo izquierdo con la palma de la mano, dejándola marcada, para que vuelva a separar las piernas. Sabe perfectamente lo que pretendía.  
Coloca las pinzas en ambos pezones sin perder más el tiempo, haciéndola gemir entre dientes y tira hacia arriba de la cadena que las une, provocando que un grito muera en su garganta y arquee la espalda sin más remedio cuando sus pezones son estirados.

- _Te correrás cuando y como yo quiera. Como vuelvas a intentar algo así te castigaré ¿Has entendido?_ -susurra en su oído.

- _Sí_ -murmura en medio de un gemido.

- _¿Sí qué? -pregunta agitando la cadena._

- _Sí, señor_ -se corrige en un jadeo.

Daryl sonríe arrogante, suelta la cadena y deja que vuelva a tumbarse sobre la cama.  
Es increíble lo obediente y callada que está, sólo gime, con lo charlatana que suele ser siempre incluso cuando él tiene el control. Está sorprendido, pensaba que iba a ser peor sumisa, se ve que no es la primera vez que hace eso, tiene bien aprendido su papel.  
Eso lo pone un poco nervioso, ¿Y si lo hace mal? ¿Y si al final no le gusta?  
Busca sus ojos, esos malditos ojos que hoy no le miran. ¿Por qué no eliminó esa regla? ¿En qué pensaba? Ahora no puede cambiarlo, es lo que han acordado y no puede haber marcha atrás.  
Error que corregirá para la próxima vez.

Vuelve a coger el hielo que está a punto de derretirse y baja por su vientre lentamente, siguiendo una línea vertical hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual rodea dejando un rastro de agua helada que resbala hacia el interior, y el último trozo se derrite entre sus dedos.  
Su vientre se mueve en una respiración acelerada. El frío por su cuerpo y esas pinzas atrapando sus pezones deben de producirle toda una gama de sensaciones.

- _Abre las piernas, cariño, muéstrame lo mojada que estás_ -ordena.

Se regocija de ver como obedece, y le muestra su sexo sin vergüenza alguna.  
Dios, está tan húmeda, no sabe cuanto tiempo más va a aguantar así, desea enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas y follarla hasta hacerle gritar su nombre mientras cabalga sobre las réplicas de su orgasmo.  
Pero tiene que esperar...  
Le excita verla tan entregada a él, confiando en todo lo que le está haciendo.  
Agarra una almohada y la coloca bajo su trasero para elevar más su pelvis y tener una mejor visión de lo que le interesa.  
Precioso...

Mete la mano en el cubitera y saca un nuevo trozo de hielo que pasea por su pelvis, rodeando sus huesos marcados a cada lado, dibujando pequeños círculos de izquierda a derecha, y de arriba a abajo.  
Le encanta su cuerpo, pero no deja de tener la sensación de que está un poco desnutrida. Quizás simplemente esa sea su constitución y no tiene por qué preocuparse por ello, al fin y al cabo gana bastante dinero, debe de comer bien.  
Baja hasta su pubis, y desliza suavemente por él ese cubo frío, sin rozar sus zonas sensibles, quiere impacientarla.  
Lo pasea por el interior de sus muslos, y se acerca a su centro ignorándolo, a pesar de que ella levanta su pelvis invitándolo a que la toque.

Le encanta su necesidad.

Coloca el hielo a ras de su clítoris, y deja caer un par de gotas heladas sobre él, que rápidamente desaparecen entre sus pliegues.  
Ella gime suavemente dando su aprobación a eso.

Daryl le muestra el cubito de hielo.  
-T _e voy a masturbar con esto, luego te follaré con él, y lo dejaré dentro donde deberás mantenerlo. Como te corras o se te escape una sola gota te castigaré ¿De acuerdo?_ -pregunta.

- _Sí, señor_ -acepta ella.

Carol se apoya sobre sus codos para ver cada movimiento que Daryl está haciendo en sus zonas bajas.  
Es una sesión de BDSM un poco extraña, no se siente humillada, no ha recibido una sola bofetada en el rostro, no le ha escupido, no la ha llamado puta, aún no le ha preguntado quién es su amo... aunque también es cierto que acaba de empezar.  
Y que manera de empezar...

Daryl desliza el hielo por su clítoris, y puede escuchar como ella coge aire entre dientes nada más sentir la frialdad.  
El cubito resbala por su centro de placer, derritiéndose con una velocidad que hasta le sorprende, prácticamente se ha fundido en ese lugar que debe de estar irradiando un excitante calor.  
Sonríe, pero no comenta nada, en su lugar saca otro trozo de hielo y repite el proceso.  
Frota en círculos, provocando que ella mueva sus caderas y tiemble intentando escapar o acercarse al placer.  
El cubito helado se hace cada vez más pequeño y líquido, hasta que son sus propios dedos los que rozan su clítoris húmedo, y no por agua precisamente, conoce ese tacto, son sus propios fluidos, está excitada, lista para ser penetrada.  
Pero aún no, quiere divertirse un poco más con ella.  
Frota un poco más su clítoris con sus dedos, el cual está demasiado caliente aún, quiere enfriarlo por completo.  
Saca otro trozo de hielo y repite.

- _No te corras_ -ordena, recordándole una de las normas que ella ha aceptado.

Frota rápido sobre la zona, tal y como sabe que a ella le gusta, consiguiendo así que tiemble aún más y se muerda el labio decapitando los gemidos.  
Le encanta ver sus reacciones, ver como responde a cada estímulo, cual la vuelve loca, cual la deja indiferente.  
Poco a poco está descubriendo los botones que debe tocar para tenerla a su merced, dócil, entregada y... a punto de correrse.  
Sigue un poco más, quiere ver cuanto es capaz de aguantar.  
Está sollozando frustrada, tiene los ojos cerrados, niega con la cabeza e intenta cerrar las piernas para que deje de tocarla y así no correrse.  
Dios, como le pone su desesperación.  
- _Te gusta ¿verdad_? -pregunta frotando con una rapidez que hasta podría hacer fuego - _Te encanta esto, lo sé, estás tan húmeda..._ -la penetra con los dedos, no va despacio, introduce cuatro de golpe, está tan lubricada que los acoge sin problemas.  
Mueve la mano adelante y atrás rápidamente, haciéndola casi llorar desesperada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, rezando por poder contener el orgasmo.  
Coge otro trozo de hielo y lo frota sobre su clítoris al tiempo que sigue masturbándola con los dedos.

Carol busca aire desesperadamente, se lo está robando todo con cada movimiento que está haciendo.  
Se muerde los nudillos, ahogando los gemidos y haciéndose daño para desviar la atención, pero es imposible, no puede huir de ese placer, es demasiado tarde para dejar volar su mente, no puede ignorar sus dedos dentro de ella encendiéndola, ni el hielo sobre su clítoris intentando congelarlo sin éxito.  
Sabe lo que es esa sensación en el bajo vientre, y por mucho que se esfuerce en contenerlo, como siga tocándola así, escapará de sus entrañas sin poder evitarlo y...  
- _Gracias a Dios -_ dice en un movimiento de labios, sin articular palabra. Tiene prohibido hablar.  
Daryl se ha detenido.

- _Buena chica_ -la felicita.  
Ama su respiración acelerada y sus hermosos ojos vidriosos y oscuros por la excitación.  
Está preciosa.  
- _A ver si aguantas esto.  
_ Coge otro hielo y lo introduce lentamente en su interior. Siente como se va derritiendo conforme las paredes lo van abrazando.  
Lo deja lo más profundo que sus dedos le permiten, aunque sabe que antes de que sus dedos abandone su interior ya va a estar más que derretido. Conoce a la perfección lo húmedo y cálido que es ese canal. Dios, necesita estar dentro de ella.

Carol aprieta los músculos pélvicos, sellando su entrada, impidiendo al líquido salir. Es peligrosamente placentero, podría provocarse el orgasmo así, un orgasmo que ha estado tan cerca de tener que aún siente el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, no sabe si aguantará otra estimulación directa. Ese hombre sabe dónde y cómo tocarla.  
Lo mira. Está forzando otro cubito de hielo, al cual le está costando más trabajo introducirse, debido a que su entrada está sellada, pero consigue meterlo, junto a otros dos que entran con la misma dificultad.  
Aprieta los músculos a más no poder, obligando a esos trozos de hielo permanecer en su interior.  
Es cansado, y más si tienen que tener las piernas abiertas, le duele hasta los músculos del abdomen por el esfuerzo.  
Dios, si sigue apretando será castigada por correrse, y si no lo hace será castigada por dejar escapar el líquido de su interior.  
Daryl no sabe lo que está haciendo con ella ¿O sí?  
Siente su interior congelado, pero no dura mucho, el hielo se derrite dejándola llena hasta rebosar, no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá mantener eso ahí, o cuanto aguantará sin correrse.  
Observa como Daryl se aleja de ella y le da la espalda.  
Podría hacerlo, ahora no mira, podría...

- _Como se te ocurra correrte o soltar el hielo te ato a la cama, y me pasaré la noche torturándote y negándote el orgasmo_ -amenaza mirándola por encima del hombro.

Ella deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Acaso no es lo que está haciendo ya? no sabe si su cuerpo va a... ¡Dios! gime en silencio cuando lo ve caminar hacia ella con el huevo vibrador rojo que acaban de comprar, y la pala de cuero que ella misma tuvo que explicarle lo que era.  
No, definitivamente no va a aguantar.  
Lo peor es que fue ella quien eligió esos juguetes ¡Pero el hielo no estaba en el trato!  
Mañana se va a enterar.

Daryl recoloca su miembro dentro de los pantalones. Dios, la próxima vez que haga esto se cambiará y pondrá un pantalón de chándal antes de comenzar la sesión, porque la maldita polla está pidiéndole ser liberada de ese odioso y estrecho traje pijo.  
Sacude la cabeza e intenta concentrarse en lo que está haciendo.  
La mira, está respirando agitada, con la boca entreabierta, las piernas separadas, su vientre temblando, sus pezones teñidos de rojo intenso, su cabello húmedo pegado sobre su frente, y las manos agarrando las sábanas fuertemente preparada para lo que venga.  
Le encanta.

- _¿Sabes que es esto, querida?_ -pregunta mostrándole el juguete vibrador. Ella asiente - _Voy a meterlo en tu precioso culo_ -informa.

La observa recoger un suspiro, anticipándose a lo que viene ahora.  
Pasea el juguete apagado por su clítoris para empaparlo en sus jugos y lubricarlo.  
Ella está mirando su centro alarmada, temiendo correrse con la más breve caricia, debe de estar a punto de hacerlo.  
Sonríe malévolo.  
Y sí...  
Lo enciende sin previo aviso a su máxima potencia, y lo aprieta con fuerza sobre su clítoris, haciéndolo zumbar.

- _Nnnoo_ -solloza ella.  
Agitándose entre espasmos que anuncian el orgasmo. Respira rápido, casi hiperventilando, intentando distraer su cuerpo de esa sensación.  
Tiene que aguantar, no quiere...  
Daryl retira el juguete de su centro.  
Respira.  
Será hijo de puta, la ha pillado con la guardia baja y no se ha corrido de milagro.  
Se va a enterar cuando sea ella quien mande.  
Escucha cómo le dice que se relaje ¿Qué se relaje? Como si fuera tan fácil.  
Coge aire.  
El huevo se desliza lentamente hasta su interior provocándole una sensación placentera que se incrementa cuando lo enciende en su nivel más bajo.  
Vale, eso puede aguantarlo.

- _¿Cual es tu palabra de seguridad_? -pregunta Daryl, sopesando la pala sobre su mano.

- _Pookie_ -responde ella sin poder contener la sonrisa guasona.

Daryl frunce el ceño ¿En serio sigue con esa palabra?

- _Tu palabra de seguridad es "Rojo" como digas Pookie no pararé, te lo advierto_ -informa él en tono serio.

Se mesa la barba mientras mira la pala de cuero.  
Nunca ha hecho esto antes, y siente que está más temeroso que ella.  
No sabe por dónde empezar a golpear.  
Da vueltas alrededor de la cama pensativo.  
Pasea la pala por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, no quiere tocar su rostro, le ha partido el labio y se ha sentido fatal, golpear sus mejillas no es algo que le excite.  
Se desliza lentamente hacia abajo, recorriendo su garganta, viendo como traga saliva nerviosa. Rodea sus pechos despacio, son preciosos, le encanta su forma y tamaño.  
Los golpea suavemente, haciendo que tiemblen como gelatina dulce.  
Las pinzas de los pezones se muevan provocándole una punzada de placer que la hacen gemir.

Baja por su vientre lentamente, recorriendo sus costillas marcadas, su costado que...  
Sonríe cuando ve que ella se retuerce. Lo había olvidado: tiene cosquillas ahí.  
Acaricia sus piernas con el cuero, esas largas y tonificadas piernas que le encanta tener rodeando sus caderas, forzándolo a que la embista con más fuerza.  
Golpea suavemente la cara interna de los muslos, tanteando su tolerancia al dolor, ella ni siquiera se inmuta.  
Acaricia con la pala la zona que ha golpeado y vuelve a azotarla.  
Repite el proceso una y otra vez, añadiendo cada vez más fuerza, buscando el punto justo que...  
Un leve movimiento con las piernas y un suave gemido le indican que ese es su grado inicial de dolor.  
Ahora es cuando empiezan los verdaderos azotes.

- _Si te hago daño di tu palabra de seguridad y pararé_ -asegura.

Golpea con la misma intensidad en repetidas ocasiones cada uno de los muslos hasta tenerlos completamente rojos, destacando sobre su pálida piel.  
Sube de nivel y repite el proceso, ganando en seguridad con cada nuevo golpe.  
Azota más arriba, más abajo, sobre el vientre, sobre el pubis, se queda cerca de su centro, pero sin llegar a rozarlo.  
Ella gimotea y se retuerce, queriendo y no queriendo huír del dolor. Cierra las piernas en cuanto recibe el golpe, pero las vuelve a abrir segundos después dispuesta a encajar el siguiente.  
Está tan inquieta y se mueve tanto que en una de estas se encoge antes de recibir el golpe y Daryl azota su clítoris accidentalmente.  
La mira alarmado.  
¿Le ha hecho daño? Joder, eso le ha tenido que doler.  
Pero ella sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás perdida en un gemido, y se muerde el labio a la espera de que vuelva a golpear esa zona.

- _¿Te gusta esto?_ -pregunta.  
Da rápidos y cortos golpes sobre el clítoris señalando a lo que se refiere.

Ella vuelve a gemir.  
- _Sssí_ -jadea.

Daryl sonríe, le excita verla siendo casi incapaz de hablar, perdida entre gemidos.  
Continúa golpeando, abarcando toda la vagina que poco a poco va tornándose del mismo color rojo que tiene en los muslos. Los golpes no son fuertes, sólo lo suficiente para que los sienta y pique un poco para hacerla retorcerse entre el placer y el dolor.  
Su clítoris está hinchado y lubricado. Puede ver como su humedad escapa de su centro y resbala por sus pliegues hasta su perineo, y se pierde entre sus nalgas.  
Es tan excitante.  
Alterna esos golpes rápidos, y cortos sobre su vagina con azotes fuertes que da sobre su pubis o muslos que la hacen retorcerse y gritar.  
Aumenta la potencia de vibración del juguete y ella casi salta de la cama.

Carol no puede más, y no por el dolor, dios, el dolor es delicioso, y mezclado con las vibraciones que está sintiendo en su interior hacen que casi explote de placer, pero no puede, tiene que aguantar, no puede correrse, tiene que pensar en algo para que se detenga un momento y le de tiempo para recomponerse un poco y recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo.

Daryl vuelve a golpear sobre su muslo, a escasos centímetros de su centro. Una, otra, otra, y otra vez, deleitándose con los distintos grados de rojo que puede tomar su cuerpo.

- _Pookie_ -la escucha susurrar.

- _Ay dios, ¿Te he hecho daño?_ -se alarma.

Ha dejado de lado su personaje y ahora busca su rostro preocupado, se ha pasado, lo sabía, no ha controlado y le ha hecho daño. Acaricia sus muslos enrojecidos, dios, están ardiendo.  
Busca su rostro para ver sus ojos, temiendo encontrarlos cargados de lágrimas de dolor, pero ella está... ¿Se está riendo?

- _No, no me has hecho daño, sólo quería ver si era verdad que no pararías si decía Pookie y... ¡HIJO DE PUTA! -_ grita cuando él golpea con fuerza el centro de todo su placer ¿Es raro que eso le guste?

Daryl la mira con seriedad ¿Así que aún tiene ganas de bromas? Pues eso se va a acabar pronto. Ha hablado y le ha mirado a los ojos. Ha roto dos reglas.  
suelta la pala, agarra la fusta y se sienta en la cama.

- _Recuéstate sobre mis piernas, te voy a castigar_ -ordena.

Carol coge aire.  
Vale, se lo merece por graciosa, pero tenía que detener eso o se correría, aunque visto lo visto... podría haberse corrido igualmente, total, la va a castigar igualmente, al menos recibiría esos azotes sin tener la necesidad de liberación vibrando por su interior.  
Se arrastra por la cama y se tumba sobre su regazo, dejando su trasero levantado para que pueda golpearlo bien.  
No quería ser castigada. ¿O sí?

- _Acordamos veinte, y veinte te daré, los diez primeros con la mano, y los otros diez con la fusta_ -informa _-Te recuerdo que no te puedes correr ni dejar escapar el agua, como lo hagas serán veinte más_ -amenaza.

Ella asiente y cierra los ojos con fuerza a la espera de lo que venga.

Acaricia su nuca, su cabello está húmedo por el sudor, al igual que su pálida espalda, la cual acaricia lentamente con los dedos recorriendo su columna vertebral. En esa posición sus vértebras están visiblemente marcadas en su piel.  
Llega a su trasero, y dibuja círculos pequeños con la mano, acariciándolo y haciéndole saber la zona que pretende golpear.  
Siente como ella se tensa con antelación.  
Le da el primer azote, no es muy fuerte, pero sabe que le ha picado.  
El segundo va al otro cachete con la misma intensidad, y seguidamente acaricia la zona afectada para calmarla.  
En el tercero y cuarto aumenta la fuerza. Le encanta el "Plas" que suena cuando su palma choca contra su culo.  
Quinto y sexto, ella gime suavemente, ahí empieza su dolor, es el momento ideal para aumentar la intensidad de la vibración del juguete y comenzar a estimular su clítoris sin miramientos, llevando un ritmo rápido desde el primer momento, para sorpresa de ella.  
Lo asalta y saquea hasta que todos sus jugos están en sus dedos y debe luchar para humedecerse pronto para contrarrestar la fiereza con la que él lo frota.  
Ella jadea e intenta huir de su toque.  
Séptimo, octavo, noveno y décimo golpe llegan casi a la vez, aumentando la fuerza del azote, y sin pausa ni caricia entre un golpe y otro, pero sin cesar de dibujar círculos sobre su maltratado clítoris. Le duelen los dedos de hacer ese movimiento, y su mano derecha está roja por los golpes que ha dado, aunque no tanto como ese precioso culo.  
Ella vuelve a gemir y se remueve un poco sobre su regazo, no sabe si por dolor o por la excitación que debe de estar sintiendo, dada lo húmeda que está.  
Dios, si supiera lo poderoso que está irguiéndose su miembro ahora mismo...

Agarra la fusta y acaricia su trasero con la punta de cuero para que sienta con qué la va a golpear.  
Nancy solloza con antelación.  
Da el undécimo y duodécimo golpe con la misma intensidad que el golpe número diez.

Ella grita, los golpes dado con ese material son más intensos que cuando los da con la mano, por lo que redobla sus movimientos sobre su centro de placer aún más, para hacerle olvidar el dolor y que se concentre en no correrse.  
Da el décimo tercero y décimo cuarto golpe, de nuevo intensificando la acción, haciéndola gemir aún con más fuerza.

Décimo quinto, décimo sexto. Su trasero está totalmente rojo, y se está formando un moratón sobre el cachete derecho. ¿Es malo que ver eso le excite?

Carol busca aire. No puede más, el dolor puede soportarlo perfectamente, pero lo que está haciendo sobre su clítoris...  
Su orgasmo está luchando por escapar. Los azotes, sus movimientos, los músculos pélvicos tensados, el roce de las pinzas de los pezones sobre el colchón... todo eso no ayuda a que consiga contenerlo.  
Cuatro más, sólo quedan cuatro golpes más y dejará de tocarla, o le permitirá correrse.  
Muerde el labio e intenta concentrarse sólo en el dolor, en como la fusta corta el aire con el décimo séptimo golpe.  
Grita, el dolor intenso dura un segundo, pero el placer sobre su clítoris no se va.  
Siente como acaricia su cachete izquierdo con la fusta justo antes de golpearlo.  
Vuelve a gritar, y él se apresura a calmar la zona dando una caricia.  
Quedan dos, sólo dos golpes.

- _¿Te quieres correr?_ -pregunta con voz oscura.

 _-Sssí, por favor, por favor_ -suplica de necesidad.

Daryl sonríe le da hasta un poco de pena.  
- _Aún no_ -niega.  
Retira sus dedos de su clítoris y da los dos últimos golpes, uno tras otro, sin pausa ni caricia.  
Ella grita de nuevo y deja caer su cuerpo sobre él.  
El castigo ha terminada.

La deja que se relaje, que su respiración se normalice al tiempo que él acaricia su espalda con cariño. Le sorprende el aguante que tiene. Es dura.

- _Tienes un culo precioso_ -murmura.

Lo acaricia con suavidad, está completamente rojo, y pequeños cardenales salpican cada uno de sus cachetes formando un patrón precioso.

Ella no dice nada, después de ese acto de rebeldía ha vuelto a adoptar su posición de sumisa.  
Sonríe.  
Chica mala...

- _Arrodíllate frente a mí_ -ordena.

Carol obedece y se deja caer sin gracia, deslizándose por su regazo hasta estar de rodillas frente a él, a la espera de la próxima orden, que sabe perfectamente cual va a ser.

Daryl desabrocha sus pantalones y saca su miembro que... ¡Joder, estaba desesperado por salir!

- _Chúpamela_ -pide.

Ella lo mira por un segundo en un gesto interrogante y vuelve a bajar la mirada. Tiene prohibido mirarle.  
Daryl se traga la sonrisa, ha leído perfectamente la pregunta en sus hermosos ojos.  
Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un preservativo el cual abre y se lo entrega a ella para que lo ponga como mejor sabe hacer.

Carol coloca el condón sobre la punta y lo arrastra con la boca hasta el final, donde su nariz roza su pubis.  
Sus manos se mantienen fijas a cada lado del colchón, no puede tocarle, pero él acaricia el dorso de sus manos con dulzura, al tiempo que gime suavemente.  
Sonríe, Daryl está tan excitado que hasta puede notar contra la boca el pulso en la enorme vena marcada de su miembro, sí que está disfrutando del juego de dominar.  
El juguete sigue vibrando con toda su intensidad en su interior, por suerte o por desgracia, a pesar de sentir placer no es algo tan extremo como para llegar a correrse, ahí no hay ninguna próstata que estimular, por lo que está tranquila y puede concentrarse solo en lo que está haciendo. Bueno, en eso y en mantener en su interior el hielo, agua, vapor o lo que narices quede de los cubitos.  
Eso si es un problema, su bajo vientre duele a más no poder de tanto contraer los músculos.  
Lo escucha alabar cómo la chupa, y ella hace vibrar su úvula sobre el glande en respuesta.  
Es curioso, no ha dicho "que buena puta eres" o "se nota que eres una puta, mi puta" o algo por el estilo, simplemente le ha dicho "Eres genial" está tan acostumbrada a escuchar burradas cuando tiene que obedecer las órdenes de un amo que eso le parece hasta infantil.  
Es tan adorable, casi parece que no está teniendo una sesión de BDSM, si no fuera por el dolor en su trasero y toda su ingle en general...  
Continúa chupando su miembro, notando como crece en el interior de su boca. Lo lleva hasta el fondo, lo saca, raspa con los dientes suavemente, gime sobre él para estimularlo con la vibración y él simplemente jadea entregado al placer.  
Siente como enreda los dedos en su cabello, le acaricia con cariño la cabeza y la empuja hacia abajo manteniéndola unos segundos ahí, para acto seguido tirar suavemente de un mechón de su cabello para que retroceda.  
Repite el proceso varias veces, marcando él el ritmo. Un ritmo demasiado lento.  
Siente como la agarra de los hombros para instarla a levantarse.

 _-Túmbate boca arriba, voy a follarte_ -ordena.

Carol obedece de nuevo y se arrastra por la cama sin librarse de recibir un azote juguetón en el trasero. Ha sido suave, pero ha dolido, por lo que intuye que su culo debe de estar hecho un mapa. A ver mañana como consigue sentarse.  
Se prepara en la postura pedida, esperando ser llenada por él. Está deseándolo, ansiosa por sentirlo en su interior, y eso le preocupa.

Daryl se coloca entre sus piernas, se siente raro follando totalmente vestido, pero así es el juego.  
La mira.  
Dios, está empapada de sudor, las gotas resbalan por su frente y pecho, y está preciosa.  
Acaricia sus mejillas; su cuello; aprieta sus pechos cuyos pezones están enrojecidos; su vientre que se agita con respiraciones rápidas y tiembla brevemente; su pubis enrojecido que hace más visible la cicatriz horizontal que tiene sobre él.  
- _¿Cómo te hiciste esto?_ -pregunta.

Carol lo siente acariciar la cicatriz de la cesárea.  
- _Apendicitis_ -miente.

Él no dice nada, sólo besa la zona con cariño, como si eso fuese a calmar el dolor que sintió cuando la herida estaba fresca.  
Carol se emociona como una idiota ¿Qué coño le pasa? Es sólo un beso.

Daryl sigue bajando por su cuerpo, explorándolo, viendo cada lunar, peca y vena que adorna su piel. Es una diosa.

Agarra su miembro y acaricia su clítoris suavemente con él, de arriba abajo, de lado, en círculos, excitándola un poco más antes de desplazarse lentamente hacia abajo en busca de su entrada, pero... no consigue entrar.

- _¿Qué ocurre, nena? Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño_ -susurra, y acaricia su rostro intentando calmarla.

Carol niega.  
 _-Si relajo los músculos el agua del hielo derretido se saldrá_ -explica.

Daryl sonríe. Ni se acordaba de eso.

- _No importa, hazlo mi amor_ -pide suavemente.

Carol asiente y destensa los músculos, permitiendo que el agua salga.

Daryl vuelve a intentar entrar, y por suerte su pene se abre camino por el canal, que lo abraza con ganas de él.  
Dios, ama estar en su interior.  
Puede sentir su calor, su humedad, e incluso el agua que aún está atrapada ahí y que no ha tenido tiempo de escapar porque él ha taponado su salida.  
Un centenar de sensaciones recorren su cuerpo cuando comienza a desplazarse despacio, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado buscando más profundidad, hasta que está completamente encajado.  
Gime embriagado por la sensación, concentrándose en el zumbido que llega hasta su miembro, proveniente del vibrador alojado en el otro canal.  
Acaricia sus piernas instándola a que lo rodee con ellas.

- _Me encanta follarte_ -jadea entre embestida y embestida.  
Tira de la cadena de las pinzas de los pezones, obligándola a apoyarse sobre sus codos.  
Le gusta su rostro excitado, y la forma que tiene de mirar como su miembro entra y sale de su interior, bombeando el agua de lo que una hora atrás era hielo.

- _Bésame_ -ordena, pero antes de que le de tiempo a obedecer él está sobre su boca, tragándose los gemidos escapan de ella.  
Ama besarla, su corazón se abre a ella cuando esos hermosos labios de cereza chocan contra los suyos.

- _Eres preciosa_ -murmura, olvidándose por un instante del papel que está interpretando.

Se queda respirando a un palmo de su rostro, compartiendo los jadeos.  
Acaricia su mejilla sonrosada y se desplaza poco a poco hacia abajo para posar la mano sobre su garganta, sin hacer presión alguna, sólo quiere sentir su pulso acelerado.

Carol jadea asustada y se apresura a agarrar su muñeca.  
Se le han encendido todas las alarmas en cuanto él ha colocado el pulgar sobre su traquea, ya ha sido estrangulada una vez hoy, no le apetece volver a pasar por ello, por mucho que eso excite a los hombres.

- _Tranquila, no voy a apretar, lo prometo_ -la calma paseando el dedo pulgar de arriba a abajo, para que vea que la presión que pretende hacer es nula.

Ella lo mira a los ojos buscando verdad en ellos, pero rápidamente baja la mirada. Va contra las reglas.  
Sopesa unos segundos si creerle o no, por su vida han pasado gran cantidad de mentirosos, y recuerda perfectamente cada frase que utilizaron para engañarla "No me quitaré el preservativo" "Tranquila que te aviso antes de correrme" "Sólo la puntita" "No te va a doler" "Te quiero"...  
Mentirosos y más mentirosos.

Daryl siente su inseguridad, está claro que no está cómoda con su mano ahí, por lo que decide retirarla y llevarla a su cadera, donde la agarra con fuerza utilizándola como punto de apoyo para acelera el ritmo.  
Cambia el ángulo para rozar su clítoris con cada movimiento, y llevarla de nuevo hasta el borde.  
La embiste, diez, veinte, treinta veces, pierde la cuenta, su camisa está empapada de sudor, y la corbata no le deja respirar ese denso aire que han creado.  
- _¿Te quieres correr?_ -sisea.

Carol asiente desesperada con la cabeza.  
- _Sí_ -verbaliza por si no se ha percatado de su gesto.  
Siente su miembro duro y caliente entrar y salir de su interior, donde es succionado por sus paredes que se contraen con cada embestida.  
Están desesperados por encontrar la liberación.  
Ambos están jadeando, sin aire.

Daryl entierra el rostro en su cuello, y resuella contra su oído incapaz de articular palabra.  
Siente calor, mucho calor entre los dos, podrían carbonizarse ahora mismo, y de él no quedaría ni el traje.  
El clímax de ambos está a punto de llegar, es asolador, y ellos lo saben.  
La agarra con posesión y la embiste con más fuerza, redoblando la velocidad.  
Siente la presión en sus testículos que indica que va a venir, y las paredes de ella contrayéndose con más frecuencia.  
 _-Córrete ¡Ahora!_ -gruñe como un animal.  
La besa para ahogar el grito de placer de ambos cuando el más dulce, maravilloso y devastador de los orgasmos llega a ellos recorriendo sus cuerpos, haciéndolos estremecerse de placer.  
Ella lo oprime, y el se deja ir en su interior, bebiéndose sus gemidos de placer.

Deja caer todo su peso sobre ella, estabilizando la respiración, disfrutando de las últimas replicas del orgasmo.  
Ella se queja.  
- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa al darse cuenta de que las pinzas de los pezones está entre sus cuerpos y las está presionando contra sus senos.  
Las retira y saca el vibrador de su interior.

 **/*./**

- _Has estado genial, nena_ -la felicita.  
Se arrastra por su cuerpo y besa sus tiernos labios.  
- _Genial_ -repite contra ellos. - _No te muevas, aún tengo que cuidar de ti_ -recuerda.

Carol lo observa trastear en el cajón de la mesita en busca de algo.  
¿Cuidar de ella? eso es nuevo.

- _Leí en Internet que tras la sesión el dominante debe de cuidar del sumiso, tratar las heridas y eso_ -explica al ver la forma extraña con la que mira lo que tiene en la mano - _Es una pomada para quemaduras, te refrescará, túmbate._

Ella obedece un poco cohibida, es la primera vez que escucha eso. O se lo está inventando o los otros amos que ha tenido se han saltado ese paso, igual que han ignorado la palabra de seguridad.

Daryl deposita una pequeña cantidad de esa crema translúcida sobre cada uno de sus pezones y la extiende con cuidado.

Ella sisea al notar el frío, pero es verdad lo que dice él, le alivia.  
Lo observa, está concentrado en la tarea, sonriendo suavemente al tiempo que acaricia su cuerpo con cariño, masajeando cada zona maltratada con esmero ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué más da? ¿Desde cuando es obligatorio preocuparse con una puta después de usarla? y... ¿Por qué no se siente usada?

Daryl la mira de soslayo, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, y su boca es una O perfecta.  
- _¿Por qué me miras así?_ -pregunta sonriente.  
Ella agacha la cabeza en cuanto hacen contacto visual.  
Odia es maldita norma, para la próxima sesión la cambiará.  
- _Date la vuelta_ -ordena.

Carol obedece y se coloca boca abajo, recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.  
Se tensa momentáneamente cuando siente la frialdad de la pomada sobre su trasero.  
Sonríe, lleva años jugando con su hija al juego de adivinar cuantos dedos posa sobre su espalda, es buena en él, y está segura de que Daryl acaba de dibujar un corazón sobre uno de sus cachetes.  
Lo está extendiendo con cuidado, sin hacer presión, dibujando círculos en cada una de sus nalgas.  
Le gusta eso, es agradable, refrescante, e incluso le relaja la forma que tiene de tocarla.  
Siente como el peso de la cama cambia y lo mira de reojo a ver que hace.  
Está a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y presionando con sus pulgares sobre su coxis, haciendo movimientos circulares que van de ahí hasta la zona lumbar.

- _¿Daryl?_ -se atreve a hablar. Él no la detiene ni le replica que no lo haya llamado señor, por lo que continúa - _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

- _Te doy un masaje._

Carol frunce el ceño.  
 _-¿Por qué?_

- _Por que me apetece dártelo, ¿No te gustan los masajes?_ -pregunta haciendo una pausa.

- _Sí_ -responde escuetamente, y vuelve a tumbarse sobre sus brazos relajándose en su toque. Lo cierto es que en realidad no sabe si le gustan los masajes, nunca le han dado uno, pero lo que está haciendo sienta muy bien, por lo que lo deja seguir.

Daryl continúa gustoso con la tarea de hacer que se sienta bien.  
Masajea su espalda de arriba a abajo, presionando sobre sus vértebras, destensando sus cervicales, relajando cada músculo de su espalda.  
Le encanta su espalda, es suave, lisa, los hoyuelos de Venus sobre su pelvis lo vuelven loco, y ama la cantidad de pecas que tiene en ella, como hermosas constelaciones en un cielo lechoso.  
Aunque... ¿Qué no le gusta de ella? todo en ella es precioso.  
La mira, tiene el pelo alborotado sobre su rostro, los ojos cerrados y respira profundo como si... ¿Cómo si estuviese dormida? sonríe, está dormida, por primera vez la está viendo dormir, y... Dios, es un ángel.  
Deja de masajearla, la tapa con la sábana y se mueve a su lado despacio, no quiere que se despierte, quizás esta sea la primera y única vez que pueda verla dormir.  
La mira y su corazón se acelera enviando una descarga por todo su cuerpo que acaba en su cara, donde dibuja una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.  
- _¿Qué me has hecho?_ -pregunta para sí en un susurro acariciando su dulce rostro.  
Se acurruca a su lado, abrazándola, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza y espera a que el sueño llegue pronto a por él.

Carol despierta de madrugada, todo está oscuro, está desorientada ¿Dónde está?  
Entonces recuerda...  
¡Se quedó dormida! ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormida? Mira el reloj, mierda, ya debería de estar saliendo por la puerta.  
Se desliza por la cama despacio, alejándose de su niño rico.  
Le duele todo.  
Recoge sus pertenencias del baño, coge la bolsa con los tacones nuevos y revisa que tiene el ticket. Es importante.  
Abre el bolso, la hebilla de su zapato está ahí, se la arrancó en el momento en el que consiguió despistar a Daryl con la tontería de que había escuchado caerse algo.  
Abre la cartera asegurándose de que lo tiene todo.  
100$...  
Negan la va a matar si no vuelve con algo más.  
Mira a su alrededor, tiene que llevarse algo caro y fácil de transportar que pase desapercibido para Abraham, pero no ve nada...  
Localiza la cartera de Daryl.  
Se muerde el pulgar pensativa, mirando la cartera, girándose a mirar a Daryl, volviendo a mirar la cartera...  
Suspira.  
- _Lo siento mucho, Dary_ l -susurra, y en un rápido movimiento la abre, mira su fecha de nacimiento en su documentación, la memoriza, roba su tarjeta bancaria y se la guarda en el bolso.  
Se siente mal, no le gusta robar, y menos a él, pero no puede evitarlo. Nancy no es de fiar, no es más que un títere que cumple órdenes de quien maneja sus hilos.

Escribe una nota cariñosa diciéndole lo mucho que le gustó lo de anoche y advirtiéndole de lo que le hará ella y la deja sobre la almohada.  
Podría despertarlo, pero sería incapaz de mirarlo a la cara después de haberle robado, por lo que se aleja de su lado sin despedirse y sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^.**

 **Ha sido largo, lo sé XD**  
 **Sé que estaréis odiando a Negan, y con razón.**

 **Sophia sigue con problemas en el colegio, aunque su madre ha conseguido animarla un poco gracias al spinner que le compró.**

 **Supongo que no hace falta que os diga lo que Carol pretende hacer con los tacones que acaba de comprarse ^^**

 **Daryl ha tenido su primera sesión de BDSM con Carol. Quienes hayan leído/practicado/visto algo de esto se habrá dado cuenta de que ha sido un poco suave, y han faltado elementos.**  
 **Poco a poco irá añadiendo más.**

 **En el próximo capítulo Carol no será tan suave con él XD**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales ^^**


	9. A tus órdenes

**9\. A tus órdenes**

Carol camina descalza por las calles de Nueva York. Hace frío, el rocío de la madrugada hiela sus pies, y la brisa otoñal corta su piel pálida y delicada.  
La gente la observa como de costumbre, mirándola con asco, indiferencia, u ojos viciosos, pero como suele pasar, no hay miradas de compasión, a nadie le preocupa que esté descalza, que esté temblando y sus labios se hayan tornado morados por el frío.  
¿De qué le sorprende?  
Abrocha la chaqueta de cuero de Daryl hasta arriba, cubriendo así su garganta, procurando protegerse de un posible resfriado, aunque sabe que tarde o temprano caerá. Es el precio que tiene que pagar por ir semidesnuda por la calle para vender su cuerpo.  
Lleva su zapato en la mano e intenta arreglar la hebilla que ella misma arrancó.  
—Mierda —masculla entre dientes.  
Tiene las manos tan heladas que no las siente, y no atina a encajar la pequeña pieza en su sitio. Es imposible, deberá soportar el frío suelo, la suciedad y piedras que descansan bajo sus pies hasta llegar al Santuario, donde sus viejas botas, cuyas suelas están más que desgastadas, la esperan en esa habitación que tantos horrores ha visto.  
Se para en seco al llegar al final de su recorrido y se lame los labios inquieta.  
Es ahí, la zapatería donde Daryl le compró esos preciosos y carísimos zapatos nuevos que no ha llegado a estrenar, y que nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo.  
Dios, Daryl... se siente tan culpable por haberle robado, odia traicionar su confianza de esa manera, pero... ¿Qué puede hacer? Negan ha dado una orden, y ella debe obedecer sin rechistar, le guste o no. Además, está forrado, no se va a morir por perder algo de dinero.  
La mayoría de las veces no tiene reparos en sustraer objetos valiosos, dinero, tarjetas de crédito... Sus clientes suelen ser cerdos puteros que no merecen ni el aire que respiran, por lo que robarles sus posesiones llega a ser hasta placentero, pero con Daryl... él es un buen hombre, nunca le ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, la trata con un respeto que no merece.  
Quizás debería buscar otro cliente, algún viejo ricachón aburrido al cual no se le levante a no ser que se atiborre de viagra, alguien dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero por los servicios de una prostituta capaz de soportar y realizar hasta el más macabro de los fetiches sexuales que existan.  
Sacude la cabeza, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar.  
Revisa si el ticket sigue en la bolsa, y una vez que lo localiza lo guarda a buen recaudo en el interior de su puño.  
—Vale... —susurra para sí.  
Coge aire y lo expulsa lentamente armándose de todo el valor que necesita para entrar por esa puerta, coger el modelo de zapato que desea, acercarse a la dependienta, pedir el número que necesita, decir que lo quiere descambiar por los que compró unas horas atrás, y marcharse de allí.  
Acción fácil para una ciudadana de a pié, el problema es que ella sigue siendo Nancy, y va a entrar en una zapatería de un barrio pijo a descambiar unos tacones por unos zapatos talla infantil.  
La chica de anoche la atendió bien, pero quizás ya terminó su turno, y ahora deba enfrentarse a una estirada que la mirará por encima del hombro, que quizás no le dejará descambiarlos, o la echará de la tienda sin más o... o a saber a qué trato humillante deberá enfrentarse en ese lugar.  
No le importa, necesita unos zapatos nuevos para su niña y no piensa irse de allí sin ellos. Que la humillen todo lo que quieran, está más que acostumbrada, no pueden dañar su alma más de lo que ya está.  
Vuelve a mirar la entrada de la tienda con el cartel de "Abierto" balanceándose sobre esta.  
Está nerviosa, se siente como un gladiador del coliseo a punto de enfrentarse a los leones, sólo que en su caso esos felinos han sido sustituidos por arpías criticonas, las cuales se sientes asqueadas por su presencia y así se lo hacen saber. Si supieran que posiblemente sus maridos, padres o hijos han estado entre sus piernas... porque, por muy forrados de dinero que estén, a la hora de contratar sus servicios no hay clases sociales, desnudos todos son iguales.  
Pone un pié en la entrada de la tienda. El suelo es de mármol, pero después de haber caminado sobre hormigón que ha cortado sus pies, tiene la sensación de que camina sobre algodones.  
—Ahora mismo estoy con usted —escucha la voz de la dependienta, desde lo que supone que es el almacén.  
La zapatería está vacía, al parecer a las seis de la mañana pocas marujas tienen ganas de comprar zapatos.  
Carol se mueve rápido por la tienda, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere, lo vio ayer, y lo mejor es que por el precio de sus tacones puede comprar dos pares de zapatos para su niña.  
Coge una botas color marrón, ideales para la época del año que está a punto de entrar, y una zapatillas deportivas las cuales podrá utilizar tanto para los días que tiene clase de deporte en el colegio como para diario.  
Camina hasta el mostrador con ellos en la mano justo en el momento en el que la dependienta sale del almacén.  
—Hola, perdone, estaba... —las palabras mueren en su boca cuando se da cuenta de quién es, es la misma mujer a la que atendió un par de horas atrás —Hola de nuevo, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunta con amabilidad, procurando que sus palabras salgan lo más suave posible, porque tiene la sensación de que ella está a punto de huir de allí como un cervatillo asustado.  
—Hola, eh... sí, ¿Tendría una talla 12 de estos? —pregunta con timidez.  
Agacha cabeza, escondiendo el rostro, suplicando en silencio que no haga preguntas.  
—Creo que sí, voy a mirar —escucha decir a la dependienta, que vuelve al almacén a buscar entre las cientos de cajas que tiene, el modelo y la talla exacta de esos dos pares de zapatos.  
Mira a su alrededor, sólo desea irse de allí lo antes posible, antes de que la gente de bien se despierte, paseen por la calle y llamen a la policía porque hay una puta comprando en una zapatería.  
—Aquí tiene —la saca de sus pensamientos la dependienta, que ha vuelto con dos cajas de zapatos, las cuales le muestra, para que vea que es la talla y modelo correcto.  
—Gracias, quiero descambiar estos y llevarme esos —informa cabizbaja, temiendo las preguntas.  
Coloca sobre la mesa la caja con los tacones y muestra el ticket.  
—Están sin estrenar, lo juro —asegura, como si la palabra de una prostituta tuviese alguna validez legal.  
La dependienta vuelve a sonreír. Empieza a inquietarle el hecho de que la trate tan bien ¡Hay una prostituta en su tienda y la está tratando como a una cliente más! Eso es de locos.  
La observa teclear algo en el ordenador y pasar el lector de código de barras a las tres cajas de zapatos.  
—Aquí tienes su nuevo ticket —informa —Le sobran 5$ ¿Quiere que le de un vale para su próxima compra? —pregunta —La política de la empresa me prohíbe devolver el dinero.  
Carol niega con la cabeza.  
—Quédeselo como agradecimiento por el buen trato —dice con una dulce sonrisa, y marcha de allí sin mirar atrás.  
Esos 5$ no le pertenecen, y duda que vaya a volver a esa tienda alguna vez.  
Camina deprisa por las calles, olvidándose de que está descalza y que puede pisar cristales, cigarros aún calientes, o piedras puntiagudas. Se ha olvidado de todo, sólo piensa en recoger a su niña del colegio y disfrutar de su preciosa carita emocionada al ver sus nuevos zapatos.  
Su felicidad es lo único que le importa en este mundo, y no hay cristal lo suficientemente puntiagudo clavado en la planta de su pie, como para cortar la sonrisa que tiene en la cara.

* * *

Daryl se despereza lentamente en la cama. No sabe que hora es, pero se siente de lo más descansado, aunque lo cierto es que, desde que duerme en esa cama no ha tenido problemas de insomnio. No sabe si por la comodidad del colchón o por la compañía que tiene todas las noches.  
Se gira aún con los ojos cerrados, y estira el brazo en busca de esa preciosa octava maravilla que debería estar...  
Abre los ojos.  
No está, se ha ido, en lugar de su piel pálida, cálida y suave, se ha encontrado con unas sábanas arrugadas y frías, y lo único que ha dejado, como prueba de que lo que pasó unas horas atrás no fue un sueño, es su dulce aroma y un trozo de papel con algo escrito.  
 _"Buenos días niño rico, me he ido sin despedirme porque me daba pena despertarte, además, necesitas coger fuerzas para esta noche, recuerda que me toca mandar, estarás a mis pies, literalmente, pienso tenerte a mis pies._  
 _Te aconsejo que te depiles el cuerpo, y no te masturbes para desfogar antes de, me daría cuenta._  
 _Lo pasé muy bien anoche, sabes como castigar a una señorita._  
 _Prepárate, porque pienso devolverte por dos todos lo que me hiciste._  
 _Atentamente:_  
 _Tu dueña, reina y señora"_  
Sonríe.  
Esa mujer...  
¿Para qué narices quiere que se depile? ¿Qué idea tiene en mente?  
Dios, sólo de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que es capaz de hacer con él su miembro se yergue impaciente, peeero, deberá esperar, no puede darle la atención que tanto desea.  
Entierra el rostro en su lado de la almohada, aspirando su aroma, como un puto yonki necesitado de su presencia.  
Si una semana atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que la persona más interesante que iba a conocer en su nueva vida de millonario iba a ser una prostituta que le daría el mejor sexo de su vida no lo habría creído, pero ahora... ni en sus más húmedos sueños habría imaginado hacer todo lo que ha hecho con ella. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que encontraría a alguien que disfrutase y compartiese sus salvajes gustos sexuales, y que además le abriese las puertas a un mundo del placer completamente desconocido para él.  
Sonríe como un idiota sólo de recordar todo lo que han hecho en esos... ¿Cinco días? Dios, por alguna extraña razón tiene la sensación de que la conoce de hace muchísimo más tiempo, a pesar de que no sabe absolutamente nada de ella, pero la química que hay entre ellos es algo mágico, casi como si ya se conociesen de otra vida, y estuviesen destinados a volver a encontrarse.  
Nunca ha experimentado algo así con otra mujer, y tampoco tiene intención alguna de hacerlo. La quiere a ella, y sólo a ella, a pesar de que sabe de sobra lo que es, que cada frase que le dice sale de un guión que ha utilizado con todos y cada uno de sus clientes, al igual que sus gestos, juegos, y posiciones sexuales, pero no le importa, Nancy es sólo sexo, pero la mujer que hay detrás de ese personaje, la artífice de cada broma, consejo, frase inteligente que sale de los labios de Nancy, esa desconocida, la dueña de la hermosa sonrisa y de esos ojos que alborotan su alma cuando lo miran, esa mujer, es de la que de verdad está interesado, solo que aún no sabe cómo aislar a la prostituta de esa ecuación.  
A veces atisba a la verdadera mujer que hay detrás, lo nota en su tono de voz suave, su mirada dulce o su sonrisa amable, pero, al igual que una estrella fugaz, de la misma forma que viene se va, y tiene que volver a estar atento, con la mirada fija en el firmamento de sus ojos para volver a verla otra vez aunque sólo sea un segundo.  
—¿Quién eres? —se pregunta en un susurro.  
Sostiene un hilo de su cabello pelirrojo, que dejó olvidado en la almohada y lo mira como si fuese a darle la respuesta.  
Suspira largamente, esa mujer ha desordenado todos sus pensamientos.  
Se levanta de la cama, deslizándose por ella lentamente y la observa. Menudo desastre. Los juguetes que utilizó con Nancy unas horas atrás yacen esparcidos de forma desordenada por la cama, y las sábanas están arrugadas, recordándole la sesión de sexo que han tenido.  
Su miembro se excita al pensar en ello, y él se regaña mentalmente. No puede masturbarse.  
Coge todos los juguetes y marcha al baño para limpiarlos, y de paso ducharse y eliminar ese embriagador olor a sexo salvaje que desprende por cada poro de su piel.

* * *

Carol llama a la puerta del despacho de Negan. Él no responde, está demasiado ocupado charlando con alguno de sus esbirros, por lo que la abre despacio y asoma la cabeza por ella.  
—Vaya, hola cariño, ¿Qué me traes hoy? —pregunta con una falsa amabilidad que contrasta con la manera que tiene de arrebatarle el bolso y volcarlo sobre la mesa como de costumbre.  
Carol lo deja hacer, y aprovecha para agarrar un trozo de papel y bolígrafo del escritorio y escribir unos números sobre él, antes de que se le olvide.  
—Le he robado la tarjeta bancaria, según este niño rico, siempre elige como contraseña su fecha de nacimiento, por lo que he mirado su documento de identidad y memoricé la fecha en la que nació. Es esta —informa con frialdad, ocultando la culpabilidad que siente.  
Le entrega el papel, el cual Negan mira un instante.  
—Vaya, 35 años, me lo imaginaba más carcamal —ríe él —¿Qué defecto tiene para tener que pagar por follar contigo todas las noches? —pregunta curioso.  
—Eso me pregunto yo —responde distraída.  
Busca con la mirada sus cigarrillos, sólo para descubrir que la cajetilla está vacía. Genial, deberá quedarse sin su dosis de nicotina necesaria para aguantar a ese imbécil.  
Negan le pasa el papel a Simon junto con la tarjeta bancaria.  
—Quiero que vayas a todos los cajeros que encuentres, y saques la cantidad máxima que te permitan cada uno de ellos hasta dejar esta tarjeta más seca que los cojones de una momia —ordena.  
Simon obedece sin rechistar y marcha de allí a cumplir con esa orden. No es la primera vez que lo hace, está más que acostumbrado al robo de tarjetas, y sabe a qué cajeros acudir sin ser grabado por una cámara de vigilancia.

Negan mira los 100$ que hay en la cartera de Carol. Eso es lo que ha ganado esa noche. No es mucho, pero espera que lo compense con lo que haya en esa tarjeta bancaria.  
Es una chica lista, mucho más de lo que aparenta, obediente, aunque a veces tenga esos arrebatos rebeldes y deba recordarle quien manda.  
—Has hecho un buen trabajo —la felicita.  
Le entrega 10$ como recompensa, y ella los coge sin decir una palabra.  
Hoy parece estar extrañamente sumisa. Sonríe, sus dedos aún deben de estar marcados sobre su pálido cuello de cisne, y eso le excita. Supone que no quiere volver a ser estrangulada, y por eso hoy está callada como una puta, valga la redundancia.  
Camina alrededor de ella, mirándola cuan buitre acechando la carne muerta.  
Es atractiva, siempre lo ha sido. Cuando la conoció hace más de veinte años, tuvo la corazonada de que su belleza y corta edad le harían ganar mucho dinero, no se equivocó, y por suerte maduró bastante bien, es alta, de cuerpo estilizado y con deliciosas curvas.  
Su juventud ha ido esfumándose con cada año que ha ido pasando, y su rostro de dulce e inocente muñeca de porcelana ha sido sustituido por uno duro, cargado de picardía que, por suerte, vuelve loco a los hombres a cualquier edad, ya sean jóvenes imberbes con ansias de degustar su primera puta, o viejos a punto de cascarla, amantes de las manos de las señoritas de la noche experimentadas.  
Ella es su mejor inversión hasta ahora.  
—Eres mi chica favorita ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —susurra expulsando su gélido aliento en su oído.  
Carol ríe sarcástica.  
—Siempre dices lo mismo cuando te traigo lo que quieres —murmura con una fingida tranquilidad.  
Está intentando concentrarse en guardar sus pertenencias en el bolso, e ignorar como sus garras navegan por sus caderas en busca del final de su vestido.  
—¿Cuanto tiempo hace que tú y yo no follamos? —pregunta.  
Posa un beso en su cuello y aspira ruidosamente el aroma de su cabello, mezcla de champú afrutado y sudor de la noche de sexo que ha debido pasar.  
Carol siente como presiona su erección en su magullado trasero. Quiere vomitar.  
—No lo sé —miente con voz temblorosa, recuerda perfectamente cuando tuvo su asqueroso cuerpo sudoroso sobre ella, ese momento traumático jamás lo olvidará.  
Cierra el bolso e intenta alejarse de él, pero Negan la detiene estrechándola más contra su cuerpo.  
Ella tensa la mandíbula y decapita el gemido de dolor que está a punto de escapar de sus labios cuando él clava sus dedos con brutalidad entre sus costillas marcadas.  
—Creo que fue cuando estabas preñada —hace memoria —Sí, recuerdo perfectamente tus pechos hinchados —gime llevando una mano a su pecho, y amasando la carne con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerle daño —Oh, espera, ahora lo recuerdo todo ¡Te pusiste de parto mientras yo te estaba follando —ríe él —Dios, pusiste la cama perdida de sangre, parecía que habían degollado una puta vaca, ¿Recuerdas como llorabas? —pregunta, colocándose frente a ella para ver su rostro.  
—Cállate —gruñe ella evitando su mirada, deseando quedarse sorda, o que un enorme tren pase junto a ellos, se lleve el eco de sus palabras, y de paso lo arrolle desperdigando todos sus sesos por la vía.  
Negan sonríe sintiéndose poderoso, sabe que por mucho que a ella no le guste lo que va a escuchar no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo.  
—Te pasaste todo el polvo suplicando "Por favor, Negan, para" "Algo va mal" "Me estás haciendo daño" "Vas a matar a mi bebé" —imita su voz de forma burlesca.  
—He dicho que te calles —vuelve a gruñir, esta vez clavando sus ojos acerados en los suyos. Odia los recuerdos que están llegando a su mente. Incluso puede sentir el dolor, el olor de su sangre, las embestidas de él...  
—Fuiste la reina del drama ese día, pero ahora que lo pienso... Sí que podría haber matado a tu cría de un pollazo en la cabeza ¿Te imaginas? Habría sido...  
—¡QUÉ TE CALLES YA! —grita.  
A Negan no le da tiempo a hablar más, ella le cruza la cara con una fuerte bofetada que no ha visto venir, a pesar de que su mirada furiosa le advertía de ello, pero no imaginó que sería capaz.  
Ella respira alterada, lo mira con los ojos llenos de ira, y la mano cerrada en un fuerte puño, preparada para volver a atacar si fuese necesario.  
Negan sólo ríe.  
—Como me pone tu carácter —gime.  
Frota la zona golpeada mientras la mira estudiándola. Aún se sigue sorprendiendo de lo que ha cambiado su pequeño pajarillo asustadizo. Ninguna de sus putas tiene el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, se echan a temblar en cuanto sienten su presencia, o lloriquean si él levanta la voz, pero ella... lleva tantos años ahí que está curada de espanto.  
—¿Sabes? Si hubieses mostrado este genio el día que te conocí aún seguirías en tu puto país. Una lástima que las pelotas te saliesen tan tarde —se acerca más a ella y agarra su mandíbula con fuerza —, pero te lo advierto, cariño: Reserva tus impulsos para tus clientes, si no quieres que tu niñita se quede huérfana, a merced de alguien como yo. Seguro que es guapísima como su madre, no le faltarán clientes.  
—Juro que como le toques un solo pelo te degollaré mientras duermes —gruñe con toda la fuerza que su instinto maternal le proporciona.  
—Pues deja tú de tocarme los cojones con tus desplantes y mal genio, porque como sigas así, la próxima puta que aparecerá en una cuneta con la cabeza reventada serás tú —amenaza agarrando a Lucille para enfatizar lo que ha dicho —Tenemos un trato, yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte, cumple tú la tuya, zorra —ladra furioso —Vete a la ducha, si no quieres que tu hija huela lo puta que es su madre —ordena.  
Deja el bate sobre la mesa que está junto a ella y le da la espalda para sentarse en su silla. Sabe lo que estará pasando por su mente ahora mismo, estará imaginando lo fácil que sería agarrar ese palo y reventarle el cráneo con él, pero no lo hará, se conocen demasiado bien, ella sabe que él sabe lo que ella está pensando, sabe que es una trampa por lo que en lugar de intentar nada se marchará de allí dando un portazo.  
Sonríe sintiendo como se renueva el poder que tiene sobre ella.

Carol casi se choca con Eugene al salir de esa sala.  
—Tengo que ver lo que llevas en la bolsa —dice él con esa voz monótona que tanto le cansa.  
—Toda tuya, no son más que unos zapatos para mi niña, y mis viejos tacones rotos, así que ya puedes ir arreglándolos para esta noche, y procura que parezcan nuevos —ordena pagando su enfado con ese hombre que sólo hace su trabajo.  
Le entrega la bolsa y camina delante de él rumbo a su vieja habitación.  
—¿De...de dónde has sacado el dinero? —pregunta Eugene un poco nervioso. Ella le intimida.  
Carol pone los ojos en blanco.  
—Engañé a mi cliente para que me comprase unos tacones y a la mañana siguiente los cambié por eso ¿Contento?—aclara —¡Y no, no me devolvían el dinero! —añade, antes de que él haga otra pregunta.  
Le arrebata la bolsa de sus rechonchas manos y entra en la habitación donde como siempre expondrá su cuerpo desnudo ante él, que mira sorprendido la cantidad de moretones que tiene sobre sus glúteos.  
Se mete bajo el chorro de la ducha, donde las gotas golpean su cuerpo dolorido. Sus pezones están más sensibles de lo normal tras haber sido pinzados, y su trasero arde deliciosamente.  
Sonríe suavemente, adora a su encantador salvaje.  
Sus pies duelen, ni siquiera se ha parado a mirarlos, pero supone que tendrá algún que otro pequeño corte en la planta. Ha tenido que caminar bastante de la casa de Daryl a la tienda, de la tienda a la parada de autobús, y de la parada al Santuario.  
Frota la esponja por su piel, enjabonando cada palmo de su cuerpo. Huele a sudor y al fantástico sexo que ha tenido.  
Dios, se quedó dormida cuando él le estaba dando el masaje, quien le iba a decir que aguantar el orgasmo durante tanto tiempo iba a ser tan cansado.  
No es el primer cliente que le pide "no te corras aún" pero como la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera está cerca de hacerlo pues no le resulta ningún reto.  
Llega hasta su bajo vientre y acaricia la cicatriz de la cesárea, o de apendicitis como le ha hecho creer a Daryl.  
La besó... besó con dulzura su cicatriz y... ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más le da? Es una marca en su cuerpo la cual no sabe si amar u odiar.  
La ama porque es el recuerdo de que su niña estuvo dentro de ella, y la odia por la razón por la que tuvo que nacer de esa forma.  
Sacude la cabeza, no quiere traer a su mente el recuerdo de lo que Negan ha dicho hoy, eso es pasado, y su presente es su niña, a la que dentro de un par de horas volverá a tener entre sus brazos, pero para ello, primero debe dejar de ser Nancy.

* * *

Sophia presiona un trozo de papel higiénico humedecido con agua sobre su rodilla despellejada.  
—Auch —se queja. No es grave, pero escuece.  
Está en la media hora libre que tienen de recreo y ella lleva veinte minutos en el baño, sin intención alguna de volver a salir hasta que suene el timbre que anuncia que deben regresar a sus aulas.  
Hannah es mala, ha vuelto a llamarla pobre y le ha dicho a todo el mundo que ella huele mal, tiene piojos y viste ropa de niños muertos.  
No es verdad, se baña todos los días, su cabello está limpio, y la ropa es de la tienda del padre Gabriel. Pero nadie le cree, y para rematar la ha empujado al salir al patio, haciéndola caer al suelo, golpeándose la rodilla contra un escalón. Los demás se han reído, y ella ha corrido al baño para que los profesores no la vean llorar y llamen a su madre.  
Tiene un agujero en el pantalón del chándal. Odia cuando la ropa se rompe. Mamá pierde tiempo de descanso para así poder arreglarla, ya sea cosiéndola o con parches, y luego se marcha más cansada al trabajo. No le gusta que mamá esté cansada por su culpa  
Tiene miedo de salir al recreo y que sigan metiéndose con ella, por lo que, pasará la media hora de descanso encerrada en el baño, utilizando el váter como asiento y girando el spinner que mamá le regaló.  
Sonríe con amargura, mamá estaba tan contenta de verla con ese juguete...  
Le encanta verla sonreír y no quiere entristecerla, por lo que, no le contará que lo está pasando mal en el colegio, ademas, trabaja mucho para que ella pueda estudiar, lo que menos se merece es que se queje de ello, pero... no le gusta ese sitio, los profesores son buenos, y le gusta aprender, el problema es que cuando tienen que hacer cosas en pareja o grupos siempre la dejan de lado, en la hora de gimnasia cuando hay que hacer equipos siempre es la última en ser elegida, y en el recreo pues... a la vista está, y encima se le ha caído la mitad de la suela del zapato, espera que mamá no se de cuenta...

* * *

Daryl tamborilea con los dedos sobre el mostrador de una tienda.  
Está contento, Gregory no tiene planes para él, por lo que, por primera vez desde que es rico, tiene el día libre para disfrutarlo sin tener que aguantar su presencia.  
Tiene pensado ir a comprar un nuevo carrete para su cámara, e ir de tiendas en busca de algo de ropa acorde a sus gustos, pero primero va a adquirir un teléfono móvil.  
Nunca ha tenido uno, pero Rick tiene, Abraham tiene, Patricia tiene... y seguro que Nancy también tiene. Le encantaría poder estar en contacto con ella las horas que no están juntos. Saber cómo está, que está haciendo, oír su voz, su risa, tener un poco de sexo telefónico...  
Sonríe, y la dependienta se sonroja creyendo que es a ella. Ups, lo siento chica, pero esta sonrisa ya tiene dueña. Piensa.  
La mujer coloca frente a él la caja con el teléfono y espera que pague con la tarjeta que... ¿Dónde coño está la tarjeta?  
—No puede ser... —murmura.  
Busca entre los recovecos de la cartera, se palpa los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pantalón por si por casualidad ha podido guardarla ahí.  
—¿Algún problema? —pregunta Rick que está a su lado haciendo su trabajo de escolta.  
—He... he perdido mi tarjeta. A ver tengo todas estas —muestra la colección de tarjetas que ha heredado —, pero me falta la mía personal —explica.  
Entrega a la dependienta una de las otras tarjetas. Eso es lo bueno de su nueva vida, que tiene tanto dinero repartido por diferentes cuentas que sabe que si no puede pagar con una tarjeta lo hará con otra.  
—¿La has utilizado el algún otro lado? —formula Rick.  
—No, yo no... ¡La zapatería! —recuerda —Anoche le compré unos zapatos a Nancy, puede que la haya olvidado allí.  
Se tranquiliza un poco, sí, seguro que está allí, sólo tiene que ir a la zapatería, saludar a las marujas asquerosas que estén ahí y que con suerte la dependienta de anoche le atienda, reconozca y le de la buena noticia de que su tarjeta está a buen recaudo.

* * *

Carol espera nerviosa frente a la puerta del colegio de su niña.  
Se siente observada, las mujeres de su alrededor la miran y cuchichean, y eso empieza a inquietarle.  
Se mira disimuladamente; está correctamente vestida, no tiene nada puesto del revés, ha maquillado los moretones de su cuello, camuflado el corte de su labio y está aseada ¿Qué miran tanto? Vale que su ropa le queda un poco grande, y la camisa está algo deshilachada, pero por lo demás...  
—¡Mamá! —grita Sophia.  
Carol sonríe al escuchar su dulce voz y la abraza con fuerza cogiéndola en brazos.  
—Hola, mi amor ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Lo has pasado bien? —pregunta.  
La estrecha más contra ella para sentir su corazón latiendo a la par que el suyo.  
—Sí, he jugado mucho con mis amigos —murmura con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su madre para que no vea la mentira en sus ojos.  
Carol le da un beso en la sien, la achucha una vez más y la deja en el suelo para caminar juntas de la mano.  
—¿Qué te parece si dejamos la mochila en casa y almorzamos en nuestro restaurante favorito? —pregunta.  
Sonríe cuando a su niña se le ilumina la cara y asiente efusivamente.  
Ella se muere de vergüenza cada vez que tiene que acudir al comedor social, pero para Sophia es algo maravilloso digno de celebrar, por ahora... porque cuando sepa la verdad de ese lugar no querrá volver por allí, y la odiará por haberla llevado a ese sitio.  
—Hey, ¿Estás bien, mi amor? —pregunta al notar que camina extraño.  
Se agacha para estar a su altura y entonces lo ve: uno de sus desgastados zapatos ha perdido parte de la suela, tiene el pantalón roto y una herida en la rodilla.  
—Me he caído en el recreo, pero estoy bien —la tranquiliza ella.  
Carol observa la herida, es algo muy superficial, no necesita ningún cuidado especial.  
—Te echaré un poco de Betadine cuando lleguemos a casa y te daré un beso de esos que lo curan todo —dice besando la punta de la nariz de su hija.  
Sophia sonríe.  
Sí, los besos de mamá son mágicos, al igual que toda ella, es salir del colegio, estar entre sus brazos y olvidar todas las penas del día.  
—Siento haber roto el pantalón —se disculpa.  
Carol le sonríe con ternura y vuelve a cogerla en brazos.  
—No me duele, mamá, no hace falta que me lleves en brazos —asegura.  
—Ya, mi vida, pero no puedes caminar sin suela en el zapato, puedes clavarte algo en el pie y hacerte daño.  
Sophia se lame los labios, esperaba que su madre no se diese cuenta de eso, y arreglarlo en casa mientras ella duerme.  
—Podemos pegarle un trozo de cartón, a lo mejor aguanta hasta que el padre Gabriel traiga zapatos para mí —propone inocentemente.  
Carol la mira con ternura, no sabe si reír o llorar. Mientras otros niños lloran a sus madres para que les compren chorradas, su niña le está proponiendo un arreglo casero para esos zapatos destrozados y así evitar que se gaste dinero en unos nuevos.  
¿Puede haber algo más hermoso y triste a la vez?

—Buenas tardes, señora Crosby —saluda a la casera que musita un desganado saludo sin dignarse a levantar la cabeza de la revista de cotilleo que está leyendo.  
Sube las maltrechas escaleras hasta llegar al rellano de su piso y deja a Sophia en el suelo para poder buscar las llaves en su bolso que... ¡Mierda! Claro, eso era lo que estaban mirando las marujas del colegio.  
Antes de ir a recoger a su niña se pasó por la iglesia con la escusa de ver si había algo de ropa para ella, pero su verdadera intención era robar una vela para... para sus cosas.  
El problema es que no la ha guardado bien y se ha paseado por todo el barrio con ella asomando por el bolso.  
La habrá visto todo dios, es de color granate y en un lateral tiene escrito "Parroquia María auxiliadora"  
Ya se imagina lo que habrán estado cuchicheando esas señoras.  
Sí, ha robado en una iglesia, es una pecadora, una hereje, una arpía, una zorra mala, le da igual lo que piensen de ella ahora mismo, no le importa, si ese Dios existe, cosa que duda, la sabrá perdonar. Total, es sólo una puta vela, cosas peores roban otros, como la inocencia de una niña, por ejemplo, y pasean por la calle como si fuesen almas cándidas, aunque estén podridos por dentro.  
Sacude la cabeza, no es tiempo de recordar el pasado. Abre la puerta de esa pequeña habitación que llama casa.  
—Después de usted, majestad —le da paso a su hija.  
Sophia se echa a reír y entra corriendo en casa sin perder el tiempo en dejar la maleta cuidadosamente en el suelo y echar a correr al baño para hacer pis y lavarse las manos, pero se detiene a mitad de camino.  
—¿Y esto? —pregunta emocionada al ver unas preciosas botas color marrón y unos tenis colocados encima de una caja sobre la cama.  
—Son para ti, mi amor.  
El corazón le da un vuelco cuando su niña se gira y la mira sonriente con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Ahí está, esa es la razón por la que sigue levantándose cada día y hace lo que tiene que hacer.  
—¿Para mí? —pregunta con voz entrecortada aún sin creerse lo que está viendo.  
Se acerca a los zapatos y los acaricia suavemente con la yema de los dedos para inmediatamente retirar la mano. No quiere estropearlos.  
—El padre Gabriel los ha guardado para ti. Pruébatelos —pide Carol.  
Sophia tuerce el gesto, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de su madre ¿Y si lo ha comprado en una de esas tiendas que no son gratis?  
Vuelve a mirar a su madre.  
—Vamos, mi amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustan? —se extraña Carol al verla tan quieta mirando los zapatos.  
—¿De verdad son del padre Gabriel? —pregunta dudosa.  
—Sí, mi amor, te lo juro, puedes preguntarle a él para que veas que es verdad —dice cruzando los dedos a su espalda por ese falso juramento que acaba de hacer.  
El padre Gabriel está al tanto de la verdad de esos zapatos, y le tocará mentir a Sophia si le preguntase. Se ha sentido patética rogándole a un cura que mienta a su niña haciéndole creer que los zapatos que llevará puestos son donados, y no comprados con amor, pero sabe como es su hija, se negará a ponerse esos zapatos si sabe que han costado dinero ¿Cómo decirle que han salido gratis? No puede seguir utilizando a Nancy, demasiadas cosas le ha regalado ya. A este paso acabará cogiéndole más cariño que a ella.  
Sophia analiza el rostro de su madre buscando la mentira en sus ojos. No ve nada, por lo que decide creerla.  
Sonríe, se apresura a quitarse sus viejos zapatos y se coloca corriendo una bota en el pie izquierdo y una zapatilla deportiva en el derecho.  
Son súper cómodos, y huelen diferentes a todos los que ha tenido antes.  
—¿Te gustan? —pregunta Carol sonriente.  
Se agacha frente a ella y presiona con su dedo pulgar sobre la punta del zapato. Son de su talla, y con suerte le durará todo el año.  
Sophia asiente.  
—Los tenis son muy cómodos, no pesan, seguro que gano a todos los niños en las carreras, y las botas muy calentitas —abraza a su madre con fuerza —Te quiero —susurra contra su cuello.  
Carol la estrecha más contra ella, saboreando ese Te quiero, tan sincero y único, que sabe que nadie más le dirá.  
—Yo también te quiero, mi amor —devuelve ella.  
Puede llamar a sus clientes con todos los apelativos cariñosos que conozca, pero "mi amor"sólo está reservado a ella, al igual que los "te quiero" jamás se los dirá a nadie más, ya aprendió la lección, esas palabras pertenecen a su niña, a ella y sólo a ella. Su razón de vivir, el motivo por el cual ha arrancado hasta la última pluma de sus alas de libertad, porque mientras ella sea una esclava, su niña será libre, y eso es lo único que le importa.

* * *

Daryl sale de la ducha y se mira en el espejo. Está un poco arrepentido de haberse afeitado el cuerpo. Vale que nunca ha sido muy velludo, pero le gustaba la sensación de tener a Nancy con la cabeza sobre su pecho y jugueteando con su escaso vello pectoral.  
Espera que merezca la pena todo eso, y que no sea una broma de... Dios, puede ser una broma, esa hija de puta es claramente capaz de eso como venganza.  
Más le vale que no lo sea.  
Se anuda la toalla a la cintura y se siente en la cama a seguir configurando su nuevo móvil.  
Rick le ha ayudado un poco a entender ese chisme, le ha enseñado a apuntar números en la agenda, instalar aplicaciones, hacer búsquedas en Google...  
Necesita tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que ha pasado ese día.  
Su tarjeta bancaria sigue sin aparecer. Fue a la zapatería que visitó con Nancy, por desgracia, no estaba la dependienta que les atendió la noche anterior, pero bueno, tampoco le importó mucho, sólo necesitaba saber si había dejado su tarjeta olvidada ahí. Pero nada... por lo que, tras buscarla por cada rincón de la casa, fue al banco a anularla, para descubrir que alguien la había robado, y usado hasta no dejar un puto duro en ella.  
No se lo creía ¿Cómo han podido adivinar su número secreto? pero por lo visto puede que el ladrón haya estado comprando por Internet y para eso sólo necesitaba estar en posesión de la tarjeta. Odia ser un ignorante en todo eso.  
No debería importarle mucho esa pérdida, total, no había mucho dinero ahí, tiene mucho más en cualquiera de sus otras tarjetas, pero aún así...  
Sacude la cabeza, debe de dejar de pensar en ello, ese dinero ya lo ha perdido, sólo puede esperar que Rick lo llame con noticias o alguna pista sobre por cuales cajeros ha pasado su tarjeta y si alguna cámara de seguridad ha llegado a grabar al ladrón.  
Mira el reloj.  
Debería ir vistiéndose, dentro de poco volverá a ver a su diosa de los placeres, la cual le hará olvidarse hasta de su nombre.  
Esa mujer...

* * *

Carol se para en seco antes de cruzar la esquina donde Daryl debería de estar esperándola como lleva haciendo todos estos días desde que se conocieron. Aunque a lo mejor no va a buscarla, puede que tenga algún tipo de compromiso, otro plan, o sencillamente no tenga ganas de verla, total, tampoco es que ella sea el centro de su universo.  
Quizás sea mejor así... no sabe qué va a hacer hoy para volver a casa con más de 100$. No quiere volver a robarle.  
Mira sus tacones, Eugene ha hecho un buen trabajo, parecen completamente nuevos, quizás lo sean, Daryl no se dará ni cuenta de que no está estrenando los zapatos que le compró ayer.  
Mira su reflejo en el cristal del escaparate de la boutique de moda que tiene justo en frente.  
—Hola, Nancy —se saluda, y casi le parece ver como su reflejo le devuelve una sonrisa pícara.  
Ajusta bien el vestido, se yergue cuan alta es, coge aire y camina dispuesta a hacer resonar sus pasos por la calle fingiendo que es capaz de controlar el mundo con el simple vaivén de sus caderas.  
—Gracias a Dios —murmura sintiendo una agradable sensación de tranquilidad cuando ve el coche de Daryl aparcado frente al Hotel Alexandria.  
Hoy él volverá a ser su cliente, lo que por un lado es un quebradero de cabeza por el tema del dinero, pero por otro, le asegura que sobrevivirá una noche más para ver a su niña al día siguiente, él siempre la trata bien, nunca la ha hecho temer por su vida, además, hoy manda ella.  
Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Hola nena —saluda Daryl devorándola con la mirada.  
Está aún más guapa que la noche anterior ¿Cómo es posible?  
—De nena nada, hoy me debes obediencia, así que baja del coche, niño rico, conduzco yo —ordena.  
Daryl se echa a reír.  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Se te han subido las ansias de poder a la cabeza? Aún no ha empezado el juego, no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo, aún no mandas, por ende no pienso dejarte conducir, loca, sube ya —se niega él.  
Carol finge ofenderse y lo asesina con la mirada.  
—21, 22, 23...  
—¿Qué haces ahora? —pregunta con una suave sonrisa. A veces no entiende a esa mujer, o casi nunca, mejor dicho.  
—Nada, añado azotes a tu castigo por desobedecer a tu reina —responde mirándose las uñas distendida —24, 25...  
Daryl resopla.  
—Vale, vale, conduce tú —se precipita en aceptar. Como siga añadiendo azotes no podrá sentarse en una semana.  
Se quita el cinturón, sale del coche y espera junto a la puerta a que el eco de sus tacones acercándose se detenga.  
Su corazón se acelera aún más de lo que ya está cuando la tiene frente a él, su delicioso aroma inunda sus fosas nasales y su sonrisa pícara le revela que está disfrutando con todo eso.  
—Estás preciosa, mi reina de la noche —dice perdido una noche más en sus hermosos ojos.  
Ella se muerde el labio juguetona.  
Preciosa...  
Se inclina para besarla, pero ella lo esquiva con un resoplido, se introduce corriendo en el coche y cierra la puerta tras ella.  
—Mis 100$ —pide asomando la mano por la ventanilla.  
Daryl pone los ojos en blanco, ya había olvidado que no puede besarla hasta haber pagado la noche, y tampoco puede besarla una vez que esa noche termine. Odia eso.  
—Aquí tiene, su majestad —le entrega el dinero haciendo una reverencia.  
Carol arranca el coche.  
—¡No vayas a irte sin mí, loca! —grita apresurándose a entrar por la puerta del copiloto.  
—¡No prometo nada!—bromea ella pisando el acelerador del coche para hacerlo rugir.  
Agarra el volante y mira los mandos. Lleva un par de años sin conducir, desde el día que Tara le pidió el favor de que la llevara a urgencias porque se encontraba mal, y le dejó las llaves del coche.  
Espera que sea como montar en bici que nunca se olvida.  
Daryl la observa, está de lo mas sexy mirando toda concentrada los mandos de su coche.  
—¿Te puedo besar ahora? —pregunta mirándola suplicante.  
Carol sonríe dándose aires de grandeza, le hace gracia lo metido que está en el papel de sumiso, fingiendo estar desesperado por un beso.  
Ella comienza a regular el asiento, retrovisores exteriores, interior, al tiempo que, por alguna extraña razón, tararea "Pequeña serenata nocturna" de Amadeus Mozart.  
Daryl se impacienta ¿En serio le va a negar el beso? Vamos, lleva casi todo un día sin besarla, se muere por probar sus labios de nuevo.  
—¿Me estás ignorando? —pregunta, pero no obtiene respuesta —Sí, lo estás haciendo.  
—¿Te has ganado el beso? —murmura sin mirarle, más pendiente de averiguar cómo se regula el retrovisor derecho.  
—Te estoy dejando conducir nuestro coche, y ni siquiera sé si sabes. Lo mismo nos estrellamos, la palmo y te arrepientes toda tu vida de haberme negado este último beso.  
Carol se muerde la mejilla procurando aguantar la sonrisa que lucha por escaparse.  
—Eres el chantajista emocional más cutre que he conocido en mi vida —masculla fingiendo desinterés.

Se incorpora correctamente a la circulación.  
Hay mucho tráfico como de costumbre en Nueva York, y las luces de los automóviles que vienen de frente la ciegan momentáneamente, pero le gusta conducir, esos coches de ricos se manejan solos.  
Cuantas veces habrá pensado en hacer la maleta con sus cuatro posesiones de mierda, tomar un coche y huir con su niña a un lugar donde Nancy no exista.  
Pero... imposible... sabe que está vigilada, que su libertad es sólo una ilusión y que en cuanto haga algún movimiento extraño los esbirros de Negan se echarán sobre ella para...  
Sacude la cabeza, no puede traer su vida personal a su mente en este momento, tiene un papel que interpretar, y un dominante queriendo ser sumiso al que controlar.  
—Mastúrbate —ordena sin más.  
Daryl la mira sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada esa orden, bueno, un poco sí. De ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.  
Piensa en negarse, no le apetece nada hacer eso ahora mismo, está más preocupado en mantener la vista fija en la carretera por si ella se despista y debe advertirle, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que añada más azotes a su castigo, y además, él le pidió exactamente lo mismo un par de noches atrás, es justo que ella quiera devolvérselo. Y total, conduce bien.  
—A tus órdenes, pero te aviso que no estoy muy excitado ahora mismo —informa un poco tímido.  
Desabrocha sus pantalones y libera su miembro que se encuentra totalmente flácido.  
Traidor...  
Mira a Nancy en busca de la excitación que tanto necesita.  
Le gusta mucho su perfil, su semblante serio, sus ojos capaces de devorar las luces de la noche, su silueta envuelta en un halo de luz y misterio... Dios, es el más hermoso de los enigmas.  
Baja la mirada. Sus clavículas marcadas su...  
—¡Cuidado! —grita al ver como se sale del carril.  
Carol para el coche en el arcén bajo la atenta mirada de él que poco a poco va pasando de alarmada a interrogante. No pretendía asustarlo, sólo ayudarlo un poco con su tarea.  
Lo agarra por la corbata y tira de él hacia ella para golpearlo con un beso, ahogando su pregunta, devorando su boca como mejor sabe hacer, adueñándose de su lengua y gimiendo contra sus labios para alimentar su masculinidad.  
Tiene que confesar que por lo general no le agrada besar a sus clientes, incluso procura evitarlo, total, la mayoría suelen olvidarse que es una mujer y no un simple trozo de carne con agujeros donde meter la polla, pero con Daryl... supone que lo puede añadir a su lista exclusiva de clientes a los que no tiene reparos en besar.  
Daryl acaricia su mejilla, desliza lentamente la mano hasta su nuca donde los bucles de su cabello se enredan en sus dedos y la estrecha más contra él.  
Si por él fuera pasaría la noche entera besándola. Ama su forma de besar, la suavidad de sus labios, la maestría de su lengua, su respiración a quemarropa... Si le diesen la oportunidad de detener el tiempo en algún instante de su vida elegiría ese, para besarla hasta el momento del último soplo de su corazón, pero por desgracia, la única que controla el tiempo en esa relación es Nancy, la cual separa sus labios de los suyos dando por finalizado ese ansiado beso.  
Abre los ojos y la mira con la boca entreabierta, prácticamente ha olvidado hasta su propio nombre, cosa que no le sorprende.  
—Joder —exhala.  
Ella sonríe mostrando sus hermosos dientes.  
Alza la vista hacia él, para seguidamente bajarla hasta su entrepierna y volver a recorrer el camino de regreso hasta sus ojos y mirarle con una mueca orgullosa dibujada en sus labios.  
Daryl se echa a reír.  
—Sí, ya se que tienes un don para levantar cosas sin tocarlas, me encanta eso de ti —gime él.  
Intenta volver a besarla, pero ella lo detiene presionando dos dedos contra sus labios y empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.  
—Yo decido cuando besar —sonríe altanera —Ahora mastúrbate.  
Daryl la mira un instante ¿Es normal que le excite tanto verla con esos aires de grandeza?  
—Como ordenes —obedece.  
Desliza su puño cerrado por su miembro totalmente erguido. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo...  
Es increíble lo que es capaz de hacerle con un simple beso.  
Esa mujer...  
—Quiero que te masturbes hasta que lleguemos a casa, pero sin llegar a correrte —ordena ella.  
Piensa tenerlo al límite toda la noche, a ver si ese machote es capaz de aguantar tanto como ella.  
Daryl reduce la velocidad de sus movimientos y procura no tener pensamientos sucios para durar toda la noche, o hasta llegar a casa al menos. Sabe que se va a pasar la noche poniendo a prueba su aguante.

Carol mira de reojo a ese Adonis que tiene sentado justo a su lado, bombeando su poderoso miembro cuyas venas están fuertemente marcadas y en la punta asoma la primera gota de líquido preseminal.  
Dios, Carol, deja de mirarlo, ni que fuera la primera polla que ves. Se regaña.  
Procura concentrarse en conducir, y estar atenta al espejo retrovisor por si ve las luces rojas y azules de la policía acercándose.  
—Tengo que confesarte que no tengo permiso de conducir —revela.  
Daryl detiene sus movimientos y la mira entre asustado y sorprendido.  
—¡La madre que te parió! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Pero sabes conducir? —pregunta alarmado.  
—Que va, nos estrellamos en cuanto salimos del aparcamiento y ahora yaces moribundo en el suelo. Todo esto no es más que un sueño producto de tu mente inconsciente ¡Pues claro que sé conducir, imbécil! ¿No me ves?  
Daryl se regaña mentalmente por su estúpida pregunta.  
—¿Y por qué no tienes permiso de conducir? —pregunta curioso.  
Carol lo mira de soslayo y se encoge de hombros.  
—¡No dejes de masturbarte —le regaña al darse cuenta de que ha parado—Nunca me interesó conducir. Aprendí gracias a un cliente al que amputaron las dos piernas por la diabetes y necesitaba a alguien que condujese su auto. Era un viejo de unos 70 años, muy raro, se pasaba la noche diciéndome que le recordaba a su hija, incluso me llamaba por su nombre cuando se corría. Era asqueroso.  
Murió en un accidente de coche, supongo que intentaba enseñar a conducir a otra puta con menos facultades de aprendizaje que yo —revela ella arrepintiéndose al instante. No debería haber desvelado eso.  
Daryl la mira incrédulo.  
—¿70 años? ¿Por qué aceptaste acostarte con él? —pregunta asqueado.  
—El dinero es dinero, cariño, me da igual del que salga. Además, los ancianos y minusválidos también tienen derecho a desfogarse —responde ocultando la realidad. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que ese viejo era el padre de su proxeneta y que estaba encaprichado de ella de una forma que llegaba a ser enfermiza? —¡No pares de masturbarte! —grita al ver como sus movimientos se han detenido y su miembro ha perdido rigidez. Es su culpa ¿A quién se le ocurre contarle que se acostaba con un viejo que la llamaba por el nombre de su hija? Eso baja la libido a cualquiera, y si le hubiese dicho la edad que tenía cuando todo eso ocurrió...  
Tiene que arreglar eso.  
—Me gustó mucho todo lo que me hiciste anoche, estuviste genial. Tengo el culo lleno de moretones, y cada vez que tomo asiento siento un delicioso dolor que uhmm, hace que recuerde cada azote que me diste. Dios, me encantó cuando me pusiste las pinzas en los pezones y tiraste de ellas, y cuando pasaste el hielo por mi clítoris dejándolo congelado, para luego azotarlo haciendo que se descongelase al instante. Es recordar todo eso y ponerme cachonda, hasta el punto de mojar bragas —gime ruidosamente esperando obtener una reacción en él. Los hombres son muy simples, aunque debe admitir que ella también se siente un poco excitada por esos recuerdos.  
Preocupante...  
Daryl vuelve a bombear su miembro sin entender como ha podido caer en ese truco de seducción tan simple. No sabe si es su voz, el tono, sus gemidos...  
—Tú no llevas bragas —le recuerda. Ella sólo sonríe —Déjame tocarte, por favor —suplica. Dios, se muere por deslizar sus dedos entre sus muslos y comprobar si es verdad lo que le dice, que disfrutó de todo lo que le hizo anoche, y se excita en el recuerdo, aunque dada la manera que han tenido sus pezones de erizarse mientras hablaba tiene la corazonada de que no le ha mentido.  
—No —se niega con sequedad, disfrutando de su necesidad.  
Sacude los hombros haciendo que uno de los tirantes de su vestido resbale por él de una forma extrañamente sensual.  
—Dios, eres una reina malvada ¿Lo sabías? —se queja en un gemido. Ama y a la vez odia el poder que tiene sobre él. Le está haciendo perder la cabeza y ni siquiera lo ha tocado.  
Ella ríe con esa risa malévola tan suya.  
Vuelve a observarla, aunque quizás debería dejar de hacerlo, tiene que aguantar hasta llegar a casa, y ya empieza a notar un dolor en el bajo vientre que...  
Gruñe frustrado, tiene que aguantar, la muy canalla piensa devolverle todo lo que él le hizo la noche anterior tal y como le advirtió.  
Supone que se lo merece.

Llegan a la casa, Carol mete el coche en el garaje.  
Misión cumplida, la policía no la ha pillado.  
—¿Quiere mi reina que la lleve en brazos? —se ofrece servicial él, inclinándose en una burlesca reverencia.  
Carol lo observa con una media sonrisa al ver su erección presionando con fuerza contra sus pantalones.  
Que se burle todo lo que quiera, lo tiene a su merced.  
—No, gracias, me conformo con que lleves mis zapatos —pide entregándoselos —. Vamos —Lo agarra de la corbata y tira de él, guiándolo por los pasillos de la casa como si de un perrito se tratara.  
—Por favor, dime que no me vas a pedir que ladre —bromea él. Aunque sabe que sería capaz de llegar a ese nivel de humillación.  
Nancy sonríe enigmática. Miedo le da...  
—¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas? —pregunta al ver que no hay nadie frente a la puerta de su habitación como suele ser habitual.  
—Está ocupándose de unos asuntos —responde sin dar mas detalles. No quiere aburrirla con lo de la pérdida de su tarjeta bancaria.  
—Mejor para mí, así nadie acudirá en tu ayuda cuando te escuchen gritar —ronronea en su oído, entreteniéndole al tiempo que abre la puerta de la habitación y lo empuja al interior.  
Daryl cae sobre la cama y la mira sorprendido, no sabe de dónde saca tanta fuerza esa mujer.  
—¿Y esto? —se sorprende ella al ver una mesa con comida.  
Daryl se incorpora para hacer la presentación .  
—Berenjenas gratinadas rellenas de carne y de postre uvas, espero que te gusten.  
—Me encantan las uvas —informa ella cogiendo una e introduciéndola lentamente en su boca, empujándola con el dedo mientras lo mira con una sensualidad que atraviesa su alma.  
Daryl siente como su miembro se remueve en sus pantalones.  
—Joder, y eso que te he puesto uvas, si llego a ponerte plátanos...  
—Pues los habría utilizado para metértelos por el culo como castigo por no dejarme comprar ningún juguete con forma de polla —murmura distraída mirando todo lo que hay en la mesa.  
Tiene sobre su plato dos mitades de berenjenas que huelen que alimentan.  
Se comerá una y la otra se la llevará a casa, junto con un buen racimo de uvas.  
Su estomago ruge y cruza los dedos para que Daryl no lo haya oído.  
—Bueno... ¿Cenamos? —propone él.  
Se hace un silencio y siente como un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al ver la forma tan malévola que tiene de mirarle.  
—Aún no, primero quiero que entres al baño, te desnudes dejándote sólo la corbata y no salgas hasta que yo te llame —ordena —Ah, y métete esto —añade sacando de su bolso el huevo vibrador.  
Se sienta a la mesa olvidándose de él y comienza a comer.  
Daryl la mira sorprendido. ¿Cuándo ha cogido ese juguete? La madre que la parió, aún no han acordado nada sobre el juego y lleva dándole órdenes desde que ha ido a buscarla, y ahora está tranquilamente sentada a la mesa comportándose como si fuese la dueña de todo aquello.  
Dios, le encanta esa mujer.  
—¡Obedece! —mete prisas.  
Daryl sale de sus pensamientos y marcha al baño, cuanto antes obedezca antes comenzará su noche de sexo.  
Tiene que admitir que está nervioso. Él es un ignorante en todo aquello, nunca ha hecho eso antes, su vida está llena de encuentros sexuales rápidos en los aparcamientos de una discoteca o en moteles de mala muerte, pero lo que está viviendo con ella es algo completamente nuevo para él, en todos los sentidos.  
Dios, recuerda lo que pasó la noche que ella tuvo poder sobre él, fue maravillosa, y esta sabe que no será menos. Aunque esos juguetes... ¿Cómo los irá a utilizar? No sabe si sentirse asustado o excitado...  
Se desnuda lentamente, liberando su miembro que se encuentra desesperado por enterrarse entre los muslos de esa diosa. Por desgracia, sabe que le hará esperar.  
—La corbata —recuerda que le pidió que se la dejara.  
La recoge del suelo, la anuda correctamente al cuello y espera impaciente tras la puerta a que ella lo llame y así...  
¡El juguete! Se había olvidado de él.  
Lo coge entre sus dedos y lo observa. Si su hermano viese el uso que le está dando a ese cacharro... no sabe si se sentiría orgulloso o lo mataría a palos.

Carol saborea su cena. La carne se deshace en su boca y llena su estómago vacío. A lo largo del día sólo ha comido el guiso que almorzó en el comedor social. El pan y postre se lo dio a Sophia, y no suele merendar para que la comida de casa dure más.  
Sonríe al recordar a su niña en el comedor, lo contenta que estaba enseñando sus zapatillas deportivas y spinner a todos los que estaban allí.  
Cuando llegaron a casa tras haber almorzado se quitó los zapatos, los limpió con esmero y volvió a guardarlos en su caja.  
Ama eso de su pequeña, es tan cuidadosa con lo poco que tiene, sabe apreciar el valor de las cosas.  
La echa de menos. Le encantaría poder estar más tiempo con ella. Intenta mantenerse despierta lo máximo que puede, dormir el ratito que tiene antes de ir a recogerla al colegio para estar más horas con ella por la tarde, pero el sueño le acaba venciendo y, o duerme un poco, o Nancy no podrá rendir. Por suerte anoche durmió un par de horas junto a Daryl, cosa que hoy ha agradecido enormemente.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
A lo largo de su vida ha pasado la noche con innumerables hombres y mujeres, pero jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de acurrucarse con su pequeña mientras el manto de la noche las acuna.  
Cuando era un bebé estuvo la primera semana las 24 horas del día con ella, pero dormir, lo que se dice dormir era lo último que hacía.  
Sonríe amargamente "pasar una noche al lado de su niña" que sueño más pequeño tiene, y qué lejos están de hacerse realidad.  
Bueno, le compensa saber que su niña está encantada con Tara, que la chica la trata bien, lo pasa bien cuando cuida de ella y que mañana no le faltará la comida.  
Mira el reloj. Han pasado diez minutos.  
Sonríe, sí que tiene paciencia ese hombre. Casi que le dan ganas de hacer vibrar el juguete para que sepa que no se ha olvidado de él.  
No, un poco más...

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :) Informo a quienes no me siguen en Twitter que este capítulo es doble, y la otra parte está casi terminada, por lo que en un par de días lo tendré. Lo he dividido para que no fuera muy largo y pesado de leer ^^**

 **(Según Google la talla "12" de zapato es la que corresponde a la de un niño de 6 años en USA (En Europa utilizamos una medida diferente) Si es erróneo avisadme, por favor :) )**

 **Quizás algo que os estéis preguntando tras leer este capítulo es ¿Qué edad tiene Carol? pues... es algo que iréis averiguando poco a poco ^^**

 **En el próximo capítulo hablarán sobre el robo de la tarjeta, y tendrán su escena de sexo BDSM, más sus momentos tiernos poscoito.**

 **Un saludo, y como siempre, gracias por vuestra paciencia y comentarios ^^**


	10. Pésimo sumiso

**10\. Pésimo sumiso**

 **Sé que no todo el mundo disfruta con la faceta de Daryl sumiso, por lo que, por eso mismo os pongo las escenas que se podrían considerar más fuertes entre /*/**

Daryl resopla y pasea desnudo por el baño moviéndose como un tigre enjaulado.  
Se siente ridículo, encerrado, como un niño que ha sido castigado en su habitación y se muere por salir a jugar fuera. Y para rematar está desnudo, vestido sólo con una triste corbata.  
¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? Veinte minutos por lo menos ¿Qué narices está haciendo ella? ¿Seguirá comiendo? Lo duda, come bastante rápido, como si siempre estuviese hambrienta, aunque luego se deje la mitad.  
Sonríe entre dientes, seguramente estará bebiéndose su alcohol, fumando o... ¿Y si se ha ido?  
Abre mucho los ojos.  
—Qué hija de puta...—murmura al darse cuenta de lo lógico que es esa posibilidad.  
Abre la puerta de par en par esperando encontrarse su habitación vacía, pero...

—25 minutos, vaya, me has sorprendido, niño rico —ronronea ella comiendo uvas lentamente.  
Está sentada frente a la puerta del baño, como el guardián de un calabozo.  
A Daryl le gustaría regañarle por hacerle esperar tanto, abandonar el juego y castigarla, pero joder ¿Por qué coño le excita tanto verla comer esa fruta? Dios, si es que más sensual no puede ser, y su miembro lo sabe.  
—La cena te está esperando —informa ella señalando la mesa con la cabeza —Aunque debería castigarte sin cenar por salir sin haberte llamado, bueno, añadiré cinco azotes a tu castigo —murmura, y sigue comiendo uvas.  
Daryl niega con la cabeza.  
—Estás como una puta cabra —gruñe, y pasa por su lado ganándose unas suaves vibraciones en su interior que hacen que se retuerza de placer.  
La mira interrogante.  
—¿Qué? Quería comprobar si habías hecho lo que te pedí, buen chico —lo alaba mostrando sonriente el mando del juguete —. Me gusta tu culo, es como un melocotoncito maduro, aunque está demasiado inmaculado, pero eso tiene arreglo, en un par de horas estará lleno de moretones. Será un mapa.  
Daryl bufa.  
—Eso será si te desobedezco más, y hablando del tema... tendremos que acordar cómo será ¿no? —le recuerda.  
Se sienta a la mesa y destapa su plato para empezar a comer. Tiene hambre, y necesitará energías para aguantar toda la noche.  
Dios, Patricia cocina de maravilla.  
Mira el plato de ella, lo sabía, se ha dejado la mitad, siempre hace lo mismo.  
Capta de soslayo como Nancy se levanta, arrastra la silla hasta la mesa y se sienta frente a él.  
Le hace gracia verla con un carrillo hinchado, lleno de uvas. Ha pasado de sensual a adorable, y por alguna extraña razón eso le atrae aún más.  
—Muy bien, mis normas: Me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga, prohibido hablar, tocar, besar y mirar a no ser que yo te lo pida, si incumples algo de esto serás castigado con veinte azotes más los extras que he añadido de los cuales no te librarás por muy bien que te portes, ¿Algo que objetar?  
Daryl piensa un instante.  
—No, excepto que no quiero que me dejes atado a la cama esperando, mientras te bebes mi whisky, odié eso, y... quiero mirarte, déjame mirarte a los ojos, por favor —ruega.  
Recuerda como la noche anterior odió que ella no pudiese hacer contacto visual con él, y no quiere volver a pasar otra noche de sexo sin mirar esos hermosos ojos que lo tienen hechizados.  
Carol medita su petición y busca como volverla en su contra.  
Sonríe  
—De acuerdo —acepta —. Ahora elige juguetes y palabra de seguridad.  
—Mi...  
Su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar interrumpiendo su conversación.  
Lo mira disimuladamente.  
—Es... es Rick, debería cogerlo —dice buscando su permiso. No entiende por qué.  
Carol se sorprende, no sabía que tenía uno de esos chismes.  
—Contesta —ordena.  
Daryl responde la llamada y activa el manos libres, no tiene nada que ocultarle.

—Buenas noches, Daryl, ¿Estás ocupado? —pregunta Rick.  
Se escucha el ruido de la calle de fondo, y su voz acelerada, por lo que supone que estará caminando de vuelta a casa a continuar trabajando haciendo guardia frente a la puerta de su habitación.  
—Dile que te estás masturbando pensando en él —ordena Nancy en un susurro, mirándolo como una niña traviesa que acaba de decir una palabrota.  
Daryl la mira en un silencioso reproche y susurra un "¿Estás loca?" Casi inaudible.  
—No, no estoy ocupado, sólo estoy... —la mira a los ojos y sonríe canalla — Masturbándome pensando en ti —se atreve a decir para sorpresa de ella que debe taparse la boca para ahogar su incontrolable risa.  
Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y más cuando es tan sincera.  
La mira como un idiota disfrutando de la forma que tienen sus ojos de entrecerrarse, y brillar por las lágrimas, como intenta ocultar esa hermosa sonrisa tras su mano...  
Dios, su sonrisa... definitivamente, de todas las curvas que componen su cuerpo esa es la que más le gusta.  
Se hace un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, casi que pueden escuchar el canto de un grillo.  
Mierda, tanto regañar a Nancy para que no intimide a sus guardaespaldas y ahora lo ha hecho él.  
—Rick, yo...  
—Veo que está con la señorita Nancy —llega a la conclusión Rick que ha escuchado la risa de ella.  
Daryl respira aliviado, y ella vuelve a reír.  
—Hola, Rick. Perdona, cielo, he sido yo quien le ha pedido que diga eso, pero te juro que pensé que no iba a ser capaz —intenta explicar, pero vuelve a echarse a reír, de forma que casi resbala de la silla.  
Daryl le lanza una uva que golpea su clavícula y acaba en el suelo.  
—Lo supuse —murmura Rick —Escucha Daryl, siento decirte que no tenemos nada tío, ni una sola pista, quien haya sido se ha paseado por varios cajeros sin ser visto. No puedo hacer nada más... —informa muy a su pesar.  
Daryl asiente decepcionado y toda la diversión que estaba teniendo se esfuma de repente.  
Murmura un gracias antes de colgar y mira cabizbajo su plato.  
—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta ella intentando fingir ignorar el asunto del que hablan.  
—Sí, me han robado la tarjeta bancaria y no han dejado ni un duro —responde, y vuelve a centrarse en su comida, que de repente se le ha agriado.  
Carol se lame los labios un poco nerviosa.  
—Oh, vaya, lo siento, pero... ¿Tienes más dinero, no? —pregunta sonando un poco desesperada.  
—Sí, tranquila, te puedo pagar, mi herencia no la han tocado. Han sido sólo 7000$, pero eran mis 7000$ —se limpia la boca con la servilleta antes de continuar hablando —. Ese dinero no salió de ninguna herencia, era mío propio, los pocos ahorros que pude hacer a lo largo de mi vida, el dinero que mi madre me dio antes de morir, y... no sé, siento que me han quitado todo lo que tenía a pesar de que es una miseria comparado con todo lo que tengo ahora —se explica dolido.  
Ahora más que nunca debe ganar su propio dinero, o conseguir que Gregory de el visto bueno y le entregue la herencia, porque como lo eche a la calle tendrá que vivir bajo un puente.  
A Carol se le encoje el corazón. Se siente mal, muy mal, no le ha robado a un niño rico que tiene dinero hasta debajo de las piedras, no, a quien le ha robado es a un hombre humilde y trabajador que probablemente se habrá pasado la vida currando para tener algo que llevarse a la boca y al que ahora ha dejado sin nada.  
Dios, de entre todas las tarjetas que tenía... ¿Por qué cojones eligió esa?  
Tiene que confesarle que fue ella, no puede vivir con eso dentro.  
—Da...Daryl, yo... —lo mira a los ojos ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué le ha robado para dárselo a su proxeneta que la amenazó? ¿Qué es víctima de una red de trata de blancas? No, no puede hacer eso —Yo... yo siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido —recula en su confesión, y reza para que no haya leído la culpabilidad en sus ojos.  
Si dice algo, él empezará a hacer preguntas, descubrirá cosas, quizás intente denunciar, Negan se enterará y Sophia correrá peligro.  
Daryl le sonríe con dulzura.  
—No te preocupes, mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa —echa su plato a un lado y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa —. Hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero amargarte la noche ¿Por dónde íbamos? —pregunta para sí, y entonces recuerda —Ah ya, mi palabra de seguridad. Creo que ayer ya quedamos que iba a ser cero ¿no? —Nancy asiente —Y juguetes pues... no sé... —se sonroja notablemente —para el castigo supongo que la fusta, y para la sesión no sé, yo... yo soy un poco ignorante en estos temas, algunos de los juguetes que cogiste no sé ni cómo funcionan —confiesa un poco tímido.  
Carol hace su máximo esfuerzo para abandonar los sentimientos de culpa que está teniendo y procura centrarse en su papel a interpretar.  
Sonríe seductora.  
—¿Dónde están los juguetes? —pregunta.  
Mira a su alrededor pero no los localiza por ningún lado.  
—En la caja fuerte, la combinación es 240782, mi fecha de nacimiento —revela.  
Ella se levanta lentamente, sonriendo con picardía, sosteniéndole la mirada.

La observa caminar por la habitación con la elegancia de una reina a la que robaron su corona.  
Carol mira de soslayo asegurándose de que Daryl no le quita ojo de encima.  
Se agacha frente a la caja fuerte, elevando su culo para mostrar...  
—¡Hija de puta, llevas bragas! —exclama haciéndola reír.  
Son negras, tipo brasileña de encaje semitransparente, y por alguna razón le parece la lencería más sexy que ha visto en su vida.  
Claro, por eso sonrió cuando él le dijo que ella no llevaba bragas.  
Pone los ojos en blanco. Como siga así lo acabará matando.

Carol coloca cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de los juguetes sobre la cama.  
Sonríe, sabe que le ha gustado su ropa interior, su miembro le delata.  
Acaricia con la yema de los dedos cada uno de los objetos pensando por cual empezar.  
—A ver, niño rico, te voy a explicar cual es la función de cada uno de nuestros amigos, así que, aunque sé que ahora mismo estás pensando con la polla, procura prestar atención.  
Daryl sonríe y aguarda, sentado de lado en la silla y comiendo uvas, expectante a que su diosa de los placeres le de una lección que sabe que jamás olvidará.  
—Estos son unos grilletes de muñecas y tobillos, pueden separarse si quieres para atar sólo los tobillos, sólo las muñecas o ambos a la vez, fijarlos al techo o lo que te salga de los huevos —explica mostrándole esas cadenas metálicas, cuyos grilletes son unas correas ajustables de cuero negro que tienen un pequeño candado que las une.  
Se acerca a él despacio, sonriéndole malévola, y sin decir una palabra le quita las uvas que tiene en la mano y engrilleta su muñeca, la cual fuerza a su espalda junto con la otra, atándolo al respaldo de la silla.  
Él no dice nada,la seguridad de sus movimientos le parece de lo más excitante.  
Observa ensimismado como vuelve a colocarse frente a él.  
Carol acaricia su torso desnudo y recién afeitado.  
—Veo que has obedecido —murmura con voz fría.  
Araña con sus uñas su piel, dejando marcado su camino, repasando cada uno de los tatuajes que decoran su pecho.  
—Por supuesto, estoy a tus órdenes —dice él mirándola con sus ojos profundos.  
Carol dibuja una media sonrisa y continúa con su tortuoso recorrido.  
Le gusta su físico. Se pregunta en qué habrá trabajado para acabar teniendo esos brazos fuertes, hombros anchos, qué simbolizan sus tatuajes, quien será la propietaria de ese nombre que tiene tatuado en el pecho ¿Su gran amor? ¿Una hija que no conoce? o... o nada. Le debe importar una mierda todo eso. Es sólo un cliente y nada más.  
Mira a Daryl, su niño rico no le quita ojo de encima y respira pesadamente, anticipándose a lo que cree que pasará.  
Se arrodilla frente a él, y sin dejar de hacer contacto visual engrilleta sus tobillos, dejando la cadena lo suficientemente larga como para que pueda levantarse, caminar y abrir las piernas.  
Alza la vista y le sonríe con picardía.  
—El juego acaba de empezar mi niño rico. No te preocupes, que si no quieres que utilice algún juguete sólo tendrás que detenerme utilizando tu palabra de seguridad —ronronea con voz ronca.

Daryl recoge un suspiro cuando siente su lengua recorrer su ingle, ignorando descaradamente su miembro, sube por su abdomen, arañando con sus dientes sus músculos marcados, se detiene en su pecho, donde coloca un pezón entre sus dientes para estimularlo y una vez que lo ha conseguido tira de él como si de un chicle se tratase.  
—Dios... —gime entre dientes, sintiendo como hace lo mismo con el otro.  
Ella le mira juguetona al tiempo que sube hasta su garganta, dejando un rastro de saliva y mordiscos por el camino.  
Muerde suavemente su nuez, decapitando el jadeo que estaba a punto de escapar de su boca.  
Arrastra los dientes por su mentón, peinando su barba, y pasea la lengua por su oreja, recorriendo su contorno hasta que se decide a tirar del lóbulo.  
Daryl siente un delicioso escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y una punzada de excitante dolor que llega hasta su miembro, cuando ella clava sus colmillos a traición en el cuello como hizo la primera noche que pasaron juntos.  
Gime disfrutando de ese doloroso placer.  
Nancy planta un suave beso sobre la zona maltratada que sabe que quedará marcada y se desplaza hasta su boca, para darle un profundo beso que él con gusta corresponde.  
Enreda su lengua con la de él, acaricia el cielo de su boca, y se separa rapando su labio inferior con los dientes, haciéndole sangrar un poco.  
Daryl lame su propia sangre. Le encanta cuando sus besos se vuelven salvajes.  
—Sujeta esto —pide acariciando sus labios con las llaves de los grilletes.  
Daryl obedece sin rechistar, ni siquiera sabe lo que es, podría ofrecerle cianuro que aún así se lo bebería y moriría encantado. Está demasiado hipnotizado con todo lo que está haciendo.  
Y acaba de empezar.  
Ella se acerca a su oído para susurrarle.  
—Te aconsejo que busques en Google todo lo que puedes hacer con estos grilletes, porque soy muy flexible y... no estás sacando provecho de ello —ronronea haciéndole gemir. Sabe perfectamente la imagen que acaba de dibujar en su cerebro. Debe de estar deseando que sea mañana para poder darles uso.  
Se aleja de él y le da la espalda dejándolo atado, amordazado y jodidamente excitado.  
—Quiero que sujetes esa llave entre tus dientes en todo momento, sólo podrás soltarla cuando yo te lo pida, o para decir tu palabra de seguridad, si lo haces por otro motivo me iré dejándote atado, y será tu niñera quien te desate al día siguiente. ¿Entendido?  
Daryl asiente y muerde con más fuerza lo que ahora sabe que es una llave. No le interesa tener que dar explicaciones a Gregory sobre por qué está atado, mordido y desnudo.  
—Bien, sigamos...  
Pasea la mirada por el resto de juguetes que tiene sobre la cama. No se va a molestar en explicarle para qué sirve la mordaza, sería idiota si no lo supiera, y tampoco va a explicarle el electroestimulador de uretra, es su primera sesión con él, no sabe si está preparado para ello, primero tiene que medir su tolerancia al dolor.  
Entonces sólo queda...  
—Estos son unas pinzas —explica abriéndolas y cerrándolas frente a sus narices. Daryl la mira en un silencioso "¿No me digas?" —Los hombres estáis empeñados en creer que son sólo para los pezones, pero yo las utilizo para otra cosa —sonríe con mirada de villana mientras se acerca a él y apoya las manos sobre sus muslos obligándole a abrir las piernas —¿Sabes que si tiras de los testículos puedes retrasar la eyaculación?—susurra sonriente.  
Daryl la mira alarmado cuando siente como presiona la punta de una de las pinzas sobre sus pelotas.  
No, no estará pensando lo que el cree que está pen... ¡DIOS!  
Aspira el aire entre los dientes cuando siente el pellizco sobre su escroto.  
Ella ríe disfrutando de todo aquello.  
—No seas tan quejica, cariño —se burla.  
Él coge aire.  
Vale, tiene razón, no duele tanto, es sólo un pellizco en la piel, golpes peores ha tenido ahí.  
Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la dulce sensación de su mano masajeando sus testículos, apretándolos con suavidad, para luego... ¡HIJA DE...! para luego colocar la otra pinza.  
Gime cuando ella tira suavemente de la cadena para asegurarse de que los tiene correctamente aprisionados.  
—Hoy yo controlo cuando te corres, y si no puedes aguantar me avisarás antes de hacerlo, no quiero sorpresas —susurra.  
Le da un beso en los labios que, por desgracia para él, no puede corresponder correctamente, está muy limitado sujetando la maldita llave.

Se aleja de él de nuevo, y Daryl aprovecha para coger aire y observarla ahora que no puede verlo. Le gusta su cuerpo, no se cansará de repetirlo, ama su tacto, aún sin tocarla puede sentir en sus dedos la suavidad de su piel, y el calor que desprende.  
Dios, su piel... ese manto pálido que cubre cada curva de su cuerpo perfecto. Su sabor, su olor... lo embriaga, lo vuelve loco.  
Ella se gira, tiene un objeto en la mano, pero en vez de acercarse a él, camina hasta al final de la habitación donde está el sofá orejero, el cual emite un chirriante sonido cuando ello lo arrastra por el suelo. Lo posiciona justo frente a su silla, y se sienta en él con su elegancia natural.  
Le hace gracia, tiene una silla justo al lado de la mesa, pero ella ha tenido que coger el sillón. Supone que lo considera más digno de una reina.  
Coloca la fusta sobre su regazo, para inquietud de Daryl, y sostiene un juguete en su mano.  
—Esto se llama pera —informa mostrándole un objeto que más que tener forma de pera tiene forma de tulipán cerrado.  
Daryl siente una sacudida en su interior que lo hace gemir, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
—Céntrate, que te estoy hablando —regaña ella, volviendo a guardar el mando del juguete en su escote —En su origen era un objeto de tortura utilizado por la inquisición española, pero se ha modificado y adaptado como método de castigo para las sesiones de BDSM —informa —Se introduce en la vagina o ano y por medio de este tornillo, el cual hay que girar, los dos segmentos empiezan a abrirse como una flor, hasta llegar a su máxima apertura, dilatando el interior. Si se hace bien es dolorosamente delicioso —gime provocándole —La sensación es igual de maravillosa que cuando me metiste la mano dentro y la abriste ¿Te acuerdas? —lo mira con ojos de deseo y su miembro responde por él —¿Quieres una demostración?  
Daryl asiente suavemente, no puede parar de imaginársela atada a la cama con eso metido en su interior abriéndose poco a poco... ¡Un momento! ¿Ha dicho que también se mete por el culo? Ah no, eso no.  
La mira asustado, y ella sonríe divertida.  
—Tranquilo, niño rico, lo probaré en mí —lo tranquiliza antes de que le de un infarto.  
Se acomoda bien en el asiento y abre las piernas colocándolas en cada uno de los brazos del sillón, dejándola abiertas de una forma casi imposible.  
Daryl gime al recordar lo que le dijo de su flexibilidad y se maldice por haber pasado ese detalle por alto en sus anteriores sesiones de sexo.  
Mira sus muslos, tiene algún que otro moretón por la noche anterior. Sus bragas oscuras ocultan su centro de placer... ¡Auch! se queja mentalmente cuando siente un golpe en la barbilla que ha picado.  
Levanta la vista.  
Nancy lo mira apuntándole con la fusta. Joder, que sexy está.  
—Tienes prohibido mirarme, sólo puedes mirarme a los ojos. ¿Es lo que querías, no?—le recuerda la norma que quiso cambiar —Así que quiero tu vista aquí arriba.  
Da suaves golpes con la fusta bajo su mentón para que eleve la cabeza.  
Daryl gruñe, sabía que había gato encerrado. Ya le extrañaba que aceptase su petición sin impedimentos.  
Resopla y hace lo que le pide, intentando ignorar su sonrisa orgullosa.  
Vale, tiene que mirar sus ojos, sus ojos y nada más, es fácil, ama esos ojos, son preciosos, podría pasarse el día perdido en ese hermoso lago cristalino.  
Ella gime.  
Mierda, no hagas eso, que me desconcentras. Piensa, y casi sin darse cuenta su mirada se debate entre mirar sus ojos o su boca.  
La tentación termina ganando.  
Sus labios también son hermosos, muy sensuales, y saben de maravilla. Tiene unos dientes blancos, preciosos, y su sonrisa... su sonrisa es única.  
Presta atención a su boca entreabierta, el suave gemido que escapa de ellos... No puede ver lo que está haciendo, pero por sus expresiones supone que acaba de terminar de introducirse eso en su interior. Dios, se muere por ser él el que estuviese dentro. Le encanta como sus paredes cálidas y húmedas lo abrazan, son...  
—Mis ojos —gruñe ella que vuelve a golpearle la barbilla con la fusta.  
Él se queja y vuelve a alzar la vista.  
Joder... vale, sus ojos otra vez. Le gusta los distintos grados de azul que tiene su iris...  
Vuelve a gemir.  
¡Deja de hacer eso! Le regaña con la mirada.  
Vislumbra como mueve sus hombros, supone que está comenzando a abrir ese chisme que se encuentra en su interior.  
—Dios —jadea ella mordiéndose el labio —creo que este juguete podría reemplazarte —gime, retándole con la mirada —Oh sí, siento como mis paredes se separan y... sí... definitivamente es mucho mejor que tú.  
Daryl forcejea un poco con sus grilletes al sentir su hombría herida.  
¿Qué eso lo puede reemplazar? Más quisiera, ya verá cuando le de vía libre para darle placer, porque... ¿Le va a dejar darle placer, no?  
Ella vuelve a gemir ruidosamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
Está exagerando, sabe que está exagerando, pero aún así, le parece de lo más excitante estar viéndola respirar de forma tan acelerada. Lo está haciendo aposta, lo sabe, está sacando todas sus armas para tenerlo al límite.  
Ella mete la mano en su escote y al momento el siente el pequeño vibrador zumbar en su interior con más intensidad, enviando una descarga justo a sus testículos.  
¡Hija de...!  
Dios, va a terminar corriéndose de sólo imaginar el placer que está sintiendo ella.  
Se apresura a cerrar las piernas para mitigar ese placer, pero el movimiento hace que las pinzas que tiene en los testículos se muevan, lo que provoca que se baje un poco su erección.  
Resopla.  
Le frustra y a la ver agradece haber perdido esa sensación de placer.  
Tiene sentimientos encontrados, por un lado odia que ese chisme la tenga al borde del orgasmo, y por otro le encanta como se tuerce su rostro en una mueca de placer absoluto, como jadea buscando aire, como se muerde el labio con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerse daño, como su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, como...  
Uno de los tirantes de su vestido cae, dejando su hombro desnudo.  
¡No puede más! tiene que mirar, quiere ver ese objeto en su interior, su clítoris hinchado por el placer, sus jugos resbalando por todo su centro, su... ¡Su nada! ¡La muy teatrera no se ha introducido nada!  
La dichosa pera yace entre sus piernas, está abierta, sí, pero sin paredes que dilatar. Sus bragas le impiden el paso, ni siquiera está presionando contra ellas.  
La mira con con el ceño fruncido y ella le devuelve una sonrisa divertida.  
—¿Qué? Admítelo, soy muy buena actriz.  
Daryl pone los ojos en blanco. Mira que es mala...

Carol sube el tirante de su vestido y lo mira un instante. Está empezando a desesperarlo, y las primeras gotas de sudor humedecen su sien.  
Genial, lo tiene justo donde quiere.  
Se pone en pie y se acerca a su oído.  
—La pera es un juguete de castigo. Sólo apto para que un amo de una lección a su sumiso —susurra —Prometo desobedecerte mucho cuando mandes tú —gime.  
Daryl gruñe. Esa mujer es capaz de controlar hasta sus pensamientos.

Carol deja el juguete sin usar sobre la cama y ahora busca... ¡Oh, dios cigarrillos! se emociona al ver el pequeño paquete rojo sobre la mesita de noche.  
Lleva 24 horas sin fumar, y su cerebro le reclama esa dosis de nicotina que sólo toma cuando es Nancy.  
Olvida lo que estaba haciendo y camina hasta allí, sin mirar a otro lado.  
—Con tu permiso te robo esto —dice con el cigarrillo colocado entre sus labios y guardándose el resto del paquete entre sus pechos.  
Daryl la observa encenderlo, dar una larga calada con los ojos cerrados, y expulsar el humo lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de la nicotina. Dios, la boca se le hace agua, y no por el tabaco precisamente, se muere por besarla, morder sus labios, devorar su lengua, reclamarla como suya... Joder, ¿Por qué todo lo que hace le resulta tan sensual?  
Camina lentamente hacia él y se agacha para estar a su altura dándole una buena vista de sus deliciosos pechos aún cubiertos y del paquete de tabaco ahí guardado.  
Si estuviese desatado ya la habría atraído hacia él y sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo para que cabalgase sobre sobre su polla y hacer el amor hasta la mañana siguiente, pero... debe conformarse con sentir el humo del cigarrillo sobre su rostro.  
—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces cuando me doy la vuelta? —pregunta. Daryl no sabe a qué se refiere —Tienes prohibido mirarme y no me quitas ojo de encima —aclara —. Creo que te daré ya tus treinta azotes, ya sé que dije veinte, pero contando los añadidos... —amenaza sonriente, y se vuelve a alejar de él.  
Daryl la observa de nuevo, total, ya lo va a castigar, para qué contenerse más.  
Anda que ha aguantado mucho sin ser castigado. Es un pésimo sumiso, pero joder, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Se siente atraído por cada pequeño gesto que hace.  
Bah, que lo castigue, con gusto recibirá esos 30, 60, 90 azotes que acabará dándole esa noche, porque no piensa parar de mirar, es el ser más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, tanto que... ¡Tramposa! está... está... ¿Sirviéndose una copa? ¡Está incumpliendo una de las normas que han acordado! ¿Qué castigo va a recibir ella si es quien manda?  
Gruñe con la llave entre los dientes para llamar su atención y hacerle saber que no puede hacer eso.  
Ja, menuda cara va a poner, la piensa azotar pero bien por ello.  
Ella se gira y lo mira con el vaso lleno en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra.  
—¿Qué? Es vodka, me prohibiste el whisky —se defiende, y da un largo trago sin dejar de mirarlo a través del vaso.  
Daryl intenta rebatir eso buscando en su memoria el momento en el que hicieron el trato. ¡Mierda!  
Pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza maldiciéndose.  
Chica lista.  
Es maravillosa.  
—Ay, mi niño rico, no olvides que en esto tú eres un crío de párvulos que juega con plastilina y se como los mocos, y yo... tengo un doctorado y 20 años de experiencia.  
Escucha su risa malvada, seguido por sus tacones acercándose a él, y la Banda sonora de la película Tiburón viene a su mente, solo que en lugar de anunciar el ataque del animal, lo que anuncia es que ella va a sentarse sobre uno de sus muslos desnudos. Casi que teme más eso.  
La mira.  
Ella lo observa interesada, estudiando cual será su siguiente paso.  
—No sé si castigarte ahora o después de darte placer —murmura pensativa dando una larga calada al cigarrillo que pronto deberá reemplazar por otro.  
Daryl no puede pensar, la tiene sentada sobre su regazo, paseando el vodka delante de sus narices y expulsando el humo sobre su rostro. Sus tres vicios juntos y de ninguno está disfrutando.  
Que le de placer, que lo castigue, pero que le haga algo de una vez.  
Escucha el tintineo del vaso, el cual deja vacío sobre la mesa, y acto seguido siente su mano fría rodeando su miembro necesitado.  
La mira sorprendido.  
—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunta deslizando su mano suavemente.  
Daryl gime en respuesta ¿En serio necesita preguntar eso? Sus manos son mágicas.  
—Creo que voy a dejar esta deliciosa polla al límite, luego te azotaré ese precioso culo que más tarde follaré, mientras te monto, hasta que me supliques por correrte —informa gimiendo en su oído al tiempo que lo masturba de esa forma salvaje tan suya.  
Daryl no se reconoce, acaba de decirle que va a follar su culo, y su cuerpo ha respondido endureciendo aún más su miembro ¿Qué está haciendo con él? ¿Y con qué va a follarle?  
Tiene que admitirlo, le gustó muchísimo la noche que desvirgó su "puerta trasera", jamás había sentido ese placer tan extremo que hasta provocó su eyaculación sin tocarlo. Según ella ahí es donde tienen los hombres el punto G, le gustaría saber dónde tiene el suyo.  
Ella lame sensualmente su mejilla.  
Dios, que le hará esta noche...  
Se concentra en el placer y no correrse, porque sus vertiginosos movimientos y su lengua juguetona lo están volviendo loco, y encima ha aumentado el nivel de las vibraciones para desesperación de él que no sabe cuanto tiempo más podrá aguantar sin eyacular.  
La mira, y ella le sonríe orgullosa expulsando el humo sobre su rostro.  
—¿Sabes? Las he probado más grandes, y mejores —deja caer, con el único motivo de hacerlo enojar.  
Que siga así, que no siempre estará atado.  
Nancy sujeta el cigarrillo con la boca, para poder meter la mano entre sus pechos y sacar lo que supone que será otro cigarrillo y así dejar... No, es el juguete. Acaba de sacar el otro huevo vibrador que compraron ayer ¿Cuando narices le ha robado eso? No le ha quitado ojo de encima en ningún momento, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¡Hechicera! ¿Y cuantas cosas caben entre los pechos de esa mujer?  
—Dame la llave —ordena, y Daryl la deja escapar con gusto —Ahora sujeta esto —pide entregándole su cigarrillo a medio fumar.  
Daryl da torpes caladas mientras observa como ella se escurre de su regazo y se acomoda entre sus piernas sin parar un segundo de masturbarlo.  
Dios...  
—He dicho que lo sujetes, no que te lo fumes —le regaña.  
Él se detiene para gusto de ella, que lo mira sin perder de vista sus ojos profundos que apenas puede mantener abiertos.  
Su miembro está hinchado, las venas marcadas, y el líquido preseminal resbala por el tronco, cosa que ella aprovecha para lubricarlo y poder tomar más velocidad.  
Presiona aún más, y araña el glande con el pulgar cada vez que llega arriba.  
Tiene que confesar que el hombre se esfuerza por aguantar, otros ya se habrían corrido.  
Se pregunta si será capaz de soportar lo que está a punto de hacer.  
Daryl resuella como un animal y se retuerce en la silla sin saber como controlar lo que está sintiendo.  
Sus testículos empiezan a apretar, su clímax está a las puertas, y ella no...  
¡DIOS!  
Nancy presiona el vibrador encendido en su máximo nivel sobre la punta del pene.  
Daryl gruñe, cierra los ojos, gimotea y se retuerce, el fin está cerca, esas vibraciones por partida doble ya son demasiado, no puede aguantarlo más, se va a correr y ¡Joder!  
Abre los ojos al sentir una extraña sacudida en sus bajos.  
Ella ha detenido los dos vibradores y está tirando firmemente de la cadena de las pinzas, como quien tira de las riendas de un caballo para detenerlo.  
Le sonríe malévola.  
—Te dije que esto retrasaba la eyaculación.  
Daryl respira.  
Sí, ha detenido la eyaculación, pero el dolor de huevos sigue ahí, y sabe que a la mínima estimulación se correrá. ¿Habrá alguna forma de detener el orgasmo de ella? Porque esa debe devolvérsela.  
Nancy se levanta, lo mira con picardía y se mueve por su espalda para desatar sus muñecas, dejando la correa de cuero atada a una sola mano.

 **/*/  
**  
—A cuatro patas —ordena con seriedad, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca para volver a meterle las malditas llaves.  
Daryl necesita unos segundos para recuperarse, está cansado, como si ya hubiese desfogado, pero a sabiendas de que aún no lo ha hecho.  
La mira esperando volver a escuchar su orden ¿Le ha dicho a cuatro patas, verdad?  
—O puedes ponerte de pie, o tumbarte en la cama, será menos humillante —propone.  
A otro cliente no le habría dado opción, pero él se porta bien con ella, ayer no le hizo sentirse humillada, y quiere devolverle el trato que recibió.  
Daryl siente su corazón acelerarse cuando se percata de la dulce sonrisa que le ha dirigido al decir eso. Ahí está, esa mujer tan misteriosa como fugaz.  
No, nada de lo que ella le haga le hará sentirse humillado.  
Se deja caer de rodillas para sorpresa de ella.  
Alza la vista lentamente, lamiendo con la mirada sus hermosas y largas piernas que se muere por acariciar.  
Roba una mirada furtiva a su centro aún cubierto.  
Qué fácil sería ahora mismo levantar la falda, bajar las bragas y devorar su clítoris, hasta dejarla al borde del orgasmo como ha hecho ella con él, pero... simplemente obedece y se coloca a cuatro patas a la espera de más órdenes.  
Sólo puede ver sus pies caminando a su alrededor. ¿Esos son los zapatos que le compró ayer? supone que sí, se ven bastante nuevos.  
—Tengo que agarrarte de la correa para que no intentes huir —informa ella.  
¿Qué correa? Piensa Daryl, pero sus dudas son despejadas cuando siente sus manos por su cuello, buscando el extremo de la corbata, el cual agarra y tira de él.  
Claro, para eso quería que se la dejase puesta. Esa es su correa.  
Mira interrogante ¿No pretenderá pasearlo por la habitación como un perrito? Capaz la ve.  
Por suerte, sólo ata el extremo a su delicada muñeca, se sienta en el sillón orejero y acomoda sus talones sobre su espalda.  
Sonríe. Ponte cómoda querida. Piensa.  
La corbata presiona su garganta cada vez que ella alza la mano para dar una calada a su cigarrillo, y eso le obliga a mantener la cabeza en alto.  
Le gusta.  
Mira hacia la cristalera que da a la piscina, donde su reflejo lo recibe.  
Increíble, un tío millonario, desnudo, a cuatro patas cumpliendo la función de reposa pies humano por capricho de una reina de mentirijillas, pero por la que siente devoción absoluta.  
Le encantaría hacer una foto ahora mismo, no a él, que está ridículo, sino a ella, sentada en ese sillón, con sus hermosas piernas estiradas sobre su espalda, dando una lenta calada al cigarrillo, mirando distendida hacia ninguna parte y agitando la fusta en el aire como si estuviese a punto de conceder un deseo.  
Mierda, la fusta. Llegó la hora de su castigo.  
—Treinta azotes con la fusta, no pienso hacer pausas, si quieres que pare di tu palabra —murmura sin un ápice de sentimiento en la voz ni molestarse en mirarle, como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar ahora mismo.  
Golpea con firmeza uno de los cachetes de su trasero, que emite un sonoro "plas" cuando el cuero de la fusta hace contacto con su piel, y al momento es aliviado por unas deliciosas vibraciones en su interior.  
Daryl se sobresalta. Vale, puede aguantar eso.  
—Veintinueve —musita dando una calada —Veintiocho —vuelve a golpear —Veintisiete...  
Daryl gime con cada golpe que da. Es una bruta, no le da un respiro, y para su sorpresa se maneja muy bien con la mano izquierda.  
Agudiza el oído, ha dejado de contar, y ahora... ¿Está cantando "We will rock you" de Queen?  
Se echa a reír, olvidando por un momento que está siendo azotado al ritmo de esa música, y que enciende y apaga el vibrador cuando se le antoja, haciéndole estremecerse.  
Canta bien, tiene buena voz, y por suerte o desgracia para él, también tiene sentido del ritmo, y puede escuchar un claro "plas plas PLAS" proveniente de los tres azotes que propina en su culo imitando el golpe de la música mientras de la canción que ella canta entre calada y calada.  
Esa mujer...  
Ahora sólo viene una cosa a su mente ¿Cómo narices sabe cuantos azotes lleva?  
Casi que le da igual...  
Dios, tiene que admitir que le gusta eso. ¿Es un depravado por gozar con el dolor? Siente una punzada de placer con cada golpe que ella da. Sabe que le está dejando el culo como un mapa, y hay momentos en los que el golpe es más bajo de lo que debe, y azota sus testículos haciendo que intente huir del golpe, pero ella lo tiene bien agarrado de la corbata.  
—Uno —vuelve a contar —Y cero —da el último golpe con fuerza.  
Daryl deja escapar el aire aliviado.  
Carol mira el trasero de su niño rico, es un precioso mapa sin sentido, pero no se siente satisfecha, no ha gritado ni una vez, sólo gemido. Si que tiene resistencia al dolor. Bueno, aún no ha sacado toda su artillería pesada.  
Baja las piernas de su espalda.  
—Ponte de rodillas frente a mí —ordena.  
Daryl se incorpora de rodillas.  
Gime al sentarse sobre sus talones, el culo duele más de lo que parece. Espera poder disimular mañana el dolor ¿Cómo narices lo hace ella?

 **/*./  
**  
Se gira lentamente, haciendo lo que le ha pedido. Ahora está de rodillas entre sus preciosas piernas.  
Alza la vista.  
Desde ese ángulo puede ver su cabello enmarcando su rostro.  
Preciosa...  
—¿Quieres? —pregunta mostrándole un racimo de uvas que acaba de coger de la mesa.  
Asiente lentamente, no es que le apetezca mucho comer fruta ahora, pero se muere por saber que es lo que pretende.  
—Sácate la llave de la boca, entonces —pide.  
Daryl hace lo que dice, ya había olvidado que está desatado, aunque las correas aún cuelgan de una de sus muñecas.  
Extiende la mano para coger el racimo.  
—¡HIJA DE...! —se queja cuando ella azota sus dedos.  
—¿Hija de qué? ¿Cómo ibas a llamarme? —pregunta asesinándolo con la mirada.  
—De la realeza —intenta arreglarlo. Con las llaves en la boca era más fácil hacer el papel de sumiso.  
Carol se echa a reír. Ahí ha estado rápido.  
—Abre la boca, anda, no puedes usar las manos —ordena.  
Daryl despega sus labios y espera a que ella le acerque la preciada fruta, la cual atrae al interior de su boca acariciándola con la lengua y mordiendo suavemente para arrancarla del racimo sin destrozarla.  
La saborea lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada a Nancy, que se muerde el labio mientras lo observa. Que sensual está cuando hace eso.  
Vuelve a repetir el mismo procedimiento.

Carol se muerde el pulgar, intentando bloquear las sucias imágenes que vienen a su mente.  
¿Qué narices le pasa? Sólo está comiendo uvas, no debería ver nada erótico en eso. El problema es que la manera que tiene de mover la lengua...  
¡Qué demonios!  
Coge una uva, y la deja caer sobre el sillón en el que está sentada, para que, por capricho de la gravedad, acabe rodando hasta el estar entre sus muslos, golpeando sus bragas.  
Daryl la mira esperando una orden.  
—Uy, se cayó —disimula descaradamente.  
Deja el racimo de uvas sobre la mesa y separa más las piernas.  
—Cógela —ordena.  
Él sonríe encantado ¿Se supone que eso debe ser una tortura para él? Qué equivocada está...  
Se acerca lentamente, recortando distancia hasta su centro, donde la uva descansa a la espera de ser comida, y lo que no es la uva también.  
Araña sus pálidos muslos con su barba, y agarra la uva sin mucho esfuerzo. Ni siquiera se molesta en saborearla, no es más que un estorbo que se interpone entre él y lo que de verdad quiere comer.  
Ella tira de la corbata para mantenerlo ahí.  
Puf, como si él tuviese intención alguna de alejarse.  
—Apáñatelas sin usar las manos —ordena.  
Oh, descuida, no habrá bragas que me detengan. Piensa.  
Besa el interior de sus muslos con amor, sin apartar los ojos de ella, que lo mira con una lascivia capaz de encender hasta el más puritano de los hombres, y de las mujeres también.  
Da una rápida lamida a sus bragas, que para su sorpresa ya están húmedas, y su pene da un pequeño espasmo excitado por ello. ¿Así que le excita dominar? Chica mala...  
Da un breve beso en su centro y comienza a hacer círculos con la lengua, en la zona donde supone que está su clítoris. Se mueve rápido, deseando que esas bragas se deshagan en su boca y poder hacer eso sin barreras de por medio, pero al menos en encaje es bastante fino y le llega algo de su delicioso sabor.  
Ella gime de una forma que fundiría el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.  
—Tengo que admitirlo, en esto eres muy buenos —lo alaba —el mejor —añade en un jadeo ahogado cuando él redobla la velocidad de sus movimientos y comienza a gruñir contra ella.  
Dios, le gusta lo que hace, la forma que tiene de lamer, morder, succionar... la está poniendo realmente húmeda.  
Es de los escasos clientes que tienen esta dedicación con ella, y de los pocos hombres con los que de verdad desea llegar al orgasmo, e incluso se toma eso casi como un rato de sexo casual, de ese que tantos jóvenes tienen ahora, pero sin olvidar que es una puta y él el cliente que sólo quiere su rato de sexo, como todos.  
Tiene que detenerlo. La noche es larga.  
Tira de la corbata obligándolo a levantarse.  
Él se resiste como el niño pequeño que no quiere irse del parque.  
—No has terminado —se queja, sintiéndose más frustrado él que ella.  
—Ya terminaré, eso seguro —murmura antes de darle un suave beso —Ahora vuelve a morder la llave y túmbate boca arriba sobre la cama —ordena contra sus labios.  
Daryl suspira, el beso ha terminado demasiado rápido, él sólo quiere besarla un poco más, tocarla, abrazarla... Le gusta todo lo que le hace, pero no debería haber aceptado esas normas tan restrictivas. Ya es tarde, para la próxima hará algunos cambios más. Eso sí, tendrá cuidado de que no quede ningún cabo suelto como con lo del whisky.  
Se levanta del suelo con dificultad. Siente cada uno de los azotes que le ha dado, y ya se había olvidado de las pinzas que tiene en sus partes.

Carol apaga el cigarrillo gastado sobre el plato sucio de comida, y abre su bolso, donde la vela que esa misma mañana robó espera ser encendida.  
Agarra un preservativo, un cenicero limpio que hay sobre la mesa y camina hasta la cama donde Daryl está tumbado, entre juguetes, apoyado sobre sus codos, mirándola con expresión interrogante y algo temerosa al ver esa vela.  
—Tranquilo cariño, no pienso follarte con esto, aunque como hagas alguna tontería lo mismo lo hago, mecha encendida incluida —lo tranquiliza y amenaza a la vez.  
La deja sobre la mesita de noche, primero tiene que atar las manos de Daryl al cabecero de la cama.  
—En las tiendas eróticas venden velas de parafina, pero esas son para nenazas, apenas queman —va explicando con forme lo inmoviliza —Así que he robado esta de la iglesia de mi barrio.  
Daryl la observa encender la vela y verter unas gotas de cera sobre el cenicero, las cuales deja enfriar un poco, para seguidamente meter el dedo índice en ellas, creándose un rudimentario dedal.  
—No quiero quemarme —explica.  
Camina hasta el final de la cama con la vela encendida.  
—Di tu palabra de seguridad y me detendré —asegura con esa mirada dulce que no pertenece a Nancy.  
Daryl se agarra a las ataduras esperando lo que supone que está por venir.  
Inclina la vela sobre su pie desnudo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que sienta un poco de calor sin llegar a quemarse, tiene que tantear su tolerancia al dolor.  
La gota cae sobre su empeine, dejando un pequeño círculo granate sobre él.  
Daryl no se inmuta. Ha sentido una agradable sensación de calor, y nada más.  
Sube por su pierna lentamente, dejando caer gotas por ella, alejando y acercando la mecha, observando su reacción.  
—Esta es la razón por la que quería que te afeitases, es incómodo despegar las gotas de cera si hay vellos pegadas a ella, además, que el olor a pelo quemado no me gusta —comenta distraída, concentrada en sus movimientos.  
Él coge aire entre dientes en algunos momentos, cuando la mecha de la vela se acerca demasiado a su piel, hasta el punto de quemarle. No entiende porqué, pero le resulta muy excitante.  
Ignora su pelvis y en su lugar sube hasta su abdomen, donde deja caer gotas desde una baja altura, por lo que la cera llega líquida a su piel, casi sin enfriarse, y ella puede dibujar utilizando el dedo índice que protegió anteriormente.  
Daryl se queja, los movimientos que está haciendo ahora mismo son demasiado lentos, y cercanos a su piel, quema, podría decir su palabra de seguridad y ella se detendría, pero no quiere que se detenga. Sí, duele, pero el dolor viene acompañado de placer, de una suave caricia, y además, su rostro ahora mismo es tan adorable...  
No sabe qué estará dibujando sobre su vientre, pero le da mucha ternura la manera que tiene de atrapar la lengua entre los labios toda concentrada.  
Ella sube un poco más hasta su pecho, donde pasea la vela por sus pezones dibujando pequeños círculos que marcan su aureola con gotas de cera ardiendo.  
—¿Quién es ella? —pregunta dejando caer una gota sobre el nombre tatuado en su pecho.  
—¿Celosa? —pregunta como puede sin dejar de sujetar la llave.  
Carol hace una mueca.  
—No, no serías el primer hombre casado con el que me acuesto, de hecho creo que la mayoría de mis clientes lo están —murmura sin dejar de echar gotas sobre el tatuaje, hasta taparlo —¿Es tu esposa, entonces? —pregunta.  
Daryl está a punto de gruñir cuando la vela se acerca demasiado a su piel, pero su queja es interrumpida por un gemido cuando ella vuelve a encender el vibrador a un nivel que lo excita de forma preocupante.  
Debe repetirse una y otra vez que no debe correrse para concienciarse de ello.  
—Mi madre —responde en un jadeo.  
Carol detiene el zumbido y sonríe.  
Qué tierno le parece que se haya tatuado el nombre de su madre.  
Raspa con las uñas sobre su pecho, hasta que el tatuaje queda de nuevo descubierto y vierte una última gota sobre su pezón.  
—Terminado —aplaude con la vela en la mano cuando da por finalizado el dibujo —Es una polla gigante. Los huevos están sobre tu pecho, y el glande está bajo tu ombligo apuntando a tu polla real —explica —Pero me falta algo... —se frota la barbilla pensativa —Ah, ya, las gotas de semen.  
Daryl sonríe suavemente, intenta ver el dibujo, pero desde su perspectiva no lo entiende.  
Está como una cabra, y él que pensaba que estaba dibujando algo... ¡Dios!  
Se queja cuando siente la llama de la vela sobre la punta de su miembro.  
Es doloroso, pero ella está masturbándolo y mirándolo malévola mientras deja caer sobre su piel sensible una gota, la cual limpia rápido antes de que se seque.  
—No quiero taponar tu salida —se explica tras limpiar los restos de una segunda gota.  
Se desplaza hasta sus testículos, y coloca la llama bajo las pinzas metálicas.  
Daryl gime, le gusta lo que está haciendo, a pesar de que quema y que sabe que debajo de algunas de esas gotas de cera seguro que hay alguna que otra quemadura leve.  
No entiende que es lo que tiene, pero con ella, hasta la más dura de las torturas se convierte en algo excitante.  
Nancy se saca un cigarrillo de entre sus pechos, lo enciende con la vela, para seguidamente apagarla y dejarla sobre la mesa de noche.  
—Voy a hacerte una foto —anuncia.  
Camina hasta la mesa donde Daryl ha dejado su teléfono móvil.  
Ella no tiene smartphone, nunca ha tenido un teléfono, pero sus clientes sí, y ha aprendido a utilizarlos.  
—¿Cómo se desbloquea esto? —pregunta al ver que tiene un patrón.  
—Letra N —dice intentando ser lo más claro que puede, procurando no soltar la llave.  
—Uh, N de niño rico —sonríe ella.  
Dibuja una N en la pantalla y entra en la aplicación de la cámara.  
—Sólo voy a fotografiar el dibujo, no se verá nada más —informa con el cigarrillo en la boca.  
Hace la fotografía y deja el móvil sobre la mesa donde tiene el preservativo, el cual agarra y abre.  
—Se me acabaron los de chocolate —dice mostrándoselo.  
Él no escucha, tiene la mente en otro lado, exactamente en el placer que está a punto de recibir.  
O eso espera...  
Nancy se sube a horcajadas sobre él, en una posición en la que su miembro está presionando sobre su centro.  
Si no tuviese las bragas sólo tendría que elevar la cadera para penetrarla.  
Ella da una lenta calada al cigarrillo al tiempo que desliza con las manos el profiláctico sobre su tronco.  
—¿Preparado para ser montado? —susurra en su oído —Ya sabes, te correrás cuando yo diga —le recuerda.  
Se deja caer lentamente sobre su miembro, al tiempo que gime y con sus uñas araña con fuerza desde el pecho hasta la pelvis, llevándose consigo los goterones de cera, destrozando así su dibujo, dejándolo marcado por una decena de líneas verticales, y descubriendo las quemaduras que estaban ocultas.  
Una imagen preciosa.  
Se mueve lento al principio, adaptándose a él, buscando el ángulo que más placer le aporta a ambos.  
Lo mira mordiéndose el labio, él no le quita ojo de encima, puede verlo forcejear con sus ataduras, y respirar pesadamente.  
Sabe que ese ritmo es una tortura para él, por lo que sigue un poco más. Total, ella no tiene prisas, hasta las seis de la mañana tiene tiempo de torturarlo.  
Se mueve en movimientos completamente verticales, se eleva léntamente hasta la punta del glande y se deja caer con fuerza sobre él. Sabes que esos cambios de ritmo lo vuelven loco, y si encima enciende el juguete cada vez que desciende...  
Daryl daría lo que fuera porque no tuviese el vestido puesto y las bragas apartadas a un lado. Desea ver la armonía de su belleza desnuda. Pero bueno, él también pasó la anterior noche completamente vestido.  
—Levanta el culo, cariño —pide ella dando un golpe sobre su muslo.  
Daryl recoloca su pelvis haciendo que Nancy gime ante su movimiento.  
Él se pierde en ese gemido y en la sensualidad con la que ella se mueve sobre él y maniobra de forma casi imperceptible para tirar de la cuerda del juguete vibrador y sacarlo de su interior.  
Lo tira a algún rincón de la habitación que él no llega a ver. Espera acordarse de él mañana, y que no sea la pobre Jacqui quien lo encuentre.  
—No vas a necesitar eso ahora —gime con una sonrisa pícara.  
Madre mía...  
Se queja Daryl cuando ve como ella arquea la espalda hacia atrás hasta el punto de tumbarse sobre sus piernas cubiertas de cera.  
La escucha quejarse por algo, pero ni siquiera presta atención, está concentrado en la hermosa visión que tiene frente a él.  
Es tan flexible...  
Nancy se incorpora, y para su sorpresa tiene un monstruoso juguete entre las manos.  
—Esto es un rosario rígido —explica mostrando ese chisme alargado con bolas de distintos tamaños que siguen un orden —Como ves la bola inicial es más pequeña, y poco a poco va incrementando de tamaño hasta llegar a la última —explica —¿Adivina que voy a hacer con él? —pregunta mirándolo con ojos cargados de deseo, sopesando el juguete entre sus manos.  
Daryl gruñe en respuesta.  
—Iré poco a poco, encanto, si quieres que pare sólo di tu palabra —asegura —Te lo juro —añade suavemente, casi en un susurro clavando sus ojos en él para que vea que no miente.  
Daryl se derrite, ha reconocido a la mujer que esta detrás de ese "te lo juro" es ella, la mujer que tanto desea conocer. Ama su voz suave, su mirada dulce y su cálida sonrisa.  
Se muere por pedirle que se quede, que se olvide de Nancy, aunque deje el polvo a medias. Quiere que sea ella misma, compartir tiempo, que le hable de su vida, sus pasiones, sus temores... cualquier cosa que la retenga junto a él hasta que despunte el alba.  
—Voy a lubricarlo —anuncia rompiendo la magia. Ya ha vuelto a encerrar a la mujer fugaz.  
A veces odia a Nancy.  
Ella eleva su pelvis para sacar el miembro de su interior, y coloca el juguete en posición vertical pegado a él.  
Daryl gruñe, muy graciosa...  
—¿Qué? no estoy comparando tamaños... por suerte para ti, porque te gana por un par de bolas —ríe —. Lo hago para poder meterme las dos a la vez —explica.  
Él abre mucho los ojos ante esa revelación y observa excitado como el juguete se abre camino en el interior de ella con facilidad, hasta que su glande choca con su entrada y debe mover las caderas para que ambos falos encajen perfectamente en su interior.  
Dios...  
El juguete será todo lo grande que quiera, pero jamás podrá disfrutar de esa sensación como está haciendo ahora mismo él.  
Se mueve despacio, adaptando su interior a ese nuevo tamaño.  
Él sólo puede mirar ensimismado como su cuerpo se mueve sobre él, a un compás tan lento como atrayente.  
Está hechizado por ella, por sus ojos cristalinos que lo miran fijamente, atravesando su alma; por sus labios rojos, tan peligrosos como dulces; por su piel pálida y suave como las sábanas de seda; Por su cabello rojo e indomable como el fuego; por la fuerza salvaje de su pasión, y por esa maldita danza infernal que está bailando sobre él.  
Está gozando con su gozo, le encanta ver su placer, es lo que más le excita, y tiene que admitir que notar esas bolas de goma presionando contra su tronco y glande le añaden un extra de excitantes sensaciones.  
Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y da una larga calada al cigarrillo, expulsando el aire lentamente como el volcán activo que ella es.  
Casi pierde la noción del tiempo sólo observándola, hasta que sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más rápidos y necesitados.  
No...  
Sabe lo que está pasando, y no quiere que pase, porque como se le ocurra correrse él irá detrás, y no habrá forma de evitarlo.  
Ella gime, es un gemido de verdad, nada fingido como antes con la puñetera pera, siente sus paredes pulsar suavemente, está cerca.  
Él resuella, e intenta llevar su mente a otro lado, ¿Pero a dónde?  
—¿Te quieres correr? —pregunta ella en un jadeo.  
Daryl asiente desesperado, pero en lugar de obtener su permiso lo que consigue es sentir sus paredes apretar con fuerza contra su miembro, aprisionándolo entre su interior y el juguete, que presiona contra su glande enviando una descarga que..  
¡Joder!  
—Prohibido correrte —dice sin aire ella, tirando de las pinzas con fuerza.  
Daryl gruñe y gimotea de frustración.  
Empieza a estar hasta los cojones de ese truco. Sí, detiene la eyaculación, pero ella no se hace una idea de lo cargados y doloridos que están sus testículos.

Saca el juguete de su interior, el cual está bañado por sus jugos y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el miembro de Daryl, haciéndole gemir.  
—Creo que está lo suficientemente lubricado —dice mirando el rosario detenidamente.  
Daryl observa como da una lenta lamida al juguete, de la base a la punta, probando su propia esencia, y todo ello si dejar de sostenerle la mirada.  
Pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza. Es oficial: pretende matarlo.  
Su erección que había descendido un poco tras el tirón en los testículos vuelve a erguirse, y ella sonríe orgullosa por ello.  
Es increíble el poder que tiene sobre él.  
Nancy arquea la espalda hacia atrás, y en sus muslos puede ver como sus cuádriceps se marcan por la tensión y el esfuerzo que sus piernas están haciendo ahora mismo para sostenerla en esa posición.  
Es una mujer delgada, pero su cuerpo es fibroso, atlético, no sabe si es porque hace algún tipo de deporte, o son los años que lleva en esa posición, los culpables de esa forma física.

 **/*/**

—Relájate —pide ella, cuando presiona la primera bola del juguete contra su entrada —Di tu palabra y me detendré —vuelve a recordarle.  
La primera bola entra sin esfuerzo, es pequeña, y prácticamente resbala en su interior casi sin que él lo note, al igual que la segunda, que tiene el tamaño del juguete vibrador, con la tercera siente un poco de resistencia, pero al entrar la sensación es de lo más placentera.  
A la cuarta bola le cuesta un poco más entrar, siente como estira sus paredes y se abre paso por su canal hasta acomodarse en su interior.  
Él sólo gime de placer, y más cuando ella comienza a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás, sacándolo y metiéndolo lentamente, hasta que llega un momento en el que la resistencia es nula  
Una de las bolas está presionando en un punto que... no sabe, pero siente un cosquilleo que va directo a su miembro y hace que se agite y rezume líquido preseminal en su punta..  
Es algo delicioso.  
—He introducido la mitad ¿Paro ya?—pregunta ella que no le ha quitado ojo de encima.  
Sabe que está disfrutando eso, y posiblemente no haga falta que añada ninguna bola más para llevarlo al éxtasis.  
Daryl le cuesta escuchar lo que dice, está inmerso en el placer, y encima está montando su polla al mismo ritmo que, como ella dijo, folla su culo.  
Nancy tira de las pinzas para llamar su atención.  
Él se queja.  
—¿Tienes suficiente con la mitad? —vuelve a preguntar, deteniéndose para que le haga caso.  
Daryl gruñe en una respuesta que no es ni un sí ni un no. Ha parado ¿Por qué se ha parado?  
Quiere que siga, por lo que en un brusco movimiento, que hace que ella suelte un grito de sorpresa, alza la pelvis, levantándola a ella también, y se ensarta a si mismo por completo en ese delicioso juguete que es varios centímetros más grandes que su propio miembro.  
Jadea y gime sin saber exactamente si es por dolor, placer, o ambas cosas a la vez. ¿Eso será lo que siente ella cada vez que la penetra? Pues es maravilloso.  
Carol ríe sorprendida.  
—Pero que bruto eres —niega con la cabeza.  
Podría haberse hecho daño, pero por su rostro y sus suaves movimientos que la incitan a seguir sabe que está perfectamente.  
Da una última calada al cigarrillo y tira la colilla al suelo. Ya la recogerá luego.  
—Mueve las caderas, niño rico, ayuda un poco —pide.  
Ella comienza a introducir y saca el juguete dentro y fuera de él, con movimientos lentos al principio, al tiempo que él cumple con su petición y se mueve arriba y abajo, sacando e introduciendo su miembro.  
—¿Alguna vez pensante que llegarías a follar y ser follado a la vez? —pregunta ella, sacando y metiendo el rosario con golpes secos.  
Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. No hay término medio, y él inconscientemente hace lo mismo con ella, penetrándola cuando él es penetrado, dejándolo vacía cuando él lo está.  
Sus gemidos se mezclan y entrecruzan en una armonía única, y sin mediar palabra, como si se hubiesen leído la mente, ambos comienzan a acelerar el ritmo convirtiéndolo casi en desesperado.  
Puede ver su sexo hinchado y lubricado, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar sonidos de puro placer, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, sabe que también está al borde, pero mientras él sólo puede resollar como un animal, ella aún tiene la fuerza suficiente para sonreírle ¿Puede ser más hermosa?  
—¿Te quieres correr? —pregunta casi sin aire.  
Su cuerpo ya empieza a cansarse de estar en esa postura, a pesar del placer que está sintiendo.  
Él asiente, rogándole con la mirada que por favor no se lo vuelva a negar.  
Nancy sólo sonríe, y cambia de mano el juguete para seguir con sus frenéticos movimientos.  
Daryl gime.  
Lo dicho, se maneja muy bien con la mano izquierda.  
Mueve las caderas a un ritmo vertiginoso, haciendo pequeños círculos cada vez que la ensarta, quiere que ella se corra también, sabe que no va a dejar que él lo haga hasta que haya obtenido todo el placer que desea, por lo que saca todas sus fuerzas, para conseguir centrarse en ella y sólo en ella, dejando de lado su propia excitación.  
—Dios, Daryl —se queja buscando aire —te puedes correr —da su permiso mientras cabalga en su propio orgasmo y siente como los movimientos de él se vuelven más erráticos y ahoga su grito de placer mordiendo la llave con más fuerza.

 **/*. /**

Carol retira las pinzas, y saca el juguete de su interior y lo mira juguetona, aún sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con su miembro en su interior.  
—Por el poder que me otorga esta polla de goma yo te nombro el peor sumiso de la historia —proclama, posando el rosario sobre uno de sus anchos hombros y luego sobre el otro.  
Daryl escupe la llave.  
—No hagas eso, que asco, desátame ya, loca —gruñe haciéndola reír.  
Carol se deja caer sobre él, sintiendo su respiración acelerada.  
—Has estado bien —murmura contra su pecho.  
Estira la mano y desata sus muñecas sin mirar.  
Daryl no pierde el tiempo una vez que ha sido liberado, y se apresura a abrazarla con fuerza, estrechándola contra él, sintiendo por primera vez en toda la noche el calor de su piel.  
—¿Me das un beso, por favor? Pide casi en un ruego.  
Ella apoya la barbilla sobre su pecho.  
—Aún debo cuidar de ti —le recuerda.  
Nunca lo ha hecho antes, pero él lo hizo por ella anoche, ademas, tiene varias pequeñas quemaduras en la piel que, aunque sabe que no dejarán cicatriz, no estaría mal que las tratase.  
Daryl niega con la cabeza.  
—Tus besos lo sanan todo —susurra él haciéndola sonreír.  
Le encanta esa sonrisa.  
Carol se arrastra por su cuerpo y cumple con su petición.  
—¿Entonces soy un sumiso de mierda? —murmura contra sus labios.  
Ella asiente.  
—El peor, ¿Y yo soy una reina malvada? —pregunta volviendo a besarlo.  
—Muy malvada, pero me gustas así —responde perdiéndose en ese beso que tanto necesitaba.  
Acaricia sus pechos suavemente, metiendo la mano por el interior de su escote.  
—Vale, misterio resuelto —sonríe cuando palpa un bolsillo interno en esa zona. Eso lo explica todo.  
Ella se echa a reír, y se baja de él, dejando su miembro libre, y se tumba acomodándose sobre su pecho.  
Daryl mira al techo a la par que estabiliza su respiración.  
Le gusta tenerla tumbada sobre su pecho, su piel es muy suave y cálida.  
—Me... me ha gustado mucho lo que me has hecho, confiesa con timidez.  
—Lo sé, a casi todos os gusta, y al que dice que no también —comenta distraída, quitando los restos de cera que él tiene sobre su pecho.  
Él suspira.  
—Bueno, quizás yo no soy el primero para ti, pero tú si eres la primera para mí en ese aspecto.  
Ella se incorpora apoyándose sobre su codo y le sonríe con ternura.  
—Pues, me alegro de que tu primera vez haya sido agradable, y espero no haberte hecho daño —susurra con esa dulce voz.  
Daryl vuelve a besarla, porque en eso es en lo único que puede pensar ahora mismo: En besarla, pero no a Nancy, a quien de verdad desean sus labios es a la mujer que está detrás de ella.  
Por alguna razón, siente que sus besos son propiedad de ella, que sus manos pertenecen a su piel, que su sonrisa es suya, que su corazón sólo puede enamorarse de...  
—¿Nancy? —la llama sintiendo su corazón acelerado.  
—¿Uhm?  
Ella lo mira expectante, con ese rostro tan hermoso que hasta duele.  
—Eres muy especial para mí —se atreve a decir al fin, sin estar muy seguro de si ha elegido las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que siente por ella.  
Se miran unos largos segundos.  
—Puffff —ríe ella —No hace ni una semana que me conoces, deja de decir gilipolleces —lo baja de las nubes de un gruñido, y vuelve a acomodarse sobre su pecho.  
Daryl se lame los labios sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.  
Sí, quizás tenga razón, y lo único que le ocurre es que ella es la mujer con la que más tiempo ha pasado, en sus 35 años de vida.  
Al fin y al cabo, no la conoce, no sabe nada de ella, y lo poco que sabe no puede verificar si es verdad o no...  
Tienen química, pero supone, que como buena profesional que es, tiene química con todos sus clientes. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que él es para ella: Un cliente.

* * *

—¿Lo tienes todo? —pregunta él antes de dejarla marchar.  
Carol revisa sus cosas: Ropa, zapatos, bolso, tabaco robado con permiso, un tupper con la cena... Sí, lo lleva todo, excepto el dinero que Negan quiere que lleve...  
Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.  
—Sí, lo llevo todo —asegura ella.  
—Bueno, pues... ¿Nos vemos esta noche?  
—Siempre que aparezca antes que otro cliente... —le recuerda.  
Él asiente sonriente, y espera en la puerta de la habitación a que ella se marche, pero no se mueve del sitio, lo mira fijamente con esa mirada pillina que... ¿Está pidiendo lo que él cree que le está pidiendo?  
Se inclina para besarla, pero ella lo esquiva y corre a colgarse del brazo de Rick para que la acompañe hasta la puerta.  
—¿Para qué me pides un beso si no me dejas dártelo? —grita él.  
—Es nuestro juego —responde ella mirándolo de soslayo.  
—Algún día te ganaré en este juego —asegura él, pero ella le hace una peineta por encima del hombre y ríe sarcástica —Algún día —susurra viendo su hermosa silueta marchar.

* * *

 **16 horas después**

Daryl espera en su coche frente al hotel Alexandria como de costumbre, una noche más volverá a verla, disfrutará de su compañía, de su mirada, su sonrisa, el tacto de su piel, su calor, sus besos...  
El problema es que... ella no aparece.

* * *

 **Hola, pues aquí tenéis la segunda parte de este capítulo.**  
 **Como veis ha habido un salto en el tiempo de 16 horas que en el próximo capítulo veréis con más detalle.**  
 **Sólo os puedo adelantar que Nancy no ha faltado a su "cita" por voluntad propia.**  
 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, y por vuestros comentarios siempre tan positivos :)**


	11. Pasado

**11\. Pasado**

 ***Hay una escena violenta, como siempre seréis advertidos del momento de esta con este símbolo " /*/ " ***

Carol despierta con el suave sonido de un grifo goteando en algún rincón de ese frío lugar.  
Cloc, cloc, cloc...  
Intenta abrir los ojos, pero no puede, están pesados, muy pesados, como si sus pestañas estuviesen bañadas en plomo.  
Quiere levantarse, pero sus músculos tampoco responden, no puede mover las piernas, ni los brazos, ni las manos, ni siquiera abrir la boca, es como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, y eso empieza a asustarla.  
Quiere gritar, pero no puede, ni siquiera atina a emitir el más mínimo gemido, es como si le hubiesen arrancado las cuerdas vocales.  
Agudiza el oído para oír más allá de ese insufrible goteo, le alegra saber que al menos ese sentido sí funciona. Escucha voces lejanas, distorsionadas como si ella estuviese bajo el agua, por lo que no consigue descifrar lo que dicen, ni adivinar la distancia a la que se encuentran de ella.  
Vuelve a intentar moverse, su cerebro envía a sus dedos una orden, y... nada, no puede, es como esos momentos en los que se despierta de pronto y su cuerpo aún no está consciente de que lo está, parálisis del sueño lo llaman, solo que esta vez sabe que no es eso.  
Su corazón palpita rápido, puede sentir el pulso hasta en su sien, y si se concentra incluso puede oírlo.  
Bum bum, bum bum.  
Su respiración es acelerada, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que ha entrado en pánico. Intenta controlarlo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala...  
Siente el cuerpo frío, está tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, y sabe que está completamente desnuda, sus pezones se erizan reaccionando a la baja temperatura y se presionan contra las frías baldosas del suelo.  
Una humedad cubre su piel pálida ¿agua? ¿sangre? ¿orina? ¿suya? ¿de otra persona? No lo sabe...  
Le duele todo, cada palmo de su cuerpo parece haber sido golpeado, y su interior arde como si la hubiesen penetrado con un hierro candente por todos sus agujeros. Se siente sucia, abierta, y hambrienta, muy hambrienta, ¿Cuánto lleva sin comer? No lo recuerda.  
Se concentra en el olor, huele a sexo, alcohol y tabaco, pero sobretodo a sexo, a fluidos derramados, y no precisamente suyos.  
Siente un sabor amargo en la boca, no es sangre, ojalá fuese eso, es algo asquerosamente familiar, y está segura de que es el mismo líquido espeso y blanquecino que siente salir de su interior, y recubre su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente pegajoso. Daría cualquier cosa porque fuera orina.  
Intenta pensar ¿Qué ha pasado? Su cabeza da vueltas, sabe por qué está ahí, pero las últimas horas parecen haber sido borradas de su memoria, apenas recuerda lo que hizo con ese... no, esos, eran varios. Tres jóvenes con un marcado acento alemán.  
De repente los recuerdos vuelven, y...  
Escucha unos pasos acercarse, se tensa y aguanta la respiración queriendo ser invisible.  
Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cerrados, anticipándose a lo que está por llegar, puede sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y su mente gritándole ¡corre! pero es incapaz de moverse.  
No puede más, no aguantará otro asalto, no más clientes, por favor, ya no le quedan fuerzas, se siente destrozada, desgarrada, y el único motivo por el que se sigue aferrando a ese fino hilo de vida que le queda es porque desea volver a ver a su hija, tiene que salir viva de allí.  
Los pasos se detienen tras la puerta y escucha como la abren lentamente.  
"Ahí la tienes, la dejaron tirada en el baño" escucha decir a Jadis.  
Así que ahí es dónde está: en el baño, y supone que en ese mismo lugar se la follará ese nuevo cliente.  
"¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?! ¿LA HAS DROGADO? ¡DIJE QUE NADA DE DROGARLA!" Dice otra voz que, gracias a dios, es la voz de Negan, y por primera vez se alegra de oírla. Eso significa que vuelve a casa, pero ¿En qué estado?  
Su dueño, amo y señor se agacha junto a ella, y siente como coloca sus dedos sobre su muñeca, y luego la garganta, queriendo tomar su pulso para asegurarse de que está viva. Dios, debe de tener un aspecto horrible para que Negan se haya visto en la necesidad de hacer eso.  
Ahora recuerda, uno de esos jóvenes la tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y echó todo su peso sobre ella, inmovilizándola, mientras que otro la agarraba del brazo manteniéndolo estirado, para que el tercero pudiese clavar una aguja en él. Recuerda como todo de repente se volvió irreal, como un sueño vivido, su mente guarda imágenes confusas de rostros sonrientes que se burlaban de ella.  
"Yo no la he drogado, pero no controlo lo que hacen lo clientes" se defiende Jadis.  
Siente como Negan le abre los ojos a la fuerza, supone que para ver el estado de sus pupilas y nivel de conciencia.  
Una luz cegadora quema sus retinas un instante, y luego de nuevo oscuridad.  
"¡QUÉ HIJOS DE PUTA! OS LA ENTREGUÉ LIMPIA, CONSCIENTE Y SALUDABLE ¿Y ME LA DEVOLVÉIS ASÍ? ¡TIENE QUE TRABAJAR ESTA NOCHE!"  
Ahí está toda la preocupación de Negan por su estado de salud, no es más que mercancía defectuosa para él, y ahora no sabe qué hacer con ella.  
"Si tienes prisa por que despierte le puedo inyectar una dosis de epinefrina, pero lo mismo la mata, o puedes esperar, se le pasarán los efectos en un par de horas, métela en una bañera con agua fría y verás que pronto espabila" dice con tranquilidad esa mujer.  
Carol reza para que no acepte esa inyección, dado el delicado estado de salud en el que se encuentra lo más probable es que la mate, además, duda mucho que sea adrenalina lo que su cuerpo necesita ahora mismo, su corazón está a punto de salirse del pecho sin haber tomado nada.  
"MÁS TE VALE" gruñe Negan.  
Escucha sus pasos caminando alrededor de ella para cogerla en brazos.  
"¡QUÉ ASCO! ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO? ¿SEMEN? se queja al rozar su piel. Jadis ríe divertida, y aunque no puede verlo sabe que Negan está asesinándola con la mirada.  
"Eugene, coge a la zorra esta y vámonos" ordena.  
Su esbirro obedece e intenta levantarla del suelo, pero pesa más de lo normal, ella no colabora, es un peso muerto, no es dueña de su cuerpo.  
Le encantaría poder levantarse, mirar a esa indeseable a los ojos y decirle "no pudiste conmigo" pero no podrá ser.  
Finalmente Eugene consigue tomarla en brazos y la sacan al fin del infierno que ha estado viviendo durante dos semanas.

* * *

Daryl da un último sorbo a esa botella de whisky de 50 años. Se supone que debería de saberle como a la ambrosía de los dioses, pero sólo le sabe a bilis, al vómito en el que se convertirá en un par de horas.  
Mira su reflejo en el espejo, ni siquiera se reconoce, está sentado en el suelo, rodeado de botellas vacías, y colillas de cigarro a medio fumar ¿Cuanto lleva sin cambiarse de ropa? Su elegante traje no es más que un harapo sucio que huele a alcohol, tabaco, sudor y vómito, ¿Y sin afeitarse? Su barba está descuidada, más larga que nunca, su cabello no tiene volumen alguno, y los mechones se adhieren a su frente de lo grasientos que están. Está sucio, muy sucio, podría sentarse en algún portal que seguro que las almas caritativas arrojarían unas monedas a sus pies al confundirlo con un mendigo.  
Mira a su alrededor y rompe a llorar sin control, toda su habitación le recuerda a ella: Ahí está ese sillón orejero en el que dos semanas atrás su hermosa silueta estaba sentada, y aún puede verla sentada en él con la elegancia de una reina; El vaso en el que ella dejó marcado el carmín rojo de sus labios, están limpios, pero en su mente ella lo sostiene entre sus delicados dedos y lo observa mientras bebe lentamente de ellos; La cama en la que tantas veces se fundieron en una sola piel, ha cambiado las sábanas, pero, quizás es porque se está volviendo loco, pero juraría que aún huele a esa embriagadora mezcla de perfume barato y su dulce olor natural. Extraña su olor, el tacto de su piel, su sabor, el sonido de su voz, su sonrisa dulce y pícara a la vez, sus besos, sus caricias, sus enormes ojos mirándole de esa forma que hacen que se rompa en mil pedazos.  
Lame sus lágrimas que no dejan de brotar.  
No puede más, ya no sabe dónde buscarla, se ha recorrido cada rincón de esa puta ciudad sin éxito, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, o peor aún, como si nunca hubiese existido y fuese fruto de su imaginación. Nadie la conoce, nadie sabe quién es.  
Todas las noches conduce como un idiota a ese punto de encuentro en el que siempre estaba.  
Pasa horas frente a ese maldito puticlub rezando a ese Dios sordo para que ella aparezca y lo mire con su sonrisa pícara mientras se encamina hacia él, hipnotizándolo con el vaivén de sus caderas, pero ese maldito Dios siempre lo ignora y se burla de él ilusionándolo cada vez que una silueta cruza la esquina, pero nunca es ella...  
Vuelve de madrugada como un alma en pena, recorre el pasillo de su mansión con las manos vacías, sin poder sentir el agradable y liviano peso de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin escuchar su risa, sin amanecer con ella dormida sobre su pecho.  
¿Dónde se ha metido?  
Si tan solo supiera dónde está, sólo necesita saber que está bien, que simplemente encontró otro cliente, que no quiere saber nada de él, le joderá, mucho, y hará todo lo posible para volver a tenerla a su lado, pero mientras eso pase o no, al menos tendrá la tranquilidad de saber que está viva, pero ahora... ¿Y si la han asesinado? ¿Y si la han secuestrado? No puede estar en ese sinvivir.

—¡JODER! —grita entre lágrimas.  
Su teléfono móvil vibra anunciando la batería baja, y lo lanza contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos, al igual que su corazón.  
Esconde la cabeza entre sus manos ahogando un grito en su interior.

—¿Daryl? —entra preocupado Rick, que ha escuchado el estruendo —¿Estás bien? —pregunta con suavidad, sabe por lo que está pasando.  
Se acerca lentamente a él, sorteando los trozos de cristal del suelo.

—¿Dónde está, Rick? —pregunta en un sollozo.

Rick da un largo suspiro.  
—No lo sé, amigo, pero no puedes seguir así —dice levantándolo del suelo —Gregory volverá mañana, no puede verte en este estado —añade mientras lo arrastra hasta la ducha.

Daryl se resiste.  
—No tengo tiempo para ducharme, tengo que ir a buscarla, puede que... puede que hoy aparezca —gruñe intentando zafarse de su agarre.  
Sus esperanzas son prácticamente nulas, sabe que irá allí, y su corazón se volverá a romper, porque una noche más ella no aparecerá.  
Ya han pasado dos semanas...

Rick resopla, siente que está cuidando de un drogodependiente.  
—Pues con más razón para asearte, ¿No querrás que te vea así? Además, estás demasiado borracho para conducir, una ducha fría te espabilará—recomienda.  
Sujeta a Daryl con una mano y abre el grifo de la bañera con la otra.

Daryl se libra de él con un brusco movimiento y lo mira desafiante, con los puños apretados. Le encantaría liarse a puñetazos con él, para que deje de meterse en su vida, pero rápidamente se desinfla, él no tiene culpa de nada, no puede pagar su frustración con él.  
Siente como las lágrimas vuelven a picar en sus ojos.  
—¿Y si hoy tampoco aparece? ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver nunca más? ¿Qué hago sin ella, Rick? No puedo vivir sin ella, no sé que me pasa, siento que la necesito, que no soy feliz si no la tengo a mi lado.

Rick se lame los labios.  
—Te has enamorado, amigo, eso es lo que te ocurre —le aclara

Daryl corta su respiración ¿Tan obvio es? Pensaba que sólo él se había dado cuenta de ello, que sólo eran suposiciones suyas, al fin y al cabo nunca ha estado enamorado.

—Seguro que está bien, nadie ha denunciado su desaparición, no está detenida ni en ningún hospital, hemos mirado hasta en la morgue y no esta allí, lo más probable es que esté en otro lugar, con algún cliente que...

—¿Y por qué no me ha llamado? —interrumpe desesperado —. Le di mi número de teléfono.

Rick se rasca la cabeza, no quiere hacerle daño, pero quizás es lo que necesite escuchar.  
—No sé como decirte esto, pero... ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás tú a ella no le importes? Al menos no tanto como tú quieres que lo haga.

Daryl puede sentir como su corazón se rompe un poco más.  
Claro que esa teoría ha pasado por su cabeza, pero escucharla en boca de otro, que alguien más haya pensado en esa posibilidad hace que sea más real y le duele como mil puñaladas.  
Lo más probable es que Nancy se haya marchado de la ciudad, que haya ido a otro lugar a probar suerte, que haya encontrado un mejor cliente, quizás otro hombre se la ha llevado con él. No le extrañaría, ¿Quién no querría ver su propio rostro reflejado en esos hermosos ojos? ¿O ser el causante de su risa? ¿El dueño de sus gemidos? Habría que ser idiota para no amarla.  
—¿Y... y como me desenamoro? —pregunta desanimado.  
No sabía que el amor dolía tanto, y ya no puede sufrir más, está cansado de ello.  
Hoy no irá a buscarla.

* * *

2 semanas antes  
Nancy abandona la mansión Dixon por la puerta trasera, como la puta que es, no es digna de cruzar la entrada principal, y ni siquiera es su cliente quien la acompaña, sino su guardaespaldas, del cual va colgada del brazo, pero en el fondo sabe que eso es lo correcto, y que si por su niño rico fuera la acompañaría hasta la puerta de su propia casa, si a esa habitación en una pensión de mala muerte se le podía llamar casa.

—¡Nancy, espera! —escucha a alguien gritar.

Se gira sorprendida ¿Qué hace ese idiota en medio de la calle en calzoncillos?  
Sonríe divertida.  
—¿Me olvidé algo? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Daryl dibuja una media sonrisa, le encantaría decirle que sí, y robarle un beso, pero conociéndola, lo más probable es que le de un bolsazo si hace eso.  
—No, solo quería saber si me darías tu teléfono —dice, móvil en mano.

Nancy frunce el ceño.  
—¿Para qué? Ya tienes uno —se niega.

—Por favor, mi amor —insiste extendiéndole el teléfono y mirándola con cara de cachorrito suplicando por comida —Me gustaría poder hablar contigo durante el día, saber que has llegado bien a casa, y que tú me puedas llamar cuando quieras o me necesites —se explica.

Ella lo mira unos largos segundos, meditando lo que le está pidiendo ¿Por qué narices quiere saber si llega bien a casa? ¿Qué más le da? Suspira exasperada y agarra el teléfono de mala gana.  
—Está bien, pero no me des mucho el coñazo —pide escribiendo el número en la pantalla.  
Le devuelve el móvil con brusquedad.

Daryl mira la pantalla, asegurándose de que no falta ningún número y levanta la vista hacia ella que le sonríe divertida.

—Deberías volver dentro, niño rico, antes de que Gregory con G de gilipollas vaya a tu habitación y se encuentre con todos tus juguetes —sugiere.

Daryl asiente sonriente, sí, tiene razón. Cuanto le encantaría librarse de ese lastre, poder ser libre, acompañarla hasta la puerta todos los días... No, mejor, llevarla a casa todos los días, o no dejarla ir nunca.  
Extiende su mano pasándole un trozo de papel con algo apuntado.  
Ella lo mira interrogante.  
—Es mi número de teléfono, para que lo registres tú también en el tuyo —aclara.  
Carol sonríe ¿ese hombre no sabe que si él la llama su número ya queda registrado en su teléfono? Ay, su niño rico, que inocente es.  
Daryl se derrite con su sonrisa, a saber lo que estará pensando.  
—¿Nos vemos esta noche? —pregunta conociendo cual será su respuesta.

—Siempre que llegues antes que otro cliente —le recuerda innecesariamente.  
Guarda el papel con su número de teléfono en el bolso, no sabe para qué, seguramente acabará arrugándose, amarilleándose, manchándose o perdiéndose en uno de los registros diarios de Negan.

—Hoy me toca mandar a mí —dice él mirándola canalla.

Ella ríe sarcástica.  
—Es Nancy la que te da permiso para mandar sobre ella, lo que quiere decir, que sigue mandando Nancy aunque creas que mandas tú —revela, y casi puede oír como el cerebro de ese hombre cortocircuitea. Se echa a reír —Vete ya, niño rico, nos veremos esta noche —dice dándole la espalda, y marcha calle abajo para tomar el bus que le llevará a los brazos de su temido dueño.

* * *

Carol cruza la puerta del despacho de Negan aferrada a su bolso.  
100$ eso es lo que lleva hoy, 100 putos dólares a pesar de saber cual sería la reacción de Negan si eso volvía a pasar ¿Por qué coño lo ha desobedecido?

—Hombre, mi chica favorita, ¿Qué tal la noche? —pregunta con esa falsa amabilidad tan suya.  
La besa sin que ella lo espere, reclamando su lengua, a pesar de que ella se niega a entregársela, y le arrebata el bolso de entre sus manos.  
Vacía el contenido sobre el escritorio.

—No he podido robarle, lo siento —se apresura a disculparse cuando ve como agarra los 100$ y los mira con asco.  
Sus piernas tiemblan temiendo su ira.

—¿Por qué razón no has podido robarle? —pregunta, con una voz tan pausada y tranquila que da miedo.

Carol se lame los labios, eso se pregunta ella, ¿Por qué no ha podido robarle?  
—No puedo hacerle eso, él... él me respeta, me trata bien, es un buen hombre —musita sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Negan pasea la lengua por el interior de la boca al tiempo que se mueve despacio alrededor de su escritorio hasta estar frente a ella.  
—Es un buen hombre —repite y ríe sarcástico como una persona que está al borde de la locura —Pero que ternurita me das —dice acariciando sus mejilla con una extraña dulzura —. Te voy a revelar una cosa, querida: Los buenos hombres están en casa con sus esposas, los buenos hombres están cuidando de sus hijos, los buenos hombres están trabajando duro para mantener a su familia, los buenos hombres se sonrojan al cortejar a una dama con la que desean pasar el resto de su vida, los buenos hombres ¡NO FOLLAN CON PUTAS! —grita golpeando el escritorio, enfatizando cada palabra.  
Carol se sobresalta y da un paso atrás cuando Negan se acerca a ella mirándola de forma peligrosa y la acorrala contra la pared.  
—Dime, preciosa ¿Qué crees que haría ese buen hombre si le dijeses que no te apetece follar? —pregunta acariciando su cuello desnudo, hasta ejercer una ligera presión —¿Crees que te respetaría si te negases al sexo? ¿Crees que te pagaría 100$ sólo por tenerte a su lado? ¿Eh? ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó con el último "buen hombre" que pasó por tu vida? ¿TE LO RECUERDO? ¡TE FOLLÓ DURANTE MESES, TE LA METIÓ POR TODOS LOS AGUJEROS, TE DEJÓ PREÑADA! ¿Y LUEGO QUÉ? ¿EH? ¿A DÓNDE FUE TU BUEN HOMBRE, CAROL? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Carol toma aire, su rostro se torna frío y mira a Negan a los ojos.  
—Se fue —responde con convicción.

Negan sonríe satisfecho.  
—Sí, se fue, te dejó tirada con un bombo a punto de explotar, porque por muy buen hombre que sea, nadie quiere manchar su reputación siendo relacionado con una puta. Y aún así no has aprendido la lección, y necesito que la aprendas ¡DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡Pon la mano aquí! —ordena dando un golpe sobre el escritorio.

Carol camina lentamente hacia la mesa sin saber muy bien que va a pasar.  
Ve como Negan agarra un rotulador, y retira la tapa con los dientes.

—¡QUE PONGAS LA PUTA MANO AQUÍ YA! —grita impaciente.  
Ella coloca la mano derecha sobre el escritorio sin pensar.  
—La otra mano, zorra, esa es la de las pajas, la necesitas intacta —gruñe él.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar.  
—¿Me vas a cortar la mano? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.  
Observa como Negan saca un cuchillo carnicero de ese armario que siempre tiene cerrado bajo llave, se acerca a ella y dibuja con el rotulador una línea sobre el dedo meñique.

—Por lo pronto sólo te cortaré un dedo, tengo la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente para que aprendas la lección.

Carol deja escapar ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones, y esconde la mano a su espalda.  
No puede dejar que le corte el dedo, necesitará curas, antibiótico, atención sanitaria que sabe que él le negará. No dejará que el médico que atiende a las chicas del Santuario la vea, y tampoco podrá ir al hospital, no puede pagarlo, y no tiene forma de identificarse, Carol Peletier no existe.  
—Negan, no, por favor, yo no...

—¡CÁLLATE O TE QUEDAS SIN OREJAS! —grita.  
Agarra su muñeca y la fija con rabia sobre la mesa.  
Coloca la hoja del cuchillo sobre su meñique, y recorre la línea de rotulador por encima suavemente, midiendo la distancia.  
La observa, tiene la cabeza vuelta, los labios y los ojos fuertemente apretados, y el cuerpo tenso, a la espera de sentir el lacerante dolor cuando su dedo sea amputado.  
Es dura, muy dura, otra ya se habría meado encima y estaría llorando como una cría.  
Acerca el cuchillo al dedo, lo aleja, una vez, dos, tres, asegurándose de que el corte sea limpio y certero, y no corte el dedo próximo.  
Alza el brazo lo máximo que puede, cuchillo en mano y lo deja caer con fuerza.  
¡PAM! resuena cuando el cuchillo se clava en la madera.

Carol se sobresalta al escuchar el ruido, pero... no siente nada, ¿Por qué no ha sentido nada?  
Mira su mano, el cuchillo está firmemente clavado en el escritorio, entre su dedo anular y meñique.  
Ella tiene el pulso acelerado y está haciendo un esfuerzo por estabilizar su respiración.  
Mira a Negan interrogante.

—¿Sabes? he tenido una idea mejor —se explica él —He pensado que cortarte el dedo es un castigo demasiado piadoso para ti, teniendo en cuenta todos los desplantes que me has estado haciendo últimamente... —Negan recoge el cuchillo de la mesa y lo vuelve a guardar en el armario —¿Te acuerdas del Terminus, el crucero? —pregunta.  
Mira a Carol, cuyo rostro cambia a uno de absoluto terror  
—Pues bien, como todos los años, me han ofrecido 40000$ a cambio de 10 de mis mejores chicas durante dos semanas. Hace siete años que no te envío a ti, porque soy tan buena persona que no quiero separarte de tu hija, pero este año... no me dejas otra opción.

Carol siente como su corazón se detiene un par de segundos, no puede hacerle eso, ella no puede...  
—Negan... mi niña necesita a alguien que la cuide —dice sintiendo como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos —No puedo...

—Me da igual —interrumpe su lloriqueo —Haberlo pensado antes de quedarte preñada, haberlo pensado antes de seguir adelante con el embarazo, haberlo pensado antes de preferir no darla en adopción, ¡HABERLO PENSADO ANTES DE DESOBEDECERME! —se acerca a ella en dos zancadas y coloca su rostro frente al suyo, nariz contra nariz —.¿A que ahora preferirías que te hubiese amputado un dedo?

Carol lame sus lágrimas.  
—Por favor, Negan, te conseguiré esos 40000$ en menos tiempo, pero no me separes de ella —suplica por primera vez en muchos años.  
No puede irse, no puede dejar a su niña, le da igual si como castigo tiene que pasarse días enteros encerrada en una habitación follando con todos los habitantes de Estados Unidos, mientras le dejen ver a su niña cinco minutos todos los días ella será feliz, pero estar dos semanas en un transatlántico totalmente incomunicada, sin poder abrazarla, besarla, oír su risa y su dulce voz... No puede...

Negan se echa a reír.  
—Lo que quiero es castigarte, has agotado mi paciencia, ¿Y qué mejor castigo que apartarte de tu hija? Ya no hay marcha atrás. Te irás esta misma noche.

* * *

Daryl mira su teléfono móvil y revisa la fotografía que Nancy le hizo unas horas atrás cuando dibujó con cera caliente sobre su piel.  
—Pero que mentirosilla eres —susurra sonriente, al ver como sobre su pecho no había ninguna polla dibujada, como ella le aseguró, sino que escribió la palabra Pookie.  
Mira su número de teléfono, que ha guardado con el nombre de "Nancy 3". Apenas ha pasado una hora desde que se fue ¿Sería muy precipitado llamarla? Se muerde el labio pensativo, ¿Qué puede pasar si lo hace? Conociéndola puede que no lo coja, que le conteste cortante y le diga que ya está agobiándola o esté de lo más agradable, e incluso lleguen a tener una sesión de sexo telefónico.  
Bah, ¡Qué diablos! decide marcar.  
Un toque...  
Dos toques...  
Las manos le sudan anticipándose al momento, y el corazón se le acelera en el pecho, sólo de imaginarse su seductora y dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono llamándolo niño rico.  
Tres toques...  
—Lavandería Reinas, ¿Digame? —responde una voz jovial y masculina.  
Daryl siente como toda su ilusión se hunde.  
Suspira y cuelga el teléfono sin decir nada.  
Le gustaría pensar que ella se ha equivocado al apuntar su número, que no era su intención engañarlo, pero en su interior sabía que Nancy no le había dado su número real.  
Dios, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de ilusionarse tanto? Debió haber llamado al número delante de ella. Bueno, al menos la volverá a ver esa misma noche, y la castigará a base de bien por ese engaño.  
Sonríe, esa será una buena noche, pero por lo pronto debería recoger todos sus juguetes, no vaya a ser que Gregory aparezca y vea la fiesta que se montó la noche anterior.

* * *

Carol camina despacio por la calle. A ojos de los demás no es más que una mujer que deambula por el barrio haciendo recados o dirigiéndose a algún lugar, como cualquier otra persona haría, pero la realidad es que es un alma asustada que está a punto de revelar su más vergonzoso secreto.  
Es curioso, cuando es Nancy siente que es capaz de comerse el mundo, pero cuando vuelve a ser Carol, el mundo se la come a ella.  
Entra en la iglesia, huele a incienso, a cera de vela, y sus pasos resuenan como si llevase zapatos de plomo.  
Escucha el murmullo de voces que rezan plegarias al señor. No hará caso, no las escuchará, ya lo intentó muchas veces y siempre la ignoró.  
Coge aire al divisar el confesionario al fondo, y se acerca a él lentamente, sin estar aún segura de lo que va a hacer.  
Se arrodilla frente a él, se le hace extraño estar de rodillas sin tener a un tío delante apuntándola con su polla.  
Mira hacia esa rejilla de madera que separa al cura de ella. No puede verle, y no sabe si él la ve a ella, lo que la pone aún más nerviosa.  
Se hace un silencio.

—Ave María purísima —dice Gabriel con voz pausada, al ver que ella no da el paso.

Carol lame sus labios.  
—Lo cierto es que no sé como va esto —confiesa tímida.

Gabriel sonríe suavemente.  
—Bueno, puedes empezar por decirme cuanto llevas sin confesarte, y de que te acusas —explica.

Carol asiente y toma aire.  
—Llevo... Lo cierto es que no me he confesado en la vida, y no me acuso de nada, bueno sí, ayer le robé una vela, pero no me arrepiento, es más, ni siquiera sé si Dios existe, por su bien espero que no, porque entonces deberá darme muchas explicaciones sobre porqué me ha torturado tanto en esta vida —murmura con un hilo de voz —. Pero necesito ayuda, y sé que lo que le cuente no podrá salir de aquí ¿Cierto?

Gabriel frota su cabeza esperando escuchar la confesión tan grave que esa dulce mujer tiene que hacerle.  
—Cierto —asegura.

—Pues bien, vengo a confesarle que soy prostituta —dice sin sutilezas —Seguro que ya me está juzgando, pero me da igual, estoy acostumbrada al cinismo de esta sociedad. Entre mis piernas han estado curas, obispos, rabinos, himanes y todo tipo de meapilas, que en sus discursos se dedican a criticar y maldecir mi profesión, pero le recuerdo que María Magdalena también era puta, y aún así caminó al lado de Jesucristo, cosa que no me extraña, porque seguro que se la follaría gratis, y la obligaría a hacer orgías con todos sus após...

—No blasfemes, hija mía —interrumpe el cura —No te juzgo, sólo Dios puede hacer eso.  
Está sorprendido por lo que acaba de confesarle, siempre la vio tan tímida y dulce que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que se dedicase a eso, pero como párroco de esa iglesia, ha escuchado todo tipo de confesiones, y esa no es de las peores.

—Lo siento —se disculpa sin sentirlo —Pero lo de que he tenido relaciones sexuales con esos religiosos es verdad —asegura —A lo que iba: Soy prostituta, pero no lo ejerzo por gusto. Nada me gustaría más que quemar mi vestido rojo y dedicarme a cualquier otro trabajo, de lo que sea, me da igual, como si tengo que estar limpiando las calles con un cepillo de dientes por cuatro duros, al menos ese dinero irá íntegro para mí y mi niña, pero ahora... —coge aire antes de continuar —Soy una esclava sexual, y como tal, debo rendir cuentas a mi dueño. No puedo escapar, tengo una deuda de por vida con él, y al más mínimo error harán daño a lo único que me importa en este mundo de mierda. No puedo acudir a la policía, porque muchos de ellos también son cómplices, ni hospitales, ni ninguna autoridad, estoy sola en esto —las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlas ahí —¿Ha escuchado hablar del crucero Terminus? —pregunta.

—¿El crucero de lujo en el que los magnates de distintos sectores van de Nueva York hasta Londres? —Pregunta.  
Recuerda haber leído algo de eso en el periódico.

—Así es, pero eso es sólo lo que os cuentan. Nadie sabe lo que pasa en ese crucero, e incluso hay pasajeros que son completamente ajenos a ello. Sí, que hay algunos que sólo van para tener contactos, intercambiar ideas o hacer negocios con otros peces gordos como él, pero otros...  
Durante dos semanas, unas treinta mujeres serán explotadas sexualmente en ese barco. "Trabajarán" día y noche sin descanso, sin apenas comer ni dormir, a merced de los caprichos de esos ricachones. 30 mujeres para más de 1000 hombres. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Yo se lo explico: Un hombre escoge la chica que le interesa, entra en el camarote de ella, se la folla, y cuando termina con ella otro tío llega, y así durante catorce días. Algunos se ponen como reto follarse a todas las prostitutas, o apuestan sobre quien se acostará con más en veinticuatro horas, bromean sobre cual de ellas morirá antes... Porque esa es otra, muchas ni siquiera sobreviven, he sido testigo de como han tirado chicas por la borda, algunas aún vivas, total eran sólo putas, nadie se preocupa por ellas, nadie las echará de menos...

Gabriel siente un sabor amargo subiendo por su garganta conforme Carol va contándole todo eso.  
—Hija mía, debe haber alguna forma de hacer que ese crucero no zarpe, que las autoridades intervengan, yo puedo...

—¡Usted no puede hacer nada! —dice alzando la voz más de lo normal —¿Sabes quienes están detrás de eso? Para los ricos no existe la ley, ellos son dueños de todo, pueden hacer y comprar lo que les plazca, incluso vidas humanas. Denuncie todo lo que quiera, la policía ya ha sido sobornada, intente hacer algo y serás un negro sin nombre encontrado muerto en la cuneta —avisa por su bien —Este año me ha tocado ir a mí a esa mierda, no se preocupe, sobreviviré, lo hice hace veinte años, y lo haré ahora, el problema es que... —toma aire antes de seguir —durante dos semanas no veré a mi niña, no tengo a nadie con quién dejarla. Tengo a una chica que la cuida todas las noches, pero no podré pagarle si no estoy aquí trabajando, además, durante el día ella tiene otras responsabilidades, y yo necesito a alguien que cuide de mi niña las veinticuatro horas.  
No sé que hacer, ayúdeme por favor.

El padre Gabriel se encoge ante esa voz rota y desesperada. Es tan difícil ayudar y dar consejo cuando absolutamente nada de lo que ha oído ahí puede ser desvelado a otra persona...  
—¿Cuanto cobra por noche esa chica? —pregunta.

Carol sonríe viendo un poco de esperanza.

* * *

Daryl baja a desayunar junto con Rick.  
Lleva puesto un simple pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, debería haberse puesto su traje de pijo estirado, pero no lo soporta, los pantalones se ciñen tanto a su trasero que maltratan sus magulladas nalgas.  
Aún no se ha visto por completo en el espejo, no sabe como está su retaguardia, pero su pecho está lleno de arañazos, tiene alguna que otra pequeña quemadura sin importancia, y sus testículos están morados como dos ciruelas.  
Esa mujer...  
Entra en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Buenos días, Pat... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —gruñe al ver a Gregory sentado a la mesa —Se supone que no te veo hasta la tarde —masculla.  
Con lo feliz que estaba y ya ha tenido que joderle el día.

—Buenos días a ti también, veo que ahora nos tuteamos —murmura con sequedad él.  
Daryl traga saliva, su inesperada visita ha hecho que olvide por completo esos modales que finge haber aprendido.  
—He venido a hablar contigo —se explica él.  
Señala la silla invitándolo a sentarse, y Daryl obedece servicial, aunque en el fondo le gustaría chasquear los dedos y hacerlo desaparecer de ahí, y que sean Patricia, Jacqui, Rick y Otis quienes se sienten a su lado.  
—Verás, mañana dará comienzo la XXVI gala anual de grandes magnates de los negocios, empresarios de renombre del todo el país se darán cita en un crucero que sale de Nueva York hasta Londres, dos semanas de travesía en un lujoso transatlántico en la mejor compañía.

Daryl frunce el ceño, oh sí, se le ocurre una mejor compañía que un centenar de ricachones que se limpian el culo con billetes de 1000$.  
—¿Y quieres que vaya? —pregunta intentando parecer interesado en el plan.

Gregory traga el trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo, se limpia minuciosamente la boca con la servilleta y da un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.  
—Sólo si te sientes preparado, estos contactos, son muy importantes, no me puedo arriesgar a perderlos, pero si tú sientes que ya...

—Oh, no, no, ve tú, confío en ti, lo harás mejor que yo —se precipita en negarse. Ni loco va a eso, nunca imaginó crucero más aburrido.

—Muy bien, te llamaré cuando embarque, para que no te preocupes —informa.

—Oh sí, estaría en un sinvivir sin saber de ti —dice sarcástico, pero Gregory no lo pilla, aunque puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como Patricia se muerde el labio para aguantar la risa. Oh sí, seguro que estaría preocupadísimo por él. Puf, ojalá se hunda el crucero, como el Titanic.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, no quiero timbas ilegales, prostitutas ni gastos estúpidos los días que no esté aquí. Recuerda que tengo ojos en esta casa.

Daryl asiente como un caballero maduro y responsable que durante dos semanas se dedicará a leer y a aprender más sobre el negocio que ha heredado, pero en el fondo... ¡DOS SEMANAS! ¡DOS SEMANAS EN LA QUE LA CASA SERÁ SUYA! podrá pasear a Nancy por ella, entrar por la puerta principal con ella de la mano, cenar en la cocina, presentarle a Patricia y los demás, y follar en cada rincón, empezando por la habitación de ese idiota.  
Que tiene ojos en la casa dice, que equivocado está.

* * *

Carol está en la lavandería del barrio, quiere dejar toda la ropa de su niña limpia antes de marchar.  
Espera pacientemente sentada en una de las sillas, aún no ha puesto la lavadora, ahora mismo está a la caza de algún pringado.  
—Hola, grandullón —susurra para sí al ver como un hombre vestido de cartero cruza la calle y se dirige al local. Se desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa y empieza el show.

Finge buscar desesperada por todos lados, abre su bolso, mira dentro, masculla una maldición, mira bajo las sillas, agachándose sin doblar las rodillas...  
Sonríe cuando siente como el hombre fija su mirada en su trasero.

—¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? —pregunta con voz monótona.

Ella se gira lentamente y clava sus enormes ojos en él.  
—Yo... oh, venía a poner una lavadora, y... cuando me he querido dar cuenta me he dejado el monedero en casa —tartamudea fingiendo estar nerviosa —Dios, soy una idiota, ahora tendré que volver a casa, que no está cerca precisamente, y... —se muerde el labio como si intentase ahogar un jadeo al tiempo que lo mira a los ojos.

—Oh, no, de ninguna manera, deja, yo se lo pago —se ofrece.  
Rebusca en los bolsillos de su uniforme, seguro que tiene monedas de sobra para darle a esa preciosa mujer.

Ella lo rechaza.  
—No, no podría, no es justo que...

—Insisto —dice.  
Deja las monedas sobre su palma y la obliga a cerrar la mano.  
—Podríamos cenar juntos, y así me devuelves el favor... —se atreve a proponer con una sonrisa —me llamo Tobin, por cierto —se presenta.

Carol sonríe.  
—Roxanne —se presenta. Si le hubiesen dejado elegir su nombre de puta habría sido ese —Y sí, sería genial, deja que... —busca en su bolso un bolígrafo y algún trozo de papel para apuntar su número imaginario y se lo entrega —Llámame —pide con voz seductora.  
Lástima haber dejado el número de su niño rico en el otro bolso, habría sido divertido ese cruce de teléfonos. Bueno, quizás esos dígitos que ha escrito al azar pertenezcan a alguna buena chica con el que ese hombre inocente pueda salir.

Tobin asiente como un idiota, perdido en el lago de esos ojos, deja las cartas en la recepción de la lavandería y marcha de allí sonriente, sin poder creer su suerte ¡Va a cenar con una mujer preciosa!  
—Nos vemos, Roxanne —se despide con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Carol mueve los dedos de la mano en señal de despedida y lo sigue con la mirada hasta verlo perderse entre la gente.  
—Idiota —susurra sonriente, mirando las monedas —And the Oscar go to... —alaba sus dotes de actriz.  
Podría pagarse perfectamente el uso de la lavadora, pero pudiendo sacarle el dinero a cualquier panoli ¿Por qué gastar el suyo propio?

* * *

Sophia limpia disimuladamente sus zapatillas deportivas nuevas. Hannah se ha dedicado a pisarle los pies cada dos por tres, para así ensuciárselas. No entiende por qué le tiene tanto odio.  
Ha acusado a su madre de haber robado los zapatos, porque es imposible que haya podido comprárselos, y menos de esa marca. Luego la ha escupido, tirado al suelo y llamado muerta de hambre. No le gusta que le digan eso.

—¿Te gusta la berenjena gratinada, mi amor? —pregunta Carol, dejando frente a su hija un humeante plato con la berenjena rellena recalentada que se dejó sin comer en casa de Daryl.

Sophia abre mucho los ojos.  
—¡Ala! —exclama al verlo. Tiene muy buena pinta, huele bien, y el queso fundido le encanta.

—Ten cuidado, mi amor, que quema —advierte Carol.  
Mira con ojos enamorados como su hija toma un poco del relleno y comienza a soplar hasta enfriarlo.  
Que mayor está ya...  
Su padre no tiene ni idea del maravilloso ser que han creado. Él se lo pierde.  
Mira atrás y no entiende como pudo ser tan idiota ¿Cómo pudo pensar que a ese hombre le hacía ilusión tener un bebé con ella? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que de verdad la sacaría de allí? Negan tiene razón, los buenos hombres no se acuestan con putas.  
La engatusó tanto con su adorable sonrisa, sus palabras amables, regalos y abrazos tiernos que no pudo leer la verdad.  
La visitaba en su habitación del Santuario todos los días, hablaban, reían, jugaban, la llamaba mi amor, le decía te quiero, acariciaba su vientre y se emocionaba al sentir como su niña se movía, y de repente un día no apareció.  
Quiso creer que Negan le había hecho algo, e incluso lo acusó de ello, estaba tan enamorada que era incapaz de creer que el hombre de su vida la había abandonado. Pero así fue.  
Cuando faltaba un mes para el nacimiento de Sophia, su difunta amiga Sherry le entregó un recorte de periódico de dos días atrás que decía "Eduard Wallace anuncia que será padre" por un momento se emocionó, pensando que su enamorado iba a gritarle al mundo su embarazo y al fin la llevaría a vivir con él. Que ilusa...  
Sería padre sí, pero con otra mujer, una señorita de familia adinerada con la cual podía pasear por la calle sin sentir vergüenza.  
Lloró mucho, el corazón se le rompió, y en lo único que pensaba era en presentarse en su casa en busca de explicaciones, pero no lo hizo, ahora que su amor había revelado su verdadera cara temía ser asesinada si habría la boca y le hundía su reputación.  
La dejó sola, con un embarazo que habría interrumpido si él no la hubiese ilusionado con cuentos de princesas. Ya era demasiado tarde para ello, y entregarla en adopción era su única opción. Pero no pudo...  
Su niña es Sophia Wallace, primogénita del magnate del petróleo Eduard Wallace, y su principal heredera, pero en cambio ahí está, viviendo en una habitación de mala muerte, comiendo comida recalentada y llevando un apellido que no pertenece ni a su propia madre.  
A veces aún se ilusiona al pensar que quizás Eduard aparezca por la puerta, las saque de allí, y las lleve a su mansión donde serían felices los tres, colmaría a su niña de amor y regalos, dormirían en una cama cómoda, se bañarían con agua caliente, no tendrían que mendigar ropa ni comida, la besaría, acariciaría con un amor sincero, harían el amor, y tras las noches de pasión ella amanecería acurrucado sobre el pecho del hombre al que ama, sintiéndose amada.  
Amor, amor, amor, sueños estúpidos...

Se echa a reír al ver como su niña se apresura a tomar su vaso de agua.  
—Te dije que quemaba, impaciente —bromea.  
Sophia le sonríe iluminando su maltratada alma.  
—Mi vida, tengo que decirte una cosa —llegó la hora del momento amargo —A mamá le ha salido un trabajo como camarera en un crucero, y no he podido rechazarlo, por lo que estaré fuera dos semanas.

—¿Cuanto es eso? —pregunta intentando hacer cuentas.

—Catorce días, empezando a contar desde hoy —responde —Por lo que, por las noches seguirá todo igual, te quedarás con Tara y te llevará al colegio, pero quien te recogerá será Maggie ¿Te acuerdas de Maggie?

Sophia asiente.  
—La chica simpática y guapa de ojos grandes y verdes que trabaja en nuestro restaurante favorito con Jesús.

Carol sonríe  
—Esa misma, mi vida. Ella te recogerá, te llevará a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, y de ahí a la iglesia donde ella está de voluntaria ayudando al padre Gabriel con su tienda. Te quedarás allí, harás los deberes, te portarás bien, y luego a la noche, después de que te den de cenar, Tara te recogerá para dormir en casa ¿Entendido?

Sophia asiente entusiasmada. Le gusta estar en la iglesia, cuando habla un eco le responde, sus zapatos suenan como si fuese un gigante, en la tienda tienen juguetes con los que a lo mejor le dejan jugar, y estará catorce días comiendo en su restaurante favorito ¡Es genial! pero mamá parece triste...  
—¿Por qué no estás contenta, mamá? —pregunta acercándose a su madre para tocar su rostro —¡Vas a estar en un barco enorme! ¡Vendrás más morena! —intenta animarla.

Carol le sonríe con ternura.  
—Vamos a estar dos semanas separadas, te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—¿Pero catorce días son muchos días? —pregunta con toda su inocencia —Yo no quiero estar muchos días sin verte —dice con gesto triste.

—Ven aquí.  
La atrae hasta sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza y darle un beso en la cabeza.  
—Qué día de la semana es hoy? —pregunta meciéndola.

Sophia piensa.  
—Viernes —responde.  
Al fin terminó su pesadilla de semana.

—Sigue contando los días de la semana a partir de ahí hasta que te pida que pares —pide Carol.

—Sábado, Domingo, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado —Hace una pausa al volver a repetir ese día, pero su madre no le pide que pare, por lo que sigue —Domingo, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes...

—Para ahí, ese día me verás de nuevo, lo prometo —asegura.  
En realidad el crucero vuelve a Nueva York el jueves al medio día, pero sabe que es posible que del puerto vaya al Santuario, y del Santuario a su esquina frente al prostíbulo, así que prefiere ir a lo seguro. Quizás la vea el jueves, quizás no, pero seguro que la verá el viernes.

Sophia frunce el ceño.  
—Esos son muchos días, hay dos sábados más —susurra cabizbaja.  
Durante todo ese tiempo no podrá refugiarse en los brazos de su madre cuando salga del colegio. ¿Quién va a darle abrazos y besos mágicos que le quitan la pena? Bueno, al menos no se arriesgará a que la vea triste.

—Lo sé, mi amor, créeme, si por mi fuera estaría siempre a tu lado, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es más, intentaré llamarte si puedo —dice. No sabe como lo hará, pero confía en su picaresca para ello.

Sophia asiente.  
Sabe que a mamá no le gusta eso, pero es su trabajo, y necesita hacer cosas que no le gustan para poder tener dinero.  
—¿Volverás, verdad? —pregunta preocupada al notar como su madre la abraza con más fuerza que nunca, como si fuese una despedida para siempre.

Carol sonríe y acaricia su rostro con cariño.  
—Yo siempre vuelvo, mi amor, y esta vez no será distinto —promete.  
Da un largo beso sobre su frente, aspirando su dulce aroma que espera no olvidar en esas dos semanas, y que piensa asegurarse en que lo volverá a oler.  
Aunque vuelva a rastras, desangrándose, enferma o con una infección de mil demonios piensa volver a ver a su niña

* * *

 **Sábado**

Daryl camina cabizbajo por el pasillo de su casa.  
—¿Y la señorita Nancy? —pregunta Abraham al verlo aparecer con las manos vacía. Ya empezaba a preocuparse por él, está amaneciendo, Daryl ha pasado toda la noche fuera.

Se encoge de hombros.  
—No... no ha aparecido, no sé... quizás no ha podido venir hoy, o se haya puesto enferma, o... dios, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? —se alarma.  
Días atrás cada vez que venía ese pensamiento a su mente se aliviaba al instante al verla aparecer por la esquina, pero hoy...  
Se ha pasado toda la puta noche frente a ese local de putas, e incluso ha entrado a preguntar, por si acaso la Madame ha llamado a la policía para que se la lleven, por estar robando clientes, pero nada... Sabían quien era, e incluso pudo ver su cara de asco cuando preguntó por ella, pero no tenían nada que ver con su desaparición.

—¿Has acudido a la policía u hospitales? Quizás tengan noticias de ella —sugiere Abraham.

Daryl se muerde el pulgar pensativo.  
—No había caído en eso, voy a darme una ducha de agua fría para despejarme y me pongo a ello —dice.  
Lo bueno de no tener que ver a Gregory todos los días es que tiene vía libre para hacer lo que le plazca, aunque lo que de verdad desea es estar con ella.  
Por favor, que esté bien.

* * *

Carol se estira en la cama del que es su camarote, la habitación D151.  
Son las 06:30 de la madrugada y no ha dormido nada, no ha podido. Ese olor, ese silencio, las paredes pintadas de blanco y dorado, las puertas de madera rojiza... Otra vez está ahí, es como volver al pasado, y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.  
La noche anterior fue conducida junto a una treintena de chicas por esos pasillos, y ahora está entre esas cuatro paredes que serán su cárcel durante dos semanas.  
De repente se siente muy pequeña, asustada y sola, como veinte años atrás.  
Debería levantarse, asearse, embadurnarse de lubricante y prepararse para lo que venga.  
En una hora, cientos de hombres estarán observando a cada mujer detenidamente para elegir que trozo de carne con agujeros resulta más apetitoso. Entrarán en ese cubículo, o las llevarán a sus respectivos camarotes y harán lo que les plazca durante el tiempo que deseen. Algunos son rápidos, no duran más de cinco minutos, aún no han terminado de quitarse los pantalones que ya se están corriendo, pero otros pueden alargar la tortura durante horas, e incluso días, eso lo sabe.

Camina por su camarote, en realidad no está mal, es más grande que la habitación de hostal en la que vive, la cama es amplia y cómoda, tiene televisor, ducha con agua caliente y un armario amplio que no sabe con qué lo llenará, con sus lágrimas supone, porque ropa solo trae lo que lleva puesto.  
No tiene ventanas, es un camarote interior, los exteriores están reservados para los peces gordos, pero le da igual, aunque tuviese las más hermosas vistas no dejaría de ser un infierno.

Se dirige hasta el baño a prepararse para el primero de sus catorce días de tortura.  
Recuerda el día que llegó a ese lugar por primera vez, aún no hablaba el idioma, no entendía nada de lo que le decían, pero ahí estaba ella, tan pequeña, tan frágil y tan cotizada por esos cerdos.  
Entró en su camarote y se le iluminaron los ojos, pensó que su pesadilla había acabado, que ya no tenía que volver a hacer eso que tan poco le gustaba y tanto le dolía, que ya no tendría que volver a ver a Negan, pero no...  
Se relajó, se durmió con una sonrisa pensando que ese barco la llevaría a casa, hasta que la sacaron de su sueño de un tirón, la colocaron de pie frente la puerta, gritaron algo que no logró entender y volvió a su pesadilla.  
Muchos de esos ricachones la han visto crecer, porque todos los años ella era una de las putas fijas que eran alquiladas durante dos semanas, hasta que llegó su niña, y esa pesadilla anual acabó para ella. Una de las muchas cosas buenas que su pequeña ha traído bajo el brazo.  
Su pequeña...  
Ahora mismo debe de estar durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, en compañía de Tara. En unas horas despertará, irá al parque con ella como todos los sábados, jugará y la dejará en la iglesia donde el padre Gabriel pagará sus servicios como niñera.  
Le ha mentido a la joven, le ha dicho que tiene una buena amistad con el padre Gabriel y que por eso deja a su niña con él, en vez de buscar otra niñera que cubra las horas que ella no está.  
También le ha dicho que el dinero que le da el párroco se lo dio ella para que le pagase diariamente.  
Mentiras y más mentiras, de eso está llena su vida.  
Mira su bolso, al menos Negan ha sido considerado y la ha provisto de pastillas anticonceptivas. Él sabe tan bien como ella, que la mayoría de esos tíos se niegan a usar preservativo, o aceptan ponérselo para quitárselo a mitad del coito sólo por ver la cara de espanto de ella.  
Sonríe cuando ve el trozo de papel que Daryl le dio con su número de teléfono ¿Con quién habrá tenido sexo esa noche? Espera que lo haya pasado bien, quizás encuentre a otro prostituta, o mejor, una chica decente que siga su ritmo en la cama, y cuando ella vuelva del crucero ya no vuelva a necesitar sus servicios.  
Quizás eso sea lo mejor, así no tendrá que robarle nunca más.

Llaman a la puerta.  
Comienza su pesadilla.

* * *

—¿De verdad no sabéis nada de ella? Por favor, haced memoria, es imposible que os haya pasado desapercibida. Tiene el cabello rizado, pelirrojo, a la altura de los hombros, piel muy pálida, delgada, es muy atractiva, tiene unos ojos enormes, de un azul claro imposible que te hace pensar que son lentillas. Posiblemente vista vestido rojo muy corto y lleve puesta una chaqueta de cuero color negra, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que vistiese ropa de diario —pregunta Daryl desesperado a unos transeúntes que niegan con la cabeza por tercera vez.  
Se maldice por no tener una sola foto de ella. Sí, le ha hecho fotos con su cámara, pero están sin revelar, y no hay una sola en la que se vea su rostro correctamente.

Ha ido a la policía, y visitado dos hospitales pero nada, ni está detenida ni ingresada, y la gente de la zona no tiene ni puñetera idea de quién es.  
Quizás esté exagerando, y al llegar la noche ella vuelva a aparecer como tal cosa, ojalá sea eso, porque le desespera buscar a una persona de la cual no tiene dato alguno.  
Al menos la policía y los médicos están al tanto de que la está buscando, por lo que, si tienen alguna noticia de ella lo llamarán.  
Y hablando de llamar... ¿Por qué ella no lo llama para que no se preocupe? Tiene su número, sólo tiene que marcar y decir "Hey, niño rico, que me ha surgido X cosa, mastúrbate a mi salud" y ya está. Aunque sea que lo llame desde un teléfono público si no quiere que conozca su número privado, con eso se quedará tranquilo y dejará de preocuparse por ella.  
Esa mujer... que complicada es, y cuanto le gusta.

* * *

Carol hace fila junto al resto de mujeres. Los clientes en potencia tienen que verlas, saber como son y cual es su camarote

Mira la fila, hay tantas chicas como ella ahí, algunas son tan jóvenes y se ven tan asustadas...

Mira la chica que tiene justo detrás de ella, no puede tener más de veinte años, por sus rasgos supone que es de algún país de Sudamérica, y por lo tranquila que está o lleva mucho en ese negocio o no tiene ni idea de a lo que se enfrenta. Espera que sea lo primero.

Justo detrás de esta hay una mujer alta, muy alta, de rostro anguloso y rasgos masculinos, es atractiva, y por su nuez de Adán sabe que nació con genitales masculinos, lo que no sabe es si aún los conservará. Espera que sí, y así le reviente el culo a alguno.

Mira a quien tiene delante, es una chica que duda de que tenga la mayoría de edad. Es rubia, pequeña, frágil, y no para de sollozar y temblar.  
Está asustada, supone que no lleva mucho en el negocio, o que es su primera vez. Le recuerda tanto a ella...

—Deja de llorar, atraerás a los peores, hay tíos a los que les pone el miedo —aconseja Carol, pero la joven parece aún más asustada tras decirle eso, aunque ni siquiera sabe si habla su idioma.

Poco a poco la fila va avanzando, hasta que llega un momento en el que puede ver claramente a quienes serán sus violadores esas dos semanas. Ricachones con traje y corbata que reconoce al momento.  
Hay algunos nuevos, ya sean porque se han animado a ir por primera vez o porque son nuevos ricos. Se pregunta si su niño rico estará ahí. Ojalá sea así, al menos follar con él es interesante. Puf, que ilusa, como si la fuera a elegir a ella con la cantidad de chicas jóvenes y guapas que hay ahí. Y de todos modos... observa bien todas las caras, y no, no está su niño rico.

Los hombres pasean la mirada por cada una de las chicas que pasan.  
Se relamen, comentan algo entre ellos, las señalan...  
Los odia a todos, la mayoría de los que están ahí no han amasado su fortuna por el trabajo duro, precisamente, la mayoría son ricos a costa de la explotación de otros, muchas veces niños.

Llega el turno de la joven que está delante de ella. Sigue temblando, sollozando, aumentando los hipidos mientras escucha a los hombres cuchichear.  
Le da pena, ella era igual, entraba en la habitación llorando y salía llorando. Todos los días, durante un año, luego se acostumbró a esa mierda, y aprendió a llorar a solas, cuando nadie podía verla y se regocijase de su dolor, pero hoy por hoy Nancy ni siquiera llora, ya puede estar rabiando de dolor que sacará todas sus fuerzas para fingir que disfruta, o mejor aún, poner cara de indiferencia, que les jode más. El orgullo masculino es tan fácil de herir...

Le hacen una señal a la chica para que vuelva a su habitación y ella da un paso adelante.  
—Camarote D151 —anuncia Jadis, la mujer que durante esos días será su carcelera.  
Los hombres la miran sonriente, y ella pone el rostro más frío que puede.  
Si estuviese en la calle habría mostrado una de sus seductoras sonrisas, y los habría encandilado con su elocuencia, ¿Pero ahí? Si por ella fuera se pasaría las dos semanas encerrada en su habitación, sin follar con nadie, total, le va a pagar igual.  
Pero por muy dura que quiera parecer, sabe que es atractiva, que su belleza entra por los ojos, es más, algunos ya la conocen, prácticamente la han visto tener su primera menstruación, y ya saben lo que es follar con ella.  
Observa como comentan entre ellos, sonríen, apuntan su número de habitación, y animan a los novatos a que también lo hagan.

Jadis la invita a marcharse, no sin antes darle una bolsa con tres botellas de bebidas isotónicas , dos de agua y catorce barritas energéticas. Esa será toda su comida esos días.  
Camina a paso lento hasta su habitación donde será encerrada hasta que un cliente requiera sus servicios, que sabe que no será muy tarde.

* * *

—Por favor, aparece —suplica Daryl.  
Está aparcado frente al prostíbulo como todas las noches, rezando por verla cruzar la esquina, pero... no lo hace. Debería haber aparecido hace dos horas, y aún no hay señales de ella.  
La ve en todos lados, la escucha en cada voz, e incluso puede sentir sus manos sobre su rostro. Dios, se está volviendo loco.  
Ya es la segunda noche sin ella.

Deja caer la cabeza sobre el volante y cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le afecta tanto no verla? ¿Por qué se preocupa por ella? Es una prostituta, se supone que sólo la quiere para follar, que no hay nada más allá de eso. Recuerda su época de muerto de hambre, aunque tampoco es difícil de recordar, al fin y al cabo abandonó esa vida una semana atrás. Recuerda que había una prostituta que siempre solía buscar cuando podía permitirse el lujo de pagar por sexo, recuerda que había días que no estaba en su esquina, y él en lugar de preocuparse buscaba a otra y ya está, ¿Por qué no puede hacer eso ahora? Podría entrar a ese prostíbulo, tener relaciones con una chica, aliviar tensiones como todas las noches y vuelta a casa.  
Sonríe riéndose de su propia estupidez.  
No quiere acostarse con otra mujer, no puede, sólo la quiere a ella, y no sabe porqué, pero se muere por escuchar su risa y reír con ella de nuevo; sentir un escalofrío con su voz llamándolo niño rico; disfrutar de su humor ácido, consejos útiles e ideas locas; deleitarse con sus movimientos felinos, poses elegantes y sensualidad desbordante; Morir con su sonrisa; derretirse con la forma que tiene de arrugar la nariz cuando algo no le convence, como se muerde el labio cuando está pensando una diablura, como atrapa la lengua entre sus labios cuando está concentrada; Volver a ver sus ojos, tan cristalinos, grandes y puros; Acariciar su piel de porcelana tan tersa, dulce y suave; Sentir su cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración profunda, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro e inundando sus fosas nasales con su dulce olor afrutado... Despertar todas las mañanas con ella entre sus brazos queriendo que se deje amar.  
Hay tantas cosas que ama de ella, que es más que obvio que no la quiere sólo por sexo, a pesar de que sabe que ella sólo lo quiere por su dinero, y que hoy haría una semana que se conocieron ¡Una semana y él ya bebe los vientos por ella!  
—¿Qué coño me pasa? —solloza sintiendo como su corazón duele ante su ausencia.

* * *

Al techo le vendría bien una buena mano de pintura, está un poco amarillo, supone que por la cantidad de inquilinos fumadores que han saciado su sed de nicotina entre esas cuatro paredes.  
Eso es lo que piensa mientras un hombre sudoroso jadea sobre ella, embistiéndola con furia con su monstruosa polla.  
Nancy ha activado el jadeo automático, y ahora ese idiota cree que está haciéndole ver las estrellas. Puf, folla de pena, tan grande que la tiene y no tiene ni idea de como usarla, no sabe mantener el ritmo, encima ha tenido que ayudarle a encontrar su entrada, y si no fuera por el medio bote de lubricante que se ha echado y la cantidad de tíos que ya se han corrido dentro de ella estaría más seca que un camello muerto.  
Mira disimuladamente su reloj de muñeca. 23:15 horas. Su niña ya debe estar durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, habrá cenado junto al padre Gabriel, Tara la habrá recogido, duchado y metido en la cama como todas las noches. Cuanto extraña leerle un cuento antes de que ella se duerma, y acurrucarse a su lado, disfrutando de su respiración profunda antes de marchar.  
Espera que esté teniendo dulces sueños mientras ella vive esa pesadilla.  
Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres han pasado por su cama hoy, en el momento en el que todas las chicas fueron presentadas y los ricachones tuvieron vía libre para decidir por cual empezarían, el primero entró por la puerta, y por las cabezas que había tras él esperando su turno, sabía que sería un día agotador.  
El primero fue rápido, sin preliminares como de costumbre, ni besos por suerte, era el cliente estándar: felación y coito rápido, eso sí, sin preservativo.  
No duró ni cinco minutos, se fue tan rápido como llegó y al momento entró el siguiente. Ni tiempo para limpiarse le dejaron, por lo que ese señor se embadurnó la polla con el semen del anterior cuando la penetró.  
Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos lleva hoy ¿Diez? no sabe, quizás más, la mayoría son rápidos, sólo quieren descargar y ya está, otros en cambio pasan horas con ella en la habitación, exigiendo felaciones, besos negros, anal, vaginal, una vez, dos, hasta que se cansan de ella, y la dejan en la habitación, con la mandíbula dolorida, casi desencajada de tanta mamada, y su interior tan a rebosar de esperma que hasta le duele el vientre.  
Aprovecha las pocas veces que tiene cinco minutos libres para darse una ducha rápida, beber esa asquerosa bebida isotónica y darle un bocado a la barrita energética.

La bestia que tiene encima se retira de ella.  
—Has estado maravilloso, cariño —lo alaba fingiendo estar exhausta.  
Dios, apesta a sudor, y no es suyo. Mucho dinero pero no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es el desodorante. Pero bueno, no es el peor líquido del que está manchada.  
El tío no le habla, no han cruzado palabra, y lo poco que le ha escuchado decir ha sido en un idioma que no ha sabido descifrar ¿Turco, tal vez?

—Chupa —ordena mostrándole su miembro aún erecto, cubierto de todos los hombres que se han corrido antes en su interior.  
Eso sí que sabe decirlo en su idioma.

 **/*/ /*/ /*/*/*/*/**

Ella lo mira con asco.  
Mierda, está tan llena que ya no siente si se corren o no, pensaba que ya había terminado, y ahora tendrá...  
No le da tiempo a pensar más, el turco se impacienta, por lo que la agarra del cabello y la fuerza contra su entrepierna hasta que su miembro está completamente en el interior de su boca, y puede sentir como respira con dificultad contra su pubis.  
La deja fija ahí unos eternos segundos, sin importarle estar ahogándola y que ella esté luchando por separarse de él.  
Tira de su cabello, alejándola de él, y apenas ha tenido tiempo de coger aire cuando la vuelve a amordazar con su miembro, así una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que llega la hora de culminar.

Carol lucha por alejarse, pero es inútil, la tiene bien agarrada de la cabeza, puede sentir el glande contra su úvula y el asqueroso esperma salir disparado directo a su garganta.  
Quiere vomitar.

 **/*./**

Y sólo es el primer día de su pesadilla de dos semanas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de todo.**

 **Lo que está pasando Carol en ese barco es una historia real, la cual tengo permiso de compartir. Aunque en la historia original todo esto ocurre en Marbella (España)**

 **Me habría gustado daros un final con reencuentro, pero tenía muchos datos que contar antes de llegar a lo que de verdad interesa.**

 **La escena de Carol y Tobin, ha sido añadida porque este hombre tendrá un encuentro más adelante con Daryl, que en su búsqueda de Nancy, le describirá a, quien para él es "Roxanne".**

 **Algo que os habréis dado cuenta son los distintos sentimientos que tienen ambos:**  
 **Para Carol, Daryl es un cliente más, a pesar de que se lleve bien con él e incluso le tenga cariño, no se siente enamorada de él, su corazón aún pertenece estúpidamente a otra persona, y además, no ve los sentimientos que él tiene por ella.**  
 **En cambio Daryl, sí sabe ponerle nombre a lo que siente por ella, y es consciente que ella no siente lo mismo por él, pero a pesar de todo, quiere darle lo que ella tanto anhela por parte del padre de Sophia.**

 **Quizás odiéis un poco a Daryl por ser un habitual del sexo de pago, pero como ya dije otras veces, él es un ignorante, que no sabe que está haciendo algo malo al pagar por sexo, él cree que está haciéndole un favor a esas chicas, ayudándolas a ganar su dinero. Tiene la mentalidad de muchos hombres de la sociedad, que ignoran lo que hay detrás de todo eso, y aún tiene que abrir los ojos.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos como ambos pasan esos 14 días, y como sus vidas se vuelven cada vez más oscuras hasta llegar al momento que habéis leído al principio del capítulo.**  
 **Dato interesante: Daryl conocerá a Sophia en el próximo capítulo.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y por favor, no me odiéis mucho :)**


	12. Sin lágrimas que derramar

**12\. Sin lágrimas que derramar**

 **Día 4**  
Gabriel se frota las rodillas, por alguna razón ese estrecho cubículo que es el confesionario parece más incómodo conforme pasa el tiempo. Los años no perdonan.  
Toma aire y se prepara mentalmente para recibir a todos los feligreses que dentro de poco se sentarán frente a él, en busca de perdón, consejo o consuelo.  
Cada año que pasan son menos pero, aunque sólo sea una persona, él estará ahí, al piel del cañón hasta que la fuerza le acompañe.

Escucha unos suaves pasos que se acercan hasta él.  
Entrecierra los ojos intentando ver a través de esas rendijas, sólo para darse cuenta de que unos pequeños dedos se aferran a ellas, y unos enormes ojos azules puros y limpios lo miran con curiosidad.

—¿Aquí es donde tú haces caca? —pregunta Sophia con toda su inocencia.

Gabriel se echa a reír, adora la inocencia de los niños.  
—No, aquí es donde la gente viene a contarme sus secretos o pecados para que yo les aconseje y perdone —se explica procurando ser lo más claro y escueto que puede.  
La observa lamerse los labios, rumiando una pregunta.  
Es un encanto de niña, no da problema alguno, y su madurez le sorprende gratamente. Suele pasar, cuanto más penurias pasa una persona antes madura.

—¿Ser pobre es un pecado? —pregunta ella, ladeando la cabeza como un perrito que intenta comprender lo que le dicen.

Gabriel niega con la cabeza.  
—No hija, claro que no —intenta despejar esa posible preocupación que atenaza su inocente mente.

—¿Y si es mi culpa que mamá y yo seamos pobres? —pregunta en un susurro cargado de dolor.

Gabriel se frota la cabeza intentando comprender como ha llegado a esa conclusión.  
—¿Por qué piensas que eres la culpable? —pregunta con suavidad, es la primera vez que toma confesión a una niña tan pequeña. 10 años suelen tener los pequeños que van a hacer la comunión y van allí a confesarse, pero rara vez tiene que enfrentarse a revelaciones duras.

Sophia se encoge de hombros.  
—Si yo no existiera mamá no estaría tan delgada, porque no se quedaría con hambre para que yo comiese, tampoco gastaría dinero en mi colegio ni medicinas para mí, ni tendría que irse a trabajar lejos para ganar más dinero... Estaría mejor sin mí —se explica.  
Deja caer la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos, acomodando la barbilla entre sus brazos y mira hacia ningún lugar en particular.  
—¿Gabriel? —pregunta intentando llamar la atención del cura que se ha quedado en silencio.

Él traga saliva intentando eliminar el nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta. Es triste escuchar esos pensamientos en una niña pequeña.  
—Dime hija —habla al fin.

—¿Tú no puedes mentir, verdad? —pregunta amortiguando las palabras contra su brazo.

—No, claro que no, es pecado.

—¿Mi mamá va a volver a por mí? —pregunta en un sollozo lleno de dolor y preocupación.

Gabriel no sabe que responder. Le dijo que volvería a por ella, pero sabiendo lo que ocurre en ese crucero no está del todo seguro que que pueda volver. Han pasado cuatro días y aún no ha llamado para preguntar por ella. Ni una señal de que sigue con vida.  
¿Qué decirle?  
Ella está intentando verle a través de las rendijas buscando sus ojos, y lucha por mantener las comisuras de sus labios rectas para que no se tornen en una mueca de tristeza.  
—Estoy seguro de que tu mamá está deseando que pasen pronto los días para volver a verte —responde con la seguridad de que ha dicho la verdad.

Sophia sonríe satisfecha de su respuesta y Gabriel ruega al cielo en silencio que proteja a la madre de esa dulce criatura.

Día 5

Carol camina tambaleándose hasta el baño.  
—Hijo de puta —gruñe al mirarse al espejo.  
Ese último cliente le ha mordido en el hombro cuando llegó a su clímax. El de él, porque su placer ha sido nulo.  
Se sorprende de que no le haya arrancado un trozo de carne.  
Mira su reflejo. Unas ojeras ensombrecen sus ojos de los días que lleva sin dormir, las comisuras de sus labios están cortadas de tantas asquerosas felaciones, su cabello enredado y su cuerpo dolorido, lleno de moretones y arañazos por los brutales agarres y golpes.  
Un sabor agrio sube por su garganta cuando siente el semen salir de su interior. Asco es lo único que le produce. La última vez que tuvo relaciones sin condón su hija fue concebida. Agradece las pastillas anticonceptivas que Negan le aportó, no piensa traer más niños a su miseria de vida, aunque eso no le librará de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Cruza los dedos para que eso no pase.  
Entra en la ducha. Tiene dos minutos para asearse, por lo que tiene que darse prisa.  
—9 días —susurra.  
Nueve días más y volverá a abrazar a su niña. Eso es lo único que le da fuerzas para seguir.  
Podrá aguantar, tiene que aguantar.

 **Día 6**  
"Lavandería reinas"  
Daryl lee el letrero de fondo azul con letras blancas que le anuncian que está en el lugar correcto.  
Nancy le dio el teléfono de ese sitio cuando le pidió su número. Quizás escribió números al azar o quizás conoce ese lugar y se sabe el teléfono de memoria.  
La ha vuelto a buscar en hospitales, policía, calle... está desesperado. Los agentes y médicos ya conocen su rostro de memoria e incluso lo miran con pena en un silencioso "No sabemos nada de ella, chaval".  
Ya van seis días ¡Seis! Y no hay rastro de ella. Empieza a desesperarse, y emborracharse tras pasar horas frente a su lugar de encuentro empieza a ser una rutina que le ayuda a pasar las solitarias noches sin su compañía.  
Entra.  
El lugar huele a detergente y suavizante de flor de cerezo.  
Unas seis personas esperan pacientes entretenidas con sus teléfonos a que su ropa se lave; el tambor de las lavadoras gira sin cesar dibujando coloridas formas circulares y llenando el lugar de un suave zumbido.  
Mira a las personas. No sabe si ir uno por uno, con su pregunta o lanzar su pregunta al aire. Se decide por lo segundo. Así ahorra tiempo.  
—Perdonad —llama la atención de todos que lo miran con fingido interés —, ¿Por casualidad conocéis a una mujer de unos 35-40 años, pelirroja, cabello rizado, muy guapa, ojos azules muy grandes, piel...

—¿Roxanne? —interrumpe una voz tras él.

Daryl se gira, es el cartero que está dejando el correo sobre el mostrador y lo mira apretando las cartas contra su pecho con rostro esperanzado.

—Estuvo aquí hace dos viernes, me dio su número de teléfono pero se debió equivocar, porque ese número no existe —informa.

Daryl mira a ese hombre.  
No, no se llama Roxanne, o quizás sí, puede que ese sea su nombre real, puede que no siquiera sea ella, o puede que tenga una pista y ese grandullón mojigato sea otra víctima a la que le ha dado un número de teléfono falso.

El hombre saca un papel de su bolsillo y rápidamente reconoce la caligrafía de Nancy.  
Daryl sonríe. Tendrá que buscar a todas las Roxanne de la zona.

—Si la ves dile que me llame, por favor —pide entregándole un trozo de papel con su número y su nombre.

Daryl lo agarra con desgana.  
—Claro... —mira lo que ha escrito —Tobin.  
Ni loco le hablará de ese idiota. Es demasiada mujer para ese.

 **Día 7**  
Sophia sale del colegio cabizbaja. Odia estar ahí, y ahora ni siquiera tiene el consuelo de su madre. Los abrazos de mamá lo curan todo, pero ahora quien la recoge es Maggie. Es simpática, guapa y también la abraza, pero no es lo mismo. Ella no huele a mamá, no tiene la voz de mamá, su piel no tiene la suavidad de la de mamá...  
Se limpia la solitaria lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.  
Echa de menos a mamá.  
Hannah no para de decirle que su madre la ha abandonado, que no la quiere porque es fea y tiene piojos.  
Albert dice que su mamá está muerta.  
Se repite que nada de eso es verdad, mamá la quiere, está trabajando, volverá.  
¿Pero por qué no la llama?  
Necesita a su mamá.  
Cuenta los días con los dedos para saber cuanto falta para volver a verla. Los días pasan tan lentos cuando ella no está...  
Gabriel le ha dicho que hasta que vuelva, la Virgen María será su mamá, porque ella es la madre de todos. Puede contarle sus penas y alegrías, hablar de como le ha ido en el colegio y todas las cosas que haría con su madre.  
Pero ella no es mamá, es sólo una estatua y no puede darle lo que más necesita en este momento, que es un abrazo sanador acompañado de un te quiero.  
Echa mucho de menos a mamá.

 **Día 8**  
Carol se deja caer sobre las baldosas del baño.  
Tiene dos horas de descanso, esos bestias tienen una reunión obligatoria, por lo que ha aprovechado para darse una larga ducha y atender su magullado cuerpo.  
Su interior arde, es lo que tiene follar con mínimo un tío por hora y que no le de tiempo ni a embadurnarse con lubricante, y la cantidad de semen que hay en su interior de tantos tíos tampoco debe ser sano; orinar es un suplicio, apenas puede ir al baño dos veces al día, y aguantar tanto le está destrozando la vejiga y los riñones; no soporta el roce de la ropa sobre sus pezones de lo doloridos que están, esos tío no conocen la diferencia entre estimular para dar placer y torturar a base de mordiscos y pellizcos, bueno, sí lo saben, pero les excita más hacerle daño, y eso es lo peor; su boca le sabe a rayos, odia el semen, y lo peor es cuando se atraganta y acaba saliendo por la nariz; su cabello está sucio y enredado de los tirones que le han dado y las veces que se han corrido sobre su cara, es humillante, y más aún escucharlos reír mientras lo hacen; le duele cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada vez tiene más moretones, sobretodo en sus pechos, nalgas, cuello y caderas; la mandíbula está casi desencajada ¿Cuantas mamadas ha hecho ya? Aún así, debe de agradecer que ningún obseso del BDSM la haya elegido, por que ahí no habrá palabra de seguridad que valga, ni su sumisión será compensada, ni se preocuparán de su bienestar. Sólo la golpearán, humillarán, vejarán y torturarán hasta el borde del desmallo por el simple placer de tener poder sobre ella. Nada nuevo... rara vez llega a disfrutar del BDSM, pero tiene que admitir que cuando lo hace le resulta de lo más excitante y placentero por raro que parezca. Como con su niño rico. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿La echará de menos? Se ríe en silencio de su estupidez. Nueva York está lleno de putas, estará divirtiéndose con otra.  
Apoya la cabeza contra el azulejo de la pared y suspira.  
Está cansada, muy cansada, apenas duerme dos horas diarias. No quiere cerrar los ojos porque como lo haga se dormirá, y no quiere hacerlo, debe de estar alerta si quiere seguir con vida.  
Agudiza el oído, escucha sollozar al otro lado. Sabe quién es: es la chica joven que estaba delante de ella en la fila. Esa que temblaba y lloraba sin parar.  
Y entonces agrios recuerdos vienen a su mente.  
Su primera vez ahí...  
Ella era aún más pequeña que esa muchacha, pero ya conocía bien la maldad del ser humano.  
No se movió de la cama más que para ir al baño. Sólo lloraba y rogaba a Dios que eso acabase. Era una niña... una niña con tacones, desnuda y asustada que se aferraba a su muñeca con fuerza y enterraba el rostro en ella para ahogar sus gritos.  
No recuerda que fue de su muñeca, supone que la perdió o se la destrozaron al igual que a su infancia.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta a la chica del otro lado.  
Es la misma pregunta que alguien le lanzó años atrás, en ese mismo lugar, igual de desnuda pero mucho más inocente.  
Ella no respondió, desconfiaba tanto que ni los gestos amables aceptaba. Hasta que esa voz femenina le susurró 'No llores, mi niña' y algo dentro de ella se rompió. Había escuchado tantas veces esa frase en boca de su madre... claro que se la decía porque se había despellejado las rodillas en una caída, se le había roto un juguete... o cualquier situación inocente, no por haber sido violada hasta la saciedad por un tío que podría ser su abuelo.  
Ahora los pensamientos sobre su madre ya no le dicen nada, no es más que un recuerdo borroso de su pasado. Ya no recuerda su olor, su voz, su rostro... Sólo su nombre, y porque gracias a su hija no hay día que no lo pronuncie.

—Me quiero morir —solloza la voz del otro lado.

Carol se muerde el labio ¿Qué decirle? Ella también estuvo queriendo morirse muchos años ¿Qué vida es esa? Si no fuera por Sophia su cuerpo ya estaría descomponiéndose en una cuneta a merced de aves carroñeras.  
—Aguanta, chiquilla. Ya queda menos de una semana. No llores —intenta animarla torpemente.  
Sí, queda menos de una semana, pero luego volverá a su habitación en tierra firme a seguir siendo violada. De nada sirve, pero siente la necesidad de darle consuelo de la misma forma que hizo otra mujer con ella en su día.  
Nunca la vio, ni supo como era, sólo supo su nombre: Nancy, y tampoco la animó mucho, pero le gustaba hablar con ella, hablaba su idioma, su voz le recordaba a la de su madre y se sentía abrazada a través de esa pared.

—¿Tú no lloras? —pregunta torpemente la chica.

Carol sonríe con pesar, supone que ha notado la dureza de su voz.  
—Hace años que dejé de hacerlo —responde. Es cierto, antes podría haber naufragado en sus propias lágrimas, pero ahora... Quiere hacerle creer que es porque se acostumbrará, que ya no sentirá dolor, ni asco, ni miedo e incluso le gustará... pero la verdad es que no llora porque ya no le quedan lágrimas que derramar. Jamás se acostumbrará, sólo se resignará ; jamás dejará de sentir dolor, sólo aprenderá a soportarlo, reducirlo, e incluso evitarlo; no dejará de sentir asco, sólo aprenderá a vivir con ello; y desde luego, no dejará de tener miedo, vivirá cada día sabiendo que quizás pueda ser el último.  
Está a punto de lanzarle una pregunta cuando la escucha gritar y suplicar un 'por favor, no' y entonces su puerta también se abre.  
Adiós descanso, hola pesadilla.

 **Día 9**  
¡La vela! La maldita vela con la que nueve días antes quemó su piel en una maravillosa sesión de sexo le ha dado quizás una posible pista.  
Estaba limpiando su habitación para intentar despejar su mente cuando al abrir el cajón donde guarda sus juguetes sexuales la vio.  
En el lateral de ese cirio estaba escrito el nombre de la parroquia de donde fue robada. Sólo ha tenido que googlear 'Parroquia María Auxiliadora' y dar con la dirección. Por suerte sólo hay una en todo Nueva York.  
—Aquí vamos —susurra antes de entrar.  
La iglesia huele a incienso, nunca le gustó el olor, le recuerda demasiado a su infancia cuando no tenían para comer y su madre iba a la parroquia en busca de un poco de caridad cristiana.  
La recuerda siempre con sus camisetas deshilachadas, pantalones que le quedaban grandes y zapatos rotos. Aún así era una mujer realmente hermosa.  
—¿Hola? —lanza la pregunta al aire, y el eco se la devuelve como en una malvada burla.  
El lugar está desierto. Normal, poca gente cree ya en supersticiones sin sentido.  
Camina lentamente, sus zapatos italianos parece chirriar en ese suelo de mármol.  
Se ha vestido con su ropa de niño pijo para dar buena impresión, pero por suerte o por desgracia ahí no está ni Dios, nunca mejor dicho.  
Los bancos están perfectamente alineados, la imagen de un cristo crucificado y una virgen de mirada triste arropan un solitario altar.  
Un rosetón con un mosaico de vidriera que ilustra una escena bíblica deja pasar la luz que forma un hermoso arcoíris sobre el cáliz.

—¡BÚ! —interrumpe el silencio sepulcral la voz infantil de una niña que sale de detrás del altar.

Daryl se sobresalta y eso parece divertir a ella, porque su risa resuena en el interior de esa máscara de zombie con gafas de sol que lleva puesta. Ya casi lo había olvidado: Halloween se acerca.

—Te has asustado —ríe ella.  
Empuja las gafas de sol hacia arriba para colocarlas correctamente sobre el puente de su nariz. Tara se las ha dejado y le quedan un poco grandes, tiene que tener cuidado para no romperlas ni perderlas.

Daryl no puede evitar echarse a reír. Con esas gafas más que un zombie parece una señora mayor con la piel estropeada de tanto tomar el sol en la playa.  
—Ha sido un buen susto —la alaba y ella sonríe con voz cantarina —¿Sabes dónde está el padre? —pregunta volviendo a lo que le interesa.

Sophia se encoge de hombros.  
—Yo no tengo papá —responde sin más. Ni tiene ni lo necesita. Mamá es la mejor.

Daryl se mesa la barba. No sabe si esa confusión le ha hecho tocar un tema delicado para esa niña. No puede ver su rostro para leer sus expresiones y ojos.  
—No, me refiero a... al párroco, el cura, el señor de vestido negro con una cosa blanca aquí —intenta aclarar llevando dos dedos al cuello.

—Ah, el padre Gabriel —entiende al fin —.Ahora viene. Y eso se llama alzacuellos —le explica orgullosa de poder dar información.

—Vaya, que zombie más inteligente —sonríe él.  
Sabía perfectamente como se llamaba, pero pensó que ella no. Los niños saben más de lo que aparentan. No está muy acostumbrado a tratar con ellos y tiende a subestimarlos.  
Se sienta en primera fila a esperar. Qué incómodos son esos putos bancos. Normal que la iglesia esté vacía, si la mayoría de los que van allí son viejos y encima tienen que sentarse en ese destroza espaldas...  
Trastea con su teléfono móvil, le gusta ese chisme, es entretenido, y por otro lado lo odia, porque cada vez que recibe una notificación piensa que es Nancy, se ilusiona como un idiota pero no es más que otro mensaje de Whatsapp de Gregory. Y ya van quince. Los ignora, le importa una mierda como está pasando la semana en ese crucero, y cuando lo llama por teléfono se limita a responder con monosílabos y frases hechas. Odia a ese gilipollas.  
Mira en GoogleMaps las zonas de Nueva York que ha rastreado ya. El cerco se va cerrando y aún no tiene ni una sola pista de su paradero.

—Hola señor nuevo, yo soy el señor dedo —dice la niña que asoma un dedo por detrás de la mesa del altar como si estuviese en un teatro de títeres.

Daryl sonríe.  
Él también lo hacía de niño. No podían permitirse juguetes. Jugaba con sus dedos, con piedras, con bolígrafos... cualquier cosa, el límite lo ponía su imaginación, y también los niños que se burlaban de él por no tener el juguete de moda en sus tiempos.  
La de veces que llegó a casa tragándose sus lágrimas para que su madre no se diese cuenta de que estaba llorando. Los niños eran crueles. El día que no era un piojoso era un muerto de hambre y luego había días en los que directamente le pegaban y él mentía a su madre diciéndole que se había caído. Tuvo una infancia dura, pero no cambiaría a su madre por nada del mundo.  
—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer? Pintarle caras a tus dedos —comparte con ella sus secretos de la infancia.

Ella abre mucho los ojos a la par que da un gritito alegre aprobando esa idea y sus pasos resuenan por toda la iglesia cuando se baja corriendo del altar para plantarse frente a él.  
—Píntame —pide entregándole un rotulador que saca de su mochila del colegio.

—Yo no... —Daryl mira esas manos extendidas plantadas frente a él. Pertenecen a una niña pequeña, no puede tener más de cinco o seis años, delgada, su piel es pálida y su ropa se nota que es de segunda mano. Le recuerda demasiado él.  
La mira sonriente buscando sus ojos a través de esas gafas. Imposible.  
—Claro —acepta finalmente. Demasiado mal lo debe de estar pasando como para tener que soportar encima que un ricachón le niegue esa minucia.  
Toma su mano sobre la de él. Es suave, como la piel de todos los niños, supone. Nota su impaciencia mientras él dibuja.  
—Este será el papá —anuncia tomando el dedo corazón —es el más alto de todos. Vamos a dibujarle los ojos, la nariz, la... —Y entonces cae en la cuenta: ella no tiene padre —O... o también podemos...

—¡Ponle el pelo y la barba como tú! —interrumpe ella que disfruta al ver como su dedo poco a poco se transforma en un muñeco —.Me gusta tu pelo.

Daryl respira aliviado, no parece que le afecte mucho el no tener padre. Supone que se ha criado sin él, que el tío se quitó de en medio en cuanto supo de su existencia. Un capullo al que le queda grande la palabra padre.  
Cumple con su deseo.  
—Esta será la mamá —toma el dedo índice y comienza a dibujar unos ojos grandes del azul de ese rotulador, cabello rizado y sonrisa amplia.  
Casi sin darse cuenta ha dibujado a Nancy.

Sophia sonríe, se parece mucho a mamá.  
—El dedo que está al lado del papá seré yo —pide emocionada.

—Está bien, pero me tienes que dar una pista de como eres si no quieres que te dibuje con cara de zombie con gafas.

Sophia ríe a carcajadas.  
—Uy no. Dibújame los ojos como la mamá y el pelo rubio a media melena ¡Y tengo pecas! —se describe.  
Observa como ese señor la dibuja. Dibuja muy bien.  
—¡Y el dedo pequeñito un bebé con chupete! —grita sin control. Está deseando que termine para poder jugar.

Daryl niega con la cabeza. Quien le iba a decir que iba a alegrarle el día a una niña.  
—¿Tiene nombre el bebé? —pregunta dibujando con torpeza el chupete. Ni recuerda como son los chupetes de bebé. Él nunca tuvo uno y hace que no está cerca de un bebé... puf, nunca ha estado cerca de un bebé.

—Henry —responde con rapidez. Así es como se llama el niño de su libro favorito —Y en el dedo gordo un perro que se llama Perro.

—Es un buen nombre —ríe Daryl. Que se sorprende de lo mucho que ha sonreído en el rato que lleva ahí.  
El poder de la inocencia le ha hecho olvidar su triste situación por un instante.  
—Listo —anuncia.  
Pone la tapa al rotulador dando por finalizada la tarea.

Sophia observa el dibujo con ojos brillantes.  
—¡Qué guay! ¡Ahora lo mismo pero en la otra —pide extendiendo su mano izquierda —Es que si me los dibujas sólo en una mano los papás no pueden besarse ni la mamá abrazar a sus hijos —explica al ver el gesto interrogante de Daryl.

—¿Y el papá no abraza a sus hijos? —pregunta al tiempo que de nuevo dibuja al padre, procurando que sea lo más parecido posible al anterior.

—Supongo —dice en un encogimiento de hombros. Ella sólo necesita los abrazos de mamá —¡Y en el dedo gordo un gato! —se le ocurre.

—Y déjame adivinar... se llamará... ¡Gato!

Sophia ríe con ganas.  
—No tonto, se llamará Bolita, porque será blanco y gordito —corrige. Que nombre más tonto es Gato para un gato —¿Tú como te llamas? Le tengo que poner nombre al papá.

Daryl carraspea una risa. Entró en la iglesia buscando respuestas y saldrá de allí con una familia.  
—Daryl ¿Y tú?

—Sophia.

—Oh, que nombre más bonito. Encantado de conocerte, Sophia. Esto está listo —anuncia tras dibujar el último bigote del gato.

Sophia sonríe con ganas.  
—¡Muchas gracias! —se cuelga del cuello de Daryl en un abrazo de agradecimiento procurando no tocarlo con las manos, no quiere borrar el dibujo.

Daryl le da un par de suaves palmadas sobre la espalda. Desde luego no esperaba recibir un abrazo ese día. Sienta bien, y acaba de descubrir que los niños no se le dan mal. Puede que algún día tenga uno.

Sophia se sienta al lado de Daryl y juega con sus dedos mientras balancea sus piernas y canturrea una melodía desconocida.  
—Me gusta la barba del papá. La señora Crosby también tiene barba, bueno, son tres pelos largos y duros en la barbilla.

Daryl ríe negando con la cabeza. Esa niña...  
La observa. Es adorable.  
—Repasemos: El bebé se llama Henry, la niña Sophia, el papá Daryl, el perro Perro, el gato Bolita ¿Y la mamá?

—Carol, como mi mamá —responde mostrándole como el papá y la mamá se besan.

Daryl traga saliva, si esa niña supiera que esa mamá-dedo representa a Nancy y no a su madre... No es con esa tal Carol con quien quiere besarse.

—Mi mamá es la mujer más guapa del mundo —murmura para sí.

Daryl se guarda un bufido. Él si que conoce a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero no va a contradecirla ¿Qué niño no idolatra a su madre.

—¿Vienes a confesarte? —pregunta Sophia entre sonido y sonido de besos que se reparten ese papá-dedo y mamá-dedo.

Daryl tarda en reaccionar. Su corazón le duele al recordar esos besos que noches atrás compartió.  
—No, vengo a preguntarle al Padre si conoce a una amiga mía.

—Ah, ¿Y cómo se llama? —pregunta distraída haciendo que la mamá abrace a su hija. Echa de menos los abrazos de mamá.

—Nancy —responde. Y su nombre quema en sus labios.

—Mi mamá tiene una amiga que se llama Nancy, y como somos pobres nos ayuda a veces —dice con toda normalidad. Hay mucha gente que se llama Nancy. La profesora de educación física también se llama así, y alguna niña del colegio.

Daryl la mira con ternura. Como suponía su situación económica no es muy buena.  
—¿Ah sí? Qué bien, que buena amiga.

—Sí, yo no la conozco pero a veces le da a mi madre juguetes y cosas para mí, los otros días me regaló esto —informa sacando del bolsillo su spinner.

Daryl abre mucho los ojos cuando ese chisme gira ante él. Lo reconoce, él se lo compró a Nancy esa noche que pasaron en el parque comiendo pizza y teniendo sexo sobre un banco. Ella insistió en que se lo comprara, nunca entendió para que quería esa mierda hasta ahora: Era un regalo para la hija de su amiga.  
Pensaba que no podía amarla más, pero ese gesto eleva su amor hasta otro nivel.  
De repente siente las manos sudadas y el corazón acelerado. Tiene ante sus narices una pista, alguien que la conoce y que posiblemente sepa su paradero.  
—Oye Sophia, ¿Tú...

—¡Sophia! —grita Gabriel al verla hablando con ese desconocido.  
Carol le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con quién se acercaba a su hija. Temía que la misma mafia que la capturó a ella aprovechasen su ausencia para raptar a la pequeña.  
—Te dije que me llamaras si entraba alguien. Ve a ayudar a Maggie, anda —ordena con autoridad mirando desafiante a ese hombre.

—Vaaale —obedece cabizbaja —Adiós señor Daryl —se despide antes de echar a correr —¡gracias por los dibujos! —agradece agitando los dedos por encima de su cabeza.

Daryl intenta retenerla pero se detiene. La mirada que le está echando ese cura no es muy amigable.  
—No pretendía hacerle nada —jura —Vine a hablar con usted, preguntarle sobre una persona, y mientras esperaba he estado hablando con Sophia y he descubierto que ella, bueno, su madre conoce a la mujer que estoy buscando, sólo necesito saber si me puede decir donde está y si está bien —se explica.

Gabriel lo mira de arriba a abajo. Es un joven bien arreglado, trajeado y zapatos brillantes, no sabe qué pensar de él.  
—Aléjate de la niña, por favor —habla sosteniendo aún su mirada amenazante.

—Sin problema, pero si pudiera hablar con su madre yo...

—Su madre está trabajando fuera —interrumpe —no volverá hasta dentro de una semana —revela. Y al momento se arrepiente de haber dicho eso.

Daryl comienza a ponerse nervioso, la pista que parecía tener se esfuma por momentos.  
—¿Y su teléfono? Sólo necesito saber si Nancy está bien, por favor, si pudiera hablar con Carol... —pide desesperado —O quizás usted también la conozca. Nancy no es su nombre real, no sé como se llama, pero es alta, delgada, cabello pelirrojo y rizado, ojos azules muy grandes, de unos 35 años muy hermosa, realmente hermosa —repite por enésima vez en su vida. No dice nada de la vela porque no quiere chivarse de lo que posiblemente fue un hurto.

Gabriel traga saliva al darse cuenta de que la mujer que busca es la misma mujer con la que intenta contactar  
Intenta leer su mirada. Parece estar realmente preocupado.  
—Lo siento, no la conozco, ni tengo el teléfono de Carol, ella dijo que me llamaría cuando pudiera. Pero si quieres puedes dejarme tu teléfono y le pregunto por... ¿Nancy? La próxima vez que llame.

Daryl sonríe esperanzado.  
—Sí, por favor yo... —rebusca entre sus pertenencias un trozo de papel en el que apuntar el número —Me llamo Daryl Dixon.

 **Día 10**

Odia los tríos, las orgías, las dobles penetraciones y todo lo que implique follar con más de una persona a la vez. Si ya teme por su vida teniendo que vigilar a un solo tío, con dos o más...

Sabía que este día llegaría: Una panda de puteros reunidos en un mismo lugar durante dos semanas, hacen amistad, se cuentan batallitas, toman suficiente confianza como para hablar de sexo y putas y de repente el sexo grupal les parece una idea cojonuda.

Se gira en la cama con dificultad. Le duele todo, y siente asco al rozar su cuerpo. Odia el semen.  
Rota el hombro para comprobar si está correctamente encajado. No sabe como no se lo han sacado de su sitio, la han tratado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin sentimiento alguno creada para satisfacer los deseos de esos cerdos. Puff como si fuera algo nuevo.  
La puerta se abre y ella mira con un sólo ojo a su nuevo cliente.  
—Madre mía... —susurra él que la mira aterrado —¿Estás bien? —pregunta acariciando suavemente su hombro que luce un enorme moretón.  
Carol se encoge ante el tacto. Lleva tantos días sin tener un trato amable que hasta se sorprende de ese toque.  
Lo observa. Es un hombre joven, delgado, bien vestido y peinado. No sabe qué pensar, por lo general cuanto más arreglados están peores son, pero su preocupación parece realmente sincera.  
Se incorpora en la cama.  
—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta con desgana.  
Él gira el rostro tímido ante su cuerpo desnudo.  
—Yo... yo es que no... —carraspea buscando su voz —Nunca he hecho esto antes —confiesa cabizbajo.  
Carol ladea la cabeza.  
—¿Nunca has follado o nunca has follado con una puta? —pregunta. No sería la primera vez que alguien se desvirga con ella. La mayoría suelen ser tímidos y dejan que ella tome el control, otros en cambio son tan obsesos de las películas porno que esperan que ella los complazca igual que esas actrices fingen hacer, aunque esté recibiendo la peor de las humillaciones.  
—Con una prostituta, bueno... con una mujer en general, yo... soy gay —aclara finalmente. Desvelando por primera vez su secreto. Y se siente bien, odia tener que ocultarse como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Lo que hacen esos machos con esas pobres mujeres en ese barco sí que es una atrocidad.  
Carol abre mucho los ojos, esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba. De pronto se siente relajada. No hay peligro, al menos no de ser violada.  
—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

El joven se encoge de hombros y sonríe con pesar.  
—Mi padre me trajo para 'hacerme un hombre'.

Sonríe con cariño. Menudo padre, que en su desesperación prefiere que viole a una prostituta a aceptar que su hijo es homosexual, como si eso lo fuera a 'curar'. O quizás ni siquiera sepa cuales son sus preferencias sexuales y piensa que la razón por la que no le ha conocido novia alguna es porque es un muchacho tímido.  
—Osea que no quieres follar conmigo.

Él niega con la cabeza.  
—Eres muy atractiva, tienes unos ojos preciosos pero no me atraes nada —responde midiendo sus palabras para no ofenderla.

Carol asiente paseando la lengua por el interior de su boca pensativa.  
—Pues veo poco probable que yo desarrolle una polla, así que... puedes irte ya o esperar sentado mientras yo me doy un largo baño y luego sales de aquí con cara de haberte hartado de follar —propone.  
Así ambos ganan, ella se permite el descanso que tanto necesita y él se llevará la palmadita en la espalda de su padre.

Él sonríe.  
—Disfruta de tu baño.

Carol le devuelve la sonrisa e intenta levantarse.  
—Joder —gime cuando apoya el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo. Ya se había olvidado del dolor.  
El joven hace el amago de ayudarla pero ella lo detiene con un movimiento de manos.  
—Estoy bien, estoy bien, yo puedo —asegura.  
Se encamina hasta el baño sin mirar atrás.

El joven la mira preocupado. Tiene la espalda llena de moretones, sus nalgas duele verlas y un mordisco con muy mala pinta sobre el hombro.  
—Si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré. Me llamo Aaron, por cierto.

Carol se detiene para responder.  
—Nancy, pero puedes llamarme como te salga de tu homosexual polla.

Aaron se echa a reír y asiente viéndola marchar.  
Mira a su alrededor y decide ponerse cómodo y sentarse en una butaca para atender su smartphone.

Carol cierra la puerta tras ella, pero no la bloquea, teme tener que necesitar su ayuda para salir de la bañera. Se encuentra muy débil, más de lo que aparenta y tener que apañárselas con un solo brazo no ayuda.  
Evita mirarse al espejo, no quiere saber como está, teme no reconocerse.  
Mete lentamente un pie en el interior de la bañera que ha llenado y comprueba así su temperatura. Está bien, caliente como a ella le gusta.  
Se arma de valor y se sienta en el interior.  
—Joder —gime de dolor cuando el agua acaricia sus genitales.  
Arden.  
Apoya la frente sobre la fría porcelana de la bañera y muerde su labio para ahogar el sollozo.

Agudiza el oído al escuchar a la chica de al lado gritar de dolor y se retuerce al escuchar esa voz masculina que le habla con autoridad y el cuerpo de la joven golpear el suelo.  
Se sumerge en la bañera para que el agua tape sus oídos y los gritos no sean más que un eco lejano.  
—No lo va a conseguir —susurra.  
Esa chica no será más que un cuerpo inerte que tiraran por la borda y aparecerá, si aparece, meses después en alguna playa con la piel comida por los peces, hinchada e irreconocible.  
Es así, por muy duro que parezca.  
Cuando el barco llegue a puerto no habrá nadie esperando su regreso, nadie preguntará por ella, nadie la echará de menos. Para su proxeneta sólo será una puta menos, y para la sociedad un cuerpo sin nombre que nadie reclamará jamás.  
Cierra los ojos y deja vagar su mente por pensamientos más alegres. Recuerdos del pasado. El olor a azahar de las calles donde solía pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro, el murmullo de las olas, el sabor de los helados artesanales, la sonrisa de sus padres observándola jugar...  
Se hunde aún más en esa agua que empieza a enfriarse, obligándose a aguantar la respiración.  
Le encantaría tanto sumergirse en sus recuerdos y no salir jamás...  
Volver atrás, donde su inocencia estaba intacta y soñaba con ser pirata.  
Vuelve a salir a flote para tomar aire.  
No, no puede pensar en eso, volver atrás sería renunciar a su hija ¿Para qué quiere vivir sin ella?  
Sacude la cabeza y sale de la bañera.  
La chica de al lado sigue llorando, y el animal que está con ella le grita en un perfecto ruso. Puede oír los golpes de un látigo que corta el aire y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.  
Se envuelve con gracia en una toalla y se aleja de allí.

Aaron continúa sentado con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Agradece tener ese aparato, es la mejor compañía que tiene en ese crucero, y es más inteligente que todos los cerebros de esos tíos juntos.  
Alza la vista al sentir una presencia a su lado y sonríe.  
—¿Qué tal el baño? —pregunta.  
Aseada parece otra. Las marcas siguen ahí, pero su cabello está peinado y su piel no parece pringar.

Carol se encoge de hombros.  
—Necesario —responde sin rodeos.  
Camina hasta el armario y rebusca en la bolsa una barrita energética y una botella de agua. Necesita reponer fuerzas.  
—Te invitaría a algo, pero mientras tú tienes un comedor con buffet libre abarrotado de comida yo sólo tengo esto para sobrevivir dos semanas, así que...

Aaron hace un gesto con la mano disculpándola. Y la deja comer tranquila.  
—Si quieres mañana puedo volver y traerte algo de comida —propone.  
Es increíble como tratan a esas mujeres ¿Por qué no pueden ir al comedor como ellos? ¿Por qué no pueden salir de allí? Es obvio que están esclavizadas en ese lugar.

Carol lo mira con cariño, es un encanto. Los hombres como él le dan cierta esperanza en la posibilidad de un mundo mejor para las mujeres en generaciones futuras. Aunque para ello tengan que ser homosexuales, quizás sea lo mejor.  
Y hablando de generaciones futuras...  
—¿Escuchas eso? —pregunta señalando hasta el baño por donde se cuela la voz de su joven vecina. Está asustada, sufriendo y suplicando por favor que pare.

Aaron agudiza el oído y asiente. Un sabor agrio sube por la garganta al imaginar lo que le pueden estar haciendo a esa chica.

Carol comprende esa mirada.  
—Si quieres llevar comida y pasar el tiempo con alguien que sea con ella. Necesita tu compañía más que yo, e incluso te lo agradecerá —dice con suavidad.  
Ella aguantará. Lleva más de veinte años en esa mierda, se ha enfrentado a esas bestias muchas veces, pero esa joven... tiene dudas de que salga viva de esa sesión que está teniendo, pero si lo hace no aguantará mucho más con esos monstruos sin corazón ni empatía alguna. Al menos con Aaron descansará los días que le quedan ahí y no sufrirá daño alguno.  
Por lo general suele ser egoísta y preocuparse solo por ella. Porque necesita salir viva de allí y estar con su hija, pero esa chica es tan joven...  
Le gustaría ayudarla de verdad, sacarla de ahí para siempre, reunirla con su familia... pero no puede, eso es lo máximo que puede hacer, y le sabe a poco.  
Sacude la cabeza, no quiere pensar en ello. No le gusta encariñarse con nadie. Las prostitutas mueren y los puteros entran y salen de su vida sin más, y si se quedan más tiempo es para engañarla con Te quieros vacíos que lo único que hacen es dañarla.  
Se sienta al borde de la cama y lo observa  
—Bueno, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? ¿De dónde viene tu fortuna? Tendré que conocer un poco más al hombre con el que he tenido el mejor sexo esta semana.

Aaron sonríe tímido.  
—Mi padre subasta obras de arte únicas —dice para no usar la palabra 'robadas' —Y yo tengo galerías de arte donde artistas de la pintura y la fotografía exponen. Ahí conocí a mi pareja —responde sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. Que ganas tiene de volver a verlo y abrazarlo.

—¿Galería fotográfica? Puede exponer cualquier aficionado? —Se interesa.  
Carol sonríe al ver como Aaron asiente.  
—Tengo un cliente aficionado a la fotografía que le gustaría darse a conocer —informa.  
Camina por la habitación y rebusca en su maltrecho bolso.  
—Y si mi niño rico fotografía igual que folla estoy segura de que no te defraudará —asegura entregándole el trozo de papel con el número de teléfono apuntado que días atrás él le entregó —Se llama Daryl Dixon. Llámalo, por favor.

Aaron toma el papel entre sus manos.  
—Descuida, lo llamaré.

Carol observa como registra el número en su smartphone.  
Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un lado a otro y se muerde el pulgar nerviosa. No sabe como sacar el tema, pero tiene que hacerlo, quizás esa sea su única oportunidad. Él parece de fiar.  
—Oye, ya... ya sé que te sonará extraño y puede que me digas que no, pero... podría... ¿Me permitirías hacer una llamada desde tu teléfono? Por favor. No llamaré a la policía, lo juro.

Aaron la estudia. Está nerviosa, insegura, y le suplica con la mirada. ¿Dónde se fue la mujer segura que estaba frente a él hace unos segundos?  
Que no va a llamar a la policía dice... Que la llame y hundan ese barco con todos esos misóginos dentro.  
Le sonríe con ternura.  
—Claro —dice entregándoselo.

—Gracias —agradece casi en un sollozo nervioso.  
Toma el teléfono con manos temblorosas, como si temiese romperlo. Es lo más valioso que ha tenido en sus manos en todos esos días.  
Marca el número que tiene grabado con fuerza en su mente.  
Un toque...  
Su corazón se le acelera.  
Dos toques...  
Le falta el aire...  
Tres toques...  
Empieza a impacientarse y suplica a todos los dioses que descuelguen ese teléfono.  
Cuatro toques...

—Parroquia María Auxiliadora. Soy Sophia ¿Quién eres tú?

Carol sonríe ampliamente por primera vez en todos esos días. Cuanto ha extrañado esa voz, temía no volver a escucharla.  
Abre y cierra la boca intentando hablar pero la emoción no le deja.  
—Ho... hola mi amor —vocaliza al fin.  
—¡Mamá! —grita ella, y su felicidad le llega a través de ese teléfono —¡Gabriel, es mi mamá! ¡Mamá, estoy merendando galletas de dinosaurios y ya quedan cuatro días para verte!  
Carol ríe con ganas ante esa forma de hilar la conversación.  
—Sí mi amor, cuatro días. Tengo muchas ganas de verte ¿Te estás portando bien? ¿Qué tal el cole?  
—Sí, me como toda la comida, me lavo los dientes, me visto solita y me acuesto a mi hora. En el cole estamos preparando Halloween y Tara me está ayudando a hacer un disfraz de zombie.  
Los ojos de Carol se iluminan mientras su hija habla.

Aaron observa sonriente. Por las preguntas que hace supone que está hablando con un niño o niña. Su propio hijo o hija lo más seguro.  
Le gusta lo sonriente que está.  
Sabe que esa llamada le saldrá por un ojo de la cara, pero merecerá la pena. Seguro que es la primera vez que habla con su hija en esos más de diez días.

—Mamá, cuando vengas te voy a abrazar fuerte, fuerte fuerte y no te voy a soltar.  
Carol sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Casi puede sentir ese abrazo.  
—Yo también mi vida, y te comeré a besos.  
La escucha reír animada. No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva hablando con ella. Supone que bastante, pero el tiempo se le ha pasado volando.  
Debería despedirse ya, aunque le pese, está acaparando ese teléfono que no le pertenece.  
—Mi niña, tengo que colgar ya, tengo que trabajar. Prometo volver a llamarte si puedo, y si no nos veremos en cuatro días ¿vale? Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.  
—Vale, mamá. Yo también te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho ¡No cuelgues, Gabriel quiere decirte algo!

Carol espera a escuchar la voz de Gabriel tras el teléfono.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta con sequedad y cierta preocupación cuando el cura le pregunta que tal está. No tiene interés alguno en contarle como va su vida.

—Vino un hombre preguntando por ti, bueno por Nancy.

Al instante su cuerpo se tensa y le falta el aire. Miles de nombres vienen a su mente. Nombres de proxenetas y monstruos en general que quizás realmente la buscaban a ella o querían asegurarse de que ella no estaba para llevarse a su niña.  
—¿Quién? —pregunta con una voz dura cargada de rabia.

—Me dijo que se llama Daryl Dixon, y me dejó su número.

Carol deja escapar el aire y siente como su cuerpo se relaja de nuevo.  
Se aparte el teléfono de la oreja y pone los ojos en blanco mientras niega con la cabeza.  
—Este tío es idiota —susurra.  
Escucha toda la explicación y su mente se debate entre gritar a Gabriel por dejar a su hija sola a pesar de sus advertencias, volver a tener la charla con su hija sobre hablar con desconocidos o matar a Daryl ¿Para qué coño la busca? Nueva York está lleno de putas con las que follar ¿Por qué narices tiene que ser ella? No sabe qué habrá averiguado sobre ella, pero sabe que ha estado en su barrio, y lo peor, ha estado hablando con Sophia que encima le ha dicho que su madre conoce a Nancy. Dios...  
Maldito sea el día que se olvidó la puta vela en su casa.  
—No le digas nada, y si llama dile que has hablado conmigo, osea con Ca... —mira hacia Aaron —...con mi yo real y que no sé nada de Nancy. O mejor, dile que no he llamado. ¡Y no le pongas el nombre de la parroquia a los putos cirios, coño! —y cuelga antes de que a Gabriel le de tiempo a asimilar ese reproche.  
Se frota los ojos cansada y mira hasta Aaron que le sonríe.

—No sé quien era esa última persona, pero algo me dice que la primera era... ¿Tu hijo o hija? —pregunta tomando el teléfono que ella le ofrece. Está caliente del tiempo que lleva pegado a su oreja y tiene la batería baja, pero no importa, ella parece estar feliz.

—No le digas a nadie que soy madre, ni a Daryl, y tampoco comentes que me has dejado hablar por teléfono, por favor —suplica u ordena dado el tono de su voz.

—Descuida —la tranquiliza él —¿Me permites decirte que tienes una sonrisa preciosa?

Carol sonríe tímida.  
—Vaya... Teniendo en cuenta que no tienes interés alguno en follar conmigo me atrevo a decir que es el piropo más sincero que he recibido por parte de un hombre. Gracias.

Aaron asiente con la cabeza en un silencioso denada.  
Se queda en silencio sin saber qué decir ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Será eso suficiente para contentar a su padre?

Carol lee sus pensamientos y sonríe.  
—Creo que deberías irte ya, pero antes... —se acerca a él lentamente y comienza a despeinarlo —Te agarré del cabello para que no te apartaras de mí —mete las manos por el interior del cuello de su camisa y se desplaza hasta la espalda donde clava sus uñas —, Te arañé cuando llegué al orgasmo —frota sus labios con el pulgar —, tienes los labios enrojecidos por lo mucho que los has utilizado —Le desabrocha la camisa volviendo a abrocharla de forma despareja y desabrocha también el cinturón —y como ya te has quedado satisfecho te marchas de aquí con prisas para no perder más el tiempo con una miserable puta —se aleja para contemplar su obra —. Listo, eres el perfecto putero —Gira sobre sus talones hasta su cama donde se quita la toalla y posa desnuda sobre las frías sábanas. El juego vuelve a empezar —. Gracias por el mejor sexo de mi vida, Aaron.

Él sonríe.  
—No digas eso muy alto que nadie te va a creer —bromea —Espero volver a verte en otras circunstancias.

Carol asiente y lo observa marchar. Duda que vuelva a verle, y menos en otras circunstancias. Puta es y puta será. Nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca.  
Ese joven continuará con su vida y tarde o temprano ella será borrada de su memoria. Al fin y al cabo ella no es más que un ave de paso en la vida de todos los hombres que han estado entre sus piernas o que han fingido estarlo.

 **Día 11**  
Daryl espera impaciente tras una pared de cristal.  
—Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, por favor —ruega una y otra vez.  
Está en la morgue, enfrentándose a lo que más temía. No la encuentra por ningún lado, y según ese cura, Carol no sabe nada de Nancy, así que el más aterrador de los escenarios llegó a su mente ¿Y si está muerta?  
Así que ahí está, dispuesto a reconocer a una mujer sin identificar, que tiene el rostro destrozado debido a repetitivos golpes pero que encaja con su descripción: Mujer blanca, de aproximadamente 40 años, complexión delgada, alrededor de 1'75 de estatura, vestido rojo y tacones.  
—Un camionero la encontró tirada en una cuneta como un animal atropellado —murmura con la mirada fija el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana que tiene frente a él.  
Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos sólo de imaginársela siendo golpeada, y agonizando sin que nadie la ayudase.  
Rick frota su espalda, pero él rechaza esa caricia con un movimiento de hombros.  
No quiere ser consolado, no puede ser consolado, sólo Nancy podría hacerlo. Y su desesperación por encontrarla le está pasando factura. Empieza a ser más alcohol que hombre y lleva tres días son cambiarse de ropa. Siente que su cabeza le va a explotar, está mareado y tiene unas ganas de vomitar tremendas.  
Las piernas le tiemblan y su corazón se acelera de forma descontrolada cuando el forense lentamente va descubriendo su cuerpo.  
Su respiración se corta unos segundos mientras su mente asimila la imagen que tiene frente a él.  
—No es ella —respira aliviado.  
No son sus piernas, no es su vientre, no son sus manos, no son sus pechos. Esa mujer no es ella.

—¿Está seguro? —pregunta el otro forense que está a su lado —. Mira que el cuerpo tras morir...

—¡Qué no es ella, joder! —gruñe. No quiere que siembre la duda en él. Sabe que no es ella; sus piernas son más largas y estilizadas, sus pechos más redondeados con un lunar junto al pezón izquierdo, y su vientre... —¿Tiene una cicatriz bajo el ombligo? —pregunta al recordar esa cicatriz de apendicitis que con cariño besó dos semanas atrás.  
El forense mira el informe y niega con la cabeza.  
Sonríe ampliamente.  
No es ella, Nancy está viva, lo sabe.

 **Día 12**  
Carol se arrastra hasta la cama. No tiene fuerzas, apenas puede caminar, le duele todo el cuerpo. Ella que estaba tan extrañada de que ningún obseso del BDSM la hubiese elegido...  
Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría alguno, sabía que no habría palabra de seguridad que lo frenase y sabía que iba a doler, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo.  
Tiene dudas de que sus genitales estén intactos, y le da miedo comprobarlo, sus pezones están ensangrentados y doloridos, el roce de las sábanas es un infierno. Le cuesta respirar, sus muñecas y tobillos aún tienen las marcas de las bridas que han estado inmovilizándola durante tres interminables horas. Pensó que la mataba.  
Decapita un grito de dolor cuando intenta girarse. La boca le sabe a sangre y las patadas que ha recibido en el abdomen han debido lastimarla.  
—Asco de hombres —gime dolorida.  
Sabe que ha apagado un par de cigarrillos sobre su clítoris, sabe que ha mordido con fuerza sus labios internos hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar mientras reía como un puto psicópata, y sabe que ha metido toda su mano en su interior, sin lubricarla, sin prepararla. La ha metido en un movimiento rápido y la ha violado con ella enterrando hasta la mitad de su brazo en su interior. La palabra placer no apareció en ningún momento. Al menos para ella.

Y eso que su día no empezó mal, incluso fue divertido.  
Para su sorpresa su primer cliente de la mañana fue Gregory, con G de gilipollas. Él no la reconoció, pero ella a él sí. Por alguna razón tiene grabada en su memoria esa primera vez en la casa de su niño rico, cuando salió por la puerta principal y él fue quien le abrió.  
Se presentó de forma cordial, le dijo que quería jugar, y cuando ella estaba a punto de adoptar su papel de sumisa él se dejó caer, se puso a cuatro patas y ladró.  
Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reírse de él mientras le decía 'Buen perro'.  
Así que durante una hora ha sido la ama de un perro de ridículos genitales que le ha limpiado con la lengua sus zapatos de tacón y se ha dejado grabar siendo humillado.  
Grabación que envió a Daryl, aunque al momento borró el rastro de ese envío.  
No es digna para estar con su niño rico pero bien que la elige para sus fantasías más vergonzosas, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera quiso tocarla, ni ella le dejó.

Sonríe.  
Daryl esta semanas no está teniendo límites. Estará disfrutando de esa solitaria casa, follándose a quien desee donde desee. Si es que se le ha quitado ya la tontería de buscarla.  
—Eres idiota, niño rico —susurra para sí. Y su solitaria risa hace que vuelva a sentir una punzada de dolor que le recuerda donde está.  
Mira al techo intentando guardar sus lágrimas de dolor y suplica que todo siga en su sitio cuando al fin se arma de valor y lentamente va llevando su mano a su entrepierna.  
Aunque quizás lo mejor sería que la hubiese desgraciado de por vida, y así no tener que follar más.  
Suspira aliviada. Todo está maltratado, dolorido e hinchado pero en su lugar. Espera que aguante así dos días más.  
Dos días... y al fin verá a su niña.  
Se encoge como un animal herido cuando escucha su puerta abrirse.  
Otro más...

 **Día 13**

Daryl vuelve a llenarse otra copa, y otra, y otra...  
Está cansado de buscar y no obtener respuestas.  
Se siente mal por rendirse, se siente mal por estar obsesionado con ella y se siente mal por ser así. Tiene todo lo que había soñado: dinero, lujo, cochazo... y ahí está, llorando como un gilipollas ¿Por quién? ¡Por una puta que lo más seguro es que se haya pirado! Seguro que fue ella quien le robó. Sí... le robó la tarjeta y a la noche siguiente volvió para hacerse la inocente, y ahora estará por ahí puliéndose su pasta.  
Lanza la botella vacía de whisky por la ventana que acaba estrellándose contra la pared de la piscina y partiéndose en mil pedazos que se sumergen en el fondo al igual que ese ataque de rabia momentáneo.  
Niega con la cabeza ¿Cómo puede pensar así? No, ella no es una simple puta, y tampoco le ha robado, bueno sí, la cordura, porque se está volviendo loco.  
Quiere encontrarla, tiene que encontrarla. Sólo necesita saber que está bien, que simplemente ha querido alejarse de él. Le dolerá, pero respetará su decisión y aprenderá a vivir con ello a sabiendas de que ella está bien.  
—¿Dónde estás mi amor? —susurra mirando una copa teñida del mismo color rojo de sus labios en la que espera encontrar la respuesta.

 **Actualidad.**  
 **(*Es posible que necesitéis releer el inicio del capítulo anterior para recordar lo previo a esta parte*)**

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta Rick.  
Deja un sándwich y una botella de agua frente a Daryl.  
Le ha costado que se duchara para quitarle esa ropa que huele a muerto y de paso aliviar la cogorza.

Daryl se encoge de hombros y mira la comida con desgana.  
No tiene hambre, no le apetece comer, y menos tras descubrir lo que temía: está enamorado de Nancy.  
Sí, enamorado hasta las trancas de una mujer que conoce de hace una semana y de la que no sabe nada. Ni de su paradero ni de su vida, porque Nancy no es más que un personaje interpretado por una completa desconocida.

—He reparado tu teléfono. Tienes suerte de que sólo se haya despiezado al lanzarlo —comenta Rick, pero Daryl sigue sin mirarle.

Toma su teléfono. Quizás trastear por internet o ver una peli le ayude a despejar su mente un par de horas.  
Introduce el Pin, 0610, el día y mes que conoció a Nancy, y su patrón de desbloqueo es la letra N, hasta ahí llega su obsesión.  
Mira la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Whatsapp que tiene sin ver.  
Todos de Gregory.  
—Con G de gilipollas —susurra para sí, y la voz de Nancy viene a su mente diciendo esa misma frase con su hermoso e indescifrable acento.  
Sacude la cabeza, tiene que dejar de pensar en ella.  
Decide leer los Whatsapp.

*Mensaje*  
"El crucero ya zarpó"  
—Ojalá te hundas —murmura tras leer el mensaje.

*Foto*  
"El hombre de mi izquierda es B. Lewis, un importante decorador y restaurador d interiores, te lo presentaré"  
—Me importa una mierda.

*foto*  
"Este caballero es..."  
—Me sigue importando una mierda esta gente.

*foto*  
"De izquierda a derecha estamos..."  
—¿Para esto gasto megas?

*vídeo*  
"Nos encontramos en la sala de..."  
—Aburrido.

*Audio*  
"Señor Dixon, el barco volverá a Nueva York en un par de días. En cuanto llegue a puerto tomaré un vuelo hasta Francia para..."  
—Pues muy bien, aprovecharé para restregar mi polla por tu almohada.

*Vídeo*  
"Hola, niño rico..."

Salta de la silla en cuanto escucha esa voz de sirena y mira a Rick con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—¿Tú la has oído también, verdad? —pregunta señalando el móvil con brazo tembloroso. Necesita cerciorarse de que no se está volviendo loco.  
Él asiente.  
Sonríe emocionado. No está escuchando a ningún fantasma. Está viva, sólo estaba en ese puto crucero. Dios... ¿Por qué narices no fue él? Menuda semanas habría pasado, y se habría ahorrado esa puta angustia.  
—¡El crucero! ¡Volvía hoy! Tengo que... —mira su reloj —. ¡Joder, que tarde, no voy a llegar! —se apresura en ponerse las botas. Está hecho un desastre: camiseta de tirantes, blusa desabrochada, pantalón de chándal, botas y chaqueta americana. Pero le da igual, se ha vestido con lo primero que ha pillado. Debe darse prisa, Nancy ya estará en su lugar de encuentro y necesita llegar al menos para ver como se mete en el coche de otro tío.  
Sólo quiere saber que está bien.  
Rick intenta detenerlo, pero él no escucha. Acude a esa voz de sirena sin miedo a naufragar, o a estrellarse con el coche por estar borracho, mejor dicho.

Carol camina por la calle aún medio dormida, apenas puede mantenerse en pie, y todo le parece irreal, se pregunta si quizás no está soñando aún.  
Se siente mareada, muy cansada, aún le dura el efecto de la maldita droga, tiene muchísimo frío; no pudo coger sus pertenencias, por lo que ha perdido la chaqueta de Daryl, y se muere de hambre.  
Todavía no ha podido ver a su niña, se ha pasado el día metida en una bañera con agua fría, no sabe ni como ha conseguido vestirse.  
Se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Eugene humedeciendo su rostro con una esponja, y a Negan sonriéndole con un fajo de billetes en la mano.  
Estaba feliz por todo el dinero que había ganado gracias a ella, por supuesto ella no verá un duro, es el precio a pagar por no ganar más de 100$ la noche. Lo bueno es que no tendrá que seguir robándole a Daryl, o al tío que vaya a follarla.  
Le duele todo, sólo desea que quien vaya a ser su cliente hoy la trate bien y no le exija mucho.  
Puf, está pidiendo demasiado, la tratará como la puta que es y le exigirá lo que le de la gana.  
Dobla la esquina y mira hacia la carretera. No hay ningún coche de alta gama parado al borde con las luces de emergencia encendidas. Daryl no ha ido a buscarla. Se siente defraudada y no sabe por qué ¿De qué le sorprende? Lo extraño sería que después de dos semanas aún la esperase y la estuviese buscando.  
Seguramente ya se habrá olvidado de ella, habrá encontrado a otra prostituta con la que pasarlo bien, o aún mejor, una chica de la que enamorarse.  
Tenía la esperanza de que estuviese ahí, al menos él si acepta y respeta la palabra de seguridad. No se ve con fuerzas para sobrevivir a una noche de sexo sin reglas.

Se apoya en su farola y cierra los ojos un instante. Dios, la cabeza le va a estallar, y se muere de sueño. Lo que daría por poder acurrucarse junto a su hija y dormir como nunca ha hecho.

—¿Cuanto la noche, zorra? —pregunta una voz masculina.

Abre los ojos. Ni un segundo de descanso. Todo sigue siendo tan irreal, como un sueño vivido. Pero por desgracia no lo es.  
Frente a ella se encuentra un chico de unos veinticinco años, repeinado, aseado, y vistiendo ropa de marca. Esos son los más peligrosos. Y lo peor es que lo reconoce: Es uno de los cinco chicos que hace dos años la desnudaron, le dispararon pintura con una pistola de paintball, le escribieron puta por todo el cuerpo y la sacaron a la calle para verla temblar de frío bajo la nieve mientras ellos la observaban a través de la puerta acristalada riéndose y masturbándose.  
Se encoge sólo de pensar lo que pretende hacer con ella esa noche.  
—100 —dice con un hilo de voz.

El chico la mira de arriba abajo sopesando si merece la pena esa inversión.  
Se acerca a ella y tira de su escote para sacar uno de sus pechos y apretarlo con fuerza.

Ella gime y sonríe suavemente de forma automática, aunque sólo sea asco y dolor lo que siente.  
Sabe que eso es lo que quiere. Son tan básicos.

El joven saca su cartera.  
—Más te vale que valgas la pena.

Ella coge el dinero con manos temblorosas.  
No quiere ir con él, pero tampoco puede rechazarlo.  
Puede que sea el único hombre que se le acerque esa noche y debe llevarle dinero a Negan. No quiere otro castigo ejemplar. Ya tiene bastante.  
La agarra del brazo con fuerza para guiarla al interior de un coche descapotable.  
Lo mira de soslayo. Ese niñato ni siquiera se acuerda de quién es ella, es una puta más en su lista. Ella por desgracia lo recuerda perfectamente, en su memoria tiene grabada los rostros de cada hombre peligroso que ha pasado por su vida, y todas sus alarmas se encienden cuando vuelve a estar en presencia de alguno de ellos. Instinto de supervivencia, supone.

—Tíos, tengo una —habla por el móvil el joven —100$. Está buena, un poco delgaducha y está como drogada, pero tiene buenas tetas... a ver cuanto aguanta sin llorar.

Carol tiembla aún más, de nuevo estará ante todos esos niñatos.  
Mira hacia atrás en busca de una salvación, pero nadie más tiene pinta de querer sus servicios, y ella necesita el dinero.  
Llegan hasta el coche y se para de golpe tomando el control de su cuerpo que hasta entonces sólo se dejaba llevar. De repente siente un miedo atroz. No puede entrar, no quiere entrar, ese auto probablemente tenga como destino su muerte y no puede dejar este mundo sin ver por última vez a su hija. Sólo quiere eso, ver su carita una última vez.

—¡ENTRA DE UNA VEZ, COÑO —ladra el joven tirando de ella con fuerza.

No sabe si es por el cansancio, la droga o el miedo pero ese coche huele a muerte.  
—Yo no... no quiero, no... —intenta resistirse con todas sus fuerzas a esos tirones que él le da.  
Ya tiene medio cuerpo dentro.

—¡NANCY! —grita una voz que al instante reconoce y que hace que el joven afloje su agarre, dándole así libertad de movimiento.

Se gira hacia el lugar de donde procede la voz.  
Ahí está, emergiendo de entre las luces de las farolas y caminando deprisa hacia ella.  
—Daryl...—murmura con un hilo de esperanza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Yo... —no le da tiempo a pronunciar más palabras. Antes de que se de cuenta Daryl la está estrechando con fuerza contra él en un abrazo tan cálido y auténtico que tiene que morderse el labio para no romper a llorar ¿Tan necesitada estaba de cariño? O quizás es por su terror a la muerte. La ha visto tan de cerca...

—Mi amor —susurra Daryl ahogando un sollozo contra su cuello —. No te haces una idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti y lo mucho que te he echado de menos — la estrecha más contra él, no quiere dejarla ir.  
No se lo cree, de nuevo siente la calidez de su piel, su dulce aroma y su tacto suave...  
Es ella y está entre sus brazos, aunque sólo sea un par de minutos. Ese niño pijo ha llegado antes que él y, como muchas veces le ha dicho Nancy, su cliente es el primero que llega.  
Le jode, ha estado todas las noches presentándose ahí puntual, como un reloj, sin suerte alguna y hoy que llega más tarde porque había perdido la esperanza va y aparece, pero al menos se queda con la tranquilidad de que está viva.  
—Deja que te vea bien —la agarra de los hombros para apartarla y poder hacer contacto con sus ojos. Tan hermosos como siempre pero su mirada luce distinta, como perdida, sus pómulos están más marcados y unas profundas ojeras oscurecen su expresión —. ¿Qué te han hecho? Tienes mala cara —pregunta limpiando con el pulgar una solitaria lágrima que resbala por su pálida mejilla.

Carol sonríe con tristeza. Si le contara..  
—Mira quien fue a hablar. Estás hecho mierda —se percata de su extraño look y su aspecto desaliñado.

Daryl se mira.  
—Ya, bueno no he tenido una semana fácil, y esto... pues fue lo primero que pillé, necesitaba verte —confiesa.  
Le cuesta hablar, cuanto más la mira mas rápido late su corazón y más le falta el aire. Ya casi había olvidado la magia que desprenden sus ojos y el encanto de su sonrisa pícara.  
Ella tiembla ligeramente, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de sus brazos desnudos.  
—¿Tienes frío? ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? —pregunta sin importarle mucho la respuesta.  
Se quita su propia chaqueta americana y la coloca sobre los hombros de ella.

Carol lo mira con cariño, agradeciendo su gesto.  
La chaqueta huele bien e irradia calor procedente de su cuerpo.  
El frío se va, aunque aún tiene hambre y sueño.  
—Perdí tu chaqueta, lo siento —dice avergonzada, acurrucándose bajo esa prenda.

Daryl vuelve a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para que le mire a los ojos.  
—No importa, te compraré otra y...

—Ey tío, ¿Qué coño haces? —gruñe el joven que empieza a impacientarse.

Daryl lo asesina con la mirada. Lleva dos semanas sin ella, sólo quiere disfrutar de su presencia un par de minutos, tampoco pide tanto. Pero por otro lado, ese idiota ha pagado por estar con ella, le esta robando tiempo y eso puede perjudicar a Nancy.  
Acaricia su rostro con cariño una última vez.  
—Lo siento, tu cliente espera, pero te juro que mañana...

—No quiero ir con él —se precipita en confesar.  
Lo agarra con fuerza de las muñecas. No quiere que se aleje de ella, quiere seguir sintiendo esa caricia sobre su rostro.  
—Por favor, me va a hacer daño —suplica con voz entrecortada.

Daryl mira a esos ojos aterrados, esa mirada no pertenece a Nancy. Se trata de la mujer misteriosa cuyo nombre desconoce que tanto ama y que ahora mismo le ruega por su ayuda.  
Parece tan pequeña y frágil...  
Mira hacia el chaval. Repeinado y vestido con polo de marca, apoyado contra el coche y mirándole con altanería. Puto niño pijo.  
—¿Te ha pagado ya?  
Ella le extiende con mano temblorosas un par de billetes que él coge.  
—Entra en nuestro coche, ahora voy yo —le susurra entregándole las llaves.  
Ella se encamina torpemente hasta el auto.

—¿A dónde mierda vas, puta? —grita el joven.  
Intenta agarrarla del brazo para retenerla pero es interceptado por Daryl que lo tira al suelo de un empujón.  
—¿De qué coño vas tío? —grita desde el suelo mirándole con odio.

—No quiere ir contigo, aquí tienes tu puto dinero —gruñe lanzándoselo a la cara.

El joven se levanta y se encara con él mirándole amenazante.

Daryl se echa a reír.  
—¿De verdad quieres pelearte conmigo? No tienes ni media hostia, niñato.  
Le aguanta la mirada.  
No le tiene ningún miedo. Su masa muscular es nula. Mucho golf, padel y todo lo que tenga que ver con caballos pero deportes cuerpo a cuerpo ni uno, y seguro que no ha participado en una pelea callejera en su vida. Sus problemas lo arreglan a base de denuncias o sicarios que les hacen el trabajo sucio.

—Pss, quédate con esa zorra —recula el chico, que se aparta de Daryl caminando hacia atrás mientras le hace una peineta.

Daryl espera de pie fulminándolo con la mirada, podría partirle la cara de un puñetazo por haber insultado a su chica, ¿Pero para qué? No merece la pena perder el tiempo con él, y menos esa noche.  
Lo observa hasta que ve el descapotable alejarse, no quiere arriesgarse a que lo sigan.  
—Gilipollas —murmura una vez que lo pierde de vista.  
Gira sobre sus talones y camina hasta su coche.

Carol le devuelve la sonrisa que él le da.  
—Lo siento, Ese idiota puede joderte la vida —murmura medio adormilada.  
Esos asientos son demasiado cómodos.  
Se siente mal por haberlo involucrado en eso, pero confesarle que no quería ir con él fue la única salida que encontró para asegurarse una noche más con vida o al menos sin deteriorar su salud más de lo que está.

Daryl bufa.  
—Ese idiota me puede comer los huevos por detrás —replica dando por finalizado el tema. No quiere perder más el tiempo con ello, tiene cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.  
Mira a Nancy, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y utilizando la chaqueta americana como manta.  
Adorable.  
Decide poner la calefacción para que entre en calor más rápido.  
—¿Estás bien? Me extraña que aún no me estés pidiendo el dinero —pregunta mientras rebusca en su cartera.

Nancy se sienta correctamente en el asiento y toma el dinero.  
—Sí, sólo muy cansada, apenas he dormido estas dos semanas, he tenido muchos clientes en el crucero —responde guardando torpemente el dinero en el bolso. Dios, que mareada está.

Daryl la observa, está poco habladora y apenas atina a cerrar el broche del bolso de lo cansada que está.  
—¿Te merece la pena? —pregunta.  
Entre el cansancio y lo delgada que ha vuelto parece que ha estado secuestrada en lugar de trabajando en un crucero.

Ella se encoge de hombros.  
—Pagan bien, y nunca había montado en barco, me apetecía —responde para ocultar la realidad.  
Se acerca hasta Daryl en busca de un beso a ver si así se calla.

Daryl saborea esos labios con suavidad, quiere que ese beso dure a pesar de que sabe que lo besa para eludir el tema.  
La ha echado tanto de menos...  
Hay tantas preguntas que quiere hacerle ¿Por qué le dio un número de teléfono falso? ¿Por que no le avisó de que estaría en ese crucero? ¿Se llama Roxanne? ¿De qué conoce a Carol y Sophia? ¿Puede hacer él algo para ayudarlas? ¿Por qué hay en la morgue una mujer con su mismo vestido?...  
Tantas preguntas, y ahora en cambio sólo quiere besarla. Ya tendrá tiempo para obtener respuestas.  
Lleva la mano hasta su nuca para atraerla más hacia él, necesita tenerla más cerca.  
Siente como ella lleva la mano hasta su entrepierna donde su miembro está notablemente excitado. Él también la ha echado de menos.  
La agarra de la muñeca para detenerla y ella detiene el beso para mirarlo interrogante.  
Se miran en silencio.  
—¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? —pregunta Daryl en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Está tan guapa con esa expresión de desconcierto...  
Ella lo sigue mirando buscando la respuesta al porqué de su negativa a ser tocado.  
—Estás que te caes de sueño. Descansa un poco. La noche es larga, ya habrá tiempo de sexo.

Carol ladea la cabeza ¿De verdad le está pidiendo que duerma?  
—Estoy muy cansada, niño rico, como me duerma no despertaré hasta el amanecer —avisa —. Así que o follamos ahora o lo haces mientras duermo —propone. No sería la primera vez que duerme durante el sexo.

Daryl la mira como si estuviese loca.  
—¡No pienso hacer eso! Si necesitas dormir hasta el amanecer hazlo, no importa.

Ahora es Carol quien atisva locura en sus palabras.  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras duermo?

Daryl se encoge de hombros.  
—No sé, dormir a tu lado, o mirarte mientras duermes.

Carol pone cara de asco.  
—Eso es siniestro.

—No, lo siniestro es que consideres siniestro que te mire y no que te viole —corrige él.  
¿Cómo puede proponerle que se acueste con ella sin ser consciente de ello?

Carol pone los ojos en blanco.  
—Has pagado por follar conmigo, no por...

—He pagado por estar contigo, lo que hagamos durante ese tiempo es irrelevante —interrumpe.  
Se siente mal porque piense que sólo la quiere para sexo y la vez se siente idiota por tener ese sentimiento ¡Es una prostituta! Lo logico es que la contrate para follar. Normal que piense así.  
De nuevo se miran en silencio. Ninguno encuentra argumentos.  
—Duerme, anda —intenta dar por finalizado el tema.  
Reclina su asiento hacia atrás para que esté lo más cómoda posible.  
Nancy dibuja una sonrisa cansada y él muere de amor con ella. Su sonrisa es preciosa.  
Se inclina sobre ella para darle un último beso antes de reanudar la marcha.  
—Descansa, mi amor —susurra contra sus labios.

Ella asiente.  
—Sí, per deja de llamarme mi amor, por favor —pide en un bostezo.  
Entre lo cómoda que está y lo caldeado que está el coche se rendirá al sueño enseguida.

Daryl la mira de soslayo. Ya se ha incorporado a la carretera.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Por que así es como llamas a la mujer que amas, no a la puta que te follas —murmura mientras sale y entra en el sueño.

Detiene el coche en un semáforo en rojo permitiendose así mirarla unos segundos.  
Parece tan pequeña acurrucada bajo esa chaqueta...  
—¿Y si la mujer que amo es la puta que me follo? —pregunta utilizando sus mismas palabras.  
Espera su respuesta impaciente y con el corazón acelerado, acaba de decirle que la ama.

—Puff, no digas gilipolleces —rechaza esos sentimientos sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos.

Daryl traga saliva ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es toda su reacción? Le ha dado prácticamente igual. Le ha abierto su corazón y le ha importado una mierda.  
Quiere odiarla, pero no puede. Ella está siendo sensata. Él no es más que un cliente más. Toda sus palabras amables, besos y caricias es un papel aprendido que interpreta con todos ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de ella?  
Pues lo ha hecho, será una gilipollez pero está enamorado hasta las trancas.

Un coche toca el claxon avisándole de que el semáforo está en verde.  
Sacude la cabeza y la mira una última vez antes de reanudar la marcha.  
Duerme profundamente.  
—Descansa mi amor, yo cuido de ti —susurra a sabiendas de que no puede oírle.  
Los sentimientos de ella serán actuados, pero los de él son auténticos y eso nada lo cambiará.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado el capítulo :)**  
 **Sé que tardo en actualizar y os impacientáis, pero como muchas veces he dicho, no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fic. Tranquilas ^^**

 **En Twitter compartí un adelanto del capítulo que al final no incluí porque decidí cortar antes, así que lo veréis en el siguiente.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, la parte del barco es una historia real y Nancy ha vivido la misma experiencia que la chica que me dio el permiso para publicar dicha historia. Exceptuando la parte de Aaron, pero era un personaje que necesitaba introducir a la historia y que será un pilar importante en la afición de Daryl.**

 **Nancy a pesar de pensar en Daryl en varios momentos durante el crucero, podemos ver que sus sentimientos no van más allá del cariño que puede sentir por él ya sea por la complicidad en el sexo o por el respeto que le muestra. No podemos hablar de amor romántico, aún no.**  
 **Cosa que Daryl ya sabia pero no quería aceptar, hasta que ve la nula reacción de ella cuando le confiesa su amor.**

 **Respondiendo a una pregunta sobre el capítulo anterior:**  
 **-Sí, Carol aún está enamorada del padre de Sophia. Fue el primer hombre que la trató con cariño, que le dijo que la amaba y le prometió rescatarla de esa vida, pero la abandonó cuando estaba en la etapa final de su embarazo, le hizo mucho daño y por esa razón evita tener sentimientos hacia sus clientes más allá de cariño.**  
 **(Más adelante se reencontrará con el padre de Sophia)**

 **En el próximo capítulo Daryl descubrirá lo maltratado que está el cuerpo de Nancy, le preguntará sobre Sophia, Carol se reencontrará con su hija y Daryl le preparará una sorpresa muy tierna.**


End file.
